DESPUÉS DEL 99
by Kelpie G
Summary: Los dramáticos momentos durante el episodio 99 del anime son tan sólo el punto de partida. El inicio de la aventuras y las desventuras de un amor eterno e indestructible. La ruta amarga que los hará crecer. Los sucesos hermosos en la vida que los harán adultos, que los reunirán finalmente. Esta es una historia de amores y pasiones, es la verdadera historia tras el capitulo 99.
1. Prefacio

DESPUÉS DEL 99

* * *

Prefacio

_Separación en un día de nieve…_

Los murmullos se instalaron directamente en su pecho, una sensación abrasadora le consumía las entrañas, un miedo incontrolable se apoderó de ella a medida que las palabras se hacían claras y la red de consecuencias le hacía comprender con completa claridad qué sucedía y qué habría de suceder.

"_He oído que Susanna quiere obligarlo a casarse." _Retumbaba en su mente el agrio comentario.

—No me dijo nada… Terry sonreía… Y con tanto dolor— Se lamentó Candy en voz alta por primera vez esa noche.

Los ecolálicos sonidos del claqueteo de los caballos hipnotizaba su mente en caos, pero su alma desesperada mantenía palpable el más aterrador miedo que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Mientras tanto, en las silenciosas habitaciones del hospital San José Susanna suponía que Terry habría de encontrarse desarrollando el último acto de Romeo y Julieta, con vacilación buscando confirmar sus inquietudes sin ser evidente, le agradeció a su madre por haberle pedido a Terry que fuera a verla en cuanto terminara la premier. Era un hecho, en menos de una hora Terry llegaría. Ya se había enterado de la presencia de Candy en New York, no podía perder más tiempo. La situación ameritaba medidas desesperadas, debía construir un personaje que la ayudara a ser feliz. Y ese había sido su empeño, calculando cada pequeño detalle, desde las nuevas coletas con las que peinaba su rubio cabello, aunque estas caían lisas en su pecho y no en rizos rebeldes.

—¡Mamá quiero comer fresas!— Demandó Susanna altiva.

Su madre la miró con sorpresa e incredulidad mientras balbuceaba que era casi imposible conseguir fresas en pleno invierno y a esa hora.

—¡Dije que quiero comer fresas!— Exclamó Susanna obstinada.

La Sra. Marlow resignada cuelga en sus hombros su amplio chal dispuesta a hacer lo posible por complacer a su hija. Justo antes de que saliera del cuarto, Susanna le dice:

—Mamá… Lamento portarme así— En su mente solo habitaba el pensamiento que le exige tener a su madre lejos de las escenas que se sucederían el resto de la noche, no debía ser detenida por nadie.

Su madre le dirige una mirada piadosa y abandona el lugar. La mente de Susanna se debatía entre hacer lo correcto y hacer lo necesario. Detestaba ser altanera y grosera con su madre, detestaba ser un obstáculo entre Candy y Terry, y lamentaba tener que obligarlo a casarse con ella, pero aquellas eran cosas que necesitaba hacer si acaso pretendía ser feliz. Así que al final de todas sus trasgresiones verbales o de sus acciones egoístas, depositaba una breve disculpa, un rápido oasis de lo correcto. Sin embargo era consciente de que nadie haría lo correcto, en aquel momento todos harían lo que para ella era lo necesario.

En la habitación 12 del segundo piso del Hospital San José, Candy llamó a la puerta, este era el ineludible encuentro con su destino, uno en el que siempre parecía ser la perdedora irrefutable. Al entrar, sus ojos se detuvieron en los narcisos ubicados en el centro de una modesta mesa cerca de la cama. Luego un torbellino de sucesos la sacudió mientras la madre de Susanna se desesperara al hallar la cama vacía y en ella una nota de la que todos sospechaban el contenido, Susanna había huido con la intensión de acabar con su vida.

Al instante, todo el personal del hospital y Candy misma buscaban a la joven actriz, nadie parecía tener éxito. Y en medio de la desesperación una helada brisa golpea a Candy, proveniente de la azotea, la puerta estaba completamente abierta como señal e indicación evidente de que en aquella hora tan inusual alguien se encontraba afuera en la parte más alta del edificio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Terry buscaba ansioso a Candy, no añoraba nada tanto como poder tenerla entre sus brazos y reconfortase con su calor y su dulzura. Pero la rubia no apareció, no podía aplazar más su prometida visita, así que apesadumbrado y agotado por los trágicos acontecimientos de los últimos días, acudió a Karen y le pidió que la buscara y le dijera por él que en un par de horas iría a su hotel.

Unos minutos más tarde, la recepcionista del hospital saludó a Terry con los ojos entornados y le comunicó los recientes sucesos, la relativa calma que Candy le había generado abandonó de inmediato su atormentada mente, la culpa se apoderó nuevamente de su corazón y sin pensar siquiera salió en su busca. Siguiendo las voces alarmadas de la azotea subió a toda prisa, encontrándose con Susanna en el suelo, su madre angustiada y el personal medico rodeándolas. Estaba viva aún... Un leve suspiro de alivio levantó su pecho y entonces la vio, allí, a sólo un par de pasos de él, con el rostro descompuesto, las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y sin ningún abrigo. Una mirada de reclamo lo atormentó, el reclamo en los ojos de su amada pecosa, la cobardía no dejó lugar al honor, quería rodearla en sus brazos y proteger su pequeño cuerpo de aquella inclemente nevada, sus ojos no abandonaban su rostro.

Susanna podía verlo todo con claridad, podía ver el enorme amor que de aquellos jóvenes emana deslizándose vertiginosamente a través de sus miradas, debía actuar, no podía perder ahora que estaba segura de estar tan cerca. La Sra. Marlow leyó la mirada de terror en Terry, miedo por perder a Candy, dedujo rápidamente, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le pide que lleve a Susanna a su habitación. Él agachó su cabeza y como un hombre condenado se dirigió hacia Susanna. Candy cerró los ojos con la mayor agonía de su vida, palpando en aquella nevada, a pesar de que su piel era insensible, que con certeza había perdido a Terry.

"_Mis brazos pesan como el plomo… ¿Alguna vez me libraré de esto?"_ Pensó Terry con tristeza. Su destino parecía sinuoso y obscuro. Sin más valor ni energía pasó por el lado de Candy sin siquiera mirarla, podía sentir como parte por parte quebraba su inocente corazón. Susanna entonces, aprovechó para acunarse en los brazos de Terry y le susurró algo que Candy no escuchó con claridad, aquello era simplemente insoportable.

Todos se iban, Candy se quedó vacía y sola, expuesta al clima y al dolor, y al irrefrenable tormento de los celos, que incoherentes intentó ignorar, pero son aquellos celos los que parecieron cambiar de manera tan drástica los pensamientos e interrogantes que la llevaron al Hospital San José a confrontar a Susanna, cuando consideraba que obligarlo a casarse con ella era un acto ruin y un truco sucio, eso la convencía que todo aquello no podía ser amor. Pero los celos y la inexperiencia habían enlodado su buen criterio, su mente no conseguía aclararse, estaba enojada, estaba enojada con Terry. Impulsivamente decidió hacerse a un lado, desatinadamente se rindió sin haber nunca luchado aquella batalla, pero después de todo estaba cansada de batallar por un amor que el destino se empecinaba en arrebatarle.

—¿Despedirte?— Murmuró Terry con desconcierto y miedo en su voz.

—Pienso tomar el tren nocturno— Dijo ella.

—¿Te vas esta noche?— La angustia debilitaba su masculina voz.

—Ya nos hemos visto…— Añadió Candy con fingido desenfado —No puedo dejar mi trabajo mucho tiempo… Además Albert me preocupa— Terminó haciendo filoso hincapié en sus últimas palabras, estaba enojada, se sentía herida, y aunque irracional quería herirlo, aun cuando era completamente consciente del dolor incomparable que él padecía.

—Te llevaré a la estación— Declaró Terry.

—Será mejor que no— Le responde ella con un dejo de rabia en la voz.

Terry corrió tras ella, prediciendo amargamente el rumbo de su encuentro —Candy, te llevaré a la estación— Insistió una vez más.

—¡No! ¡Dije que no!— Respondió Candy con rabia, levantando la voz, frunciendo el seño y con tanta amargura como nunca antes se vio en ella.

Terry reprimió sorprendido una exclamación, lo estaba echando de su vida, lo sabia, este era el final.

—Eso hará las cosas más difíciles— Suspiró Candy, intentando recuperar la compostura y reducir la severidad en sus palabras.

Ella prosiguió y a cada paso aumentaba la velocidad, bajando vertiginosamente las escaleras casi interminables que la llevaban a la primera planta del edificio. Terry se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos eternos, su mente intentaba comprender que ella ya nunca más haría parte de su vida. De repente un impulso desesperado lo poseyó, tenía miedo y la impotencia lo doblegaba, pero corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, y desacatando todas las normas de la época y la buena conducta de un caballero, traspasó la enorme barrera del decoro, se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda, apretando su cintura entre sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos para evitar su partida, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, impregnándose de su aroma para siempre, deleitándose en la suavidad de su piel y la sedosidad de sus cabellos. La apretó contra su pecho e irónicamente la sintió suya por primera vez.

—Candy no quiero perderte— Sollozó agónico —Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre—

—Terry…— Suspiró Candy quedándose sin aliento.

—No digas nada, déjame estar así un momento— Le dijo él con la voz derrotada.

El corazón de Candy se hinchó con la deliciosa sensación de su presencia cubriéndola, con su amor cobijándola. Las tibias lágrimas de Terry se deslizaron por su cuello, su pecho se oprimió y descubrió que no hay mayor dolor que el del ser amado. Pero su decisión había sido tomada, se había convencido de que separarse, separarse así, era la decisión correcta, la decisión necesaria.

—Candy… ¿Vas a ser feliz verdad?— Murmuró Terry suavemente en su oído, construyendo por ver primera, verdadera intimidad entre los dos —Tienes que prometerlo Candy, promételo—

Ella con dulzura acarició su mano, mirándolo de soslayo pero sin volverse hacia él. —Terry… tu también—

Y con estás últimas palabras se desprendió de sus manos y corrió alejándose de él. Terrence mantuvo los brazos extendidos en su dirección, sintiéndose más solo que nunca, y tan asustado como un niño pequeño en su primer día de escuela, se sentía perdido, exhausto y vacío, todo había acabado.

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

**Hola a tod s! Respondiendo a las preguntas de algun s les diré que me esforzaré en publicar los días lunes y viernes. Este es un fic que pretende dar un giro a los acontecimientos luego del capitulo 99 del anime. Como se darán cuenta más adelante, algunas cosas que ocurren luego del episodio 99 no son tenidas en cuenta, es un volver a empezar justo en el paso 100 ;)  
**

**Muchas gracias a tod s por leer y comentar, espero que disfruten de esta historia, tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.  
**

**Un abrazo enorme!  
**

* * *

_Cada quién y cada cual lleva su dote de pequeñas y dolorosas amarguras…_

* * *

Había despertado empapada en sudor, con la respiración agitada, las manos temblorosas y ese horrible sentimiento en el pecho que le generaba una angustia que parecía arremolinarse entera en su garganta. No podía dejar de pensar en la escena que se había reproducido interminables veces en su sueño, era vívida y dolorosa, era como volver a estar ahí. Recordaba aquella sensación de vértigo al mirar hacia abajo. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y sentía que en cualquier momento resbalaría. Se aferraba fuertemente al armazón de hierro con sus piernas y enredaba su brazo izquierdo en uno de los infinitos largueros de metal.

En su mano derecha sostenía la enorme pinza que parecía confabularse con la gravedad para arrastrarla hasta el piso —_Sólo debo acercarme un poco más_— Se dijo intentando calmarse, y moviéndose un poco para sorprenderse al deslizarse hasta casi caer por el exceso de sudor en sus piernas. Su corazón pareció lastimarla con violentos latidos luego de casi caer —_Respira profundo_— Se obligó, —_Ya estás aquí, es hora de hacerlo, no te acobardes_—se repetía.

Al fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para empezar a cortar uno a uno los alambres y cables que sostenían el artefacto. No podía recordar con claridad cuáles debían conservarse intactos, lo había ensayado semanas atrás mientras las piezas aún no estaban puestas en su lugar, pero ahora todo parecía confuso, y el sudor en sus pestañas dificultaba todo con aguda exasperación.

—Son estos, estoy segura son estos…— Murmuró.

Empezó a retroceder lentamente, reprimiendo la autosatisfacción de haber logrado semejante tarea tan arriesgada. Inesperadamente la pinza se resbaló de sus manos sudorosas y cayó haciendo un enorme estruendo después de haber descendido casi ocho metros.

Ningún otro sonido. Todo estaba en silencio, nadie la había escuchado. Se obligó a retomar la serenidad y después de casi una hora de esfuerzo y miedo, logró descender con éxito.

Esta escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente cuando estaba despierta. Poniéndola nerviosa mientras dormía, despertándola sobresaltada y agitada. Al despertar recorrió la habitación con los ojos entornados, ver nuevamente esas verdes paredes la enfermaba, el penetrante olor a antisépticos llegaba a ser insoportable. —_No quiero recordarlo más_— gritó. El estridente chillido hizo que varías mujeres entraran corriendo irrumpiendo en la habitación sin anunciarse, las enfermeras acudieron a revisar sus signos vitales, su madre perpleja y asustada desde el extremo inferior de la cama, dijo en apenas un susurro, _—¿Estás bien, dime qué te pasa Susanna?_—

* * *

La primavera era inminente, el clima bastante agradable y la vida un poco menos difícil cada día. Al menos eso intentaba decirse. Candy salió a almorzar dejando al Dr. Leonard en la clínica, deseosa de confundirse y sumergirse en el verdor de la primavera. Se dirigió al Chicago Central Park y se sentó a la orilla del lago a luchar con su desapetencia y a comer su almuerzo. Recordó a Albert y su promesa de ser los mejores amigos. Había muchas cosas que la hacían feliz, tener a Albert en su vida por supuesto era una de ellas. Archie, Stear, Patty y Annie también lo eran, lo gratificante que era su trabajo, la sensación de comodidad y realización en su departamento, las vacaciones en el hogar de Pony… Aún escalaba el árbol padre, inclusive la imponente moda de vestido en la época, era mucho más liviana y llevadera, más parecida a ella. Habían muchas cosas que la hacían feliz. _¿Entonces por qué no lo conseguía?_. Se sentía egoísta y desagradecida, pero por más que luchara no lograba ser feliz. _ ¿Cómo era que una sola persona pudía afectarla más que el resto de sus amigos y su familia?_

Los acontecimientos del invierno anterior la habían devastado, ella ya no era la misma, algo en ella se había roto, una sombra obscura se había sembrado en su alma para opacar su alegría a pesar de que intentara disimularlo frente a los demás. No podía ser feliz sino lo tenía en su vida, no existía la más mínima probabilidad de ser completamente feliz sino lo tenía consigo. Su mente intentaba evadir la realidad, imaginar un panorama alterno en el que nunca había dejado New York. En él Susanna Marlow jamás había sufrido su penoso accidente. Se veía a sí misma una y otra vez despachando a Terry en el portal de su casa después de haber preparado su almuerzo, deseándole suerte en su función.

Pero no era así, su realidad ni siquiera se acercaba a eso, su mundo era un poco más hostil, mucho más decepcionante. Esa tarde llegó a su departamento y una vez cerró la puerta la obscuridad de su alma la consumió, era fácil distraerse en el trabajo o en compañía de sus amigos, pero en casa mientras estaba sola, todas sus inseguridades, frustraciones, debilidades y sueños fallidos, aparecían para atormentarla. A veces, pensaba tanto en Susanna como en Terry, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, su sedoso y lacio cabello rubio, sus delicadas facciones, sus ademanes tan propios, sus desventurados y exageradamente delgados labios, su casi interminable frente _—¡Detente!—_se gritó. Quería odiarla, _¿Por qué nadie le había enseñado que odiar también era una opción válida?_

Se sentó frente a su tocador y se miró fijamente al espejo en un desesperado intento de hallarse a sí misma, queriendo ser la niña de hace tan sólo dos años en aquel abril en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Pero no la halló, sino estaba con otros para recordarla, le era imposible encontrarla. En cambio el reflejo no le devolvió más que a una rubia con coletas ridículas. Le parecieron inapropiadas, después de todo ya tenía 17 años, ya debería haber sido presentada en sociedad y lucir un poco más adulta. Soltó sus coletas dejando las cintas a un lado y contemplo su rizada cabellera. La detestó, la despreció mientras recordaba los lisos cabellos de Susanna, se sintió fea, inadecuada y triste.

Con furia tomó su abundante cabellera entre sus manos, elevando sus cabellos casi sobre su coronilla y amarrando con fuerza una sola de las cintas. Volvió a mirarse fijamente y asintió. _Mejor, mucho mejor. _Una sola coleta era más práctica, más adulta, menos ingenua, más fuerte… Diferente.

* * *

La incesante lluvia londinense no era precisamente la mejor compañía en aquel difícil momento, pero había decidido estar allí, después de todo era un buen lugar para el arte dramático y una buena oportunidad para huir. Se obligaba a escribirle una carta cada semana a Susanna, odiándose por alentar inclusive tangencialmente los sentimientos que ella le profesaba, pero estaba convencido de que era la mejor manera de lidiar con el destructor sentimiento de culpa.

Su obscura vestimenta exhibía el interior de su alma, su temperamento hosco y grosero se había ya consolidado como su carta de presentación. Su desfachatez ante el mundo era casi insoportable. Aún así, las damas de su círculo social se tiraban a sus pies ante su lúgubre aspecto y su carácter misterioso, a pesar de su pálida piel producto de la muy rara exposición al sol, dado que su vida era casi por completo nocturna y su aún fuerte debilidad por el alcohol. Pero Terry era absoluta e irremediablemente hermoso, sus grandes ojos siempre protagonistas de su rostro, eran cada vez más imponentes, como si revelaran su carácter seductor y salvaje. Dueño de una mirada fuerte e irresistible, sus labios casi insoportablemente tentadores, y su cabello rebelde y disonante en la estirada Londres. Esa cabellera dispuesta en largas capas que acariciaban su rostro con ayuda del viento o con el dramatismo de sus movimientos sobre las tablas.

En Londres aún no era nadie en el mundo del teatro, y su breve ascenso en Broadway no era precisamente valorado por los británicos, pero estaba satisfecho, le gustaba retarse y seguir este desafío profesional. Sin embargo, el final de cada día era el mismo, ella no estaba, y ya no estaría más en su vida, se había ido, no le había dado oportunidad de hablar. Se había sacrificado por Susanna, había sido más valiente y honorable que él, ella siempre había sido mejor persona, pero sí aquella vez, sí sólo esa vez hubiese sido egoísta, sí lo hubiera elegido a él, qué habría sucedido entonces, no podía dejar de preguntárselo.

* * *

—Hija, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a esperarlo? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacerte daño? ¿Acaso no logras darte cuenta que esta situación es verdaderamente una causa perdida?— Enfatizó la Señora Marlow con una decidida expresión de desconsuelo en el rostro.

Susana movió la silla de ruedas hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de su madre, quien se encontraba de pie junto al buró, la rubia le tomó la mano y la cubrió con las suyas y con un gesto suplicante, miró hacia arriba escrutando el rostro de su madre. Se tomó unos instantes para elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Madre, quiero en verdad, con todas las fuerzas de mi alma poder explicarte con las palabras más claras y precisas por qué he tomado esta decisión, por qué mantengo esta situación en mi vida… Pero no las encuentro, no encuentro las palabras, no existen palabras suficientes para explicarte mi inmensa agonía—

Se tomó un momento para suspirar, luego prosiguió y su rostro develó el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por transmitir con claridad su mensaje.

—En verdad, sé que no lograré ser lo suficientemente elocuente, y tal vez jamás me entiendas, y termines por creer que estoy loca— Sollozó intentando contenerse —Mamá, lo amo, más que a nada en el mundo, más que a nada en mi vida, este amor me supera, me rebasa y estoy plenamente consciente de que me condena. Pero dime madre, ¿cómo puedo desprenderme de lo que más amo? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que renuncie a la única posibilidad de ser feliz que aún me queda, no soy más que una invalida madre… No renunciaré a mi felicidad, no renunciaré a Terry…— Finalizó en un susurro escalofriante.

La señora Marlow vaciló e intento decir algo, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra.

Luego de un breve silencio irrumpió con un grito ahogado —¡A veces siento que te estas condenando y que luchas en vano por un hombre que pareciera huir de ti!— Los ojos de Susanna se ensombrecieron de ira pero no dijo una palabra —Espero en verdad que tengas razón y que de esta manera logres la felicidad, no hay nada que yo desee más, no puedo darte más que mi apoyo incondicional.—

Susanna gritó entonces —¡Él lo es todo para mi, mi absoluto universo, mi felicidad, mi único chance de siquiera sonreír! ¡Madre lo necesito, lo necesito para vivir, ver su rostro ilumina mi existencia, escuchar su voz le da sentido a mí vida!—

Su madre la miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y terror, no sabía que hacer, buscar la felicidad de su hija era su mayor deseo y la única salida a aquella obscura y abnegada rutina de vida que las consumía a las dos sin remedio. Pero temía que aquellas palabras fueran el reflejo de una enferma obsesión, el reflejo de la persona en la que su hija se había convertido, alguien que desconocía y le aterraba, y más que nada, la culpa seguía atormentándola a ella misma, reclamándole por su negligencia y porque sabía que ella había colaborado en llevar a Susanna hasta aquel penoso extremo.

Susanna se quedó inmóvil percibiendo como sus lágrimas rodaban incesantemente por sus mejillas, allí postrada en su silla de ruedas una sensación de vacío parecía provocar que su estómago se pegara a su espalda, y su desasosiego parecía no acabar, un callado y mortal desespero estrujaba su alma y le desgarraba con furia un llanto que no le permitía respirar. La Señora Marlow impotente no pudo más que ver con tristeza, no tenía otra opción, Terry debía casarse con su hija. Lo antes posible.

* * *

Eleanor Baker descendió del barco con una peluca morena y una mascada que cubría la mitad de su rostro, se apresuró a buscar un coche que le llevara hasta el distrito de Kensington lo más rápido posible, al llegar, los bellos jardines ya ansiosos por mostrar su esplendor primaveral le habían poseído en un momento de divina contemplación. Luego alzó la vista al viejo edificio y miró fijamente el tercer piso, subió las escaleras con rapidez, la estancia olía a humedad y tabaco, llamó a la puerta y unos segundos más tarde él le abría y la recibía no con el entusiasmo que ella había añorado. En cambio él dijo —No creí que llegaras tan pronto, por favor sigue, el lugar no es precisamente confortable, te pido anticipadamente disculpas por las incomodidades… Aunque debo agregar que yo no te invité—

La madre miró con resignación e hizo un gesto con el que dejaba claro que él no había hecho nada que en realidad la sorprendiera, se quedó observándolo largo rato. —Terry… ¿Cómo estás?—

—Bien… ¿Tú?— Respondió él con simpleza.

—Estoy bien Terry… Preocupada por ti… De repente te fuiste de New York, no sé como va tu vida, vine hasta aquí para saber cómo estabas… Soy plenamente consciente de que no he sido la madre que has necesitado y que nuestros altos y bajos te han hecho daño— Su voz se cortó. Eleonor recorrió con los ojos el lugar, era un salón de unos diez metros cuadrados, con una cama enorme y aún sin hacer, docenas de libros regados por todo el lugar y una cocina con sólo una tetera e infinidad de colillas de cigarrillos esparcidas alrededor de la estufa. —En verdad quiero saber cómo estás… Quiero que hablemos, permíteme ser tu amiga, siempre has sido un muchacho tan solitario… No estás solo Terry…—

—He sobrevivido sin ti todo este tiempo, me las he arreglado estando solo, y créeme cuando te digo que lo disfruto en realidad— Dijo él sin esforzarse mucho en alzar la voz.

Eleonor suspiró y se dijo a sí misma una vez más que sabía que este sería su recibimiento, que era consciente de que merecía la mayoría de sus palabras, pero se recordó que en esta ocasión no se daría por vencida, esta vez las cosas iban a ser distintas, ahora sería implacable y no se iría de allí sin saber en realidad como se encontraba su hijo.

—Terry, quiero que me conozcas, y quiero conocerte… Ahora sé…— Se aclaró la garganta —Estoy segura, que estás listo para que yo te cuente mi historia, para que sepas por qué tomé algunas de mis decisiones y cómo viví todo esto que nos ha tocado vivir a los tres—

—¿Los tres?— Replicó él con un tono despectivo.

Ella se irguió por completo dejando ver su estilizada y larga figura en todo su esplendor, entonces le miro fijamente —Si Terry, los tres— Dijo con severidad —En esta historia que nos une, hemos sido tres… Tres vidas, tres historias, tres versiones, tres sufrimientos… Jamás podré pedirte suficientes veces perdón como para sentir que en realidad lo merezco, sé que no hay una manera eficaz en la que logre sanar tu corazón o borrar todo lo que has padecido hasta ahora, ni borrar los dolorosos recuerdos de tu infancia… Pero hijo, te amo, de una forma en que sólo una madre puede hacerlo, y quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de acompañarte, de estar contigo en este que parece ser el momento más difícil de tu vida—

Eleanor hizo una pausa, como intentando recobrar fuerzas y hacer las cosas completamente bien, dar todo de sí para reconfortar a aquella dulce creatura que no era más que su ángel, quien que había nacido del amor más intenso que ella hubiera podido sentir en toda su vida.

La actriz prosiguió —Mi dulce Terry, sé lo que Candy significa en tu vida, sé que ella ha sido un soslayo de luz en tu gris camino, sé que la amas, y créeme que también sé que ella te ama a ti tanto como tú a ella… No estoy segura de por qué has tomado la decisión de quedarte con Susanna, aún cuando sé que ella se ha sacrificado por ti… ¿Por qué le das la espalda a la felicidad que te ha sido siempre esquiva?—

Era una sensación sumamente extraña la que surgía de las palabras de su madre, cómo podría ella saberlo todo, y cómo podría ella ayudarlo. Nadie podía, estaba seguro, nadie podía solucionar aquella complicada situación. Se hizo un largo silencio que extrañamente, y como siempre, no fue incomodo, la ausencia de palabras entre ellos siempre resultaba reconfortante. Finalmente el pronunció la palabra que ella siempre esperaba tan ansiosamente, y que inundaba su corazón de una tibieza sobrecogedora.

—Madre… Esta historia es tan complicada y he intentado de tantas maneras no pensar en ella, que ya no estoy seguro de que es real y que no… —Se detuvo—Mi vida es una comedía— Suspiró esbozando una sonrisa mientras su voz se cortaba y su rostro se desfiguraba por el dolor. Miró hacía el techo apretando sus labios uno contra el otro, evitando la mirada escrutante de su madre y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas, pero el llanto se le acumulaba en el pecho, solicitando salir de una buena vez.

Eleonor sintió como su corazón se le partía en mil pedazos y fue consciente de su enorme impotencia, su pequeño hijo sufría un dolor inconcebible que no merecía y ella no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Los ojos de la actriz se inundaron de lagrimas y las uñas de sus manos se enterraron en sus palmas, conteniendo todos sus deseos de salir corriendo y acunarlo en sus brazos para decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que ella estaría ahí para él todo el tiempo que lo necesitara, pero sabía que no era eso lo que Terry hubiese querido, odiaba la compasión, ahora él solo necesitaba hablar y volcar todo su sufrimiento de una buena vez.

Terry dirigió lentamente la mirada a su madre, viéndola con dificultad a través de las lagrimas que aún se negaban a salir de sus ojos, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y un fuerte gemido salió desde sus pulmones, una oleada de llanto emergió de su cuerpo, su espalda se sacudía erráticamente mientras los sollozos lo poseían y dejaban salir los caudalosos ríos de llanto. Él se acurrucó aún con sus manos en la cabeza balanceándose con desespero, y habló con palabras casi incomprensibles debido a sus continuos sollozos, fue como si hubiera dejado salir todo su dolor de una sola vez, sin ninguna clase de contención. —¡Ayúdame madre, por favor ayúdame!— Suplicó con humildad y tormento —Tan sólo no quiero sentir más, no quiero pensar más, quisiera dormir y no despertar jamás—

Eleanor no pudo dominarse más y acudió corriendo hasta su hijo dejándose caer en el suelo, abrazándolo y acunándolo mientras acariciaba su pelo lentamente, intentando darle consuelo. Contempló enternecida a su hijo, se había quedado dormido en su regazo, Terry había llorado amargamente, experimentando esa clase de dolor que nubla el pensamiento y desespera el alma. Estaba físicamente exhausto, volcó todo el llanto contenido en su corazón, sus ojos se habían hinchado, su cabeza le dolía, su nariz se había congestionado y entonces las lagrimas simplemente se habían acabado, ya no serían más un recurso para purgar el dolor, pero al menos hoy lo había sentido todo, había confrontado al sufrimiento, encaró sus demonios y les dijo que podían hacer con su vida lo que se les antojase, había deshinchado un poco su compungido corazón.

Ahora dormía profundamente y su madre sólo rogaba al cielo que en medio de su sueño su hijo encontrara siquiera por un momento el verdadero descanso. Eleanor continuaba acariciando el cabello de Terry, le recordaba mucho el cabello de, el alguna vez joven Richard, sacudió su cabeza, retirando aquellos recuerdos aún dolorosos en su pecho.

En aquel momento Terry empezó a despertar, se le dificultaba abrir sus ojos por la hinchazón, los sentía pesados y estorbosos, sus pestañas aún estaban húmedas. Dirigió por un momento su mirada a la nada, y finalmente observó directamente a su madre, sintiendo la tibieza de su regazo, recordando aquella época brevemente lejana, en la que era un niño que dichoso se refugiaba en su mamá, que noble sensación era tenerla a su lado, sentir su compañía y su amor, cuánto la había extrañado.

—Gracias por venir, verte ha sido verdaderamente liberador—

—No tienes nada que agradecer, hijo, estoy aquí para ti— Respondió la actriz.

Hubo un pequeño silencio —Madre, la amo tanto que duele… La extraño tanto que he olvidado quien soy sin ella… la quiero conmigo y me quiero con ella—

—Hijo…— Suspiró Eleanor dolorosamente —Todo esto es tan injusto…—

Terry continuó —Con ella me siento pleno, completo, simplemente… Tranquilo… Con ella me siento en paz, feliz… A su lado me siento capaz de todo… Madre, Candy es mi limite infinito, mi gloria personal…—

Eleanor se quedó muy quieta aún atenta a cada expresión de su hijo, observándolo tan detenidamente que daba la impresión que leía un libro inusitado en el rostro del muchacho.

—Sé a que te refieres… Comprendo lo que dices—

Terry se quedó impresionado y luego de unos segundos se atrevió a preguntar —¿Te refieres al Duque?—

—No podría ser nadie más— Dijo ella —Siempre ha sido él… Y no tenerlo conmigo ha sido infinitamente doloroso, pero inclusive, hasta el dolor se torna en costumbre… él, hace más de una década tomó su decisión, eligió sus prioridades y tomó su decisión… No sería completamente honesta si te de digo que le he perdonado, porque mi roto corazón no lo ha logrado…— Eleanor apartó su rostro y acarició con su mano sus labios —Pero aprendí a vivir sin él, a encontrar mi felicidad sin él…— Su mirada se endureció —Recordando que le pertenecía a otra… Y tú te convertiste en mi aliciente, no hay amor que se compare con el que una madre siente por sus hijos, ninguno Terry, este es tan sólo el sentimiento más absoluto que pueda nadie gozar— Se quedó absorta en sus recuerdos por un momento.

Terry interrumpió los pensamientos de su madre —Yo tampoco le he perdonado, y no quiero perdonarlo, él jamás nos ha pedido perdón, no ha lamentado ni por un segundo lo que nos hizo… No le desprecio, pero en realidad tampoco lo amo—

—Hijo— Señaló Eleanor —Richard es diferente, lo han criado para pensar diferente… Alguna vez fue como tu…— Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza —Rebelde, valiente… Alguna vez estuvo dispuesto a todo por mi… Y por ti… Pero algo ocurrió…— Respiro hondo, cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos continuó —No quiero que me malinterpretes, soy tu aliada, estoy contigo, y jamás pretendería ser tu juez… Pero debes saber una vez más, que Richard tomó su decisión pensando que lo que hacía era lo que le dictaba el deber y le exigía el honor… Ahora bien, contéstame Terry, ¿Cuáles fueron tus razones para dejar a Candy y quedarte con Susanna?—

* * *

Candy trabajaba concentraba, de alguna manera entregarse a sus pacientes la relajaba y la distanciaba del caos en que estaba sumergido su corazón. Su aspecto ya no era el mismo, sus formas se redondeaban con cierto dramatismo exquisito y sus ojos cambiaban, mostrando la inevitable partida de la niña y la llegada de una impactante mujer.

De vez en vez sus pensamientos se iban, aún se refugiaba en los supuestos, en aquello que no fue y pudo ser, de vez en cuando su mente la delataba y quienes la rodeaban sospechaban de su tristeza.

El Dr. Leonard se acercó a ella y la invitó a tomar el café de media mañana.

—Está delicioso, me llena de energía cada sorbo caliente— Rio el viejo, luego la observó en silencio por unos instantes —¿Ahora te peinas distinto, verdad?—

—Si— Respondió Candy con voz alegre mientras alzaba su barbilla orgullosamente, esforzándose por ocultar la sombra en su mirada —¿Le gusta Dr. Leonard?— Agregó sonriendo.

El hombre vaciló por un momento —No me disgusta, por supuesto te ves muy bella, es sólo que… — Meditó un momento.

—¿Sólo qué…?— Se apresuró a cuestionar Candy.

—Es sólo que te ves más adulta— Concluyó el anciano.

Ella agachó un poco la mirada y pensó que las circunstancias en la vida siempre le habían obligado a madurar un poco más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, sin embargo, todo esto al final había representado una ganancia en su vida, un nuevo aprendizaje, sólo que ahora parecía que esta inminente adultez se apresuraba a cerrar su corazón con increíble velocidad, éste ya no aguantaría una decepción más, y se cerraría atrapando a Terrence Grandchester en él, inmortalizándolo en su memoria y en su vida.

Candy emprendió el camino hasta su apartamento pensando una vez más en él, en su amor eterno, en Terry. Le dolía, su recuerdo le dolía, amarlo le dolía, cada hebra de cabello, cada uña, cada poro le dolía por su ausencia, por su inalcanzabilidad. Él era un imposible, le añoraba, le extrañaba, se preguntaba cómo sería volver a escuchar su voz, volver a sentir su aliento cerca _—¡Oh, basta!—_ Se obligó.

Diciendo esto emprendió paso decidido hacía residencia Britter para encontrarse con Annie y Patty, quien se encontraba hospedada allí con el pretexto de acompañar a Annie, sin embargo, en realidad estaba allí para permitirse ser cortejada por Stear. Candy sonrío y se sintió por un momento feliz, la alegría de sus seres queridos siempre era reconfortante.

* * *

Susanna se negaba a abandonar el hospital, los médicos ya le habían dado de alta, pero ella insistía en no sentirse completamente recuperada y sobre todo no quería irse hasta manejar con destreza la prótesis que aún no se había puesto ni una sola vez. No obstante, la razón más importante por la que se oponía tan contundentemente a regresar a su casa y continuar con su vida, era renunciar a la posibilidad de representar una figura frágil y sedienta de protección. Era su única carta para hacer tiempo hasta lograr conquistar a Terry.

La señora Marlow convencida de los argumentos de su hija, presionó lo suficiente a la administración del centro hospitalario, hasta conseguir postergar la hospitalización de Susanna durante tres días más, al llegar a la habitación le comentó lo sucedido a la joven actriz, y ésta en un ataque de histeria le gritó.

—¿Es acaso en realidad tan difícil conseguir que me den las dignas atenciones que merezco?, ¿No tengo derecho a gozar de una recuperación que me permita intentar recobrar mi vida?, ¿A caso nadie va a considerar que mi despreciable vida ya no tiene sentido, y que con la mayor valentía me mantengo aquí sólo por la ilusión de hallar esperanza?, ¡Dímelo Madre, te exijo que me lo digas ahora, estoy harta, estoy harta de esperar todas las promesas que nunca son cumplidas, de esperar los cambios que nunca llegan, estoy harta de esperar tanto para tener lo que por derecho merezco!—

La asombrada madre se asustó al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de tanto resentimiento, su hija era una mujer enormemente infeliz y con tantas emociones obscuras dentro de su alma, no estaba muy segura de que algún día pudiera alcanzar la paz que tanto necesitaban, tanto ella como quienes la rodeaban. —Susanna, debes calmarte un poco— Le sugirió tímidamente —Comprendo tu frustración, pero sólo ten un poco de paciencia, tal vez Terry vuelva antes de lo que esperamos—

Susanna se quedó perpleja ante lo dicho por su madre, no imaginó jamás que ella supiera tan claramente cuáles eran sus verdaderas preocupaciones, su mamá podía darse cuenta de sus temores y deseos más profundos, aún así, jamás le hablaba de ello, sólo se mantenía en un paciente silencio. Finalmente la joven se animó a agregar —Lo siento madre, discúlpame por favor, es sólo que a veces me siento desahuciada y sin esperanza, pero sé que más pronto que tarde las cosas van a mejorar… Mami… gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, y sobre todo gracias por tu incondicionalidad—

– Susie, estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, para darte todo lo que quieras— Agregó la mujer. Hizo una pausa y miro al piso por un momento y luego continuó, —Juntas vamos a lograr que el joven Grandchester esté a tu lado y te ame tanto como lo mereces—

—Lo sé mamá, créeme, lo sé…— Dijo Susanna.

* * *

Candy llegó a la residencia Britter con la sonrisa ya puesta en el rostro y la convicción de la hipocresía como mejor aliado para evitar todas las preguntas que no quería responder. Annie la recibió animada dándole las buenas nuevas casi en la puerta de la casa.

—¡Oh, Candy no te imaginas lo que ha ocurrido, Stear, Candy, Stear le ha hecho la proposición de matrimonio a Patty, se lo ha dicho hace sólo un par de horas!—

Candy se quedó perpleja aún asimilando la noticia y de pronto una real sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para instantáneamente transformarse en una franca carcajada de felicidad.

—Patty O´Brien, debes decírmelo todo, contarme cada detalle… Oh querida Patty, no puedo alcanzar a imaginarme cuan feliz debes sentirte, es la mejor noticia que hemos tenido en tanto tiempo… Estoy tan feliz por ustedes…— Exclamó Candy llena de felicidad. Patty la mirada con una sonrisa embelesada.

—Ven Candy— Dijo Annie mientras la tomaba por una de las manos y la llevaba velozmente hasta su cuarto en compañía de Patty —Bien, ahora estamos las tres solas, cerraré la puerta y no lo contaras todo Patty—

—Pero si ya te lo he dicho todo Annie— Dijo entre risas Patty

—Lo sé, pero no me cansaré de escuchar esta historia, además estas obligada a contárselo a Candy, y así yo podré escucharlo todo nuevamente— Continuó Annie.

Candy miraba emocionada y no resistía más el deseo de saber cómo se le había Stear declarado a Patty. Entonces Patty empezó su historia:

—Bien chicas, les diré, es que por supuesto, esto ha sido una completa sorpresa para mí, empezaré por decirles que ayer en la tarde Stear me pidió que lo acompañara hoy en la mañana a probar su nueva creación, que no es más que su primer intento por construir un sencillo aeroplano, ha estado tan entusiasmado con este proyecto los últimos meses, que no podía negarme, y claro, quería estar allí por si algo salía mal… Luego en la noche, le escribí una larga carta a mi abuela contándole los últimos acontecimientos… ahora que lo pienso, debo escribirle otra carta hoy mismo… En fin, lo importante es que me quedé dormida en el sofá del estudio y al día siguiente no conseguí encontrar mis lentes, los buscamos por todos lados y no aparecieron, de manera que tuve que acudir a la cita de Stear con mis viejos lentes que ya no funcionan muy bien para mí. Al llegar, Stear se comportaba muy raro, estaba muy nervioso, me imaginé que era por la ansiedad de probar su aeroplano, así que no le presté mucha atención… Luego, mientras apretaba las últimas tuercas al aparato, encontré una botella de champaña al lado de la caja de herramientas, me reí y le pregunté que si acaso pensaba bautizar de alguna manera a su avión, y estallar la botella contra el aparato como lo hacen con los grandes buques y barcos, él se quedó mirándome y de pronto palideció, yo me quedé ahí parada sin decir palabra, hasta que él finalmente me dijo que así era, que bautizaríamos su avión y yo era la encargada de darle el nombre en cuestión… asentí con la cabeza y empecé a buscar un espacio para sentarme dentro del viejo hangar—

Annie y Candy escuchaban atentamente con los ojos entornados y con una tierna sonrisa gravada en sus rostros, Patty desplazaba sus ojos de una muchacha a la otra y luego a la ventana y a la cama de Annie, mientras contaba la historia, con tal entusiasmo y seguridad que su relato se hacía embelesante, movía grácilmente sus manos y casi danzaba al narrar los románticos acontecimientos.

—Les diré— Prosiguió Patty —Que no encontré un buen lugar para sentarme, todo estaba lleno de herramientas y grasa, entonces Stear se quedó mirándome y me dijo. _"Ahora, vamos a probarlo los dos"_, yo me quedé petrificada y le dije que si pretendía que yo me subiera al aeroplano, y que luego me quedara ahí mientras él lo ponía en funcionamiento, Stear me vio entusiasmado y sonriente y asintió con su cabeza emocionado. Yo por supuesto me negué inmediatamente, y le argumenté que él ya sabía de sobra que yo no poseo el valor suficiente para hacer algo así, la sonrisa en el rostro de Stear se desdibujo de inmediato diciéndome que realmente era importante que me subiera al avión con él, la expresión en su rostro me conmovió de tal manera que simplemente accedí a hacerlo, entonces él recobro su emoción y me pidió que trajera la champaña conmigo y me pusiera las gafas protectoras de viento antes de montar. Nos subimos al avión, yo estaba espantada, una vez el aparato empezó a funcionar sentía que el corazón se me salía por la boca, apretaba los costados del aparato con mis manos con toda la fuerza que me era posible. ¡De repente el aeroplano tomo velocidad y zaz!— Patty de golpe saltó— Empezamos a elevarnos, sentí un vacío en mi estómago que me produjo un poco de nausea, pero una vez tomamos altura, la sensación fue maravillosa…— Narraba con total cara de profundo enamoramiento— ¡Chicas, volar es maravilloso! Primero, sobrevolamos el hangar, y luego continuamos por unos breves instantes dando círculos por el lugar, en ese momento Stear se volvió para mirarme y me dio una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que tienen el poder de iluminar todo lo que nos rodea— Annie y Candy se miraron sonriéndose enternecidas —Entonces me dijo que de manera muy especial necesitaba que estuviera atenta porque iríamos a un lugar especial… y entonces, sobrevolamos el lago Michigan, era realmente hermoso, lo contemple maravillada y recordé que tenía que encontrar un nombre para el avión, pensé darle el nombre de este bello lago, estaba a punto de decírselo a Stear, cuando él me preguntó si seguía mirando hacia abajo, asentí rápidamente, y volví a mirar el lago, luego de unos instantes Stear se quedó mirándome y me dijo con una risa nerviosa: "¿Y bien, Patty, qué opinas?"— Dramatizó Patty imitando el acento de Stear —Yo le miré extrañada y finalmente le grité: ¡Michigan, creo que el indicado es Michigan!, él se quedó mirándome haciendo una rara mueca, miraba hacia abajo y nuevamente se quedaba viéndome extrañado, yo seguí su mirada y me percaté que en la playa habían algunas zonas más obscuras, eran como líneas que se alternaban entre lo claro y lo obscuro, ¡Mis lentes no servían para nada! Me esforcé en enfocar un poco más entrecerrando mis ojos…— Patty suspiró ruidosamente, elevando su pecho con profundo dramatismo —Y entonces lo vi… ¡Ahí estaba, así nada más!—

—¿Qué cosa Patty?— preguntó Candy ansiosa, haciendo saltar a Patty.

—Ahí, ahí sobre la blanca arena del lago Michigan en enormes letras, decía: ¿QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA? Yo no podía creerlo, era sencillamente alucinante, me quedé muy quieta y mi mente se desprendió de mi cuerpo, de pronto mis ojos veían con mucha claridad, y sólo me concentraba en ver aquellas fabulosas palabras, que seguramente transformarían nuestras vidas para siempre…— Patty miraba con ensoñación, y en perfecta imitación la seguían sus amigas —Y entonces, Stear volvió a preguntarme, "¿Y bien, cuál es tu respuesta mi linda Patty?", y yo no pude más que gritarle, ¡Siiii, por supuesto que siii!, él se quedó viéndome sonriente y agregó, "ahora si puedes destapar la champaña", y le dije, pero no hemos traído copas, él me miró confuso, y ya no hubo más palabras entre nosotros… Luego de aterrizar, nos abrazamos. Oh, fue uno de esos abrazos de verdad… Y…— Patty vaciló mientras se sonrojaba —Y luego me besó… Fue… Sencillamente perfecto…—

Annie y Candy la veían con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Que romántico ha sido todo… Espero que pronto Archie también me haga la gran pregunta— Dijo Annie en un suspiro.

Candy se había quedado con la boca abierta, de repente sacudió la cabeza, cerro sus ojos y se y se esforzó por imaginar aquellas letras en la arena. —Sencillamente fue perfecto, y al mejor estilo de Stear—

Las tres amigas se quedaron mirando una a la otra y corrieron a abrazarse fuertemente, la felicidad se sentía en toda la habitación.

* * *

El restaurante era realmente hermoso, y la comida era la mejor que Terry probaba en meses, una vez la cena estuvo terminada, Eleanor le dijo —Hay algo que no puedo dejar de decirte, no quiero que te enfades, pero es realmente importante para mí…—

—Dime madre— Dijo Terry en su usual tono austero y autoritario.

Eleanor prosiguió —Esta guerra cada vez se hace más insoportable y se agudiza cada día, en cuestión de unas pocas semanas, ya no vendrán ni saldrán más barcos comerciales de Inglaterra… —Se detuvo, midiendo muy bien cada una de sus palabras, esperando tener éxito en la persuasión —No deberías arriesgarte a quedarte aquí… siento miedo de sólo considerar perderte… no trabajaré hasta el próximo verano… ven conmigo a América, pasemos una temporada en Los Hampton los dos…— Bajó la cabeza —¿Qué opinas hijo?—

Terry contempló largo rato el bello rostro de su madre, concentrándose en sus suplicantes ojos, —Está bien—

Eleanor lo miró incrédula pero completamente feliz, había logrado su misión, se llevaría a su hijo del peligro y le daría los cuidados que él necesitase. Entonces agregó vacilante —Dadas las circunstancias, creo que es prudente que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible… ¿Crees que es posible para ti arreglar las cosas para que partamos en tres días?—

Terry asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza y dirigió su mirada a una de las ventanas, diciéndose a sí mismo que era hora de enfrentar contundente y decididamente a su destino.

En efecto, tres días después ya habían embarcado madre e hijo, dejando Inglaterra. él no volvería al Reino Unido en casi una década, cuando realmente se rencontraría con su verdadero destino, el cual le aguardaba tímido y escabullante.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2  
**

* * *

**H****ola a todas y todos de nuevo! Como algunos saben, anteriormente publicaba este Fic en otro site. Esta es escencialmente la misma historia, con algunas mejoras en la narrativa y algunos detalles extras, pero que no alteran el contenido principal de la historia. Esta nueva "Edicion" trae como novedad que los capitulos son mas extensos, de manera que hasta la publicacion del capitulo 16 de la anterior version, he unido varios capitulos y agregado algunos detalles. Esas son escencialmente las diferencias. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, leer y comentar! Abrazos!**

* * *

—¡Candy, acompáñanos a cenar! ¿Te quedarás verdad?— Le preguntó Annie con la mirada llena de entusiasmo y un ferviente deseo por persuadirla.

—Oh, sí Candy, deberías quedarte un ratito más, hasta ahora sólo he hablado yo— Secundó Patty apenada —Hay cosas que Annie también debe contarte y además queremos saber cómo estás…—

Candy contempló sus opciones por unos instantes, no estaba segura de querer quedarse, por un lado estaba la señora Britter, una compañía en realidad nada agradable a la hora de la cena, y por otro lado estaba el Señor Britter a quien no veía hace mucho tiempo y con quien realmente disfrutaba conversar. Finalmente, estaba segura que el mayor interés de sus amigas era saber cómo se encontraba respecto a Terry, y ella estaba completamente segura de no querer hablar del tema jamás. No obstante, sí se marchaba, y ciertamente huía, sus amigas la seguirían y la encontrarían algún día hasta lograr tener la conversación en cuestión. Así que nuevamente se decidió por la hipocresía.

—Está bien chicas, me quedaré, pero sólo si la cena es realmente buen— Añadió Candy dibujándose una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Que bueno que te quedes Candy!— Dijo Annie emocionada.

Patty sólo respondió con una sonrisa evasiva.

—La cena te va a encantar— Continuó Annie —Tendremos pavo al curry y el postre será créeme brulee— Finalizó abriendo mucho los ojos con gesto conspiratorio.

Candy le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo con aquel pícaro mohín tan suyo —Claro que me quedaré, todo suena delicioso—

Entonces Annie guio a las chicas hacia el comedor mientras miraba a Candy y preguntaba con tono aparentemente desprevenido —Ahora sí dinos, a que se debe tu nuevo peinado—

—¿A qué te refieres con que a qué se debe? Simplemente me peiné, lo hago todos los días— Le contestó Candy aún sonriendo, como si lo dicho por Annie fuera una ocurrencia de lo más graciosa.

Patty la miró con seriedad —Candy, tú no peinas así habitualmente, Y… Luces ligeramente distinta, es todo…—

Candy miró a Annie, como buscando refugio en su amiga de las palabras de Patty, pues lo dicho entre líneas la había intimidado. Candy fijó su mirada en sus zapatos y moviendo los pies alternadamente respondió —Es sólo que es más sencillo, siempre es más sencillo uno que dos, una sola coleta simplifica mi vida cada mañana, es todo—

—Es probable que simplifique las cosas, pero no porque antes fueran dos coletas… Mira Candy, no te cuestionaré nada, y sí es lo que quieres, ahora mismo… por el momento… el tema se da por concluido, pero quiero que sepas que es un poco doloroso que luzcas esa dura armadura frente a nosotras…— Enfatizó Patty apresurándose y dejando a sus amigas atrás mientras alcanzaba el comedor.

Candy se quedó pensativa, avanzando sin estar segura a dónde se dirigía, confusa. Las palabras de Patty habían tenido el efecto que ésta había deseado.

Una vez en el comedor, todo fue más cómodo y sencillo para Candy. Se concentró en sus conversaciones con el Señor Britter, quien se mostraba muy interesado en las actividades de Candy como enfermera. Durante el postre el Señor Britter dijo a Candy de repente —Sabes Candy, uno de los tíos más queridos de la Sra. Britter, el Sr. Perceebal…— La Sra. Britter dedicó una fuerte mirada de enojo a su esposo. Éste la miró sin interés y continúo su conversación —Se encuentra enfermo, aparentemente no es nada de que preocuparse, pero el pobre hombre acaba de salir de una recaída por las malas jugadas que le ha dado su presión arterial, y en realidad no está muy decidido a cambiar algunos de sus hábitos para mejorar su estado… Su sobrina, es decir, la hermana menor de la Sra. Britter, es quien le cuida desde hace tres meses, la Señorita Gisell lo ha hecho lo mejor posible, pero se siente incapaz de continuar sola, de manera que será necesario que una enfermera calificada le ayude. Es cuestión de sólo dos o tres semanas a lo sumo, pero la familia de mi esposa se encuentra muy temerosa con respecto a quien contratar… Yo le he sugerido a mi esposa que te considere como una opción, personalmente sería un gran alivio que tú nos apoyaras en esta situación—

Candy se quedó confusa y dirigió sus ojos a la Sra. Britter aún sin saber que pensar acerca la rara propuesta, sí es que así se le podía llamar al raro comentario del Señor Britter.

Annie se acercó a Candy diciéndole por lo bajo —Esta situación ha preocupado a mi madre por varios días, quiere al tío Perceebal como a un padre, pero su orgullo te podrás imaginar… Sin embargo, sé que sólo a ti te confiaría la salud del tío Perceebal—

—Y bien Candy ¿Estarías dispuesta a colaborar con esta situación? Le preguntó la señora Britter sin mirar ni una sola vez a Candy, concentrándose en acomodar la servilleta en sus piernas—Debes saber que la paga por estas atenciones incluye una nada despreciable suma de dinero y una carta de recomendación que sé valorarías enormemente—

Candy se mantuvo pensativa, la oportunidad de cambiar su rutina era realmente tentadora, había querido huir de su propia vida desde el primer momento luego de la horrorosa noche en New York. Tal vez si cambiaba de ambiente podría sacar a Terry de sus pensamientos, la consulta en la clínica solía disminuir en primavera y estaba segura de que podrían arreglárselas sin ella por una pequeña temporada, además el dinero no le caería nada mal, hacían falta algunos implementos en la clínica y en el hogar de Pony siempre habían necesidades nuevas. Se propuso simplemente no pensarlo más, actuaría sin premeditaciones, sólo se dejaría llevar por las circunstancias, sintió que era justo más necesitaba. Así que sin más vacilaciones les dio su respuesta.

—Señores Britter, estaré encantada de colaborar con ustedes—

El Sr. Britter le sonrió —Que bueno que puedas aceptar este trabajo, debo agregar que deberás acudir a casa del Señor Perceebal lo antes posible ¿Cuándo crees que podrías estar lista?—

—Podría solucionar esto… trasladaría… acomodaré… arreglaré esta…— Murmuraba Candy entre dientes, más para ella que para cualquier otro de los miembros de la mesa —Sr. Britter, creo que podría iniciar en tres días, es decir, el próximo jueves—

— Me parece perfecto. – Respondió el Sr. Britter con una amplia sonrisa.

La Señora Britter hizo un suave movimiento que relajó su postura, mirando concentrada a su hija se dirigió a Candy —Gracias por haber aceptado— Dijo secamente, luego llamó a sus sirvientes para que levantaran la mesa y se retiró del comedor. Seguidamente el Sr. Britter también se disculpó para retirarse a fumar su pipa. Las tres jóvenes se quedaron solas en la mesa.

Annie miró a Candy con agradecimiento y le dijo mientras Patty miraba hacia la mesa con gesto de preocupación —Gracias por ayudarnos con esto, estoy segura de que mi madre estará ahora más tranquila, le he hablado desde hace tiempo acerca de lo excelente enfermera que eres—

Entonces Patty las interrumpió abruptamente —El Sr. Perceebal no vive en Chicago Candy—

—¿Ah no?— Dijo Candy despreocupada, la idea de salir de Chicago era aún más atractiva.

—Díselo Annie— Presionó Patty.

Candy observo extrañada a Annie _¿Acaso debería preocuparse?_

—No es nada importante en realidad Candy, es sólo un detalle… Es decir, el tío Perceebal no vive en Chicago, por cuestiones de salud se ha trasladado a un sitio más… Tranquilo… Su residencia está en Los Hamptons… en East Hampton… en el estado de Nueva York… pero… ¡Lejos de la ciudad de Nueva York!, para ir allí, mínimo deberías tomar un coche…—

Candy miraba con desconcierto a los rostros nerviosos de sus amigas, no sabía de qué diablos le hablaban, así que intentó aclarar sus pensamientos y analizar detenidamente cada una de las palabras dichas.

¡NUEVA YORK! Entonces soltó de repente en voz alta —No existe la más mínima probabilidad de que yo viaje a Nueva York, ahora mismo desharé lo dicho—

Annie se apresuró a argumentar —Oh, no Candy, como ya te he dicho, es lejos de la ciudad, no hay nada que temer—

Candy la miro con ojos confusos, entonces Patty preguntó —¿A caso temes que estando allí no puedas evitar ir a buscarlo, o temes por alguna clase de encuentro casual?—

– ¡No le temo a nada! – Chilló Candy exasperada —Pero aún así no considero conveniente estar allí, no temo encontrarme con él, sólo sería… Muy incómodo— Continuaba con la voz agitada—Y mi vida está… Estoy bien, sí es lo que quieren saber… En la vida todo tiene un principio y un final, mi final con él ya llegó, no pasa nada extraordinario, esto es normal y natural— Inmediatamente se levanto de la mesa y dio unos cuantos pasos dándole la espalda a sus amigas, abriendo todo lo que le fue posible los ojos para evitar la salida de las lagrimas y apretando su falda para contener el llanto.

—Oh, Candy— Dijo Patty suspirando —Esto es cualquier cosa, menos natural… Comprendo que no te quieras encontrar con ÉL, con TERRY… pero aún sigo sin comprender como te resignas a esta injusticia del destino—

—Candy— Agregó Annie mientras se disponía a cerrar las enormes puertas de madera del comedor —No te contengas más, a veces la mejor salida para un corazón roto es hablar, verbalizar tu sufrimiento podría aligerar un poco tu pena… Candy, estamos aquí para ti, no tienes por qué atravesar este doloroso momento sola—

—¡Así debieron ser las cosas!— Respondió Candy ofuscada —¡Él debe cuidar de ella! ¡Ella lo ama…!— Un gemido casi inaudible salió de su garganta y entonces las lágrimas se volcaron sin permiso sobre sus mejillas, haber pronunciado estas palabras le desgarró el corazón.

Annie y Patty corrieron hasta Candy y la abrazaron con fuerza, Candy lloró dolorosa y amargamente largo rato sin pronunciar una sola palabra, sus amigas la acompañaron en silencio. Al final habló —Annie… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche contigo?—

No lograba soportar la idea de llegar a su departamento y enfrentarse con las múltiples sensaciones y emociones que la atormentaban, cruzar la puerta y enfrentarse al sentimiento de abandono y desprotección, enfrentarse a la soledad en medio de la multitud y los amigos. Sabía que no dejaría de sentir aquello en mucho tiempo, o al menos siempre que estuviera sin él.

Annie respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza y guío a Candy con la nariz completamente roja y la cabeza gacha hasta sus aposentos. Ninguna de ellas pronunció una sola palabra más. Candy abrazó a Annie toda la noche, sintió más que nunca la necesidad de tener una madre en la cual refugiarse, deseaba correr al hogar de Pony, pero sabía que no era posible, muy en el fondo sentía vergüenza por su tormentosa historia—

Candy no logró dormir en toda la noche. Al día siguiente en el comedor mientras desayunaban el Señor y la Señora Britter se retiraron pronto, así que Candy no tuvo que impacientarse más por obligarse a comer sin el más mínimo apetito.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, les diré a mis padres una buena excusa una vez te hayas ido y así no tendrás que ir a casa del tío Perceebal— Intentó Annie tranquilizarla.

—No lo hagas— Susurró Candy —Iré… Atenderé a tu tío y le daré los cuidados que necesite durante tres semanas—

Annie y Patty la miraron asombradas, no comprendían la razón de su inesperada decisión, aún así no dijeron nada, sólo se miraron entre sí y continuaron con su desayuno.

Candy no estaba segura del porqué de su decisión, y se negaba a escuchar a su consciencia, la cual muy en el fondo de su alma le decía que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la más mínima posibilidad de volver a ver a Terry, aún cuando fuera desde la distancia.

En efecto, tres días después Candy tomo el tren rumbo a East Hampton.

* * *

Una vez pisaron tierra Estadounidense, Eleanor y Terry fueron recogidos por el chofer de la actriz quien los llevo de inmediato a East Hampton. Cuando estuvieron instalados y después de haber tomado el té, Eleanor se disculpó con Terry y se retiró al estudio, no sin antes recordarle que acudiera a ella si llegaba a necesitarla en cualquier momento.

—Gracias por traerme contigo…— Le dijo Terry suavemente. Eleanor se quedó congelada deteniendo sus pasos —Este lugar es verdaderamente hermoso, me da mucha tranquilidad— Eleanor contempló compasivamente a su hijo —Madre, saldré un momento, sólo quiero caminar un rato—

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa maravillosa sensación al escucharlo llamarla madre —Está bien Terry— Dijo la actriz —Te esperaré para cenar—

Terry contempló el bellísimo mar que tenía en frente, la primavera le daba un brillo especial, al igual que a los diminutos granos de la blanca arena. Las famosas arenas inmaculadas de Los Hamptons. La pequeñas dunas forradas con tímidos brotes de hierba le recordaban las apacibles tardes en Escocia. Ahora mismo este mar olía a América, como alguna vez olio su libertad. Pero ahora, también olía a ella. Seguía doliéndole en cada poro, se convenció de que no había otra salida diferente a la resignación, debería aprender a vivir con aquel eterno dolor, tal como su madre lo había hecho en el pasado.

El sonido de las olas lo arrulló aquella noche. Intentó aclarar sus pensamientos y armarse de valor para enfrentar al día siguiente a su destino, repitiéndose una y otra vez que la había perdido y la única salida era la resignación, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Al día siguiente después de haber concluido el desayuno Terry le dijo a su madre que iría a la ciudad, Eleanor lo miró pensativa.

—Iré al hospital a ver a Susanna, luego a la compañía Stratford, veré que puedo hacer por encausar mi vida mamá—

Eleanor deseo profundamente que su hijo fuera un egoísta y no volviera a ver nunca más a Susanna, pero sabía Terry no era esa clase de persona, seguiría los dictados del honor, tal como lo hiciera Richard. Por otro lado, la culpa lo perseguiría destruyéndole la poca paz que le quedaba en el corazón, si acaso huía de aquella horrorosa realidad-

—Sólo… Terry, no te tardes…—

Terry le dio una mirada cariñosa a su madre y se dispuso en camino hacia New York. Una vez en el hospital las enfermeras alrededor empezaron a murmurar, las miró con despreció, odiaba los cotilleos, y para ser honestos odiaba ese lugar.

* * *

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de Susanna, Terry se detuvo vacilante, sabía que una vez dentro ya nada podría deshacerse, cumpliría con su palabra y destruiría su frágil humanidad. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, desde adentro la voz de la Sra. Marlow le invitó a pasar, abrió la puerta y las dos mujeres le miraron estupefactas, ninguna lo esperaba. Un punzante dolor debido a la culpa golpeó a la Sra. Marlow al ver a Terry claramente demacrado y mucho más delgado, pero se obligó a alejar estos pensamientos de su mente, hacía lo correcto, se dijo, luchaba por proporcionarle la merecida felicidad a su hija.

Susanna aún anonadada no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba igual de hermoso que siempre, sus bellos ojos de un imposible azul mediterráneo, con esa mirada melancólica que lo hacía tan extrañamente provocativo, sus labios como deliciosa y constante tentación que la poseía sin remedio, su tersa piel y su sedoso cabello, todo él estaba allí para ella. No podía creerlo, quería abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir.

Terry la observó detenidamente, Susanna se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, se percató de que ésta llevaba puesta una prótesis; ella se incorporó y se dirigió hacia él tambaleante, atravesaba un momento decisivo, cada paso que diera, cada palabra que dijera debía ser precisa, en ese justo momento se jugaba el todo por el todo, de sus actuaciones dependía que preservara a Terry a su lado, de manera que de pronto decidió caerse.

Terry corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos, sosteniéndola con su pecho, ella se embelesó con su dulce aroma, pero inmediatamente se recordó que debía mantenerse alerta, no podía después de todo darse el lujo de equivocarse.

Susanna recordó que su madre estaba en la habitación, supo de inmediato que estando ella presente no podría proceder con total comodidad, así que le dedicó una mirada significativa, y sin percatarse la lastimo más de lo que creía posible. La Sra. Marlow se disculpó y salió de la habitación, se detuvo en las escaleras tratando de disipar el dolor luego de la expulsión de su hija, no sólo la expulsó de su habitación, sintió que la había expulsado de su vida, como sí ahora su presencia le estorbase, como si no la quisiese más con ella.

Rápidos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, se dijo por un momento que se había equivocado de muchas maneras con Susanna, comprendió que hacía mucho se había dado cuenta de ello, desde aquel día en que ella intento quitarse la vida en la azotea del hospital, cuando minutos antes le había exigido fresas en pleno invierno, a esa hora en la fría Nueva York. No obstante, pensó que ya no era hora de pensar en el pasado, ahora debía seguir apoyando a su hija, pues no tenía a nadie más, tal vez después de casarse con Terry, Susanna sería consciente de todo el profundo amor que le profesaba, y entonces, ya no le pediría de ninguna manera que se fuese de su lado.

—Oh, Terry— Dijo Susanna incorporándose —No puedo creer que ya estés aquí, no alcanzas a imaginarte cuan feliz me siento al verte…— El rostro de Terry era ilegible —Pero dime, ¿Cómo estás, cómo estuvo tu viaje?— Continuó Susanna con la mayor naturalidad.

Terry la observó sin saber que decir, ahí estaba ella, sin reclamarle nada, simplemente interesada en saber cómo estaba, su actitud sólo hacía que se sintiera más culpable y comprometido. Susanna por su parte, sabía que debía mostrarse como una mujer sumamente comprensiva, ganar terreno como su aliada, no exigir nada de manera directa, ganarse su devoción a través de la manipulación de la culpa que sabía de sobra aún no dejaba el corazón de Terry. Sin embargo, por su mente pasaban los más violentos reclamos, sentía que era su derecho exigirle que le pidiera perdón, después de haberla abandonado por casi cuatro meses, se había desaparecido, y sólo enviaba aisladas cartas que no decían nada.

—Estoy bien Susanna, gracias por preguntar… Y mi viaje, estuvo bien— Dijo el joven actor —¿Y tú cómo estás?—

Susanna lo pensó por un momento, no debía mostrarse débil, a él no le agradaban las mujeres débiles, no debería lucir como un lastre o una carga, así no sería atractiva como esposa, no obstante, no iba a permitirle que olvidar su deuda con ella —Estoy bien, la recuperación avanza lentamente, pero cada logro es sólido… Me cuesta un poco adaptarme a esta prótesis, pero sé que con esfuerzo y dedicación lo conseguiré— Le dijo dulcificando su expresión.

—Tu entereza y entusiasmo es admirable— Le dijo Terry —Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien… Mis viajes han concluido… Debes saber que estoy aquí para cumplir con mi palabra y mi promesa de matrimonio…— Ella lo miró con dichosa devoción —Pero, creo que nuestra boda— esa frase le congeló el corazón, aquella "_nuestra_" jamás estuvo destinada a ella. Se aclaró la voz y continuó —No podrá llevarse a cabo hasta dentro de un año a lo sumo—

Ella se llenó de frustración y enojo, acaso planeaba seguirle dando largas. Aún así, ni siquiera parpadeo, sólo lo observo con una leve sonrisa y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Él prosiguió —Verás, en este momento mis recursos no son suficientes como para proporcionarte la vida que te mereces, ahora mismo no puedo darte estabilidad… Estoy por resolver algunas cosas y creo que en un año podremos casarnos— Terry agachó su cabeza y miró al piso como quien confronta su destino ante la atemorizante guillotina.

Susanna se dirigió torpemente hasta su silla de ruedas, él intentó ayudarle pero ella le dijo que estaba bien, que era necesario que lo hiciera sola, una vez acomodada le habló —Esta bien lo que tu decidas, confío en ti plenamente y sé que harás lo que más nos convenga a los dos— Ella enlazó sus manos canalizando su enojo en sus dedos apretados y nuevamente le miró sonriente.

—¿Y estás hospedándote en tu viejo departamento? —

– Oh… No, en realidad estoy en una de las casas de descanso de mi madre… Por el momento me quedo con ella, estoy en East Hampton—

Ella analizó lo dicho lentamente, supuso que él haría lo posible por no estar cerca de ella durante el año antes del matrimonio, de manera que debía idear una estrategia para cambiar esa situación,_ East Hampton se dijo,_ _y allí está Eleanor_, sería una buena oportunidad para conocer a esta mujer y hacerla su aliada, así que debía ir allí con él, además estaría lo suficientemente cerca para esforzarse en enamorarlo lo más pronto posible, o al menos hacer que Terry la necesitase tanto como ella a él. Con el temor de ser demasiado evidente, pero con la convicción de la premura en sus acciones, le dijo:

—¡Que maravilloso lugar! Oh, Terry, Los Hamptons, me traen tantos recuerdos de mi infancia, mi padre siempre me llevaba unas semanas durante el verano, el mar lo es todo para mí. Sólo sentir su ininterrumpida brisa sobre mi rostro me hace feliz sin importar cuantas penas pueda sentir mi corazón. El mar es un bello privilegio. Me alegro tanto por ti, por favor disfrútalo por los dos—

Terry la observó atentamente, intuyó tanto anhelo en sus palabras. La posibilidad de que ella fuera feliz era su misión, eso le ayudaría a purgar un poco su sentimiento de culpa y sus continuos autoreproches.

—Es verdaderamente un bellísimo lugar, muy apacible…—Le contestó Terry —Déjame tan sólo consultarlo con mi madre, podrías venir a acompañarnos una pequeña temporada y quedarte allí, yo tengo planeado estar ahí hasta el próximo verano—

—¿En verdad Terry?— Preguntó Susanna emocionada —Me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo— De repente bajó su mirada y con voz tímida siguió —Pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti o para tu madre, tampoco quiero interrumpir sus vacaciones—

—No serás una molestia para nadie… Estoy seguro de que mi madre aceptará gustosa, pero comprenderás que prefiero asegurarme de no parecer abusivo, así que prefiero contar con su directa aprobación— Le dijo el joven.

—Lo sé, y agradezco mucho tu gesto, sin embargo, sabes que no voy a ningún lugar sin mi madre, así que no quiero que te tomes más molestias por mi causa— Agregó Susanna.

—No eres una molestia Susanna, no quiero que vuelvas a decir algo como eso— Exclamó Terry ligeramente irritado —Y por supuesto, tu madre viene contigo, conozco de sobra su especial vínculo, mañana mismo tendré una respuesta y es posible que acordemos una fecha para que nos acompañen tú y tu madre—

—Cuanto te lo agradezco Terry, prometo compensarte en algún momento. ¿Sabes? ayer me dieron el alta, no me había marchado esperando, adaptarme un poco más a mi prótesis, pero en cuanto lo digas nos iremos contigo—

_¿Me compensará?_ Terry no podía creer que Susanna fuera tan bondadosa, era él quien le adeudaba la vida, y ella seguía pensando en compensarle —Bien, ahora debo irme y ajustar algunas cosas… Me alegra verte, hablaremos mañana, descansa Susanna— Le dijo él, mientras vacilante se acercaba dudoso y le daba un beso en frente en señal de despedida.

* * *

A Grand Central Station llegó una mujer morena, con un corte de pelo masculino, de piel blanca y mejillas sonrosadas, probablemente como resultado de la continua exposición a la fría brisa marina del Atlántico. Tenía unos enormes ojos marrones como la madera de roble, espesas pestañas obscuras y delineadas cejas negras que la hacían ver aún más blanca. Sus labios eran carnosos y llamativos. Un obscuro lunar ensalzaba deliciosamente su rostro en medio de su pómulo izquierdo. Alta y de aspecto elegante, vestía pantalones sueltos de color lavanda y una camisa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo marcando sus ya de por sí grandes senos. Se recostó en una de las columnas de la plataforma número cuatro, cruzó las piernas y encendió un cigarrillo, dio su primera bocanada cerrando los ojos y haciendo un gesto de honesto placer, las personas que pasaban la miraban fijamente y con asombro, algunos hacían comentarios por lo bajo a sus acompañantes y la miraban con la cara horrorizada, a lo que ella respondía con una sonrisa y con una venia propia de la real cámara de lores en Londres.

Miraba continuamente su reloj, un enorme Cartier masculino hecho de platino, que en su estrecha muñeca lucía graciosamente excesivo. Pensaba que la enfermera ya empezaba a tardarse. Justo en ese momento arribó el tren procedente de Chicago. Su hermana le había dicho que debía esperar a una mujer rubia no muy agraciada y con la cara llena de pecas.  
Candy se detuvo frente a ella moviendo continuamente la cabeza intentando encontrar a quien vendría a recogerla a la estación, se imaginaba que la hermana de la Sra. Britter sería tan refinada como ella o Annie, que traería puesto un hermoso vestido, y que tal vez no fuera tan amable como ella necesitaba.

La mujer veía a Candy, pero de lejos le parecía la mujer fea que había mencionado su hermana. No obstante, con franca soltura se dirigió a la rubia —¿Vienes de Chicago eh?, ¿No has visto por casualidad a una enfermera?—

Candy respondió —Bueno, yo soy enfermera, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?— Mientras le dedicaba una mirada de inspección a su interlocutora. Lucía casi como un muchacho _¡y fumaba!_ Era realmente extraña.

La morena se quedó mirándola de pies a cabeza —Mmm, ¿De casualidad tu nombre es Candy?—

—Sí, soy yo, y ¿tú eres?— Respondió Candy.

– Mi hermana está loca, es un hecho científicamente comprobable, pero olvidémonos de ella. Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Gisell—

Candy se quedó anonadada, no podía creer que semejante chica fuera la hermana de la estirada Sra. Britter —Soy Candy, encantada de conocerte, supongo que has venido para llevarme a casa del Sr. Perceebal—

—Así es, te llevaré a casa del viejo mañoso para que empieces a trabajar en cuanto puedas y yo pueda ser libre al fin— Dijo Gisell riendo mientras guiñaba el ojo.

Gisell guío a Candy hasta el estacionamiento y ésta se sorprendió al ver que no había ningún chofer, en apariencia, la particular dama había llevado su propio auto y ella misma lo conduciría.

Durante el camino hasta East Hampton Gisell ya había interrogado hábilmente a Candy, y ahora sabía de su historia en el hogar de Pony, de su paso por Londres, de la familia Andley, de cómo se había hecho enfermera, al final, Candy no podía creer cuanta información le había dado a su compañera de viaje en apenas un par de horas.

Por su parte, Gisell le había dicho que ella era una marginada social porque siempre expresaba sus ideas, porque odiaba la idea de ser una dama, y sobre todo, por su debilidad por los pantalones, los cuales defendía como el paraíso de la comodidad. Y a pesar de ser juzgada y prejuzgada, sostenía ser feliz, decía que adoraba su vida, el mar y especialmente a los hombres rubios de bellos ojos celestes.

Gisell parecía estar llena de energía, siempre sonreía y tenía algo interesante que comentar, Candy no creyó que se encontraría con una persona tan particular y agradable durante su estancia East Hampton. Definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar aquel trabajo.

—Sabes Candy, mi hermana me dijo que eras fea… ¡Menuda mentirosa es! Eres muy bonita, claro que con las pecas no mintió, realmente tienes muchas, ¿te gustan tus pecas? – Preguntó Gisell haciendo un gracioso mohín frunciendo sus labios.

Por un momento Candy se estremeció, sólo a Terry se le había ocurrido pensar que ella tenía muchas pecas. Apartó los nostálgicos recuerdos de su mente y le sonrió. Le impresionaba la soltura y la espontaneidad de la mujer al hablar —Supongo que no le agrado del todo a tu hermana—

Gisell la miró con gesto cómplice mientras se reía —Otra razón para que me agrades a mí—

Candy la miró con los ojos entornados —¿Siempre eres tan impertinente Gisell?—

—Cada vez que puedo mi niña, cada vez que puedo – Le respondió Gisell arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Sabes?— Dijo Candy tímidamente —Nunca había pensado en mis pecas, creo que ni siquiera me había percatado de ellas, hasta que…— Suspiró hondamente y luego sonrío como si nada —Hasta que un viejo amigo se burló de ellas… Me recordaba que las tenía cada vez que me veía—

—¿Mmm un amante…?— Dijo pícaramente Gisell.

—¿Un qué?— Preguntó Candy con la cara completamente roja.

—Un amante Candy. Verás, un hombre con el que- — Candy la interrumpió rápidamente —Sé lo que es, un… eso… y no tengo uno, jamás he tenido uno— Dijo Candy disminuyendo el volumen de su voz con cada palabra.

– Oh… Lo siento mucho – Dijo Gisell con gesto lastimero— Es que aún eres joven ¿Verdad?—

Candy la miraba incrédula, no podía creer la manera en que ésta ya rarísima mujer le hablaba.

—Bueno, el próximo mayo cumpliré 18…— Le dijo Candy.

—Claro que eres joven – Agregó Gisell— Yo tengo 24… No muchos más que tú, pero si los suficientes para saber muy de cerca lo que es un amante—

Candy enrojeció aún más. Gisell le sonrió con suficiencia. Continuaba perpleja, la actitud de Gisell era increíble, era algo así como la irreverencia hecha mujer, no podía imaginarse cómo sería la relación de la Sra. Britter con su hermana menor; sin embargo, había algo en esta joven mujer que le atraía, derrochaba carisma, era tremendamente graciosa, bromeaba todo el tiempo, y en medio de su charla, que podría pasar por trivial, decía ese tipo de verdades, de esas a las que todo el mundo le teme, a las que le huyen—

Al llegar, Gisell estacionó hábilmente en el garaje de la bella residencia situada justo en la playa. La casa era por completo blanca, excepto por las puertas y ventanas que eran de un brillante marrón, en el porche había un columpio al lado de la ventana que daba a la sala de estar, a Candy le encantó este pequeño detalle, la estancia era bellísima, todos los muebles estaban hechos en roble, eran amplios y parecían cómodos, el piso de madera pulida le daba un ambiente cálido al lugar, y justo a su derecha una enorme chimenea y sobre ella decenas de retratos familiares, incluyendo varias fotografías de Annie.

Gisell interrumpió a Candy en su contemplación —Mi tío te va a encantar, es un gran hombre, de amplios pensamientos, generoso, siempre con cientos de historias que contar, pero testarudo— Agrió el gesto Gisell —No hay hombre más terco, y está decido a morir, bueno, eso le digo yo, no sé por qué no se disciplina un poco… Por eso estás tú aquí, nuestra angelical enfermera… Lidiaras con su terquedad y yo volveré a jugar con el mar—

Candy miró divertida a la joven, y se percató de lo alta que era, su figura era esbelta y elegante, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón con gesto desenfadado. Y sin avisos gritó —¡Tío, puedes bajar, tenemos visitas!— Volvió a posar sus cálidos ojos castaños en Candy —Debes saber que mi tío no tiene ni idea que tú venías. Y no sabe que eres enfermera—

Candy se quedó confundida y sin saber cómo actuar. El anciano apareció en la escena bajando las escaleras ayudándose de un bastón —¿Por qué gritas Gigi? Ya estoy aquí—

Gisell intervino —Tío, quiero que conozcas a la Srta. Candice White, es enfermera y viene a lidiar contigo porque como ya te dije, yo ya me di por vencida—

El hombre miró a Candy de pies a cabeza y luego le sonrió —Bien jovencita, veremos si tienes suerte. No soy un hombre fácil, pero soy un buen paciente—

Candy le sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir palabra, Gisell interrumpió —¿Qué? ¿A caso no ibas a pelear? ¿Por qué tan pacífico?... No confío en esa actitud… Mmm ya veo, ahora entiendo…— Gisell se echó a reír ampliamente —Viejo libidinoso. Voy a salir un rato, por favor enséñale a Candy la casa y dile donde puede instalarse— Gisell interrumpió su camino —Oh, Candy, una señora viene tres veces por semana a asear la casa, pero no tenemos quien nos cocine, solemos ir a los restaurantes cercanos o turnarnos las labores de la cocina, yo no cocino nada bien… ¿Y tú? —

Candy la miro sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con gracioso gesto —La verdad yo tampoco lo hago muy bien, pero me esforzaré—

—Mmm, otra sin talento culinario— Dijo el Sr. Perceebal —Que desgracia la mía, en fin, mi dulce rubia, veremos que otros talentos posees— Agregó el hombre pícaramente mientras sacaba una cigarrera y un encendedor de plata de su bolsillo y prendía un cigarrillo.

Candy lo miro horrorizada —Sr. Perceebal, debe usted disculparme pero no puedo permitírselo, no debe usted fumar, no mientras se recupera, por favor deme ese cigarrillo— Le pidió Candy severamente.

—Has escuchado anciano— Dijo Gisell —Dame ese cigarrillo— Candy la miró intrigada —Dame acá viejo remilgón— El hombre miró a Candy como pidiendo auxilio, mientras Gisell tomaba el cigarrillo y empezaba a fumar con descarado deleite.

—Condenada chiquilla entrometida y ladrona de cigarrillos— Susurró el Sr. Perceebal.

—Bien, ahora si me voy— Dicho esto Gisell salió de la casa, el Sr. Perceebal tomó el brazo de Candy y la guio por la casa, enseñándole todo el lugar y mostrándole sus aposentos.

* * *

De esa forma transcurrieron los días, Candy estaba feliz, le encantaba compartir con estas dos peculiares personas, había concluido que la conducta de Gisell era muy similar a la de su tío, ratificando esta idea cuando alguna vez mientras intentaban preparar lasaña, habían incendiado el horno, y Gisell le decía que su poca habilidad en la cocina se debía a que había sido criada por su tío, y que este ciertamente tampoco era bueno en eso. Candy se dio cuenta entonces que ella se comportaba como él porque había sido su modelo a seguir, y parecía realmente orgullosa al respecto.

El Sr. Perceebal también dejaba ver el inmenso orgullo que le inspiraba su sobrina, se deleitaba y sonreía al escuchar como defendía sus ideas y la pasión que mostraba por la literatura. Escuchaba embelesado al lado de Candy, todas las historias y aventuras que Gisell había tenido en sus viajes por la India, el Lejano Oriente y África. Candy por supuesto había hablado acerca de Albert y todos escuchaban atentos su conversación.

A Candy le divertía muchísimo como el Sr. Perceebal de la manera más tierna e infantil le coqueteaba todos los días. Gisell por su lado, se burlaba de su tío constantemente por ello. La eficiente enfermera había conseguido que el anciano empezara a disciplinarse en muchos de sus hábitos, ya no fumaba, había dejado el café y el brandy, salían a caminar todos los días por la playa, los tres iban descalzos y jugaban mientras se carcajeaban, Candy no podía evitar pensar que la más beneficiada era ella, su estado de ánimo había mejorado notablemente, se sentía renovada y ciertamente feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo Candy no lo pasaba tan bien, sólo pensaba en Terry en las noches, pero terminaba tan cansada al dedicarse tan juiciosamente a sus deberes, que pronto la vencía el sueño. Aunque cada noche recordaba que él tal vez estaría sólo a unas cuantas horas de allí.

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas y los anfitriones le pidieron a Candy que accediera a quedarse por lo menos dos semanas más, Candy aceptó la propuesta sin pensarlo mucho, realmente se encontraba muy a gusto en aquel lugar, compartir con ellos era agradable y le despejaba la mente, todos los días reía, y se maravillaba al escuchar sus liberales y perspicaces visiones del mundo, no sabía por qué, pero le divertía pescarlos a veces en el patio de la casa, compartiendo un cigarrillo a hurtadillas, a todos les gustaba el juego de ser pescados y reprendidos. Además, Gisell siempre tenía algo interesante para decir, todos los días aprendía algo nuevo al lado de estas encantadoras personas.

Una mañana Gisell regresaba de traer el desayuno, llegó alborotada, siempre con su histriónico comportamiento, tomo a Candy por las manos y empezó a bailar —No te imaginas Candy lo que acabo de ver—

—¿Qué cosa puedes ser Gisell, que te hace sonreír y bailar así?— Le preguntó Candy contagiada con su felicidad.

Entonces el Señor Perceebal intervino —Un hombre, qué otra cosa podría ser, un prospecto de amante—

Gisell le sonrió con gesto felino, entonces Candy fue consciente de lo atractiva que era.

—Tienes razón tío, acabo de ver una aparición morena, bellísimo espécimen, alto en realidad, creo que con suerte yo alcanzaría apenas su barbilla, de cuerpo estilizado y atlético, de ademanes con clase y movimientos elásticos... Con unos labios, mmm… Pero lo mejor, unos ojos azules en los que podría sumergirme y sencillamente morir allí— Dijo esto último tumbándose en el sofá y poniendo en gesto exagerado el dorso de su mano en la frente —Creo que moriré, no sé qué haré… creo que lo he visto en algún lado pero no sé dónde— Se preguntó la morena exagerando su gesto de interrogación.

—Candy, por favor no le prestes atención a mi sobrina, está loca la pobre— De pronto el Sr. Perceebal puso gesto serio —Candy, como decirte… Gisell es muy particular, en casa puede decir y hablar de lo que quiera, pero afuera… Una jauría de lobos doble moralistas e inquisidores podrían hacerle mucho daño, Gisell ha aprendido a comportarse y mantener la boca callada cuando debe, pero a veces… Espero no te escandalices por lo que ella dice, y te pido el favor especial de que la contengas cuando se sobrepase en público—

Gisell cruzó sus brazos en señal de enojo —Ya lo sé tío, hasta cuándo vas a repetirlo, me sé comportar, soy una dama— Concluyó mientras caminaba en puntas por la casa simulando pasos de ballet.

Candy rio ampliamente —Sr. Perceebal, no tiene de que preocuparse, mi discreción está con ustedes, y la verdad, me siento tan feliz y cómoda en esta casa que jamás podría juzgar o despreciar nada de lo que Gisell dice, porque sencillamente me encanta—

Al día siguiente el Sr. Perceebal recibió la visita de sus abogados, quienes venían a informarle los últimos avances de sus negocios y el estado de sus finanzas, de manera que Candy y Gisell salieron solas a dar la caminata matutina. Se amarraron mascadas en las cabezas para cuidarse de sol y empezaron su caminata diaria. En la playa, divertidas se mojaban continuamente con el agua del mar. Entonces, de repente Gisell se detuvo, Candy la miró aún sonriente.

—¿Qué pasa Gisell?—

—Quédate quieta, no voltees Candy…—

—Está bien— Le susurró Candy.

– Ahí Candy— Señaló Gisell —Viene el galán de los ojos azules— Dijo Gisell con la cara embelesada.

Candy rio —¿De veras? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer yo?, Candy reía emocionada contagiada por la emoción de Gisell.

Entonces, Candy de repente entró en pánico cuando vio a la arriesgada Gisell agitar la mano y llamar al joven que seguramente estaba a sus espaldas, Gisell se tomo uno de sus pies y gritaba —¡Por favor, ven, ayúdanos, me he torcido un tobillo!— Candy no lo podía creer, Gisell era realmente osada —Ahí viene Candy, oh por Dios cada vez que se acerca se hace más bello… Si fuera rubio sería perfecto, pero no importa ahí viene, si quieres, puedes voltear ahora y podrás tener un primer plano de este galanazo—

La cabeza de Gisell se levantó buscando la mirada del hombre que ahora debería estar justo tras Candy, le miraba coqueta y segura.

—¿Está bien Señorita? ¿Puedo ayudarle de alguna manera?—

Candy se quedó justo ahí, petrificada. Sus músculos se quedaron rígidos al instante, sus ojos se perdieron casi desorbitados en la cara de Gisell, lo supo inmediatamente, no había lugar a dudas, jamás olvidaría esa suave y seductora voz. Su respiración empezó a agitarse, quería salir corriendo pero se encontraba literalmente paralizada. Estaba completamente segura, no podía pensar en otra cosa, detrás de ella se encontraba Terry.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

******Hola a todas y todos! Pido disculpas por no haber publicado ayer. Salí de viaje y el tiempo se me fue de las manos! Aquí les traigo el capitulo un día tarde. A modo de disculpa y para compensarles, mañana traeré el Capítulo 4.  
**

**Queridos lectores, me entusiasma y alegra mucho saber que deseen con premura cada siguiente capítulo, en verdad agradezco demasiado su interes por mi historia. Por ello, y en vista de que han empezado mis vacaciones, haré lo posible por traerles tres capítulos cada semana. Algunos de uds. me han dejado varios reviews pidiendome el siguiente capítulo; valoro muchísimo su gesto y colaboración, pero no es necesario. Comprendo que algunas escritoras piden reviews para publicar, los reviews en masa no son lo más importante para mi, prefiero sus opiniones acerca de la historia, que me compartan las emociones que surgen al leer o su percepción de los distintos personajes o situaciones, aún cuando sean sólo unos cuantos reviews.  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Abrazos!  
**

* * *

—¿Estás completamente seguro Terry?— Preguntó Eleanor con gesto de confuso.

—Sí madre— Respondió él —Claro que, sí tú tienes algún inconveniente con ello… Simplemente lo dejamos así—

—Oh no, Terry, sólo… Quisiera estar segura de que vas a estar cómodo con Susanna y su madre compartiendo tú mismo espacio durante dos semanas—

Terry contempló unos instantes su plato de comida —Sí mamá, estoy seguro, supongo que toda esta situación podría ser un poco extraña… Pero, en realidad quiero pasar más tiempo junto a Susanna… y sobre todo, sé que ella se sentiría un poco más feliz si puede pasar algunos días cerca al mar. Pero, no tomaré ninguna decisión sin tu completa aprobación—

Eleanor se mantuvo pensativa unos instantes, había algo en esa loca idea que no la terminaba de convencer, el afán de Terry por complacer a Susanna se presagiaba contraproducente a largo plazo, por otro lado, sí Susanna pasaba más tiempo con Terry, sería mucho más difícil ayudarle a desprenderse de la culpa o convencerlo de que su idea de casarse con la joven actriz no era nada racional. Finalmente, estaba el hecho de que Susanna no terminaba de agradarle, y en adición a esto, Eleanor admiraba a Candy y le tenía un cariño especial, tal vez porque sabía que era el amor de la vida de su hijo, o tal vez porque veía tanto de su propia historia en la corta vida de aquella enfermera.

—Me basta con que estés seguro, si tú crees que es lo más conveniente. Debes saber antes que nada, que esta es tu casa, y tus invitados están más que bienvenidos a este que es tu hogar— Finalizó Eleanor.

– Gracias mamá, creo que invitar a Susanna es mi oportunidad de reivindicarme un poco por todo el daño que le he causado, en cuanto salga esta mañana le comunicaré la buena nueva a Susanna. De nuevo, muchas gracias, has sido mi guía, mi refugio salvador— Se detuvo un momento y contemplo a su madre, los ojos de Eleanor se habían llenado de lágrimas, él agachó su cabeza —Estaré aquí puntual para la cena, hablaremos esta noche—

Diciendo esto salió de la propiedad, de nuevo con rumbo a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Terry se detuvo por un momento en el almacén de abarrotes, decidido a comprar chocolates para Susanna. Estando allí, una mujer de considerable estatura y llamativa figura, le miraba insistentemente, cómo intentando recordar quién era él, Terry la miró y rápidamente salió del lugar, temiendo que fuera alguna reportera sedienta de chismes.

* * *

—Susanna— Habló la Sra. Marlow —Terry está al teléfono—

—Ayúdame por favor, no puedo avanzar tan rápido como quisiera con esta condenada prótesis— Susanna avanzaba a brincos usando su pierna sana, estando cerca del teléfono se tomó un momento para recobrar el aliento y finalmente contestó —Hola Terry, ¿Cómo estás?—

Terry guardó silencio unos breves instantes, se aseguró nuevamente de estar tomando la decisión correcta —Hola Susanna—

Ella lo interrumpió —Llámame Susie, por favor de hoy en adelante siempre llámame Susie—

Terry no le prestó atención a aquel comentario que traía tras de sí las mayores implicaciones emocionales, aquello era una estrategia para acercarlos emocionalmente, Susanna siempre jugaba bien sus cartas, pequeños y pacientes pasos hacían a los grandes triunfadores en las partidas más arduas. Él por su parte se imaginó que aquello era tan sólo una forma en la que Susanna le pedía un poco de afecto.

—Está bien, Susie… Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú y tu madre cómo se encuentran, qué tal va la reacomodación en tu casa?—

—Todo va bien… Mi madre y yo nos encontramos mejor, la situación parece mejorar cada día, sólo debemos seguirnos esforzando— Susanna se permitió pensar por un momento que sí le preguntaba por su situación con el actual traslado a su habitual casa, era porque quizás Eleanor le había dado una negativa ante su posible hospedaje en la casa de Los Hamptons, lo cual implicaría un fuerte y grave inconveniente, su futura suegra debería quererla tanto como a una hija y confiar en ella como lo hacen las mejores amigas.

Terry por su parte sólo quería percatarse de que todo estaba bien, y aprovechó para hacer un poco de conversación antes de decirle a Susanna que era bienvenida en la casa de su madre y que por ende, debería compartir con ella días enteros durante su estancia.

—Susie— Terry carraspeó un tanto incómodo con aquella palabra —Mi madre estará gustosa de recibirte a ti y a tu madre en su casa de descanso… Será tu decisión cuando instalarte, si lo prefieres, puedo pasar por ustedes en mi automóvil en cuanto me lo soliciten—

– Oh Terry… ¡Que maravillosa noticia! Tu madre, que mujer más bondadosa… Les estamos infinitamente agradecidas— Susanna se detuvo, y pensó que las emociones la habían controlado, no debería mostrarse tan abiertamente entusiasmada, sin embargo, debería tomar la oferta de Terry justo en ese momento y no dar lugar a ninguna clase de retractación —Terry, mi madre y yo saldremos en cuanto tu tengas tiempo de ayudarnos a trasladarnos hasta Los Hamptons, de hecho, podríamos salir esta misma tarde— Susanna cruzó los dedos para que Terry no percibiera su desesperación.

A Terry le sorprendió la premura de las palabras de Susanna, pero pensó para sus adentros, que cuanto antes se hiciera aquello, sería mejor para todos —Está bien entonces Susanna… Perdón, Susie… creo que pasaré por ustedes como a las cuatro de la tarde ¿Está bien esa hora para ti?—

—Oh, claro que sí Terry, estaremos listas— Dijo Susanna al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono rápidamente, no podía seguir escuchándolo, ya habían sido suficientes emociones expuestas por ese día, debería prepararse para su viaje y calcular cada actuación antes de conocer a Eleanor y estar tan cerca de Terry.

* * *

Las maletas estaban hechas, Susanna se había vestido de un pulcro blanco, llevando un vestido de tiras que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, un atuendo no muy adecuado para la aún fría primavera Neoyorkina, pero sí muy atinado para empezar a llamar la atención del joven actor.

—_Eres hombre Terry, tan básico como los demás… la piel los deslumbra y la seducción los idiotiza… voy a seducirte… y controlarte, ¡vas a ser mío!, ¡VAS A OLVIDARTE DE ESA ESTUPIDA CANDY!—_ Susanna rompió en llanto, su alma desesperada le gritaba que no había nada en el mundo que le garantizara ganar el corazón de Terry, aún así no se rendiría. Respiró profundo en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, y entonces Candy se dibujó en su mente.

—_Su estúpida y perfecta sonrisa… ¡La detesto! ¿Qué hace ella para enamorarte de esa manera? Y yo cada vez luzco peor, soy horrorosa y ella… Perfecta… quisiera mi cuerpo completo, ¿por qué tuvo que suceder esto? Quiero mi pierna… ¡Quiero recuperar mi vida!—_

—Susie, ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó la Sra. Marlow a través de la puerta.

Susanna se obligó a recobrar la compostura, se secó el rostro y acomodó su busto bajo el corpiño —Si madre. Estoy lista, salgo en un minuto—

Luego de unos minutos las dos mujeres estaban en el portal de la casa Marlow, Terry había ya acomodado las maletas en la cajuela de su auto y ahora ayudaba a Susanna a subirse al automóvil.

—No Terry— Se apresuró Susanna —Iré adelante, en el puesto del copiloto… Contigo… Mamá está un poco indispuesta— Agregó la joven mientras lanzaba una mirada suspicaz a su madre —Y creo que si se sienta sola en el asiento trasero podrá acomodarse más ampliamente… ¿Estás de acuerdo?— Terry observó detenidamente a la Sra. Marlow —Sí es lo que han decidido no tengo ningún problema— Sin embargo, Terry pudo intuir algo de tristeza en el rostro de la Sra. Marlow, pero no quiso oponerse, ahora sólo quería concentrarse en sobrellevar esta extraña situación; se decía permanentemente que sí no podría superar el tener a Susanna en casa de su madre durante un breve tiempo, mucho menos vivir con ella como marido y mujer, tal vez en el fondo seguía en la búsqueda de una buena excusa para deshacerse de aquella gran responsabilidad.

* * *

Al llegar a la residencia de la Sra. Baker, el ama de llaves les recibió y ordenó que el ordenamiento del equipaje en la habitación con acomodación doble, sin embargo, Susanna se apresuró e intervino —Oh, no, discúlpeme usted, yo estoy en proceso de recuperación por un… accidente…— Se detuvo y miró fijamente a la empleada —Y parte de eso requiere la recuperación de mi autonomía, no les había dicho nada aún— Miró a Terry y a su madre —Pero quisiera, si ustedes me lo permiten, dormir sola… Si fuera posible, quisiera una habitación individual—

Eleanor observaba desde el recodo del estudio la escena, cuidadosamente analizó cuadro a cuadro la situación. Susanna era ciertamente agradable, era una señorita muy dulce y de maneras muy propias, aún ingenua tal vez, pensó Eleanor, es probable que eso no le permitiera darse cuenta del grave error que cometía al permitirle a un hombre que no la amaba que la tomase por esposa; o tal vez, aún peor, no se había dado cuenta de la indiferencia emocional de Terry hacia ella. La actriz se le ocurrió que por ello tendría una oportunidad, si no podía persuadir a Terry para que cambiara su decisión acerca del dichoso matrimonio, probablemente tendría una chance con ella.

La Sra. Baker salió de su estudio y saludó cálidamente a las invitadas. Terry hizo las presentaciones. Susanna miró con sus grandes ojos azules como de bebé a Eleanor, expresando tal dulzura y serenidad, que la madre de Terry le sonrió enternecida, después de todo Susanna era una de las actrices más brillantes de Broadway, a veces, su proceder carecía de inteligencia, pero era más que obvio que su talento era innegable, la misma Eleanor ya había sucumbido a sus encantos. Susanna no mentía, actuaba verdades brillantemente elaboradas, tal como lo hizo aquel día en el hotel en Chicago, cuando Candy le preguntó por Terry y ella con la mayor de calma le dijo a Candy que él estaba cansado y ya se había ido a dormir, ni un solo musculo en el rostro de Susanna se inmutó, ni un pestañeo impertinente surgió, su actuación imperturbable era lo suficientemente convincente en todo momento.

Terry se fue a dormir aquella noche después de haber platicado con Eleanor en la intimidad de la alcoba principal. Le había mentido al decirle que se sentía cómodo con la presencia de Susanna. La Señora Baker, inteligente como siempre, no discutió —La paz de tu alma es tu propia y absoluta responsabilidad. Que el desespero no te obligue a tomar las decisiones equivocadas, tienes todo el tiempo que necesites para construir tu destino, nadie tiene derecho a presionarte, cada una de tus actuaciones deben proceder de acuerdo con tus necesidades, tú también tienes derecho a estar primero…— Dicho esto, la actriz besó en la frente a su hijo y le deseó las buenas noches.

Terry pensaba en las palabras de su madre, pero no quería interpretarlas, su cuerpo le pedía descansar. Acomodó su almohada, dispuso su brazo derecho bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos, una vez sus parpados estuvieron juntos, su imagen apareció. Ahí estaba su bella pecosa sonriéndole, abrió los ojos sobresaltado, no podía creer en las jugadas traicioneras que su mente le pasaba.

* * *

Susanna aspiró hondo y disfrutó cada centímetro de aquel cuarto, aquello era más que una habitación, aquel lugar representaba intimidad, el sentimiento de privacidad del que hace tanto tiempo no gozaba.

Se desnudó y contempló sus pechos firmes y blancos, sus rosados pezones —Aún soy hermosa— Pensó —Mis encantos aún podrían seducir a un hombre como Terry— Cerró los ojos e imaginó a Terry hundiéndose en su cuello, sintió su suave cabello contra su rostro, imaginó sus labios sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. Se detuvo, sacudió su cabeza y se obligó a no tener aquella clase de pensamientos que cada vez la asaltaban con mayor frecuencia. —_Es pecaminoso_— Se dijo.

Se concentró en su imagen en el espejo y tomó su camisón de dormir, se lo puso y se sentó en la pequeña butaca del tocador, cepilló su cabello mientras reflexionaba.

—Seducir a Terry tal vez no esté bien, pero es necesario, parece ser mi única alternativa… Y mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo solicita con premura el suyo, anhelo sus besos, sus caricias. Pero estas escandalosas ideas no pueden seguir distrayéndome, mi objetivo es otro, después el matrimonio me permitirá lo demás—

Susanna se acostó en su cama, se hundió en las cobijas dispuesta a dormir plácidamente, pero de nuevo, Terry estaba en su cuello, cerró los ojos poseída por el placer, deslizó su mano entre su ropa interior y acarició suavemente su intimidad. Imaginaba que eran las manos de Terry las que la acariciaban. Con más ahínco frotaba su entrepierna hasta alcanzar un ritmo frenético, pronto sintió como el éxtasis la alcanzaba. La oleada de sensaciones que le dejó aquel orgasmo la adormeció, cerró sus ojos y durmió profundamente hasta el día siguiente.

Al salir a desayunar, Susanna no daba crédito a su suerte al haber dormido tan cerca de Terry, saber que ahora compartían el desayuno bajo una casa que los encerraba a los dos en el mismo espacio hacía que sus más profundos sentimientos obsesivos empezaban a aflorar de nuevo.

Terry por su parte aún se sentía abrumado y extraño con la presencia de la joven, se le veía tenso, pero siempre sonriente. Eleanor se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa, la Sra. Marlow la siguió. Luego de que estuvieron solos Susanna le habló:  
—Hoy quisiera salir a dar un paseo por la playa, sí no estás ocupado… ¿Quisieras acompañarme?—

Terry la miró pensativo —Claro que sí, hoy no saldré de casa, quiero que pasemos tiempojuntos Susie—

Susanna no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, su emoción era evidente, parecía una niña inocente al ver el primer regalo de navidad, verla así sólo exasperó la culpa en el atormentado corazón de Terry.

Luego del almuerzo, los jóvenes salieron a caminar. Para Susanna era aún difícil maniobrar los pasos al caminar, sobre todo llevar el paso en la arena era ciertamente difícil. Después de un rato tomó la mano de Terry y la entrelazó con la suya —¿Te molesta?— Preguntó.

—En realidad no— Contesto Terry.

Y no mentía, su cuerpo estaba abrumado por las tribulaciones de su alma y su mente, cualquier contacto físico le era indiferente, además, se mantenía inocente ante las jugarretas manipulativas de Susanna.

La joven actriz lucía feliz, y ciertamente lo estaba, creía que este era su primer triunfo y lo estaba saboreando lentamente, después de todo al día siguiente empezaría su dura tarea por conquistar a Eleanor. Susanna le hablaba incesantemente a Terry, le contaba todos los detalles acerca de su recuperación, Terry eventualmente le sonreía, pero no le prestaba atención a ninguna de sus palabras, su mente se perdía en las profundidades de sus tormentos pensando continuamente en su pasada juventud, en su pasado amor.

Susanna se percató de la ausencia de Terry, de su ensimismamiento, así que antes de que él dijera cualquier cosa se apresuró a tomar ella cualquier decisión.

—Terry, ya estoy cansada, la prótesis me lastima un poco, ¿Podríamos regresar a casa ya?—

—Claro que sí Susie, sí quieres… Puedo cargarte— Agregó el joven.

Susanna se ruborizó —No quisiera incomodarte, pero en realidad me duele mucho mi pierna—

Rápidamente Terry la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la casa. En el camino, Susanna se perdía en la fragancia natural del cuerpo de Terry, en ocasiones sus mejillas se rozaban y ella sentía como toda su piel se erizaba, sin embargo, también se percataba de cómo él imperturbable avanzaba sin descanso.

* * *

Así transcurrieron los días, Eleanor disfrutaba de sus ocasionales charlas con Susanna, las cuales eran casi siempre referentes al teatro, ya Susanna había conseguido convencerla de su dulzura y docilidad, Eleanor sin embargo, esperaba paciente el momento para empezar su persuasión, y hacer desistir a Susanna de sus intenciones de matrimonio con Terry.

El joven actor había empezado a salir con más frecuencia, excusándose para asistir a sus ensayos de la obra que estrenaría. Robert Hathaway, le había dado una nueva oportunidad a Terry, sin embargo, sólo le permitiría presentarse hasta el otoño, e inicialmente, en un papel secundario en La Tempestad, representaría a Ferdinando y luego vería que sucedería conforme avanzara el tiempo, pero aquello era ya más de lo que Terry había esperado.

En varias ocasiones Terry no iba a Nueva York, en realidad sus ensayos empezarían hasta Junio, estudiaba sus libretos mientras caminaba solo por la playa y veía las olas salpicantes del indomable atlántico. Era viernes, una mañana tibia y abovedada por un hermoso cielo azul primaveral, le apasionaba su nuevo papel, era todo lo que necesitaba para empezar de nuevo. Repetía mientras memorizaba sus líneas: _Mi dulce amada, se pondrá el sol sin que yo haya cumplido mi tarea… No, celestial criatura. Me romperé las fibras y partiré la espalda antes de que por mi holganza tú te humilles…_ *****

Terry levantó la cabeza y dejó de leer el libreto mirando al horizonte mientras creaba la nemotecnia para grabar las líneas en su memoria. De pronto, a lo lejos una mujer le gritaba algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, la mujer sacudía sus brazos y estaba parada en una sola pierna, frente a ella otra mujer de espaldas parecía intentar ayudarla sin mucho éxito, Terry aligero el paso hasta empezar a correr, con el libreto aún en la mano, se acercó hasta las mujeres y se dirigió a la más alta de ellas.

—¿Está bien señorita? ¿Puedo ayudarle de alguna manera?—

* * *

Gisell miraba impresionada la pálida cara de Candy. Había olvidado toda su pantomima, el galán en cuestión estaba junto a ellas, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era Candy. Terry miraba a la morena confundido. Gisell asentó su pie en la arena y se apresuró a decir —Estoy bien, gracias, es mi amiga… No sé qué le pasa…— Exclamó con rostro preocupado.

Todo aquello sucedió en segundos, Candy le ordenaba a su cuerpo huir de allí, pero éste no la obedecía, su corazón latía salvajemente, Terry le daba la espalda mientras miraba a Gisell, pero ese era su cabello, ese era su olor, sintió que las piernas le temblaban, que se quedaba sin aire, su pecho se movía aceleradamente y de repente, él volteó, tras las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Gisell, él no sólo giró su cara sino su cuerpo completo, al instante Terry se petrificó.

Terrence aún no daba crédito a sus ojos, era absolutamente imposible, inverosímil, no podía creer que justo frente a él se hallaba ella. El libreto se cayó de sus manos y sin pensar su cuerpo rápidamente se movió como por voluntad propia. Aproximándose a ella, tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos, como queriendo palpar con su tacto aquello que se negaba a creerle a sus ojos. El corazón del joven se aceleró, era ella, estaba seguro, su alma no podría contener por mucho tiempo más el júbilo que le embargaba, era la mayor y más feliz sorpresa que la vida le hubiera podido dar, ahí, junto a él, el ser que más amaba, su felicidad, su razón de vida.

Candy y Terry se miraban incesantemente, ninguno de los dos conseguía hablar, ella apretaba con fuerza la tela de su falda con sus dos manos, luchando por contener las lágrimas, y él seguía aferrado a su rostro. Gisell no tardó mucho en darle una atinada lectura a la situación, se quitó lentamente la mascada de la cabeza y observó detenidamente a la pareja, hizo un cómico puchero y se rascó la cabeza —Mmm creo que… ¡Adiós!— La voluptuosa morena emprendió camino de regreso a su casa, ni Candy ni Terry se percataron de su partida, continuaban absortos el uno en el otro.

* * *

Él fue el primero en animarse a hablar —Candy— Dijo en apenas un suspiro —Estás aquí— Susurró —¿Esto es… real?— Terry le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura —Pequeña pecosa, estas aquí— Suspiró con ensoñación, relajando su cuerpo por primera vez en meses.

Candy regresó de su ensoñación —Terry— Murmuró encerrando entre sus delicadas manos las manos de Terry que aún se encontraban en su rostro, ella también necesitaba asegurarse de que era real, de que su amado Terry estaba allí junto a ella.

Durante unos minutos más permanecieron así, mirándose con detenimiento, entonces, sin previo aviso, él la acercó a su cuerpo con premura y la envolvió en sus brazos, ella instantáneamente rodeo con los suyos la cintura de Terry. El destino se los adeudaba, se merecían más que nada, este abrazo. Fundidos el uno en el otro, aquel abrazo parecía eterno, así, sin palabra alguna se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban, cuánto se extrañaban y cuanto dolor habían sentido. Las palabras a veces estorbosas, esta vez no hicieron falta, el abrazo fue absoluto.

Volver a sentir el particular aroma del cuerpo de Terry la embelesaba, aquel precioso olor la transportaba de inmediato a la segunda colina de Pony, donde la cotidianidad les permitía gozar de la fantástica oportunidad de verse cada día. Mientras tanto, la suavidad de la piel de Candy le permitía a él perderse en el universo del cuerpo de su amada, no había felicidad más plena, no existía un momento más feliz.

Luego de un tiempo indeterminado Candy empezó alejarse del cuerpo de Terry, el abrazo languidecía, y Terry terminó lo empezado por ella.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí— Dijo el joven.

—Yo tampoco esperaba verte— Respondió Candy.

—¿Cómo estás?— Preguntó la rubia —Luces delgado—

—Estoy bien— Contestó él —Ahora estoy bien…— Sus ojos brillaban llenos de una extraña felicidad melancólica. Terry agachó su cabeza —Es sólo que he viajado un poco, pero no es nada importante. Y tú, ¿Cómo estás Candy?—

Escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios fue como probar un poco de paraíso para la rubia, él pronunciaba su nombre, él estaba ahí. De repente, la feroz realidad la golpeó. A su mente llegó rápidamente el recuerdo de Susanna.

—Estoy bien Terry— Dijo Candy, vaciló un momento y finalmente preguntó —¿Y… Cómo está Susanna?—

Aquella pregunta cayó sobre Terry como una cubeta de agua fría, lo devolvió a su propia infernal realidad, su expresión cambió de inmediato. Esta vez no le ocultaría nada, esta vez sería conciso.

—Susanna se está recuperando excelentemente… Se recupera muy satisfactoriamente—

—Eso es bueno— Lo cortó Candy —Me alegro mucho, me tranquiliza escucharte decir eso—

Se volvieron a perder por unos breves instantes en sus rostros —Debo irme, estoy trabajando… Ahora mismo estoy en mis horas de trabajo. Fue bueno verte Terry, me alegra saber que estás bien… Que tú y Susanna están bien—

—No te vayas aún— Le pidió Terry con expresión suplicante, la misma que Candy no pudo resistir —Déjame acompañarte hasta la clínica, ¿puedo acompañarte?—

Ella sonrió, él sintió como aquella sonrisa le devolvía la tranquilidad que le era tan esquiva y le llenaba de tibieza el pecho —No estoy en una clínica— Respondió Candy —Estoy cuidando de la salud del Sr. Perceebal Weasly, me hospedo en su casa— Candy endureció su expresión—No creo que sea conveniente que me acompañes— Frunció el ceño y sacudió una imaginaria mota de sus faldas —Debo irme ahora Terry, espero que estés bien, cuídate—

Candy pronunció ésta última frase y salió corriendo, Terry no se movió, en parte aún consternado por el inesperado encuentro, y en parte porque no quería presionarla, sin embargo, ahora estaba cerca, ella estaba cerca de él, y él sabía dónde encontrarla.

_*** Tomado de La Tempestad, de William Shakespeare**_

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas! De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra mucho saber que hasta ahora les va gustando la historia. Para quienes me han preguntado acerca de al naturaleza de fic, queridos lectores, es un fic largo, asi que recien estamos comenzando este viaje! Abrazos!**

* * *

Terry se quedó mirando detenidamente como Candy se alejaba, ella no volteó a mirar ni por un solo momento, la última vez esa estrategia le había funcionado, había conseguido escapar y dejarlo atrás. Él se agachó aún con los ojos puestos en Candy, recogió su libreto y prestó atención cuidadosamente, avanzó unos cuantos pasos, hizo un esfuerzo por enfocar mejor lo que veía, y ahí, ahí estaba, esa era, la séptima casa después de las ruinas  
del viejo faro.

De regreso, en casa Terry estuvo silencioso durante la cena, aunque de él emanaba una calidez que reconfortaba a todos en la mesa —Luce radiante Terry— Dijo la Sra. Marlow —Podría compartirnos el motivo de su buen humor— Agregó la mujer con un dejo de suspicacia.

Terry se removió incomodo en su silla, concentró su mirada en sus manos —No es nada Sra. Marlow, sólo ha sido un buen día— Se sintió condenado por sus propias palabras, no le gustaba disfrazar la verdad, entre otras, se sentía humillado al tener que mentir, no creía que nadie fuera lo suficientemente importante como para verse obligado a dar explicaciones y mucho menos falsas.

—¿Está seguro? Porque ciertamente luce feliz— Habló de nuevo la madre de Susanna.

Empezaba a irritarlo, Terry soltó su tenedor y miró a la mujer fijamente a los ojos, ahora había colmado su paciencia, sentía que daba todo de sí para mantener a gusto a sus invitadas, actuaba con tal docilidad que a veces ni él mismo se reconocía, sus penas estaban a punto de extinguir su flameante y chispeante personalidad. Qué pretendía esta incisiva mujer, se preguntaba el joven actor, le incomodaba sobremanera su intromisión.

—Sra. Marlow— Le dijo Terry mientras pasaba la servilleta por la esquina derecha de sus labios —Mi humor es algo que sólo me compete a mí, agradezco su interés, pero valoraría en extremo que se reserve sus opiniones—

Las tres mujeres le miraban asombradas, la Sra. Marlow con indignación, Susanna aún perpleja y Eleanor alcanzaba a develar un poco de satisfacción, volvía a ver algo del Terry que tanto extrañaba en ese contestatario comportamiento.

Una vez concluyó lo dicho, Terry se levantó —Madre, estupenda cena, que descanses— Miró a Susanna y agachó su cabeza en señal de despedida, a la Sra. Marlow no le prestó la más mínima atención, se levantó y abandonó el comedor.

Mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto sintió de repente una brisa liberadora, por un instante había vuelto a ser él, sin doblegarse, sin concesiones, sólo él, rebelde y subversivo.

Se sentó cerca de la cómoda que daba a la ventana y le dio una hojeada más a su libreto, ni por un minuto había apartado a Candy de su cabeza, durante cada bocado en la mesa ella había estado presente en su mente, una emoción incontrolable le inundaba el pecho, una calidez extraña poseía su estómago y su diafragma, tenía la sensación de que algo grandioso se avecinaba y no podía contener las continuas sonrisas que se le escapaban.

Abrió la puerta de su baño y encendió las llaves de su tina, reguló los chorros hasta conseguir la temperatura deseada, tomó el frasco de lavanda y lo vació en el agua. Desabotonó su camisa y la puso sobre la repisa. Acarició su cuello en un intento por relajarse, sacudiendo con sus manos su cabello se liberaba de las tensiones del día, luego se quitó el pantalón, tomó sus calzoncillos y los dejó en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Atravesó el tapete y se sumergió desnudo en el agua tibia, cerró sus ojos permitiéndose una mueca de placer y relajó todos sus músculos. Se acomodó en la tina mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba su hombro izquierdo, dio un gemido de alivio por la deliciosa sensación de sus músculos cediendo al descanso. Tomó la esponja y la impregnó con el jabón de azahar y la deslizó por su cuerpo, con movimientos irregulares lavó su pecho y su abdomen, cerró los ojos disfrutando la áspera caricia de la esponja de estropajo, sí que necesitaba aquello, el baño parecía revivirlo. Entonces súbitamente quedó sentado en la tina, Candy se había dibujado en su mente. Dios aquello había sido placenteramente perturbador, inesperado y asombroso, no sabía de dónde había venido aquella rápida imagen, pero se había quedado suspendida en su memoria casi tatuándose en sus pupilas, Candy estaba completamente desnuda frente a él, justo ahí en su cuarto de baño.

Una sensual sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una inocente dulzura lo inundaba. Candy había cambiado, la amaba tanto o más como antes, pero algo había cambiado, un impulso salvaje se incubaba en su pecho, no estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba, lo cierto era que la sangre se calentaba en sus venas.

Hacía tanto tiempo que el joven Grandchester no sonreía que aquella sensación le pareció desconocida por un momento. Volvió a acomodarse en la tina e intentó por enésima vez aquel día convencerse de que en realidad se había visto a Candy, que aquel encuentro no había sido un sueño. _—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?— _Se preguntó Terry. Por su cabeza mil pensamientos circulaban vertiginosos, nada era claro en ese momento, su mente parecía empujarlo a que obedeciera sin más a sus instintos.

Salió de la tina, tomó la toalla y seco su sedoso cabello castaño, sacudió su cabeza y deslizó la toalla por su cuerpo, se puso su bata de baño y entró de nuevo a su habitación. Las perlas de agua aún humedecían su piel desnuda, tomó sus calzoncillos de rayón y se los puso, luego fue a su closet y sacó su pijama blanco. Una camisa convencional de algodón se deslizó por su torso para ser seguido por el suave pantalón. Se sentó en la cama confundido, miró al frente con gesto desconcertado, moviendo sus cejas como si hubiera descubierto una verdad reveladora de los misterios universales _—¿Por qué voy a casarme con Susanna?_ _Jamás podría hacerla feliz, obligándome a estar con ella podría sumirme en la más profunda amargura, qué tal sí durante el resto de mi vida fuera igual que las últimas semanas… La solución no es el matrimonio… ¿Por qué el matrimonio? Pero ya le he dado mi palabra, no puede echarme atrás, y ella muestra tanta ilusión… Oh Dios, por qué todo esto tiene que ser tan difícil. ¿Qué debo hacer?—_ Musitaba Terry recorriendo su habitación como un león enjaulado. Entrelazó sus dedos tras su cabeza levantando los brazos _—Verte. Es justo lo que debo hacer, verte y hablar contigo, hacer eso que no hemos hecho, eso que fue lo primero que debimos haber hecho… Hablar, debemos hablar—  
_

No necesitó nada más, la determinación estaba ahí y la decisión había sido tomada, en pocos minutos ya había emprendido camino hacia la casa de Perceebal Weasly. _Esta vez no permitiré que las cosas ocurran y que yo ni siquiera esté seguro de que aconteció_, pensaba Terry.

Llegó a la residencia Weasly y por supuesto, no supo qué hacer. Se veían las luces aún encendidas, pero entonces qué diría. Justo entonces se percató de que había salido descalzo y en pijama _—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Terrence Grandchester?—_ Volteó y dio dos pasos para retornar a su casa pero se arrepintió, volvió a pararse frente a la puerta. Volvió a dudar. Respiró hondo y se sentó en el columpio del porche. De repente una oleada de  
pánico lo poseyó, una voz femenina se aproximaba.

—Voy a salir a fumar, Candy no quiero incomodarte y tú no vengas tras de mi venerable anciano, no voy a compartirte mi cigarrillo—

Al instante Gisell estaba sentándose en el columpio, entonces dio un brinco y emitió un pequeño chillido —¡Dios mío! ¡He estado a punto de orinarme aquí mismo!, ¡Avisa hombre! Pareces un fantasma vestido de blanco y sentado ahí como un demente— Gisell se quedó mirándolo pensativa mientras le daba una bocanada a su cigarrillo, luego levanto el mentón y dejó salir el humo de sus pulmones enviándolo hacia el techo —¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Necesitas quién te arrulle?— Preguntó maliciosa, Terry la miraba con el ceño fruncido —Bueno, lo digo porque has venido con tu bello pijama y…— Gisell le miró atenta con los ojos entornados —Respira… Sólo respira… – Le susurró a Terry con gesto de preocupación.

—Debe disculparme señorita, no ha sido mi intensión importunarlos, debe creerme que no estaría aquí de no ser por una urgente razón— Habló al fin Terry mientras seguía con la mirada atenta la mano en que Gisell sostenía el cigarrillo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Estás aquí… ¿Por Candy verdad?— Gisell se percató del interés de Terry en su cigarro y empezó a mover la mano mientras divertida veía como Terry la seguía con la mirada —¿Quieres un poco?— Lo convidó con picardía.

—En realidad no… Gracias. Intento dejarlo definitivamente— Respondió Terry.

– ¡Qué bien! – Dijo Gisell aliviada —De todas maneras no planeaba compartirte, odio compartir mis cigarrillos—

Gisell continuó —¿Has venido hasta acá para hablar con ella verdad?—

—Así es— Susurró Terry —Pero no estoy seguro de que ella quiera hablar conmigo—

—Mmm— Gisell volvió fumar —Comprendo… Bien, entonces tendremos que engañarla sutilmente… Haré esto por ti y deberás de verdad aprovechar esa conversación, luego… Debes prometerme dos o tres cosas—

—¿Prometerte cosas? ¿Por qué razón iba yo a prometerte algo?— La miró Terry sospechoso y con el cejo fruncido.

—Porque ese es el costo de la ayuda que te proporcionaré, y como veo que no has podido llamarla por ti mismo… Creo que no podrás hacer nada sin mi ayuda— Argumentó Gisell con elaborada arrogancia.

Terry la miró ceñudo nuevamente —Puedo hacerlo solo… Sólo necesito calmarme un poco, por favor— Le dijo haciendo un amago por levantarse —Permiso por favor. Y una fina señorita como tú no debería chantajear a los desconocidos—

Gisell sonrió y Terry volvió a pararse frente a la puerta para inmediatamente volverse a sentar en el columpio –—Lo ves— Dijo Gisell —Necesitas mi ayuda. Ahora déjame continuar, quiero a cambio del enorme favor que te haré— Alzó la voz abriendo sus enormes ojos castaños —Un par de entradas para alguna de tus presentaciones… Y… que en cuanto hayas hablado con ella… me lo cuentes todo… Todo acerca de la historia que te une a Candy—

—No deberías ser tan atrevida… me parece una grotesca indiscreción de tu parte— La reprendió Terry nervioso.

– Lo sé, soy indiscreta y grotesca, ya me conoces, ahora podremos ser amigos— Contraatacó Gisell.

Terry la miró extrañado, esa mujer estaba loca, era una entrometida que empezaba a molestarle, sin embargo, podría serle de gran ayuda, quería dar este paso de una buena vez.

—Está bien. Acepto tus condiciones. ¿Qué piensas hacer?— Se rindió Terry.

—¡CANDY AYUDAME!— Gritó Gisell.

Terry la miró asustado con los ojos entornados —Veo que esa suele ser tu táctica— Musitó Terry aterrado.

Gisell lo miro con desenfado y le sonrió con diabólica dulzura. Al instante Candy llegó.

—¿Qué te ha pasado Gis-?— Preguntó Candy.

—Te necesitan… ¡Ah! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gisell—

* * *

Candy había llegado a la casa del Sr. Perceebal e inmediatamente había iniciado sus labores de rutina, tomó la tensión de su paciente, ordenó los medicamentos e instruyó los diarios ejercicios de respiración. Gisell extrañamente se había ofrecido a ayudarle en todo, inclusive le pidió a Candy que midiera su tensión, la seguía por toda la casa y la miraba extrañada, Candy seguía sonriente y enérgica, era como si lo sucedido en la playa nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Gisell estaba al borde de la locura, necesitaba saber que pasaba, el porqué de la palidez de la rubia, que vinculo tenía con el guapo moreno, que habían platicado una vez ella los había dejado solos, eran tantas incógnitas que sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. No obstante, no se atrevía a hacer ninguna pregunta directa.

Pasadas las seis de la tarde se sentaron a cenar, entonces, sin previo aviso Gisell chilló —¡Ya sé quién es! ¡Es Terrence Grandchester, el actor de teatro, el niño consentido de Broadway!—

Candy estuvo a punto de escupir la comida que tenía en la boca, luego sólo sonrió —Tienes razón Gisell es el actor de Broadway— Candy se levantó y llevó los platos a la cocina.

Gisell se sentía cohibida, necesitaba obtener esa información a como diera lugar, pero no podía asustar a Candy, la rubia revoloteaba por la cocina como un cervatillo, Gisell se imaginaba a sí misma como una felina tras su presa, debería ser precavida, ir despacio y atacar justo en el momento indicado sin dar lugar a ninguna equivocación.

—_Debo pensar en un plan con mayor detenimiento—_ Pensó Gisell _—Un cigarrillo servirá—_

Gritó algunas palabras rápidamente, avisando que saldría a fumar y se dirigió al portal de la vivienda.

* * *

Candy había salido a toda velocidad tras el grito de Gisell. Llevaba su camisón de dormir, la delicada tela se sostenía apenas por unas delgadas tirillas en sus hombros. Terry la contempló embelesado, su suave piel aperlada le pareció irresistible.

—Ejem… De nuevo… Ejem… ¡Adiós!— Se despidió Gisell mientras entraba a la casa y ajustaba la puerta.

Candy miró a Terry con resignación, estaba visto que no podía seguir huyendo de él, deberían tener una larga conversación. Suspiró y lo contempló detenidamente. _Dios, era una aparición en pulcro blanco, no cabían dudas, Terry era irresistiblemente hermoso, cuán más difícil podría ser aquello._ Pensó Candy.

—¿Por qué has venido?— Dijo al final decidiéndose por un tono seco que operara a manera de escudo.

—Necesito hablar contigo— Respondió él, con… ¿Timidez?

—Estás descalzo— Observó Candy, extrañamente fascinada con los desnudos pies de Terry, después de todo era una parte de su cuerpo que jamás había visto, y ahora estaba allí desnuda.

—No estoy seguro de en qué momento decidí salir y llegar hasta aquí— Intento explicar su falta de calzado.

Terry se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa, algo dentro de él le aseguraba que Gisell estaba parada al otro lado de la puerta escuchando la conversación. Y no se equivocaba, Gisell y el Sr. Perceebal estaban contra la puerta apoyando sus orejas intentando escuchar todo con atención, Gisell incluso sostenía un vaso de cristal entre la madera y su oreja, intentando amplificar el sonido.

Candy lo siguió, se quitó el calzado y lo dejó sobre el barandal de la entrada —En realidad Candy— Susurró Terry —No sé cómo empezar esta conversación… Pero sé de sobra que es absolutamente necesaria— Él la contemplo intensamente —No puedo creer que estés aquí, eres como una aparición, como una fantasía que había creído irrealizable—

Ella no lo miró a la cara, dirigió su vista al obscuro Atlántico, aspiró profundamente. La fragancia de Terry le poseía los sentidos, realizaba sobrehumanos esfuerzos por no abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo tan fuerte que no pudieran separarse jamás. La brisa del mar acarició sus cuerpos, Candy se percató de que sólo llevaba puesto su camisón, se rodeó con sus propios brazos como intentando ocultar lo que la tela apenas cubría, el suave viento había endurecido sus pezones y el pijama parecía empeñado en desprendérsele.

Terry observaba embelesado como el viento ajustaba la tela al cuerpo de Candy, su silueta se traslucía tan ferozmente que él podía contemplar en todo su esplendor las bellas formas de Candy, ascendiendo y descendiendo en voluptuosas colinas y valles a través de sus pechos, su cintura y sus caderas. El loco deseo empezaba a adueñarse de sus vidas, la sensualidad iniciaba su posesión.

Ella rompió el silencio —¿Qué haces aquí?— Le preguntó de nuevo.

Terry alzó la mirada y se dirigió hacia ella, se paró frente a Candy a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. —Estoy pasando unos días en la casa de descanso de mi madre, está como a 50 metros de aquí, pasando el viejo faro, es la quinta casa—

—Veo— Atinó Candy —Entonces estás de vacaciones—

—Así es— Respondió Terry rápidamente —¿Y tú?—

—Como te dije, estoy ofreciéndole cuidados médicos al Sr. Weasly, es el tío de la madre de Annie— Candy agachó la cabeza —En realidad no fue mi intención… Quiero decir… no tenía ni idea que tu estuvieras aquí—

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, ni siquiera yo sabía que estaría aquí— Añadió Terry.

Ella levantó su cabeza sin pensarlo y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se sumergió en los hermosos ojos de Terry, aquellos ojos que podían doblegarla, aquella mirada que vencía todas sus defensas. La hipnotizaba, no podía dejar de mirarle. Él se acercó un poco más.

—Candy, te extraño— Susurró Terry en una exhalación.

—¿Eh?— Emitió Candy tímidamente.

La leve vacilación de ella le dio fuerzas —No consigo estar en paz sin ti, te extraño más que a nada… eres… lo eres todo para mi…— Él entrelazó sus pulgares y mirando al piso continuó hablando con agitación —Me he esforzado, créeme, me he esforzado en continuar, me he empeñado… pero no lo logro, no lo consigo, fuiste un pedazo de cielo en mi vida, apareciste y… Hoy no logro sentirme completo sin ti, no puedo ser feliz si no te tengo a mi lado— Concluyó Terry aún incrédulo, no daba crédito a sus propias palabras, no supo exactamente de dónde vino el valor, ni cómo logró hablar articuladamente.

Candy estaba perpleja, sabía que Terry la quería, no estaba segura de que aún le profesara los mismos sentimientos que en el pasado, sin embargo, jamás le había él dicho cosas tan explícitas, jamás había expuesto tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Aquellas palabras le habían inundado el alma, un suave calor le recorría el cuerpo, Terry estaba a su lado, diciéndole que la había extrañado, describiéndole emociones idénticas a las que ella había experimentado en su ausencia. Candy no conseguía hablar, miraba con ensoñación a Terry, y a él le bastaba con eso, podía sentir que ella le correspondía, podía sentirse seguro de su amor.

Terry se decidió por no pensar, no pensaría en nada, actuaría simplemente bajo los mandatos de su corazón, y su corazón le exigía estar con Candy, recuperarla, amarla —Una sola palabra tuya, y te prometo entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, estoy a tu merced ¿Te das cuenta de que vivo para ti?— Le dijo Terry cada vez más cerca de Candy, envalentonado por la embriaguez de la titilante atracción entre sus cuerpos.

Ella percibió su aliento tan cerca que sintió la premura de un beso incipiente. Se transportó a aquel mayo en que fue besada por primera y única vez, aquel beso que selló su corazón encerrando allí a su único dueño.

—Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti, nada de lo que hago tiene sentido si no estás a mi lado— Replicó Terry.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia. Candy temía respirar, por leves periodos contenía la respiración, le parecía que el más mínimo movimiento podría quebrar aquel mágico equilibrio. Ella lo miraba abstraída, el bello rostro de Terry era irresistible, no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, cada movimiento que hacía con ellos al hablar la poseía en un letargo seductor en el que ya no tenía ningún control sobre sí misma.

Él lo percibió, notó al instante su poder sobre Candy, se percató de como sus bellos ojos verdes perseguían sin descanso sus labios. Guardó silencio un par de minutos, permitiéndose deleitarse en el bello y sonrosado rostro de su amor, entonces, con voz ronca y seductora la provocó —¿Acaso quieres besarme pecosa? Que novedad – Agregó mordazmente.

—¡Sigues siendo el mismo muchachito engreído!— Soltó Candy indignada, tomando el camino opuesto.

Terry le tomó el brazo rápida y delicadamente —¿A dónde crees que vas?— La acercó por completo a su pecho y puso todo lo que le fue posible su rostro cerca al de ella, embriagándose con su cálido aliento —¡Sí! Si lo soy— Le susurró sobre los labios, retándola, seduciéndola —Soy un engreído… ¿Qué harás al respecto?—

Ella lo miraba embelesada mientras él altivo continuaba —No puedes resistirte, sé que quieres besarme, sé que lo recuerdas ahora mismo, sé que lo añoras tanto como yo— Le dijo haciéndole leves cosquillas en los labios que suscitaban deliciosas sensaciones desconocidas para los dos.

Ella estaba enmudecida, no deseaba hablar, estaba satisfecha permitiéndose tan sólo sentir. Todo se silenció, sólo las olas al fondo susurraban, la brisa movía grácilmente sus ropas. Algunos mechones del cabello de Terry se mecían seductoramente sobre su rostro. Él la miró fija y posesivamente, entonces sin más vacilaciones, aprisionó sus labios contra los de Candy en una larga y tierna suspensión, disfrutó lentamente del relieve de sus labios, aquellos labios perfectos que encajaban sin dificultad en los suyos.

Ella había sucumbido ante él sin objeciones, el sabor de su boca a dulce fruta indescifrable se le había grabado en la memoria, él apretaba dulcemente entre los suyos alternadamente los labios de Candy, embelesándose de vez en cuando con su pequeño labio inferior. Ella lo imitaba hábilmente, haciendo eco en sus movimientos. Candy acariciaba suavemente el pecho de Terry con sus pequeñas manos y él frotaba su espalda con premura y ternura, metía sus dedos entre los cabellos de ella y apretaba la tela de su camisón.

La piel de Terry era cálida y sorprendentemente suave, subió sus manos acariciando tímidamente su garganta y se detuvo enmarcándole el rostro entre las palmas. Le frotó las sedosas patillas con sus fríos dedos para luego sumergirlos por completo entre sus cabellos, un delicioso y relajante olor a lavanda se desató entonces. Ella suspiró y él profundizó el beso acariciándola por primera vez con su suave lengua. Ella se tensó y se relajó al instante, la resbaladiza sensación le dio un tirón a los músculos de su abdomen haciéndola desear más de aquella deliciosa y novedosa invasión.

Y pidió más, quería más, así que lo invito a continuar imitando su audaz atrevimiento, y con sorpréndete soltura, esta vez ella le exploró con su tímida lengua. Terry le apretó con fuerza la cintura y la estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. Su cerebro empezaba a nublarse, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar visiblemente. Era hora de detenerse.

Lentamente él empezó a enlentecer el ritmo del beso, habían muchas cosas de que hablar, había muchas cosas que aclarar, esta vez le diría todo y haría todo lo posible por mantenerla a su lado.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Nuevamente, mil y mil gracias por leer y comentar! Sus reviews son muy interesantes y me han divertido muchísimo! Casi todas comparten un profundo desprecio por Susanna, muchas la quieren borrar del mapa! A otras de uds. les ha gustado el personaje de Gisell! Eso me alegra muchísimo, pues es un personaje nuevo y a mi también me cae muy bien, Gisell es exasperante pero leal! Ya verán cuantos matices desplegará en la historia y su trascendental papel en la vida de Candy y los demás.  
**

**Mimi! Me has preguntado si esta es la misma historia del Foro Rosa. Así es, es la misma pero editada.  
**

**Bien, les dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten! Abrazos!  
**

* * *

Terry extinguió con deliciosa delicadeza aquel beso. El beso anhelado, de hoy, de ayer, de siempre, el beso merecido y adeudado por el destino. La miró fijo a los ojos mientras temblaba asustado. Tantas veces en su apartamento en Londres se había repetido que sí alguna vez volvía a verla le diría todo lo que llevaba dentro, pero todo era mucho más difícil teniendo su verdadero rostro justo frente a él. Tantos sentimientos se agolpaban en la puerta de su corazón que ninguno se animaba a salir primero.

Ella continuaba abstraída, el beso la había tomado por sorpresa, pero esta vez no se asustó, esta vez no desperdiciaría la emoción por la explosión de sus temores, porque esta vez no había nada desconocido a que temerle. Sin embargo, su cerebro se mantenía inamovible repitiendo incesantemente las sensaciones y volúmenes del beso maravilloso del reencuentro. Un beso lleno de exquisita dulzura, rebosante de ternura.

—Candy— Dijo Terry mientras le levantaba entre sus dedos pulgar e índice el mentón y la miraba con aprehensión —Sin temor a equivocarme, debes saber que has sido la persona más importante en mi vida, me has mostrado la brillante luz de la esperanza, la posibilidad de felicidad… Contigo he podido ser simplemente yo, compartirte mis anhelos y decepciones, mis frustraciones y tristezas, has sido mi amiga, la más especial… Mi única amiga— Candy lo escuchaba con atención solemne —No te he dado las gracias aún, tú me rescataste… De mí mismo, del infierno que ha sido mi vida… has sido mi motivo, todo… Por ti conseguí mi primer estelar en Romeo y Julieta. Había en mi mente todo un futuro para los dos… fue claro aquí— Terry señaló su propia cabeza mientras su rostro se le desfiguraba por el dolor y anunciaba el llanto —Te vi conmigo aquí— Esta vez señaló su corazón aplanando su mano en su pecho —Para siempre… cada mañana a mi lado, hallándote a mi lado… has sido mi buen amor… he sido feliz por ti… y la vida me ha hecho renunciar a mi felicidad… que eres tú… Sólo tú—

—¡Detente!— Le exigió Candy en un grito estridente.

Él la observó sorprendido y asustando con su reacción.

—No deberíamos hablar acerca de nada de esto, sabes lo que ocurre, sabes cuál es la realidad, tu deber no está conmigo Terry, sabes que no es así— Continúo Candy.

—No es así…— Le susurró con timidez —Candy, desde lo ocurrido aquella noche de premier, éste ha sido el día más difícil, el más duro, el más insoportable… interminable… Candy… Estoy quebrado en mil pedazos, no podré ser feliz sin ti, eso lo sé con absoluta certeza, todo esto ha sido una equivocación— Agregó Terry con vacilación nerviosa.

—No Terry, es nuestro deber, nuestra obligación decir adiós. Un día más… una última mirada, esta es el jugada que la vida nos ha impuesto— Dijo Candy mientras en sus ojos se agolpaban las pesadas lágrimas.

—¡No Candy! Esta es una nueva noche, otra noche… a tu lado… nuestros sueños se han encontrado, en esta playa no hay pena, no hay dolor… nada está mal, todo está bien esta vez, es nuestra segunda oportunidad— Terry luchaba contra el llanto en su garganta —Te prometo creer que es posible, sí tú crees conmigo— Candy negaba en silencio moviendo su cabeza convulsivamente —No me hagas esto Candy. Estar aquí frente a ti abriéndote mi alma no es fácil, jamás lo he hecho, pero por ti lo haría todo. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que entiendas que no puedo vivir al lado de otra mientras mi corazón te pertenece?—

Candy lo miró con el dolor más inmenso que jamás creyó poder experimentar —No podemos Terry… esto debe terminar… no podemos amarnos—

—¿No lo ves?— Le dijo Terry ladeando su cabeza buscando comprensión, en un gesto que revelaba tal vulnerabilidad que el corazón de Candy dolió intensamente —No tengo opción, ninguna elección, mi única opción es amarte— Las tibias lágrimas del desespero se deslizaron por sus mejillas —Podemos hacerlo— Terry se acercó a ella —Podemos cambiar las cosas y poner el destino a nuestro favor, no permitamos que el aquella noche en las escaleras vuelva a repetirse, no es eso lo que merecemos Candy—

Ella se alejó al instante de él, como si su presencia le quemara —Nada en este mundo va a cambiar, el destino no está de nuestro lado, las decisiones han sido tomadas. Nuestra felicidad no debe basarse en el dolor de otros—

Terry se estremeció por el crudo dolor en su corazón —Sin ti no quisiera despertarme jamás, no quiero que esta noche acabe, no quiero abandonar este momento. Candy… he esperado por ti, sólo por ti… nunca voy a olvidar cada particular cosa que haces, cada detalle en ti. No quiero alejarme de ti, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, quiero tenerte conmigo. Soy nada sin ti Candy, te pertenezco, completamente, soy tuyo, eternamente—

Aquellas últimas palabras la golpearon con la fuerza de su significado. Ella lo miraba agónica, se sentía mareada, tanto dolor la destruía. Candy intentó erguirse y mostrarse fuerte y contundente —Hemos continuado— Su voz se quebró por un instante —Ha sido difícil pero aquí estamos… debemos seguir así—

Terry limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y repetidamente asentía con su cabeza —Así es, aún respiro, aún logro comer, y el sol ha brillado hoy como lo hizo ayer, y esta luna nos acompaña exactamente como lo hizo anoche —Rompió en un llanto silencioso que le sacudió los cimientos del alma. La noche ocultaba sus lágrimas y él se atragantaba los traicioneros sollozos —Pero no hay luz— Decía mientras se señalaba incansablemente con su índice el pecho —No hay calidez. Sin ti… ¡Estoy vacío por dentro!— Le gritó con angustioso desespero.

Candy casi se cayó, se sentía débil y aturdida, sentía en cada poro el insoportable dolor de Terry combinado con el suyo, lo miró confundida —No Terry… no hay manera…—

La mirada de él se transformó al instante, se obscureció, se endureció y se hizo fría. Ella no fue consciente inmediatamente, pero Terry había cambiado. Aquellas palabras tomaron su dolorido corazón nunca antes expuesto y lo tiraron al mar a escocerse en la sal, Terry se quedó mirando sus pies en la arena, una envenenada revelación surgió visceral y agresiva. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, negando varias veces con su cabeza —Te he mostrado cada rincón de mi alma—

Ella lo interrumpió —Es lo que debemos hacer Terry, es lo que debes hacer… es tu deber estar al lado de Susanna—

—¿Qué has dicho?— Le preguntó, y ella lo supo, todo había cambiado. Su tono era gélido e irónico, aún más que cuando lo conoció, ahora su voz parecía estar impregnada de rabia —¿A caso tú y el mundo entero están realmente convencidos de que pueden decidir por mí? Pues déjame decirte Candice que no es así, jamás me he sometido a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres… tampoco lo haré por Susanna o por ti— El resentimiento y la ira afloraron sin contemplaciones en las palabras de Terry —Cambié mi vida por tu causa, ahora mismo podría estar en Londres… Tranquilo… sin ti en mi mente… Como todos los demás, no has valido el esfuerzo— Terry agachó su cabeza y volvió a mirarla con tal resolución que asustó a Candy —Jamás volveré acudir a ti, jamás volveré a buscarte. Que equivocado estuve, has sido sólo una ilusión, un espejismo—

Aquellas afiladas palabras la lastimaron hasta lo indecible _¿Cómo podía él dudar de su amor? _ Se resolvió a explicarle desesperada —¡Terry ella ha quedado desvalida, te necesita, es tu deber ayudarla, esto que hacemos es lo correcto!—

Él la miró con furia y desprecio —¿Tan arrogante eres que te crees conocedora de lo que es o no correcto?... ¿A caso te crees la santa salvadora del mundo?... ¡Pues no! En este enorme planeta tu vida es increíblemente insignificante… eres mucho menos que eso—

De nuevo el dolor por sus hirientes palabras le sacudió el pecho a Candy, ahora su corazón se a llenaba de dudas, no estaba segura de lo que acaba de hacer. Lo había apartado de su vida. Jamás estuvo segura de sus propias decisiones aquella noche de invierno en Nueva York, siempre se arrepintió y buscó una nueva oportunidad, detuvo abruptamente sus pensamientos, se negaba a reflexionar sus acciones, temía demasiado estar equivocada, sin embargo, se mantuvo impávida frente a él.

Terry la vio con escarnio en silencio, respiró profundamente y clavó sus intensos ojos azules en ella, ahora refulgentes e iracundos. Giró, emprendió su camino, y su mirada se llenó de dolor, y una cicatriz profunda se imprimió en su corazón. Luego, la rabia sobrevino nuevamente, pensando que aquello había sido el mayor ridículo en su vida. Exponerle su corazón a quien lo había despreciado sin pensarlo dos veces. Se detuvo y sin volverse a mirarla a la cara le dijo con voz grave y rencorosa —Los males no duran por siempre… Y tú no eres un mal tan grande como para no poder olvidarte en la mayor brevedad—

Terry se fue sin mirar atrás. El llanto entonces corrió desmedido por el demacrado rostro de Candy, corrió para intentar alcanzarlo, intentó gritar, pero las palabras se extinguieron en su propia garganta, asfixiándola. Lo vio desvanecerse en la distancia, el peso de sus tormentos la obligó a caer en la arena. El mar le empapó las piernas y sus lágrimas el alma.

* * *

Fue incapaz de moverse un centímetro, el sol salió y sus lágrimas continuaban desbordándose por su rostro, extrañamente áspero por la sobreexposición a las continuas lágrimas que habían desfilado por sus mejillas durante toda la noche. El frío del alba le calaba los huesos, la brisa marina le lastimaba los labios, pero estaba ahí, completamente insensibilizada. La imagen de Terry desvaneciéndose en la obscuridad de la noche se repetía obsesivamente en su recuerdo, lastimándola cada nueva vez con el mismo impacto de la anterior. Su cuerpo se había quedado sin energía, su alma había sido despojada de cualquier deseo de seguir luchando por alcanzar la felicidad.

Lo cierto era que la felicidad le era esquiva, desde el día en que nació la felicidad se empeñaba en huir de ella. Ahora, odiaba a la vida por obligarla a esforzarse más que a los demás por ser feliz, aunque fuera cuando mendigara por unos breves instantes de alegría.

_No, no era así_, gozaba de enormes bendiciones en su vida, la señorita Pony, la hermana María, los niños del hogar, Annie, Patty, Stear, Archie, Albert… Tantas personas a quien amar, y quienes la amaban. La verdad era que odiaba a la vida por arrebatarle a Terry, se odiaba ella misma por no haber dado la última batalla, se odiaba incansablemente por haberse dado por vencida antes de luchar.

Lo que había obtenido con su obstinación era peor de lo que algún día creyó, estaba segura de poder vivir sin Terry en su vida, lo había decidido así la noche de invierno en New York, aunque siempre dudó de su buen juicio, y siempre quiso una segunda oportunidad, siempre quiso tener de nuevo noticias de él, siempre quiso volverlo a ver. Entonces, por qué luego de su reencuentro en la playa había actuado de aquella manera; y ahora lo había perdido todo, ahora lo había perdido a él, sus palabras habían sido claras y letales, _"Los males no duran por siempre… y tú no eres un mal tan grande como para no poder olvidarte en la mayor brevedad…"_ Podía vivir casi con cualquier cosa, pero el desprecio de Terry era algo para lo que no se había preparado, que Terry la olvidara era el peor de los castigos, la peor condena, era como morir en vida.

El dolor en el pecho la trajo de nuevo a la dolorosa realidad que le esperaba. El sol casi por completo había salido, y la facha de su camisón la hizo levantarse y dirigirse a la casa Weasly. Caminaba sin caminar, miraba sin ver, aspiraba sin respirar. Cerró la puerta y escribió lentamente una nota en la que se disculpaba con el Señor Perceebal y con Gisell, pidiendo permiso para quedarse todo el día en cama pues se sentía en extremo mal de salud. Su temperatura había aumentado y un agudo dolor de garganta le hizo pensar que sería la excusa perfecta para caer dormida, anestesiar todo el dolor y silenciar a su consciencia, recriminadora de sus equivocaciones más absurdas.

Gisell iba a la habitación de Candy cada tanto para darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba, y sobre todo a verificar que ya estuviera en condiciones de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. No obstante, Candy pareció dormir profundamente todo el día y toda la noche también.

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó casi a las nueve de la mañana, con una horrible sensación de culpa por haber dejado tirado su trabajo tanto tiempo. Se levantó, se duchó y estuvo veinte minutos después, justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación para salir, lo recordó todo, recordó a Terry marchándose, odiándola. El pecho le dolió, se recostó en la pared e hizo el mayor esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no salieran más, apretando su mano contra su pecho, después de todo había agotado la gran mayoría hacía un par de noches. Abrió la puerta y justo ahí estaba Gisell, expectante e imprudentemente encantadora.

—¿Cómo estás?— Preguntó Gisell con gesto de preocupación.

Candy la observó como queriendo verse a ella misma a través de los ojos de la morena.

—La verdad… es que no lo sé… me siento hueca… rota… De lo único que estoy segura es que no quiero seguir pensando en esto, quiero empezar a trabajar ahora mismo, tu tío me necesita y yo en verdad necesito empezar a trabajar—

—Claro que no— Dijo Gisell cerrándole el paso y girando para echar llave a la puerta luego de entrar en la habitación —No más de esto Candy, no puedes continuar así, no es justo contigo, no puedes cargar más esto que te está sucediendo tu sola, y no es justo conmigo que me sigas teniendo en ascuas, de veras necesito saber qué te pasa… ¡Estoy a punto de enloquecerme!—

Candy la miró con los ojos entornados, desconcertada. Luego, simplemente rio ampliamente, con despreocupación —Estás loca Gisell— Rio de buena gana otra vez —¿Cómo puedes mostrarte tan abiertamente chismosa en un momento como este?— Candy volvió a reír, la extraña honestidad infantil de Gisell la divertía y enternecía, de alguna manera la había hecho sentirse mejor.

—Lo siento Candy— Agregó Gisell avergonzada —Sí no quieres hablar ahora lo comprendo perfectamente, pero estoy segura de que en verdad necesitas desahogarte, sacar todo lo que llevas dentro.

Gisell dio la vuelta y puso su mano en la manija de la puerta.

—No te vayas Gigi— Dijo Candy en un susurro.

Gisell se giró lentamente y miró a Candy directamente a los ojos, con la dulzura de una madre, a Candy se le sobrecogió el corazón, por unos momentos dejó de sentirse sola, por unos instantes creyó que de verdad podría recuperarse. Gisell la tomó por las manos, la llevó hasta la cama y le ayudo a sentarse. Le tomó la coleta y le dejó sueltos sus risos dorados. Le acarició la cabeza diciéndole —Ahora somos amigas, siempre lo seremos, estoy aquí para ti, para escucharte o para acompañarte en tu silencio, para abrazarte o para que me mandes al demonio justo cuando así lo necesites—

Candy seguía perpleja, Gisell no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido antes, y ella sí que conocía gente, aquella morena tan particular le inspiraba mucha confianza y se sentía tan cómoda con ella, como lo hubiera estado en sus momentos de apreciada soledad.

—Lo cierto es Gisell— Empezó Candy —Que quiero hablarte, quiero hablar contigo—

* * *

Candy le contó a Gisell su historia al lado de Terry con tal lujo de detalles que ella misma quedó impresionada, desde aquel día neblinoso en el Mauritania, hasta su encuentro aquella mañana en la playa. Sintió como su alma se iba vaciando de tantas enormes cargas, se sintió liberada y liviana. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a contarle lo sucedió aquella noche luego de que los dejara solos, fue más de lo que pudo soportar, sus ojos volvieron a ser anegados por las lágrimas, sus manos temblaban y su voz se quebraba sin remedio.

Gisell la escucho atentamente sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, cuando Candy terminó con la frase "_No sé qué he hecho",_ Gisell finalmente habló.

—No hay manera en la que pueda aliviar tu dolor, no hay manera en que pueda hacer que las palabras que él te dijo duelan menos…— Gisell agachó su cabeza y de nuevo tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas —Lo que sí puedo hacer es decirte con plena certeza que ese hombre te ama más de lo que puedes imaginar, y que confíes en mi cuando te digo que siempre las tormentas traen consigo al sol, y aunque hoy los días sean grises y tortuosos, mañana brillarán para ti, pronto tendrás la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que de verdad has debido hacer desde hace tanto—

Candy la miró con gesto interrogante —¿Y eso qué es?—

Gisell se irguió —Antes que nada es mi deber decirte que has sido una completa idiota—

El rostro perplejo de Candy volvió a quedar en blanco por el desconcierto.

—Si Candy, has sido perfectamente una de las idiotas más grandes en el planeta. Y no te juzgo por ello, sólo Dios sabe que idioteces hubiera hecho yo en tu lugar… El punto es que alguien tenía que decírtelo…— Candy continuaba desconcertada y un poco confundida, acaso Gisell la estaba insultando justo en su propia cara… La morena continuó —Bajo tu lógica tan primaria y novelesca, Candy, ¡Ahora mismo Susanna debería estar casándose contigo!—

—¿Qué barbaridades dices Gisell? — Exclamó Candy un tanto enfurruñada.

—¿Verdad qué es toda una barbaridad? — Continuó Gisell —Verás, Susanna según tú, le salvó la vida al actorcito bombón, por esa causa la pobre ha quedado lisiada, es así que ahora es obligación de Terry casarse con ella. Pues bien, te diré… Tú le salvaste la vida a la suicida Susanna, estoy segura que con sus tretas y palabras llenas de manipulación te mutiló el cerebro, de manera que estás técnicamente lisiada, así que ahora, y siguiendo estrictamente tu lógica de pensamiento, es la obligación de la rubia carelápida, casarse contigo lo antes posible.

Candy explotó sin dar avisos —¡Por un momento en verdad creí que me estabas tomando es serio, pero es imposible para ti tratar las cosas con el respeto y la seriedad que merecen!—

Candy se levantó de la cama indignada, Gisell lo hizo al tiempo intimidándola con su larga estatura. La miró rígidamente, el rostro de Gisell adquirió tal seriedad, que Candy creyó estar al lado de una persona completamente diferente.

—Lo que te acabo de decir Candice es completamente irracional, como irracional ha sido lo que has hecho. Tan descabellado sonó mi argumento acerca de que es el deber de Susanna casarse contigo, como descabellada es la idea de que Terry deba hacerlo con Susanna— Gisell suavizó su gesto —En el fondo de tu corazón, sabes igual que yo que nada de esto tuvo ningún sentido, tú sabes que todo esto es una locura que los ha destruido a los tres… Y te diré mi amiga enfermera, todo esto ha pasado porque todos se dejaron hundir y aprisionar por el miedo. El señor Grandchester tuvo miedo de la culpa, tuvo miedo de cargarla siempre en sus espaldas, no es una cuestión de honor, casarte con alguien a quien no amas no tiene ninguna honorabilidad— Gisell volvió a sentarse en la cama, Candy pareció relajarse al no tener que seguir echando hacia atrás su cabeza para verla a la cara —Susanna tuvo miedo de perder la compañía de Terry y sacó el mejor provecho de aquella situación. ¡Y tú, tu tuviste miedo de ti misma, tuviste mido de ser feliz, pero sobre todo tuviste miedo de Susanna, porque le creíste su historia absurda, y porque cuando te dijo que mientras ella viviera se interpondría entre tú y Terry, tu estuviste completamente segura de que así sería, sabías que así lo haría, y te aterraste, te acobardaste y preferiste huir!... Pero siempre supiste que aquello no estuvo bien, por eso accediste acudir a esa cita con Terry en la que resultaste siendo atacada por ese primo loco que tienes… Por eso has conservado contigo recortes y noticias de Terry, porque muy en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que no hiciste lo correcto, y también sabes que puedes arreglarlo. Pero te aterras, tienes tanto miedo de ser feliz que sigues escondiéndote en tu mundo de farsas donde eres una enfermera sonriente y diligente es su trabajo, donde eres la amiga incondicional, donde eres una mujer que no se permite ser feliz, y te diré algo querida amiga, y podrás tomarlo con una sentencia funesta sí así lo deseas… ¡Mientras no estés con Terry, jamás lograrás ser verdaderamente feliz! Créeme, sé por qué te lo digo—

Una vez dijo esto, guardó silencio y miró a Candy fijamente, quien seguía con la boca completamente abierta como si tuviera alguna palabra que se negaba a desprenderse de la punta de su lengua. Luego Gisell salió lentamente, desde la sala volvió a mirarla mientras encendía un cigarrillo y abandonaba la casa rumbo a la playa.

* * *

Terry sintió la inmensa necesidad de esconderse, desvanecerse y no permitir que el cielo acusador que lo había visto abrirle su corazón a Candy, lo viera de nuevo.

En su pecho y en su estómago se aglutinaban sentimientos confusos y contradictorios: ira, decepción, hastío, cansancio, anhelo. Un profundo dolor que se le amotinó en la garganta acumulando lágrimas en sus ojos. No encontraba ninguna explicación valedera para su juicio, jamás comprendería el rechazo de Candy, porque estaba seguro que fuere cual fuere su explicación jamás representaría un argumento justo para haber roto su corazón en miles de pedazos.

Se reprochaba a sí mismo insistentemente por haber expuesto su corazón. —"_Todos son iguales"_— Se decía. Candy lo había lastimado tanto como Richard alejándolo uno y otra vez de su felicidad, tal como Eleanor lo había hecho al dejarlo, al acobardarse y dejarlo a merced de un padre que nunca lo había amado. _"Jamás fui lo suficientemente bueno para ellos, jamás le merecí la pena al duque como para que se dignara a amarme, nunca valí lo suficiente para que Eleanor se esforzara y me mantuviera a su lado, tal como lo deben hacer las madres… Y no signifiqué nada para Candy… Tiró mis sentimientos sin detenerse a verlos… Me rechazó sin siquiera pensarlo…"_

Terry subió las escaleras del viejo faro y se abrazó a sí mismo resguardándose del frío de la madrugada, se sentó en la cama abandonada y las lágrimas empezaron a desfilar por su rostro —_¡¿Por qué?! _— Dijo en un grito ahogado. _—¿Por qué, sí te muestras tan bondadosa con todos… sí siempre estás dispuesta a darlo todo por quienes te rodean… Por qué sí siempre piensas primero en los otros inclusive antes que en ti misma… Por qué has sido siempre tan severa conmigo… Por qué no merezco yo tu bondad y condescendencia… Por qué no hay segundas oportunidades para mí… Por qué no te conmoviste por mi corazón destruido?_— Pensaba Terry obsesivamente.

Agachó su cabeza, respiró hondo y fuerte, se levantó irguiendo por completo su generosa estatura, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y gritó: —¡No más!— Respiró cansadamente —Nunca más— Murmuró.

Relajó sus hombros —No más… Ha sido suficiente… Nunca más alguien tendrá la oportunidad de hacerme lo que tú me has hecho—

Su rostro se había relajado y se configuraba extraña y amenazadoramente inexpresivo. Una bizarra tranquilidad se manifestó en su pecho, se sentía seguro, tenía la certeza de que su decisión lo mantendría a salvo. Terrence Greum Grandchester había cerrado y clausurado su corazón.

Mientras el sol nacía, él bajó las escaleras del faro en ruinas. Descendió un Terry completamente diferente del que había ingresado allí la madrugada anterior.

* * *

Entró en la casa y se desplomó en su cama, durmió todo el día. Susanna revoloteó por su habitación insistentemente. Eleanor sabía que una pieza valiosa en el alma de su hijo había sido rota.

La noche siguiente Terry despertó hambriento pasadas las diez, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un plato de salami y queso que acompañó con una copa de vino tinto. A la mitad de su improvisada cena Susanna entro a la cocina.

—Creí que aún dormías…— Cojeó un poco hasta acercarse lo suficiente a Terry como para que pudieran hablar en susurros —¿Cómo estás?—

—Maravillosamente— Le dijo Terry, con el rostro y la voz inanimada.

—Terry… ¿Te ha pasado algo malo?— Continuó Susanna.

—No— Respondió Terry tajantemente.

—Es que te he notado tan extraño… Luces apagado y malhumorado…— Concluyó Susanna con gesto de preocupación.

—Sí te sientes incómoda o te desagrada mi actitud, sencillamente deja de orbitar a mi alrededor, después de cierto tiempo logras ser exasperante— Declaró Terry, al tiempo que se marchaba, dejaba su cena sin terminar y se llevaba consigo a su habitación la copa de vino.

Susanna se quedó atónita, no salieron palabras de su boca que la ayudaran a evitar que Terry se marchara.

* * *

La actitud de Terry no cambió con el pasar de los días, conforme transcurrió el tiempo, su nivel de ensimismamiento agudecía. Tan sólo salía de la casa para ir al teatro en New York, ensayaba completamente solo durante horas. Los medios lo seguían como moscas a la miel, todos a su alrededor parecían interesarse más en él, su excéntrico comportamiento los fascinaba y su negativa a dar declaraciones los obsesionaba.

Terry era noticia en los diarios, en la radio y el tema principal en los cotilleos de la alta sociedad newyorkina.

Susanna cada vez lucía más desesperada, intentaba todos los días una nueva estrategia más desesperada que la anterior. Sus tácticas y palabras repelían a Terry cada vez con más fuerza. La Sra. Marlow lucía cada vez más cansada y ansiosa por dejar Los Hamptons lo antes posible.  
Una tarde, mientras la Sra. Marlow bordaba en el solario, Susanna subió dificultosamente con un par de libros en la mano buscando a su madre.

—Te he estado buscando desde hace más de una hora— Le recriminó Susanna agitada.

—He estado aquí todo el tiempo desde que terminamos el almuerzo— Respondió la Sra. Marlow imperturbable.

—¿Es que acaso no te imaginas todo lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí? — Preguntó Susanna con rabia y reproche.

—Claro que si— Respondió la Sra. Marlow —Pero eres tu quien ha exigido con tanta vehemencia ser independiente, esta es una buena oportunidad para serlo—

Susanna se quedó mirando a su madre con desconcierto —Así es, es mi deseo ser independiente… No quiero que por el resto de mi vida me traten como a una inválida—

—Lo sé Susanna— Dijo la Sra. Marlow levantando por primera vez la mirada de su bordado —Lo has dejado bastante claro durante el último mes—

Susanna seguía atónita ante la falta de aquiescencia mostrada por su madre, venía buscando su compasión y al parecer sólo lograba obtener indiferencia. Susanna respiró profundamente y continuó con la conversación, esta vez yendo justo al punto de su interés.

—Terry se comporta más distante que nunca— Cerró sus ojos buscando relajarse —En las últimas semanas apenas hemos tenido un par de encuentros, en los que decididamente me evita… Siento cada vez con más fuerza su desdén hacia mí—

La Sra. Marlow dejó a un lado su bordado, respiró profundamente y miró directamente a los ojos a su hija —Susanna… Honestamente no sé qué hacer… No sé cómo ayudarte… ¿Dime qué quieres que haga?—

—¡No lo sé! — Respondió Susanna histérica —¡No lo sé, él me lo debe, es su obligación estar a mi lado toda la vida! ¡TIENE QUE CASARSE CONMIGO!—

—¿Y qué quieres que haga Susanna, que lo amenace de muerte para que te lleve mañana al altar?— Contraatacó la madre desesperada.

—¡No lo sé, haz lo que sea necesario, pero haz algo!— El rostro de desesperación de Susanna y sus lágrimas golpearon el corazón de la Sra. Marlow.

—Susie… No sé qué hacer, a veces siento que esto es una causa pérdida… ¿Por qué…?— Vaciló un momento, luego se acercó a su hija y le dijo acariciándole el cabello —¿Por qué no intentas recomenzar y olvidarte de Terry Grandchester?—

—¡NO! — Gritó Susanna con estridencia —¡Jamás!— Gritó nuevamente. —Mi vida no tiene sentido sin Terry, debemos estar juntos, tenemos que casarnos—

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?— Irrumpió preocupada Eleanor Baker al oír los histéricos chillidos.

Susanna recuperó instantáneamente la compostura y sonrío en un gesto vacío y atemorizante. —Eleanor querida— Dijo Susanna —No ocurre nada, es sólo que a veces realmente no soporto el dolor que acompaña a la herida de la cirugía, mamá intentaba ayudarme con un masaje…— Le dedicó una mirada significativa a su madre —Pero sólo consiguió empeorarlo todo— Concluyó Susanna mirándola furiosamente.

Los ojos de la Sra. Marlow se anegaron de lágrimas y ésta salió corriendo de aquella escena, tropezando y preocupando a Eleanor, que no terminaba de comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

Susanna se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando su madre, y alisando su falda sonrío brevemente, transformando luego el gesto en una expresión vacía y demencial, pasando de nuevo a la risa nerviosa, que empezaba a asustar a Eleanor.

Eleanor se marchó del solario, perturbada y triste. Salió a la playa buscando a Terry, a quien no había logrado ver en todo el día. Luego de largo rato lo encontró recostado en la arena a unos treinta metros hacia el norte de donde se encontraba su casa, en un lugar solitario donde aún no habían construcciones de ningún tipo. Se acercó y el olor en el ambiente la entristeció al instante: Terrence estaba fumando.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Les vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo, pues mañana es vispera de nochebuena, luego nochebuena y luego navidad... Y ya saben que surgen miles de cosas que hacer, asi que para no correr el riesgo de luego incumplirles, les dejo el capítulo de una vez.  
Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar! Felices fiestas, bendiciones!  
Un abrazo enorme!  
**

* * *

—Candy, no puedo creer que aún no te hayas decidido a luchar por él— Le reprendió Gisell.

Candy suspiró, guardó largamente silencio y finalmente habló —Ya han pasado tres semanas, sí hubiese querido saber algo de mí, ya habríamos hablado—

Gisell la miró con reproche y desaprobación —Me niego a creer que realmente seas tan cretina como para contemplar aún la idea de que debe ser él quien venga a buscarte— Gisell alzó los brazos enérgicamente —¡Es tu obligación mujer! ¡Eres la responsable de dar este paso!—

—Pero… Y sí me rechaza, o me dice esas horribles palabras nuevamente… Tú no lo conoces Gisell— Se defendió Candy.

—Eres una cobarde. No, una egoísta… ¡No, una egoísta cobarde!— Dijo Gisell, Candy entornó los ojos. —Jamás te ha importado que alguien te rechace… Eres una entrometida graduada con honores… No comprendo que es lo que te impide ir y buscarlo, en cuanto más tiempo pase, será más difícil disuadirlo para que comprenda que lo que hiciste fue tan sólo por tu falta de cerebro —

—Es que me aterra…— Continuó Candy.

—¿Por qué? — La cuestionó Gisell con la mirada llena de impaciencia.

Candy se quedó mirando concentrada hacia el techo —Porque lo amo más que a mi vida…— Masculló —Más que a nada— Candy se llevó de inmediato sus manos a la boca, nunca antes había dicho aquello en voz alta.

Gisell sonrió dulcemente —¿Entonces qué estás esperando?—

* * *

—¿Cómo te encuentras hijo?— Preguntó la rubia.

—Perfectamente Eleanor— Respondió Terry desafiante.

La Sra. Baker no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo —¿No quieres hablar en este momento?— Preguntó.

—Pensé que el hecho de estar apartado aquí, dejaba suficientemente claro el mensaje— Continuó Terry altanero.

—Creo que si… Pero una madre tiene derecho a preocuparse— Terry la miró de reojo y le dio una bocanada profunda a su cigarrillo —Por esta vez, quédate solo con tu soledad. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar conmigo. No presumas de tu testarudez, puedes estar seguro de que la heredaste de mi—

La Sra. Marlow ingresó en la habitación de Susanna con una bandeja de plata en las manos llena con galletas de avena. Una vez alzó la cabeza el panorama que se extendió ante sus ojos la dejó aterrada. Al instante, las galletas cayeron despedazadas en cientos de trozos y migajas.

—¿Susanna?— Buscó la Sra. Marlow con voz ahogada.

La habitación estaba completamente destrozada, varios objetos habían sido estrellados contra el suelo y las paredes, partidos dramáticamente en varios pedazos.

—¿Susanna?— Susurró de nuevo la angustiada madre.

El pánico le invadió la mente de la señora Marlow, y esta vez Susanna no le preocupaba en absoluto, su mayor preocupación era como hacerle frente a Eleanor, después de haber destrozado una parte de su casa. Respiró hondo y decidió no preocuparse por ello, al fin de cuentas era responsabilidad de Susanna, y esta vez haría que ella fuera quien se hiciera por completo responsable de todo este asunto.

—Susanna— Repitió, y esta vez dejó de ser un susurro.

No obtuvo respuesta pero pudo escuchar algo que rodaba, el sonido aparentemente provenía del cuarto de baño. Avanzó hasta aquel lugar, la imagen que encontró la consternó. Susanna tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, estaba recostada contra la tina con las extremidades extendidas, la angustiada madre descendió su mirada, desde el rostro de su hija, luego, se percató de que tan sólo llevaba sus cortas enaguas de dormir, las cuales únicamente lograban cubrir sus muslos, y entonces donde debería estar su pierna derecha… No había nada.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Susanna, se agachó y recogió un recipiente redondo de vidrio grueso, en donde habían estado contenidos un pequeño grupo de jabones coloridos y aromáticos, aquel había sido seguramente el objeto que había rodado hacía unos instantes.

—¿Susanna qué te pasa?— Preguntó la Sra. Marlow con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Susanna no respondía nada, la Sra. Marlow continuaba recogiendo los objetos esparcidos por todos lados, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hija.

—Mamá, es necesario que ahora mismo decidamos que hacer— Dijo Susanna con la vista fija en el lavabo.

—¿Acerca de qué Susanna? — Preguntó la madre angustiada.

—Terry y yo debemos casarnos cuanto antes— Dijo Susanna ahora mirando a su madre directamente a los ojos con escalofriante determinación.

La Sra. Marlow suspiró fuertemente y dejó en la cesta de la basura un gran número de objetos de baño destruidos —¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso Susanna?—

—No estoy segura— Respondió Susanna con nerviosismo, tenía los cabellos revueltos y enredados —Él está cada vez más distante, puedo sentir con más fuerza su despreció, no me quiere… — Susanna rompió en llanto —No permite que me le acerque… Estoy segura que Candy lo ha buscado, no cumplieron con su palabra, no dijeron la verdad… — Susanna movía insistentemente su cabeza en varias direcciones —Tal vez nunca dejaron de verse, tal vez todo este tiempo que Terry no estuvo en América estuvo con ella… Quizás están planeando estar juntos, tal vez planean casarse y dejarme sola con mi desgracia… ¡ENTIÉNDEME! ¡Terry va a abandonarme aún cuando estuve dispuesta a dar mi vida por él, hice todo esto por él! ¡Le ofrecí mi vida, hice todo lo que debía hacer…!— Susanna lloró amargamente —No le he exigido nada, no lo he apurado a que me de lo que debe darme… Lo he esperado pacientemente y él ni siquiera se digna a mirarme… Y a ella… A ella seguramente le está dando sus besos, sus caricias, su amor… Madre, tan solo quisiera que pudiera amarme… Él no se ha permitido aún intentarlo, sí sólo se diera cuenta que tengo tanto para darle, todo este amor que llevo dentro, todas mis atenciones, mi vida misma se la doy… Madre… ¿Qué debo hacer para que me ame?—

La Sra. Marlow se debatía entre la decepción y la desesperación —Madre— Continuó Susanna —¿Es por mi estado? ¿A caso no soy una mujer hermosa? Es porque no tengo… porque… Porque perdí esta maldita pierna…— Las lágrimas se deslizaron sin descanso por el rostro de Susanna —Nunca he logrado que se interese en mi… Siempre ha sido ella… Candy… Tan insípida y simple, sin talento alguno… Siempre jugando a la chica sufrida— Susanna sonrío sardónicamente— ¡BASURA! ¡Ese ha sido su plan, lucir frágil para que Terry siempre tan galante y caballeroso acuda en su ayuda! ¿Y yo…? Yo soy la verdadera víctima aquí… Nadie ha sufrido como yo — Los sollozos le dificultaban hablar, la Sra. Marlow no terminaba de comprender las palabras de su hija —Yo le he amado siempre, he hecho todo por agradarle… He hecho tantos sacrificios y todo este maldito plan no ha funcionado—

—¿De qué estás hablando Susanna?— Preguntó la Sra. Marlow con preocupación.

De pronto una voz varonil y profunda se escuchó desde la puerta del baño —¿Cuál es ese plan Susanna?—

Susanna dejó de llorar, su corazón latía desbocado, de repente la realidad la golpeó con fuerza, _"Qué pensaría Terry al ver todo aquel desastre… ¿A caso había estado escuchando todo lo que acababa de decir?"._ El miedo la paralizó, su mente le ordenaba abandonar aquel cuarto y desaparecer, pero en sus condiciones, moverse representaba toda una proeza.

Terry deslizó su mirada a través del cuerpo de Susanna, tenía puestos tan sólo su corsé y sus enaguas, no era la primera vez que la veía con tan poca ropa, durante los cambios de vestuario en el teatro la había visto inclusive con menos prendas de las que llevaba en esta ocasión. La imagen desvalida que Susanna proyectaba en aquel instante lo lastimó en aquel lugar en su estómago donde seguramente se alojaba la culpa. Él se había sumido en su desolación, olvidando por completo a la mujer que había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por él.

Había sido un irresponsable, un canalla que la había dejado a su suerte, cuando había prometido cuidar de ella y compensar su dolor tal como correspondía. La mente se le nubló, el amargo sabor de la culpa inundó su boca, entró en el cuarto de baño, se acurrucó frente a Susanna, se quitó su abrigo y la cubrió con éste, luego, la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó con él.

Terry atravesó la casa con Susanna en brazos y entró en su propia habitación, descargándola en su cama, Susanna no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Terry tomó una manta del baúl y se acostó al lado de ella —Estaría bien para los dos intentar dormir— Sugirió Terry.

Susanna asintió débilmente, y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

La actitud de Terry hacia Susanna había cambiado notablemente, ahora se comportaba dulce y comprensivo. Eleanor empezaba a perder la esperanza de que su hijo reflexionara y evitara que el despecho lo llevara directamente a un matrimonio infeliz y tormentoso.

Susanna no podía sentirse más feliz, su piel brillaba de nuevo al igual que su cabello, sus grandes ojos azules volvían a lucir hermosos y cautivadores. Terry de nuevo había perdido peso y fumaba cada vez con más frecuencia. El cariño que se esforzaba en procurarle cada día a Susanna, apaciguaba su culpa y le daba un poco de la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba, no obstante seguía sintiéndose miserable.

Eleanor se sentó en su sala dispuesta a continuar con la lectura de guiones que ya hacía varios días había postergado, aquellos los había seleccionado para estudiarlos antes de la pretemporada, se acomodó en el mullido sillón frente a la amplia ventana que permitía maravillarse con la fantástica vista que ofrecía el atlántico en verano. Se permitió disfrutar unos instantes de la bella luz que lo bañaba todo aquella mañana. Sonrío para sus adentros y estiró su mano hacia la pequeña mesa de centro. En su rostro se dibujó la confusión, _"Dónde habría dejado el libreto de Valkovia"_, indagó en sus recuerdos y pensó que el único lugar probable donde hubiese podido dejarlos sería el solario.

En contra de su voluntad y comodidad se levantó y emprendió marcha hacia la pequeña terraza, una vez arriba divisó el libreto de hojas verdes, bajo un par de libros que no lograba identificar, supuso que serían de su propia biblioteca, se los llevó todos para protegerlos de la sal marina y la humedad en el ambiente.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón, pero ahora todos sus deseos por estudiar los guiones se habían esfumado, tomó todos los libros de nuevo en sus manos y con esfuerzo los llevó hasta su habitación, los descargó en su mesa de noche y salió en busca de un té.

—Susanna— La llamó Terry.

—Susie— Lo corrigió Susanna mirándolo con dulzura.

—Susie— Sonrío él —Aquel día en tu cuarto de baño llegué en el momento en el que le decías a tu madre, que creías que yo estaba encontrándome con Candy—

Susanna agachó su rostro apenada —Sí no te importa, no quisiera tener que hablar de eso—

—No, no me malinterpretes— Terry la miró fijamente —Lo que quiero decir es que tenías razón, hace unas semanas la he visto—

Susanna se congeló, un frío demoledor se esparció por su cuerpo y una rabia feroz le inundó el pecho al recrear la imagen de Candy en su mente. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, seguían frecuentándose, tal vez Candy lograba seducirlo ofreciéndole su cuerpo perfecto, algo que estaba visto, ella misma nunca podría hacer.

—Pero las cosas no han ocurrido como te imaginas— Continuó Terry —Nos encontramos por casualidad hace unas semanas en la playa— Terry suspiró y su rostro se llenó de indiferente tristeza —Pero te aseguro que no ocurre nada entre nosotros… De hecho puedes estar segura de que jamás pasará nada entre Candice Andley y yo, ella y yo no tenemos…- Nuestras vidas no pueden ser más opuestas, lo que ocurra con ella me tiene sin cuidado—

Susanna enarcó sus cejas con asombro, y el alivio se manifestó en su blanco rostro suavizando sus facciones. _"Hay despecho en sus palabras"_ Pensó Susanna _"Pero esto es definitivamente una buena noticia, seguramente se le ha caído de una buena vez su máscara, y ahora Terry está decepcionado con la realidad… Es mi momento."_

Terry le besó la mano a Susanna y abandonó la salita de té en la que se encontraban. Susanna vio como Terry se alejaba de ella, con la certeza de que sería justo esta la oportunidad para asegurar su matrimonio.

La cena estuvo silenciosa, sin embargo, justo antes de que todos abandonaran la mesa, la Sra. Marlow carraspeó suavemente, se limpió los labios con la servilleta —Creo que es mi deber decirles que mañana parto de nuevo a mi casa en New York— Fijó su ojos en su anfitriona —Eleanor no puedo más que agradecerte por tu hospitalidad, han sido unos largos día de descanso, creo que ya estoy lista para volver y atender mis pendientes en la ciudad—

Terry la miraba con confusión aún sin entender que ocurría, Susanna desconcertada se preguntaba que pretendía su madre con aquella repentina noticia, Eleanor vaciló un poco y luego anunció —¿Estás completamente segura? Puedes quedarte con nosotros cuanto desees—

—Estoy segura Eleanor— Respondió la Sra. Marlow.

—Está bien— Prosiguió Eleanor —Sí hay algo que necesites no dudes en hacérmelo saber—

—Eres muy amable, pero me temo que ya todo está listo, mis maletas ya están hechas, parto mañana a primera hora— Contestó la Sra. Marlow.

—Entonces espero que tengas un buen viaje— Interrumpió Susanna abruptamente.

Todos volvieron sus miradas a la joven actriz, consternados por su repentina intromisión. Rápidamente Eleanor y Terry concentraron su atención en la Sra. Marlow, quien suspiró profundamente y asintió suavemente con su cabeza, Eleanor hubiera jurado que vio sus ojos brillar entre lágrimas.

—Bien… les pido me excusen… me retiró… de nuevo gracias… Que tengan una buena noche—

Diciendo esto la Sra. Marlow abandonó el comedor, se recostó en su cama aún con toda la ropa puesta. Su pecho dolía debido a la actitud de Susanna, se deshizo en lágrimas. El cansancio por el llanto finalmente la hizo dormir casi dos horas después. Al día siguiente cuando todos pasaron a desayunar la Sra. Marlow ya se había ido.

* * *

—¿A caso tu madre ya se fue?— Preguntó Eleanor a Susanna a la mañana siguiente.

—Si, ya se ha ido, esta mañana muy temprano nos hemos despedido— Mintió Susanna.

—Que pena, hubiese querido decirle adiós antes de que abandonara la casa— Se lamentó Eleanor.

—Te ha dejado saludos, y reitera sus agradecimientos… Igual para ti Terry— Continuó Susanna mintiendo.

—Gracias— Respondieron madre e hijo al unísono.

Aquel día fue extrañamente incómodo para todos en la casa, esa noche Eleanor se disculpó con Terry y Susanna dejándolos solos en la sala mientras se retiraba a sus habitaciones. Se quitó sus vestidos y se vistió con su camisón de dormir y su bata, acomodó sus almohadas y se sentó en su cama dispuesta a hojear un par más de sus guiones. Terminó Valkovia enormemente interesada, el siguiente no la entusiasmó lo suficiente, así que no terminó de revisarlo. El pequeño libro café que seguía en el montículo llamó su atención, lo tomó y lo abrió, una elegante caligrafía la sorprendió, delicadas flores dibujadas adornaban las hojas del libro.

Eleanor abanicó las hojas y se detuvo en una que aparentemente había sido escrita con grafito en vez de tinta.

_**Abril 19 de 1914**_

_Ahora estoy completamente segura, sé que me he enamorado… Y él es increíblemente apuesto, sus facciones bellamente esculpidas parecen de la realeza, su acento británico hace que me tiemblen las rodillas… Pero sobre todo son sus ojos… Me dejan sin aliento, de un azul tan precioso que siento como mi corazón palpita cada vez que los veo._

Eleanor vaciló un momento, puso el libro contra su pecho unos instantes y lo abanicó nuevamente. Una nueva página se abrió.

_**Noviembre 26 de 1914**_

_Lo he hecho. Espero que todo salga bien, hace unas semanas cuando accidentalmente cayeron las pestañas de los focos, el estruendo los asustó a todos, Marck acudió a ayudarme y sólo lamenté que ese no hubiera sido él, haber sentido sus brazos y sus atenciones… Y finalmente nada ocurrió, sólo aquel pequeño moretón en mi brazo…_

_A veces pienso que actúo como una demente, pero lo cierto es que se han acabado mis opciones, siento que voy a perderlo, ha continuado escribiéndole a ella, y ella le responde cada vez más seguido… Él estuvo tan feliz cuando obtuvo el papel de Romeo, y creí que aquello iba a hacer que yo le agradara, pero tan sólo aumentó su entusiasmo por ella, y en principio no pude comprenderlo, pero hace una semana lo seguí, compró un boleto preferencial para la premier de la obra y un tiquete de tren con destino Chicago – New York… Sólo uno… Un único destino…_

_Al parecer lo que creí mi dicha y la oportunidad para que nos acercáramos más, ha sido en realidad una oportunidad para que ella estreche su lazo con él, inclusive para que venga hasta aquí, donde creí que lo tenía sólo para mí, donde creí que yo tenía ventaja._

_El dolor en mi alma se hace insoportable, lo estoy perdiendo… Y sé que nada de lo que hago está bien, sé que a veces lo hostigo. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer?... Debo hacer algo justo ahora antes de que ella llegue…_

_Y lo he hecho… Debo tranquilizarme, todo ha salido bien, tal como lo hice en la prueba… Estoy segura de haber cortado los cables correctos, tuve que haberlo hecho bien… Sin embargo, han cambiado las luces, tal vez por el estreno de la obra, han puesto luces más grandes y pesadas… Eso a veces me asusta, pero no quiero pensar más en ello, estoy segura que todo va a salir bien…_

Eleanor dejó caer el libro sobre sus piernas, su mente procesaba con lentitud lo que había leído. Despacio tomó el libro y lo abrió unas cuantas páginas más adelante.

_**Diciembre 28 de 1914**_

_Terry se ha ido… No conseguí nada… ¡Oh Dios! Todo salió terriblemente mal… Cierro mis ojos e imagino que en cuanto vuelva abrirlos mi pierna estará allí de nuevo, pero nada ocurre… Suelo sentir picor en el pie, en el pie que ya no existe… Frecuentemente siento que puedo mover los dedos, aunque sé que ya no están._

_Creo que estoy enloqueciendo, y ese sueño, me persigue todas las noches… Vuelvo a sentir el vértigo por la altura, y es como sí de nuevo estuviese cortando los cables, luego siento el peso de la lámpara sobre mi cuerpo, y veo el horrorizado rostro de Terry._

_No sé cuánto más pueda soportar esto, mi madre sufre cada día más, pero él se ha ido. Ella ha dicho que se iría para que él y yo estuviéramos juntos, y él ha prometido quedarse a mi lado, y aún así se ha ido, ya no está… Me ha escrito una carta diciéndome que debo recuperarme y que pasará una temporada en Europa. Él debe cumplir su promesa, no me queda más que su promesa, no me queda más para ser feliz._

El libro volvió a caerse de las manos de Eleanor, pero esta vez terminó en el piso, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer, se bajó de la cama y recogió aquel diario, aquello no podía ser cierto, abrió la primera página, y en grandes y elegantes letras decía:

_**Susie Marlow**_

_****_CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad al lado de todas las personas que aman y quienes les aman!  
Aprovecho para hacer una aclaración. Queridos lectores, no me molestan los comentarios, ni los evito, todo lo contrario, los adoro! Me encanta encontrarme con sus reviews, sus ideas y emociones acerca de la historia, sus sugerencias e impresiones. Si son diez mil, estaré diez mil veces feliz por supuesto. Como a la mayoría de personas que escriben, los comentarios y la forma en que los lectores reciben la historia, constituyen la mayor motivación para seguir escribiendo. Con el comentario que hice acerca de los reviews en el pasado, me refería más que nada, a que no quisiera que comenten por obligación, es mejor que lo hagan porque así les nace, porque es lo que desean.  
**

**Gris:Acerca de tu sugerencia... Déjame decirte que algo muy parecido ocurrirá capítulos más adelante!**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Y claro, comenten por favor!**

* * *

—Gisell ¿Dónde estás?— Llamó Candy.

—Aquí, por aquí, aquí estoy— Dijo Gisell saliendo del cuarto de baño, al tiempo que terminaba de subir sus pantalones y acomodar su bragueta.

Candy se quedó mirándola con los ojos como platos —En verdad no tienes pudor, eres incorregible Gisell—

—No, carezco de eso… pudor… sea lo que sea…— Respondió la morena —Y bien… ¿Me necesitas?—

—Eh… Bueno… no, sólo quería decirte que voy a salir, voy a Broadway… Estaré allí hasta que logre ver a Terry. Aún no estoy segura, tengo mucho miedo, pero creo que siempre voy a temer… Seguiré tu consejo y me jugaré mi última carta— Anunció Candy.

Gisell la vio sonriente —Juega esa última carta tantas veces como debas hacerlo, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, el miedo nos hace valientes, yo sé que al final los dos saldrán victoriosos—

—Oh, gracias Gigi has sido una gran amiga, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti todos estos días— Dijo Candy.

—Estarías perdida…— Contestó Gisell guiñando un ojo.

—Gisell— Dijo Candy contemplandola con seriedad —¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?—

La morena rio ruidosamente —¡Claro que no! No padezco esas cursilerías, soy demasiado bella e interesante como para caer en las vánales pasiones de los mortales—

Candy rio con ganas —A veces estoy muy cerca de creer que estás loca—

—Lo sé, tal vez lo esté pequeña— Gritó Gisell histriónicamente, al tiempo que revolvía los cabellos de Candy con sus manos.

Una vez que Gisell estuvo segura de haberla despeinado lo suficiente, se retiró a su cuarto deseándole suerte en su hazaña por recuperar a Terry. Candy se quedó en la estancia sonriendo y pensando que a pesar de la juventud de Gisell, le parecía que de haber tenido una madre, hubiera querido que fuese como ella.

* * *

Hacía calor en New York, mucha gente transitaba aquel día por la ciudad. Caminaba distraídamente buscando un coche que la llevara a Broadway. Encontró uno en la distancia pero aparentemente el cochero no la vio, chifló con fuerza y el caballo se detuvo sin vacilaciones, corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, y entonces chocó contra algo o alguien, lo que fuera era increíblemente duro, su cuerpo rebotó y cayó sentada en la acera, aún aturdida dirigió su mirada hacia lo alto, y unos apacibles y bellos ojos celestes le sonrieron.

—¡ALBERT!— Gritó Candy emocionada —Que hermosa sorpresa… ¿Qué estás haciendo en New York? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hace cuánto…? ¿Por qué…?— Atropelló Candy las palabras.

—¿Cómo estás Candy? — Dijo Albert sonriendo —Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ¿Acaso estás con Terry?—

Los ojos de Candy se apagaron suavemente —Estoy bien, pero no estoy con Terry, de hecho estoy buscándolo…—

—Comprendo— Dijo Albert —Yo he estado en la ciudad desde hace dos semanas, me han llamado del zoológico de New York, han necesitado mi ayuda en un par de cosas. Y hay algunas cosas personales que he venido a resolver aquí. Sin embargo, creo que deberé aplazar algunos de mis asuntos y regresar a Chicago—

—Veo… Yo recibí una propuesta laboral, y aprovechando que no había mucho trabajo en la clínica y que tú habías salido de viaje, pues decidí venir— Candy suspiró —También planeo regresar pronto a Chicago. Probablemente al término de esta semana, tal vez el viernes esté tomando el tren de regreso a casa—

* * *

—Siga— Respondió una voz desde la habitación. La puerta se abrió —Madre, creí que estarías dormida a esta hora. Siéntate por favor— Le dijo mientras le ofrecía un espacio en su cama.

—Gracias hijo— Ella vaciló unos instantes —Terry debemos hablar—

—Supongo que por eso has venido— Respondió Terry —No es que haya sido tu costumbre darme el beso de las buenas noches—

—Cariño, no es momento para sarcasmos. Hay algo sumamente delicado que debemos tratar— Le dijo Eleanor —Y debo serte sincera… Temo mucho cuál pueda ser tu reacción, temo mucho que todo lo que has logrado hasta hoy se derrumbe, que vuelvas… Que vuelvas al estado en que te encontré en Londres—

—¿Has visto a Candy?— Preguntó él secamente.

—¿Eh?— Eleanor lo miró interrogativamente —No… ¿Candy está en Los Hamptons?—

—Está en la casa de Perceebal Weasly— Respondió Terry con dureza.

—¿Y tú has hablado con ella estos días?— Preguntó Eleanor expectante.

—¿De qué venías a hablarme?— La cortó Terry con severidad.

Eleanor suspiró —Es un asunto delicado, no sé cómo vayas a tomarlo, lo único que sé es que debes saberlo… Cuanto antes—

—¿De qué se trata?— La interrogó Terry impaciente.

—Por error he confundido este diario entre mis guiones— Le dijo Eleanor al tiempo que señalaba con su dedo el libro café— Es el diario de Susanna Marlow— Eleanor extendió su brazo pasándoselo a Terry.

—¿A caso pretendes que lea un libro tan privado?— Inquirió Terry.

—Comprendo que leerlo sería más que atrevido, yo lo leí más que nada por accidente, pero sé que no habría existido otra forma en la que hubiera podido conocer las cosas que este diario esconde— Terry la miró con recelo —Honestamente hijo, creo que es tu derecho leer lo que dicen estas páginas… Esto podría cambiarte la vida—

—¿Y tú por qué lo leíste?— La cuestionó Terry.

—Ya te dije que fue un accidente, pensé que era uno de los libros de mi biblioteca, luego la letra llamó mi atención, no fue hasta después de leer que me di cuenta de que era un diario lo que tenía en mis manos… luego quise confirmar de quién era, fui hasta la primera página y allí estaba su nombre— Se defendió la Sra. Baker.

—Bien… Dime entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?— La animó Terry.

—No es algo que pueda decirte— Prosiguió Eleanor —Ni siquiera sé cómo podría contarte cosa semejante… Sólo… Debes leerlo… Tengo separada aquí— Le señaló con su mano —La página que quiero mostrarte—

Terry seguía escéptico, finalmente dijo —Está bien… Préstame ese libro—

Lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió en la página que le indicaba su madre. Inició la lectura, sus cejas hicieron un extraño movimiento que tornó angustioso su rostro; a medida que sus ojos iban descendiendo por la hoja, empezó a sentirse mareado, débil y abrumado.

Su mente se negaba a hacer una verdadera comprensión de lo que leía, el mundo daba vueltas extremadamente rápido en su cabeza, descargó el libro sobre la cama y se llevó las manos al rostro —¿Qué es esto mamá?— Le preguntó a su madre con una horrible opresión en el pecho.

—Según creo entender— Contestó Eleanor —Parece que Susanna ha ocasionado todo el desastre del accidente, creo que ha planeado esta tragedia deliberadamente, por supuesto, estoy segura que esto ha superado sus intenciones, no creo que haya planeado perder su pierna, pero si provocó la caída de la lámpara, al parecer con la tonta necesidad de captar tu atención—

El estómago de Terry se comprimió, sintió náuseas y creyó que iba a caerse de la cama. Eleanor no supo qué hacer, se repetía una y otra vez que había hecho lo correcto, a pesar del dolor que aquello le causara a su hijo. De repente Terry se levantó de la cama y salió disparado de su cuarto, los colores se le habían subido al rostro, tenía arcadas y una mezcla de temor, decepción e ira que estaban por enloquecerlo.

—¡Susanna!— Gritó Terry buscándola aún con el diario en las manos.

—¡Susanna!— Gritó de nuevo.

—¿Si?— Respondió Susanna saliendo de su cuarto.

Las palabras se le ahogaban en la garganta, los deseos de vomitar no lo abandonaban, su imagen lucía tan desencajada que Susanna inmediatamente tuvo la certeza de que algo muy malo e irreversible había ocurrido.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué te ocurre Terry?— Preguntó Susanna temerosa.

Los ojos de Terry brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, su mandíbula temblaba y su voz se quebraba en cada silaba —¿Qué clase de monstro eres?— Le reclamó —¡Eres una completa demente!—

—¿Qué ocurre Terry?— Preguntó con más miedo del que estaba dispuesta a admitir en aquel momento.

—¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Cómo has podido?— Le exigía responder Terry apretando el libro de cubierta de cuero que arrugaba con la fuerza de sus manos.

—¡Terry dime que ocurre!— Le gritó Susanna desesperada.

—¡No seas cínica! ¡Haz arruinado mi vida! ¿Esa fue siempre tu intensión? ¡Dímelo!— Gritó Terry histérico. Susanna temblaba de miedo e incertidumbre.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malvada y esconderte bajo esa ficticia piel de cordero?— Terry le gritaba agitado —Arruinaste mi vida ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Echaste por la borda mi oportunidad de ser feliz!... Tú te diste cuenta… ¡Demonios!Fuiste testigo de cuánto me esforcé, de todo lo que hacía para traer a Candy conmigo a New York ¡Tú eras consciente de que cada día ella estaba en mi mente… Que cada escena la hacía por ella…! Sabías que trabajaba incansablemente con el anhelo de tenerla junto a mí y poder ser al fin feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba— Terry abrió el diario justo en la página en la que Susanna había escrito aquella involuntaria confesión. Los ojos de Susanna se desorbitaron de miedo, una atormentadora verdad se abría paso implacable ante ella.

Terry continuó —Lo planeaste todo… Planeaste toda esta nauseabunda obra de teatro para separarme de Candy, para evitarme ser feliz— Terry lanzó lejos el diario, rompiendo un pequeño florero que se había cruzado en su trayecto.

Susanna cojeó llorosa hasta el sitio a donde había ido a parar su diario, no conseguía respirar correctamente, sentía mucho miedo, pero sobre todo sentía la insipiencia del imperturbable desprecio de Terry, no tenía idea acerca de qué haría con su vida en adelante. Sea agachó despacio y recogió su libro, no dejaba de llorar, el pecho le dolía y se sentía por primera vez incapaz de mirar a Terry a los ojos.

—Yo… Jamás quise evitar tu felicidad… Tan sólo… Sólo tenía mucho miedo de perderte, y parecía que cada día te alejabas más de mi… Terry por favor, debes perdonarme…— Suplicó Susanna.

—¿Miedo de perderme?— Terry la miró asqueado —No seas ilusa, jamás estuve contigo. Primero debía ser tuyo para eso. Nada me unió a ti jamás… Salvo este horrible accidente que te inventaste. Sabías perfectamente que mi corazón siempre le perteneció a Candy— Cada palabra era como una daga que se clavaba profundamente en el vientre de Susanna —¿Cómo pudiste planear esto…? ¡Es enfermo!—

—¡Oh no Terry, debes creerme!— Lloriqueó Susanna —Yo no… Yo jamás planee algo así—

—¿Ah no?— Arremetió Terry —¿A caso no estudiaste cómo hacer que esas luces cayeran sobre ti?—

—Claro que no, jamás quise perder mi pierna… Sólo quería…— Intentó defenderse Susanna.

—¿Sólo querías?— Terry la interrumpió sin la más mínima delicadeza —¿Qué clase de demente eres?— La cuestionó con desprecio.

—Terry sólo déjame explicarte— Suplicó la rubia.

—¿Explicarme?— Terry oscilaba entre la consternación y la ira —No seas ridícula, todo está lo suficientemente claro en el horrible diario que escribiste— Susanna intentó acercarse a él —¡Aléjate de mí! Tu y yo hemos terminado aquí ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!— Gritó Terry enfurecido, con la voz como un trueno.

—No me digas eso Terry, te lo imploro— Susanna corrió como pudo con su prótesis, cerro la puerta obstruyéndole al tiempo el camino a Terry para que no pudiera salir —Terry por favor no me dejes—

—Retírate— Le solicitó Terry impaciente.

Ella lloraba desesperadamente. Él respiró hondo, la tomó con sus manos por los brazos, levantándola por completo y quitándola de su camino, luego salió tirando tras de sí con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, desajustando y arruinando las bisagras. Salió de aquella casa enfurecido cuando era casi la media noche, no volvería a entrar en ella en muchos años.

Terry subió a su auto desorientado y asqueado, aún no lograba comprender como las ideas absurdas de una mujer habían arruinado por completo sus posibilidades de ser feliz. Se preguntó qué haría Candy sí supiera aquello, cuál sería su excusa ahora para dejarlo.

Condujo sin rumbo aparente durante un par de horas, al final se fue a New York, no conocía otro lugar en donde pudiera empezar de nuevo. Se alojó en un pequeño hotel en Manhattan. Intentaría dormir y descansar, definitivamente se lo merecía luego de tantas noches de insomnio y culpa.

* * *

Al día siguiente despertó cerca de las ocho de la mañana, llamó a su madre para comunicarle donde y como se encontraba, después de todo Eleanor lo merecía, era su única aliada.

—¿Quieres que lleve tus cosas a tu hotel?— Le preguntó su madre. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en aquello, desde luego necesitaría al menos su ropa, su navaja de afeitar y su cepillo de dientes para darle inicio a este nuevo comienzo.

—¿Era Terry al teléfono?— Preguntó Susanna con voz inerte.

Eleanor respiró hondo y se volvió hacia donde se encontraba Susanna —Así es—

—¿En dónde está él?— Persistió Susanna.

—¿A caso tiene importancia?— Rebatió Eleanor.

Susanna le dedicó una mirada vacía.

—Debes comprender— Siguió Eleanor —Que él se ha ido porque no quiere estar cerca de ti—

Los ojos de Susanna se llenaron de lágrimas y su boca hizo un extraño movimiento conteniendo un nudo en la garganta que enmascaraba un gemido de dolor.

—Debes ser honesta contigo misma, debes ser capaz de gritarte las verdades que no quieres escuchar de nadie más... Y sí mis sospechas resultan ser ciertas, seguramente por estas razones tu madre se ha ido sin ti — Susanna la miró con recelo —Terry no te ama y ese es un hecho que aún cuando te esfuerces más allá de lo humanamente posible, jamás va a cambiar, menos ahora... luego de los hechos recientes... Terry es un hombre de densos y profundos sentimientos... De la misma manera tan absoluta en la que ha amado a Candy... De esa misma manera hoy te desprecia — Eleanor posó por unos instantes su mirada en sus pies, realmente le costaba decirle aquellas cosas a Susanna, sabía que en el fondo no era más que una muchacha desesperada.

Susanna quería gritarle que se callara, que la dejara en paz, que no necesitaba sus lánguidas palabras, pero por alguna razón el sentido común la mantuvo en silencio —¿Me estás echando de tu casa Eleanor?— Intentó defenderse.

—No he dicho eso... Pero sí sentirte insultada te dará el valor suficiente para alejarte de Terry, de diré lo que quieras escuchar— Respondió calmadamente Eleanor.

—Soy una horrible persona... Ya ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto... No sé por qué persisto... Mi mente está completamente segura de que lo necesito, necesito estar junto a él, verlo cada día... Verlo sonreír... Ver su rostro me hace sentir tan tranquila... Es como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si nada hubiera cambiado... Sin embargo...— Susanna miró a Eleanor vacilante —No sé cómo decirlo... Ni siquiera soy feliz... Junto a él me siento tranquila y en paz, pero la emoción que sentía hace un par de años al verlo, no volví a sentirla más... A veces sentía tanta rabia al verlo... Odiaba sentir a través de sus palabras, de sus manos, de sus ojos... que no me amaba... que jamás va a amarme... ¿Por qué no ha podido hacerlo? ¿A caso soy una persona tan horrible...? ¡Tan sólo le pedí su compañía... su cariño...!—

—¿En verdad crees que es un pedido sencillo?— Le preguntó Eleanor con un dejo de rabia en la voz —¿De verdad crees que Terry se merecía esto?—

Susanna la miró con rabia —No me importa sí se lo merecía o no... Yo no me merecía esto— Escupió señalando su lesión.

—Susanna, sabes perfectamente como llegaste ahí...— Le dijo Eleanor con la voz temblando de rabia.

—Lo sé... ¡Lo sé!... Sé que hice mal, sé que no he procedido de la mejor manera... Pero no dejo de sentirme frustrada... Lo necesito conmigo... Y ya no sé para qué... Porque ni siquiera él puede hacer que olvide cuánto detesto mi vida. No hay ningún motivo para continuar así... Pero ni siquiera tengo el valor de morir...— Por el rostro de Susanna se deslizaron un par de lágrimas —Toda mi desgraciada vida es tan insípida, tan carente de emociones... Mi propia mente me agobia... Y a veces es sólo Terry mi única salida. Mi futuro se desdibujó sin él... No sé qué hacer para continuar, no sé cómo continuar. No sé cómo escapar de todo esto... Eleanor ayúdame por favor... No sé cómo detenerme. Ya no quiero seguir así... No quiero seguir haciéndole daño a Terry, ni a ti... Ni a mi madre... Pero no sé cómo detenerme, tengo que alejarme, porque sí lo encuentro, sé que volveré a intentar cualquier cosa para retenerlo a mi lado, y sé que en ese intento sólo conseguiré hacerlo inmensamente infeliz—

El rostro de Eleanor se relajó, una tenue línea de preocupación y asombro se dibujaba entre sus cejas —No voy a mentirte Susanna... No tengo idea de cuál es la salida rápida o fácil para este asunto. Lo que sí sé, es que hay una solución, está dentro de ti y sólo tú puedes encontrarla. Sentí tanta rabia al enterarme de cómo sucedieron las cosas en realidad... ¡Porque era mi hijo quién más sufría!— Respiró profundo y prosiguió —Te aseguró que el sufrimiento que tu padeces, Terry lo ha sentido de una manera más intensa y demoledora. No obstante Susanna, no soy tu juez... Ni quiero serlo... En algún momento de mi vida, estuve justo en tu lugar... Yo tomé la decisión de renunciar y sufrir en silencio... Tampoco fue la correcta... Pero me mantuve digna y quise evitar al máximo dañar a alguien más. Una decisión de la que Terry tampoco salió ileso... Susanna... Aunque no lo creas, yo entiendo lo que sientes, y no disculpo ni justifico ninguna de tus acciones, pero sí necesitas algo de mi... Estaré ahí para ayudarte. Así que lo primero que tengo que decirte, y espero que me escuches, es que debes alejarte de Terry, pon tierra de por medio, vete lejos e intenta concentrar tus pensamientos en otras cosas. Si sientes que decaes, sólo tienes que escribirme, te aseguro que voy a ayudarte, y vas a estar mejor... Te lo aseguro—

Susanna había dejado de llorar y miraba a Eleanor con una mezcla de admiración y desconcierto —¿A dónde crees que debería ir?—

—A donde pienses que puedas sentirte tranquila, vete a un lugar buscando paz, así el resto vendrá más fácil— Le respondió Eleanor.

—Lo intentaré... Espero que un loco impulso no me haga correr en busca de Terry. Con todas mis fuerzas lo intentaré... No soporto más esta pesadilla— Susanna observó cómo Eleanor depositaba su mirada por largo rato en el cuarto de Terry.

—Mis maletas están listas. Llamaré un coche, iré a mi casa en New York...— Se giró y caminó en dirección a su recamara, luego giró la cabeza mirando por encima de los hombros con la cabeza gacha —Tus palabras han sido toda una sorpresa... Y ha sido lo más reconfortante que he escuchado en meses... Gracias Eleanor, gracias—

Eleanor asintió suavemente con su cabeza. Susanna continuó su camino. Cuatro horas más tarde se encontraba tocando a la puerta de su madre, con la decisión de hacer las paces y decirle lo que en mucho tiempo había callado, y esta vez además, le diría que le amaba.

* * *

Albert se encontraba sentado en un pequeño café a un par de cuadras de Broadway. Enfrascado en el libro que leía, no se percataba de las risas nerviosas de dos jovencitas de algún colegio católico de la ciudad, que al compás de sus faldas de telas cuadriculadas, paseaban por cuarta vez frente a la ventana principal del local, con el único interés de ver una vez más las cadenciosas y espesas pestañas que cubrían los ojos celestes del curioso y aparentemente ávido lector.

Minutos más tarde, luego de que una de las monjas regañara decididamente a las chicas por su curioso comportamiento, Candy arribó al café y se sentó frente a Albert sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. El rubio levantó su mirada e inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal, sí Candy no sonreía, algo iba mal.

—Estás aquí... Hola... ¿Cómo ha ido en tu encuentro con Terry?— Se animó Albert.

—Oh... bueno... No muy bien... No estaba, y Karen me ha dicho que había llamado al director de la obra esta mañana para excusarse porque no asistiría los próximos tres días a los ensayos... Para ese entonces ya será viernes, y hay cosas importantes que me esperan en Chicago...— Candy lo miró con preocupación pero resuelta —Sin embargo, no me iré de esta ciudad sin haber hablado con él—

Albert sonrió —¡Esa es la Candy que conozco!— Puso un poco más serio su semblante y continuó —Ahora... ¿Podrías contarme qué es lo que ha sucedido?—

Candy suspiró, levantó las cejas en señal de derrota y empezó a hablar —Como supiste hace unos meses, el accidente que padeció su compañera del teatro...— Candy aclaró su garganta —La compañera de Terry... Susanna Marlow... Fue un hecho evidentemente terrible y lamentable... Albert... Esta despedida ha sido una de las más duras pruebas en mi vida... He sentido tanto dolor y de manera casi ininterrumpida desde aquella madrugada en el tren de regreso a Chicago... Luego de aquella noche...— Albert asentía, había sido un directo testigo del dolor de Candy —Cuando regresé New York, fue como si esa plataforma volviera a sacar todas las lágrimas que quería mantener dentro de mi... Albert, fue como sí perdiera una parte misma de mi ser... Decirle adiós a Terry es la cosa más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida... Decirle adiós a Terry es la única cosa de la que me he arrepentido... Sin embargo, he pensado durante tanto tiempo que los arrepentimientos no sirven de nada... Susanna... Sí tú la hubieras visto... Lucía tan desvalida y triste, como sí no hubiera más esperanzas en el mundo para ella. Y Terry era su alegría, está enamorada de él... Lo ama tanto...—

—¿Más que tu?— La interrumpió Albert.

Candy le dedicó una mirada confundida. —Lo ama enormemente... Él es tan fácil de amar... Bajo su dura coraza y dentro de esa cabeza testaruda, se esconde un chico tan noble, de sentimientos tan bellos, tan tiernos y cariñosos— Narraba Candy con voz anhelante —Con ese particular sentido del humor... Con esa bella forma de reír... Puede llegar a ser tan irritante cuando se burla de ti y te llama tarzán pecoso... tarzán con pecas— Candy río dulcemente.

Albert la miró con ternura y con aquella reconfortante suavidad que se matizaba en sus ojos azules plenos y serenos, aquella mirada madura que dejaba la sensación de estar en un lugar seguro y protegido. Puso su mano sobre la de ella —¿Lo amas demasiado verdad?—

Candy sonrío con timidez y con voz casi imperceptible pronunció —Así es...—

—¿Lo amas más que a nada... Lo amas como nadie más lo ama, como nadie más podría amarlo?— Continuó Albert.

Ella levantó su cabeza y abrió por completo sus bellísimos ojos verdes que brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas —Albert...— Susurró.

—Anda Candy... No temas decirlo. Los dos sabemos que no te equivocas, sabemos que a pesar de que Susanna lo ame, no lo ama tanto como tú— Dijo dulcemente Albert.

—Albert...— Suspiró Candy —Cómo atreverme...— Albert la miró con ojos exigentes —Así es...— Dijo ella al fin —Así es Albert... Yo también estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida por él una y mil veces... Y a hacer cualquier cosa que garantizara su felicidad—

—Estoy seguro de que darías tu vida por Terry sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero las acciones que hacemos mientras nos mantenemos con vida, aunque a veces menos heroicas y menos románticas, son las que determinan el curso de nuestras vidas, las que nos permiten o no ser felices. Lo que cuenta Candy es lo que hagas ahora que respiras, ahora que él respira... Debes esforzarte por ser feliz. Y sí en tus manos está la felicidad de Terry, debes hacerlo feliz. Y la felicidad de Terry eres tu—

Candy guardó silencio unos instantes, Albert decía aquellas cosas tan dulcemente y haciéndolas lucir tan sencillas y claras. Luego de un rato le habló —¿Cómo lo sabes?—

—¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó Albert.

—Que soy yo quien puede hacerlo feliz...— Agregó Candy tímidamente.

Albert sonrió —Porque soy su amigo. Uno de los pocos que tiene en realidad... Y lo conozco Candy, he sido testigo de su dolor, y aún más importante, he sido testigo de su amor por ti—

Candy sintió una confortable tibieza recorrer su pecho, luego recordó las palabras de Terry aquella noche en la playa, su abierta declaración de amor, y la forma en que ella misma lo había rechazado, hubiese querido devolver el tiempo y decirle a Terry que lo intentaran una vez más, que juntos sortearían aquel pesado momento.

—Albert... Estoy trabajando en la casa del tío de la madre de Annie, el Sr. Perceebal Weasly... Vive en Los Hamptons... Allí he estado por poco casi dos meses. Terry también se encuentra allí, en la casa de su madre, lo he visto hace unas semanas, él ha venido a verme, me ha abierto su corazón— Un gemido se escapó desde el alma de Candy —Y le he dicho que no... Que no estaría a su lado, le he dicho que su deber es estar al lado de Susanna. Ay Albert... Se enfureció tanto... Lloraba de dolor, podía sentirlo. Y me ha mirado con tres veces más furia que aquel día en el lago... Ha prometido que jamás volverá a amarme. Que se olvidará de mi—

—No le creas Candy— Le dijo Albert tranquilamente —Terry no dejará de amarte, porque no es eso lo que quiere. Y sobre todo porque te ama de tal manera, que borrarte de su vida le implicaría perder sus recuerdos. Borrar su memoria…— Albert le dedicó una mirada significativa y le tomó la barbilla a Candy con su dedo índice —No llores pequeña... Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes—

Candy sonrió ante los recuerdos que le suscitaban aquellas palabras, se secó las lágrimas y enderezó su postura —Así es, no debo llorar... Ya encontraremos una solución, como ha dicho Gisell, no es momento de rendirse—

—¿Gisell?— Preguntó Albert.

—Oh Albert, debes conocerla— Respondió Candy emocionada —Es tan, tan, tan... Tan particular— Rio Candy —Tan particular y encantadora, al igual que su tío... Han sido muy buenos conmigo. ¡Ella también ha viajado tanto! Definitivamente debes conocerla— Candy puso una expresión picara y desafiante en su rostro —Debes... mmm... Vas a venir conmigo ¿Verdad?—

—¿A dónde?— Dijo Albert presintiendo que había perdido una batalla que no había alcanzado a pelear.

—A la casa del Sr. Perceebal Weasly, debes conocerlos. ¡Vamos ahora!—

Albert sonrío mientras cancelaba la cuenta y dejaban aquel lugar rumbo a Los Hamptons.

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

******Hola a todos! Les dejo el capítulo antes de tiempo porque es probable que mañana esté muy ocupada durante todo el día. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Abrazos!  
**

* * *

Eleanor Baker entró en el hotel en el que se encontraba alojado Terry, se acercó a la recepción y pidió que llamaran a su hijo, un par de minutos más tarde Terry estaba guiándola hasta su habitación. Ella le entregó un paquete en el que llevaba la mayoría de sus cosas y unos cuantos libros que se había aventurado a comprarle de camino. Terry recibió el paquete y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Quieres que te pida algo de tomar mamá?—

—Estoy bien hijo...— Respondió Eleanor —¿Ya has decidido qué hacer? ¿Te vas del país?— Preguntó la madre temerosa.

Terry se recostó en la cama y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos —No madre. No voy a abandonar el teatro. En este momento es la única cosa que me hace feliz, es la única cosa que me mantiene cuerdo... Y sobrio...—

—Me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso— Eleanor se relajó visiblemente, había estado tensa desde que Terry había abandonado Los Hamptons —No sé cómo tomes esto, sé lo independiente que has sido siempre... Pero quiero ayudarte hijo, si estás en desacuerdo... No hay problema. Sólo espero que podamos seguir en contacto— Terry asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

—Mi apartamento en el edificio Fulham está a tu disposición— Eleanor guardó silencio, luego continuó vacilante —Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, he trabajado para darte todo lo que puedas necesitar, quisiera que empezaras a disfrutar de ello...—

—Comprendo tus buenas intenciones— Terry la miró dulcemente —Pero no voy a vivir a costillas tuyas—

—Oh no hijo, sé que no lo harías... Pero ya sabes que es tan difícil encontrar un sitio cerca de Broadway, y sería genial para ti poder ubicarte...— Insistió Eleanor.

—Lo sé, hoy salí a buscar y no he encontrado uno solo en esta enorme ciudad— Corroboró Terry.

—Ese departamento es técnicamente tuyo— Siguió Eleanor. Terry la miró reticente.

—Sí aceptas que te pague una renta justa por él, aceptaré gustoso vivir allí— Concilió Terry.

Eleanor sonrió felizmente y con ánimo triunfante —Que bueno que hayas aceptado, allí estarás muy cómodo. Lo he mandado a arreglar esta mañana para que estuviera listo en cuanto llegaras... Sí decidías aceptar...— Ahora fueron los ojos azules de Eleanor los que sonrieron.

—¿Acaso viniste aquí tan segura Eleanor?— Le reclamó Terry bromeando.

—Fue sólo por si acaso Terry, por si acaso—

Madre e hijo, recogieron las pertenencias del joven y tomaron el coche de la Sra. Baker que los esperaba frente al hotel y que los llevaría hasta el edificio Fulham. Al llegar, mientras atravesaban el recatado pero lujoso lobby, Eleanor le comentaba a Terry —Los últimos tres niveles del edificio reservan un departamento por piso, no habrá nadie que pueda importunarte, estarás en el piso décimo y será sólo para ti—

Terry sonrío mientras desplegaba las puertas del ascensor —¿A caso es un mimo para malcriarme lo que presiento Eleanor?—

—Claro que no Terrence— Dijo Eleanor seria —Es sólo lo que te mereces— Luego sonrío al darle la espalda a Terry al tiempo que entraba en el ascensor.

* * *

—Te van a encantar Albert, son personas adorables— Decía Candy emocionada mientras llamaba a la puerta de la casa Weasly.

—Un momento, en seguida atiendo— Escucharon desde el porche responder Sr. Perceebal.

Al cabo de unos segundos el Sr. Weasly abrió la puerta de la bella casa de playa —¡Hola Candy!— El hombre viejo pasó su alegre mirada de Candy a Albert, inspeccionándolo centímetro a centímetro de su larga estatura —¿Quién te acompaña mi bella enfermera?—

—Buenas tardes Sr. Weasly ¡Este es mi gran amigo Albert! Me he tomado el atrevimiento de invitarlo, estoy segura de que ustedes deben conocerse— Respondió Candy emocionada.

El hombre le extendió su mano blanca y pecosa a Albert seguida por una enorme y cálida sonrisa —Mucho gusto, sigan por favor—

Albert sonrío ampliamente y miró a Candy con ojos felices, ella lo tomó del brazo y entraron en la casa.

—¡Ya llegaste mostrito degenera-!— Interrumpió Gisell eufórica, su voz empezó casi en un grito y luego fue languideciendo hasta desaparecer.

—Albert, te presento a Gisell, es mi amiga y la nieta del Sr. Perceebal— Dijo Candy mirando con alegría a Albert.

Luego, la rubia arrugó casi imperceptiblemente la nariz y sus pecas se abultaron, aquella expresión en el rostro de Albert jamás la había visto, su rostro tenía un aspecto duro e indescifrable, sus ojos se habían obscurecido, como si el azul celeste de sus iris fuera más intenso, pero sin dejar de ser tan claro, sólo más profundo, casi atemorizante. Él puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se detuvo en medio de la sala como una mole. Candy giró su cabeza y detuvo su mirada en Gisell intentando comprender la situación, pero lo que encontró fue aún más confuso, Gisell había entreabierto sus labios y un rubor casi brillante le cubría las mejillas, aquella mujer alta, parecía esta vez mucho más baja de lo que era, y su expresión la figuraba como una pequeña niña asustada. Candy simplemente se aventó —¿Qué pas-?—

—Encantado, Albert— Respondió el rubio sin siquiera percatarse de las palabras de Candy.

El cuerpo de Gisell se tensó, tuvo la inmediata impresión que el hombre que acababa de presentarse ante ella, era la aparición más sensualmente atractiva que había visto jamás. De cabellos rubios y ojos celestes irresistibles, largas pestañas y dulce mirada, labios rosados y plenos, nariz refinada, tez serena y blanca. Decididamente alto, de brazos fuertes y manos masculinas. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, una chaqueta safari abierta a medio pecho, camisilla azul y una bufanda café con algún tipo de trabajo artesanal aborigen _—Tal vez __del__ sur oriente africano—_ Pensó Gisell. La mentada bufanda resaltaba el color de sus ojos, y sí era acaso posible, lo hacía lucir más atractivo.

Su voz era profunda y tranquila, Gisell se acercó y le apretó la mano, él le sonrío cortésmente, y por un segundo Gisell advirtió cierto coqueteo _—No, no era posible—_ se dijo, sólo era su imaginación.

—Mucho gusto— Susurró Gisell tímidamente.

—Un placer— Contestó Albert con voz grave.

Los dos continuaron mirándose hasta que los curiosos ojos de Candy hicieron que Albert volviera su rostro hacia ella, justo en ese momento, Candy habría podido jurar que las mejillas de Gisell se sonrojaron, sin embargo, ésta apartó la cara tan pronto que Candy no pudo estar completamente segura.

—Candy me ha contado cosas estupendas acerca de ustedes— Continuó Albert.

—¿Oh si? — Exclamó el viejo Perceebal sonriente.

Gisell por su lado sonrío con timidez mirando fijamente a Candy.

Albert respondió con un gesto amable buscando el rostro de Gisell, pero ésta continuó evasiva. El señor Weasly los invitó a todos a pasar a la salita a tomar el té, Albert lo acompañó con leche y Gisell con limón. La conversación fue amena, todos rieron con frecuencia, no obstante, Gisell continuó atípicamente tímida. Hacía el ocaso, el señor Weasly le pidió a Albert que se hospedara en su casa hasta el término de su estancia en New York, Albert aceptó gustoso.

Luego de una animada cena, Candy le enseñó a Albert la habitación donde pasaría la noche, luego de acomodarle prolijamente las almohadas se despidió y se retiró a descansar a su recamara. Albert descargó su mochila, se deshizo de su chaqueta y su bufanda, mientras se preguntaba por qué ella se habría comportado de aquella extraña manera.

Albert salió de su habitación, quería ver el mar, la engañosa placidez del Atlántico en verano lo llamaba, además necesitaba una excusa para verla. Salió de la casa buscando la silla colgante que había visto en el porche a su llegada, al fijarse, la vio allí, ella se sobresaltó al instante, Albert sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Puedo sentarme?— Preguntó.

—Por supuesto, sigue— Respondió Gisell con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué te has comportado de esa manera tan extraña?— Preguntó Albert mirándola a la cara.

—¿Extraña?— Rebatió Gisell —No creo que me haya comportado de ninguna manera en particular—

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que estas cosas no deben hacerte ningún bien?— La reprendió Albert al tiempo que le quitaba el cigarrillo de entre los dedos.

El largo artilugio se había consumido sólo, pues Gisell estaba tan desconcertada que se había olvidado por completo de que lo llevaba en la mano, no obstante, ante el reclamo de Albert, hizo un gracioso mohín muy propio de ella, mostrando valiente rebeldía.

—Te has comportado como sí no me conocieras— Continuó Albert.

—Bueno… Tú empezaste… La manera en que te presentaste… Sólo te seguí el juego— Se defendió Gisell.

—Al llegar lo último que me imaginé fue que te encontraría aquí— Continuó Albert —Jamás mencionaste a tu hermana… Yo te hablé de los Britter—

—No creí necesario mencionar a mi familia— Se mantuvo Gisell a la defensiva —Sin embargo, te hablé de la relación tan difícil que llevo con ella—

—Lo sé Gigi, pero no es un pequeño detalle el hecho de que nuestras familias estén vinculadas… Nuestros sobrinos podrían casarse— Le dijo Albert.

—Al igual que tú, también tengo mis secretos Will— Contraatacó Gisell —¿Candy es la razón de tus secretos?— Preguntó Gisell cortante y directa.

Albert la miró con fijeza durante largo rato, al final habló —Así es—

Gisell abrió enormemente sus ojos sin ningún disimulo, la amargura pasó rápidamente en un gesto que se dibujó en sus cejas —Pues lamento decirte que está perdidamente enamorada de otro—

—Lo sé— Dijo Albert sonriendo.

—¡Oh!— Exclamó Gisell —Que ridículamente romántico… Pero honestamente no creo que ninguno de tus esfuerzos sirva de algo, ella le ha entregado su corazón—

Albert continuó sonriendo —¿Y tú Gigi… Ya entregaste tu corazón?—

—Pues eso no te interesa— Espetó la morena —Yo no soy el tipo de mujer que entrega el corazón. Ni ningún otro órgano vital… Y deja de llamarme Gigi, no te tomes atribuciones que ya no te corresponden—

—¿En qué momento dejaron de corresponderme… Gigi?— La retó Albert.

Ella lo miró furibunda, él volvió a sonreír.

—Gigi, esa chispeante e impulsiva personalidad, que adoro de ti, respondió de esta loca manera en que sólo tú puedes hacerlo… Y jamás me permitió explicar nada, ahora mismo estás sacando tus propias conclusiones y de nuevo me niegas la oportunidad de defenderme— Gisell concentró su mirada en el obscuro frente en donde se encontraba el oleante mar —Gigi, no me quites lo que me corresponde, sabes perfectamente, y aún cuando esto vaya en contra de muchas de mis convicciones… Sabes que eres mía— Terminó Albert con fiera seriedad.

Gisell suspiró quedándose sin aire —¡No seas impertinente Will!—

—¿Y me lo dices tú?— La provocó Albert.

—No tengo por qué seguir escuchándote— Dijo Gisell al tiempo que se levantaba dispuesta a marcharse.

Albert le tomó la mano con suavidad, ella se detuvo al instante, sin embargo, no se atrevió a mirarlo, él se llevó con lentitud el torso de su mano a los labios, y la besó suavemente.

—No hagas esto Will— Le pidió la morena susurrando un suspiro.

Albert se levantó y se acercó a ella sin soltar su mano. Ella continuó con la mirada baja y empezó a temblar por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Cuando se trataba de Albert se tornaba absurdamente vulnerable. Él le tomó un mechón de pelo, lo acomodó tras el pabellón de su oreja y retiró su mano acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza.

—¿Hace cuánto te cortaste el cabello?— Le preguntó el rubio.

—Antes de embarcar en Southhampton— Se volvió y lo miró con rabia y dolor, justo a los ojos. Luego su mirada se volvió picara y juguetona —Aposté a unos marinos en un bar que lo dejaría más corto de lo que ellos mismos lo llevaban… Gané un par de hermosos zafiros. Creo que me subestimaron porque llevaba un pomposo vestido y el cabello me llegaba a la cintura—

—Lo sé— Sonrío Albert —La última vez que vi tu hermoso cabello era lo único que cubría tu cuerpo—

Gisell se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Gigi— La llamó Albert.

—¿Will?— Contestó Gisell con la mirada anclada a sus pies.

—Por favor, mírame— Le pidió Albert.

Gisell sacudió su cabeza negando eufóricamente —Sí lo hago estaré perdida y lo sabes—

—¿A caso eso es tan malo?— Le preguntó Albert con dulzura.

—Sabes que esta situación me aterra— Respondió Gisell vacilante.

Albert le tomó la barbilla con suavidad, levantándole el rostro e invitándola a mirarlo a la cara. Gisell era casi tan alta como él, la mirada de Albert se dulcificó al ver su rostro pleno —Tus ojos son tan hermosos… Y me parte el corazón ver en ti esa mirada tan asustada y triste ¿Por qué razón te fuiste tan repentinamente?—

—Will…— Suspiró Gisell cansadamente —No soporté todo aquello, todas las preguntas que pactamos no plantearnos, todo eso empezó a pesar demasiado, y ya sospechaba que estabas enamorado de alguien… El destino es cínicamente gracioso, haciéndome amiga de la mujer de la que estás enamorado…—

—¿De quién estoy enamorado Gigi?—

—De Candy ¿No es así? Debo decirte que ciertamente es una mujer estupenda, ahora la odio un poco… Es una cabeza dura… pero es una buena persona—

Albert rio sonoramente —Bueno, en eso tienes razón, es una cabeza dura, pero yo prefiero cabezas aún más duras, damas insoportablemente obstinadas… Sobre cualquier otra te prefiero a ti— Los ojos de Gisell brillaron de ansiedad y emoción —Cuando dejaste Londres sin decirme nada, estuve desolado… Te había dado tanto de mí, me sentí engañado, ultrajado… Partí inmediatamente a África, y allí me encontré con tantos recuerdos de ti… Y concluí que me habías dado tanto de ti que no era posible que hubieras jugado conmigo… De inmediato supe que tu loca y dura cabeza, había tejido una red tan intricada de ideas acerca de mi historia, que habías resuelto huir, y entonces supe que todo fue mi culpa, debí habértelo explicado todo con mayor claridad—

—Pero nos encontramos en Chicago y me miraste sin dignarte siquiera a decirme "Hola"— Lo interrumpió Gisell con penetrante dolor.

—Oh Gigi cuanto lo siento, tantas cosas han ocurrido— Le dijo Albert.

—¡Pero vives con Candy!— Le reclamó Gisell antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, apartando su rostro.

—Gigi, mírame— dijo Albert, Gisell levantó su mirada hacía el rostro de Albert nuevamente —¿Me permites precisar todo lo que ha ocurrido?—

Gisell asintió en silencio, Albert le tomó las manos y la llevó de regreso a la silla colgante, una vez sentados, Albert empezó:

—Como ya lo sabes tú mejor que nadie, los desacuerdos e inconvenientes con mi familia han hecho que tome distancia y me aleje de todos ellos, sin embargo, lo que me han delegado, todas aquellas responsabilidades que me han adjudicado por ser lo que ellos denominan como el "patriarca de los Andley", me siguen persiguiendo. No pude darle la espalda, por más que lo deseé… No pude desentenderme de esas tareas que aparentemente me siguen desde mi nacimiento. Hasta ahora he dejado sobre los hombres de George, todo lo concerniente al manejo del consorcio y la compañía en Inglaterra, hoy creo, que eso no puedo continuar así… Tendré que hacerle frente por completo a esta situación. Las demás responsabilidades, aquellas inherentes a mi propia naturaleza, aquellas del tipo familiar, como la educación de los chicos y el apoyo a la familia en situaciones de crisis… Por supuesto que no las he ignorado. Desde la muerte de Pauna, varias situaciones difíciles nos han aquejado, tú por supuesto has sido el mayor de mis apoyos, sin ti no lo hubiera resistido. Pero el gran enredo en toda esta historia, es que les he exigido a todos que mi identidad se mantenga en secreto, ya que ninguno ha vuelto a verme desde que era adolescente, a excepción de Elroy… Tal vez lo decidí así porque era una forma de seguir evadiendo esta vida que me persigue sin descanso. Pero todo esto debe terminar Gigi, pronto debo ponerme al frente, bajo mis condiciones por supuesto, pues no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mis intereses y a mi felicidad. Dentro de las decisiones más importantes que he tomado como cabeza de los Andley, se encuentra la adopción de Candy, su vida ha sido realmente difícil y a veces triste, pero ella tiene esta maravillosa capacidad de reponerse, respirar, volver a empezar y sonreír. Yo quise brindarle protección, un amparo económico, y acogerla en la familia, los chicos la quieren mucho, Elroy se resiste, pero sospecho que ya cayó bajo su encanto, y George la cuida mejor que nadie. Ella ha sido tan independiente e irreverente como yo, ya sabes que decidió estudiar enfermería por su cuenta y vivir sola en su propio departamento en Chicago—

—En donde vive contigo— Lo interrumpió Gisell —Porque eres padre y jamás tuviste la gentileza de hacérmelo saber—

—Yo no estaría seguro de que las cosas son justamente así— Se defendió Albert —Sí bien adopté a Candy y los documentos legales me dan su custodia y paternidad, no he sido un padre para ella. Gigi, para Candy soy sólo Albert, su amigo, el sujeto que la adoptó es el abuelo William, un hombre al que no conoce y con el que sólo ha tenido contacto a través de George y algunas cartas— Gisell lo observó confundida —Como para los demás, mi identidad está oculta para Candy, tu eres la única aparte de quienes ya he mencionado, que sabe todo este asunto—

—Comprendo— Asintió Gisell —Pero… ¿Por qué vives con ella?—

Albert sonrío y continuó —Hace poco menos de un año, tuve un accidente, nadie me conocía, estaba completamente solo, por alguna buena jugada del destino Candy dio conmigo en su hospital. Cuidó de mí… Básicamente me salvó la vida, no obstante, al despertar había perdido todos mis recuerdos, no reconocía a nadie, ni tenía idea alguna acerca de quién era yo mismo, Candy desinteresadamente y en contra de los juicios sociales, me llevó a vivir a su departamento y cuidó de mí— La expresión de Albert adquirió un matiz más fuerte y serio —El día en que te vi en Chicago, una luz se encendió, y tu rostro hizo que muchas cosas empezaran a despertarse en mi mente, ese mismo día un nuevo accidente me aquejó mientras pensaba obsesivamente en ti, y al despertar lo recordaba todo. Lo primero que hubo en mi mente fue tu rostro, y la primera emoción que reconocí atada a mis recuerdos fue cuanto te extrañaba—

Los ojos de Gisell estaban inundados de lágrimas —¡Oh Will he sido una enorme imbécil al dejarte solo!—

—No Gigi, no digas eso, yo te comprendo. Lo que hiciste fue lo más natural, al igual que tú, yo también hubiera huido… Claro que me lo has puesto muy difícil, ya estaba empezando a pensar que jamás te encontraría, Los Hamptons era el último lugar en el que te hubiera buscado—

—No quería que encontraras— Murmuró Gisell.

—Lo sé…— Dijo Albert acercando su rostro a la morena —No vuelvas a dejarme por favor, sin ti es para mí tan difícil incluso sonreír, te extraño demasiado mi hermoso ángel— La voz de Albert era una caricia —No quiero separarme nunca más de ti, quédate a mi lado para siempre—

—Estaré contigo e iré donde tu vayas Will… Creí que ya no me querías nunca más— Suspiró Gisell.

Albert tomó el rostro de Gisell en sus manos —¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así mi pequeño ángel travieso?—

—No lo sé, a veces me hago tantas ideas locas— Respondió ella.

—¿A veces?— Retomó Albert sonriendo irónicamente. Gisell hizo una mueca de fingido enfado.

—Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, te amo más que a nadie, más que a nada, te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar—

—Yo te amo aún más, te he echado tanto de menos Will… Creí que te había perdido— Sollozó Gisell.

—¿Cómo vas a perderme sí te pertenezco Gigi? No vuelvas a alejarte de mí por favor— Le suplicó Albert.

—Jamás lo volveré a hacer Will, me amarraré a ti como una garrapata hambrienta— Le declaró Gisell.

Albert rio de buena gana —¿Ya no te comportarás de esta manera tan extraña?— Le preguntó Albert acercándosele aún más, tentándola con sus susurros.

—Bueno, eso no puedo prometértelo, ya sabes que no soy justamente normal— Le respondió Gisell en un ronroneo.

—De eso estoy seguro— Susurró Albert seductor rozando con sus labios la mejilla de Gisell —Tu nuevo atuendo es toda una sorpresa, una grata sorpresa, esos pantalones te lucen mejor a ti que a ningún otro hombre que haya visto en mi vida— Gisell sonrió con picardía —Luces algo distinta, pero siempre tan hermosa… Extrañaré tu cabello largo, como llenabas de azabache mi cuerpo al dejarlo caer sobre mi cuando hacíamos el amor— Albert depositó breves y sensuales besos en el cuello de la morena —Como no te imaginas he extrañado tus labios, tus besos, tus manos sobre mí cuerpo, tu sonrisa, tus abrazos—

Los ojos de Gisell se encendieron y coincidieron con los de Albert al cruzar sus miradas, el beso anunciado por sus cuerpos fue inevitable. Para Albert probar nuevamente los labios de Gisell fue como volver al hogar después de un largo viaje. Ella lo besó con dulzura y entrega, aferrándose a él con el deseo inquebrantable de no dejarlo nunca más. Gisell interrumpió el beso, Albert la miró con dulzura y le tomó las manos, acariciándolas con ternura. Lo miró a los ojos y se lanzó hacía él abrazándolo apretadamente con todo el amor que sentía, en un abrazo con el que le entregaba su alma de manera incondicional. Se separó nuevamente y volvió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Will… ¿Quieres conocer mi habitación?—

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

* * *

**Feliz año para todos!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, mis mejores deseos para el próximo año! Abrazos!**

* * *

—¿Me estás invitando a pasar a tu cuarto, niña traviesa?— Preguntó Albert en un susurro seductor.

—¿Y tú qué crees?— Lo provocó Gisell.

Ella lo condujo de la mano entre los obscuros pasillos de la casa ya durmiente. Bajo el velo de la naciente madrugada abrió la puerta de su habitación y con un índice danzarín lo incitó a ingresar a sus aposentos.

—Te he extrañado… ¿Lo sabes, verdad?— Murmuró Albert mientras cerraba y aseguraba la puerta.

—Eso espero— Se rio Gisell.

—Hace calor aquí ¿No crees?— Le dijo Albert desajustándole el cinturón.

—Demasiado… Es sumamente fatigoso— Ronroneó Gisell al tiempo que desabotonaba su camisa y se quedaba ante él tan sólo con su blanco sujetador.

—Bella prenda— La apreció Albert —¿De dónde la has sacado?—

—De por ahí… Estuve en París… La encontré y la usé cada día pensando en ti… Además es mucho más cómoda que la horrorosa armadura que me obligaron a llevar desde mi adolescencia— Gisell levantó una ceja prepotente.

—Me gusta… Me gusta como se ve en ti— Le dijo Albert al oído.

Gisell suspiró y con delicadeza lo ayudó a deshacerse de su camiseta, el esbelto torso de Albert se descubrió ante sus ojos, y ella con deleite se embriagó con olor de su piel desnuda —Es increíble cuanto me gustas— Jadeó Gisell.

—Creo poder comprenderte— Le respondió Albert desajustando el pantalón de la morena. Le acarició el vientre y la prenda se deslizó por las esbeltas piernas de Gisell.

Los estilizados dedos de ella viajaron desde el pecho de Albert hasta la bragueta de su pantalón, y con rapidez lo ayudó a deshacerse de él. La respiración de Albert se hizo audible, ruidosa y acelerada. Sin más la tomó por la cintura y apretó a Gisell entre su cuerpo y la pared, inesperadamente se arrodilló y tomándole una de las piernas, dio inicio a una dulce invasión de besos que torturó sus muslos para luego acariciar con ternura su vientre. Profundizó un cálido beso en su esternón y entonces con desenfreno asaltó su cuello.

Los crecientes jadeos de Gisell se tornaron en ardientes gemidos de vez en cuando ahogados por sus propias manos. Cálidos estremecimientos hacían temblar sus piernas al sentir las aterciopeladas caricias de los labios de Albert. Las manos de él le rodearon las caderas y ella se envolvió en él, atrapándole la pelvis entre sus muslos. Albert detuvo sus besos y la miró justo a los ojos con los propios llenos de amor y honesto temor.

—No vuelvas a separarte de mí— Le pidió Albert una vez más —Te amo tanto mi bella dama enloquecida—

—Jamás lo haré de nuevo— Le susurró Gisell al oído —Te amo tanto que puedes estar seguro que no vas a deshacerte de mí al menos en todo lo que queda de este siglo—

—Ahora dime por favor— Le demandó Albert con gesto infantil —¿Cómo puedo retirar de tu cuerpo esta encantadora prenda?—

Gisell se rio y con pericia se quitó el sostén. Los ojos de Albert brillaban de deseo y anticipación. —Te necesito Gisell, te necesito ahora—

Ella extinguió sus palabras con un beso arrebatador. —Albert, llévame a la cama. Ahora…— Le suplicó ella.

* * *

—¿Sales Candy?— Le preguntó el Sr. Perceebal a Candy, al ver el esfuerzo de ésta en arreglar su rizada y dorada cabellera en una cola de caballo.

Candy sonrió —Así es , he dejado su itinerario listo, esta tarde discutiremos los últimos detalles antes de mi partida mañana a Chicago—

—Haré lo que me digas mi bella enfermera… ¿Ya sabes que Gisell y yo viajamos con ustedes a Chicago?—

Candy sonrió ampliamente —¡Oh! Que buena noticia Sr. Weasly, Annie y su madre estarán muy felices de verlos—

El señor Perceebal sonrió amablemente.

Candy abandonó la casa Weasly sonriendo y con los nervios de punta, estaba decidida a visitar la casa de Eleanor Baker, no le importaba sí debía encontrarse nuevamente con Susanna, estaba dispuesta a pelear por Terry.

Al llegar la misma Eleanor la recibió, el rostro de la actriz se iluminó con una sonrisa al verla.

—Buenos días Sra. Baker— Saludó Candy.

—Buenos días Candy, que agradable sorpresa— Contesto Eleanor —Sigue por favor— Eleanor dirigió a Candy hasta la sala y la invitó a sentarse entre sonrisas silenciosas. —¿Has venido a hablar con Terrence?—

Candy sonrió con timidez —Así es Sra. Baker—

—Bien. Candy han acontecido varios hechos difíciles durante los últimos días— Le dijo Eleanor.

Candy la observó con rostro ansioso y temeroso, no sabía sí su reciente encuentro con Terry hacía parte de la lista de hechos difíciles. Eleanor le narró a Candy todo lo ocurrido días atrás, las condiciones en las que encontró a Terry en Londres, el diario de Susanna y la intriga alrededor de su penoso accidente.

Candy no pudo más que guardar silencio anonadada, apenas alcanzaba a procesar y comprender todo lo que Eleanor le contaba. Se sentía hastiada, manipulada, ultrajada y vulnerada; por primera vez en su vida, Candy sintió desprecio por alguien, algo que ni la corrosiva maldad de los hermanos Leagan había alcanzado. Se sintió repentinamente mareada, y justo en ese momento la asaltaron todos los sentimientos e ilusiones que había dejado congelados en Broadway al escuchar los rumores acerca del accidente de Susanna Marlow. Fue entonces cuando su corazón dio un vuelco al preguntase por Terry.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Terry, Sra. Baker?— Se apresuró Candy.

—Ahora se encuentra bien, ha sido realmente difícil para él, pero sospecho que haber descubierto la verdad lo ha liberado— Respondió Eleanor.

—Se encuentra él aquí, Sra. Baker— Le preguntó Candy con timidez.

—Llámame Eleanor, por favor— Le pidió la actriz —Terry ya no está en Los Hamptons, se encuentra en su departamento en New York, en donde ha decidido empezar una nueva vida—

—¿Iniciar una nueva vida?— Murmuró Candy.

—Estoy segura de que él desea verte Candy— Dijo Eleanor —Dame un segundo, anotaré para ti su dirección en New York—

—Gracias— Respondió Candy distraída, preguntándose sí en realidad Terry querría verla.

—Aquí está— Le entregó Eleanor una nota a Candy con la dirección —Hasta donde sé, sus ensayos hoy concluyen al medio día. Aunque no estoy segura de que haya asistido… En fin, luego de la hora del almuerzo seguramente lo encontrarás—

—Ha sido muy amable Sra. Bak- Eleanor— Se corrigió Candy —Sí parto ahora mismo, tal vez lo encuentre—

—Eso espero— Dijo la actriz —Sí está bien para ti, puedes ir en mi coche, haré que lo tengan listo para ti en unos minutos—

—¡Oh no! No debe molestarse— Intervino Candy rápidamente.

—No es ninguna molestia, así irás más cómoda y llegarás rápidamente— Agregó Eleanor.

Candy le agradeció con una tímida sonrisa. Diez minutos más tarde iba rumo a New York, sus nervios seguían atormentándola, le angustiaba sobremanera pensar en todo el sufrimiento por el que habría pasado Terry al enterarse de la verdad, quiso protegerlo, consolarlo, cuidar de él con todas las fuerzas de su alma. De repente el auto se detuvo.

—Hemos llegado Srta. Andley— Le comunicó el chofer.

Un edificio elegante se erguía frente a ella —El penthouse del décimo piso señorita… Allí está la residencia del Sr. Grandchester— Habló nuevamente el chofer.

—Gracias— Respondió Candy completamente tiesa en su silla. El chofer le dedicó una mirada de confusión a través del espejo retrovisor.

* * *

Desde el décimo piso Terry vio llegar el auto de su madre, sonrío, realmente le vendría bien hablar con Eleanor, quería contarle varias cosas, sobre todo quería hablarle de Nikté, su exótica vecina mexicana. Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó a la recepción pidiéndole al nuevo conserje que escoltara a la mujer rubia al ascensor, quien era su madre.

Unos segundos después Candy atravesó el vestíbulo, el conserje la miró extrañado, de qué manera se suponía que aquella joven fuere la madre de Terrence Grandchester, sin embargo, decidió no hacer preguntas, después de todo, los actores solían ser sumamente excéntricos, de manera que se limitó a acompañar a Candy hasta el ascensor.

—¿Qué piso madame?— Preguntó el encargado de gracioso sombrero.

Candy sonrío —Décimo, por favor—

El hombre oprimió el botón y las puertas se cerraron ruidosamente iniciando el ascenso. La reja de metal de diseño florar se abrió, los ojos de Candy leyeron en una puerta de roble:

_BAKER´S RESIDENCE_

La rubia salió del elevador y este inició rápidamente su descenso. Sus rodillas temblaban, no conseguía respirar adecuadamente, sentía increíbles deseos de llorar y abandonar aquel lugar. No conseguía moverse, la puerta estaba allí como paralizándola, su estómago se revolvió, su garganta se secó y sus manos sudaban. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de repente, los ojos de Terry se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. Se mantuvo en silencio.

—Hola Terry— Dijo Candy al fin rompiendo el largo silencio.

—Señorita Andley— Respondió Terry secamente.

Candy se aproximó con lentitud y timidez, Terry se mantuvo en el lugar en el que estaba, sin desprender su mano de la puerta entreabierta.

Candy se detuvo a poco menos de un metro de distancia.

—¿Podríamos hablar?— Le preguntó ella.

—¿Acerca de qué?— La cuestionó él.

—No estoy segura…— Vaciló Candy —Acerca de nosotros—

—¿Nosotros?— La interrumpió Terry con tono irónico.

—Terry…— Respiró Candy profundamente —No quiero que las cosas entre nosotros concluyan de esta manera—

Terry la interrumpió nuevamente —Tu mojigata consciencia puede estar tranquila— Candy se sobresaltó ante la brusquedad de sus palabras, él sonriendo continuó —Todo está resuelto Candice… Probablemente no me olvidarás… Y estoy seguro que no te olvidaré… Pero algo debe quedar completamente claro… Aunque sufra mucho y aunque no te olvide lo nuestro se ha terminado para siempre, como ya te lo dije, no regresaré a ti jamás—

La garganta de Candy se cerró, el aire parecía irse de sus pulmones, Terry dirigió su mirada por encima de su cabeza y sonrío con dulzura —Buenas tardes Nikté— Dijo él —Sigue por favor, nuestros almuerzos están servidos— Mintió, haciendo un gesto con su mano a la mujer de cabellos castaños que acababa de salir del ascensor, y veía a Terry con rostro interrogante.

La chica le sonrío a Candy y la saludó amablemente con un cantarín acento que Candy recordó rápidamente. La joven mujer entró en el departamento desapareciendo de su vista.

—Srta. Andley, espero que tenga un buen día… Espero que tenga una buena vida… Adiós— Se despidió Terry al tiempo que cerraba la puerta en un movimiento inevitable.

El hueco sonido de las guardas ajustándose en la cerradura retumbó en los oídos de Candy, luego se hizo estéril y el ambiente se llenó del silencioso estruendo que se propagó por su pecho, al tiempo que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Por primera vez el corazón de Candy había sido roto, el hombre que más amaba en el mundo le había causado su más honda herida, su más crudo dolor. Se mantuvo allí petrificada durante un tiempo indeterminado, con su mirada perdida en la nada, nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor.

Un sordo dolor en el pecho de Candy secó sus lágrimas, no quedaba más, se habían acabado los días del colegio San Pablo, hoy los veía más lejos que nunca _—De haber sabido que aquello iba a ocurrir… Hubiera preferido no conocerte nunca Terrence Grandchester—_ Pensó Candy mientras giraba sus talones y abordaba el irreversible ascensor.

Terrence cerró la puerta y recostó su espalda en ella, Candy seguía allí, podía sentirlo, algo en su interior lo impulsaba a abrir la puerta y pedirle que olvidara todo lo que acababa de decirle, pero ahora sentía tanta vergüenza que no se creía capaz de enfrentarla. ¿Por otro lado, y sí ella lo rechazaba nuevamente? _—¿Quería hablar de nosotros?—_ Pensó Terry.

_—Oh Dios… Qué había hecho—_ Se reprochó. En un arrebatado impulso abrió la puerta, una dolorosa exhalación se mantuvo en sus pulmones, quemándolo, destruyéndolo. En aquel pequeño recibidor no había más que un enorme vació, Candy se había ido.

* * *

—¿Todo está bien?— Preguntó Nikté.

—Todo bien— Orquestó Terry una sonrisa involucrando a sus labios y su mirada, sus ojos se resistieron.

—Hermosa— Sonrío Nikté —La chica del corredor— Susurró Nikté con sus enormes y castaños ojos incisivos —¿Quién era?—

Terry le dedicó una mirada penetrante, la misma que había heredado del duque, una mirada que habría hecho temblar a cualquiera, pero no a Nikté, ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Terry esperando una respuesta.

Terry finalmente respondió —Alguien que conocí en mis días de colegio en Londres, una vieja amiga—

—¿Y cómo estás?— Insistió Nikté.

—Perfectamente… ¿A qué viene esta pregunta?—

—Bueno, pensé que no estabas… ¿Cómodo…? Con ella… Pues me has hecho entrar aquí argumentando un almuerzo que jamás acordamos y aún sigo sin ver comida en ningún lugar en el departamento—

—¡Oh! Lo siento Nikté, no hubiera querido involucrarte… Es sólo que quiero que Londres se quede justo donde está, con todo lo que allí dejé— Terry la observó con profundidad, se giró y luego sorpresivamente inclinó su cabeza sin volver su cuerpo —Una cosa más… No me gustan las preguntas—

Nikté sonrío —Lo sé—

—Perfecto. Sí te parece bien… ¿Quieres venir a almorzar?— La invitó Terry.

—Oh si… estaré encantada— Respondió Nikté al instante.

En el restaurante Nikté estuvo sonriente todo el tiempo, en presencia de Terry ella se iluminaba. Nikté era la menor de las hijas de un importante industrial mexicano, y ella aprovechando la visita de sus padres a New York, alquiló una galería para exponer sus esculturas durante parte del verano. Se hospedaba al lado de su familia en el onceavo piso del edificio Fulham, justo un piso arriba del pent-house Baker. Había coincidido con Terry en el elevador varias veces, los ojos del inglés habían capturado de inmediato su atención, la misteriosa actitud de Terry la había intrigado, y al descubrir que era actor, como casi cualquier jovencita de la época, había quedado completamente fascinada. Y aunque en reiteradas ocasiones intentó sin descanso llamar la atención de Terry, siempre fracasó.

Nikté era una mujer sumamente atractiva, de curvas pronunciadas y piel acanelada, de largas y espesas pestañas, coronadas por tupidas cejas que dibujaban con acierto su carácter, decidida y seductora, solía ser una notable y sensual flor exótica entre las rubias neoyorkinas, sin embargo, Terry no le dedicó ni una sola mirada hasta el momento en que ella tomó la iniciativa al hablarle.

—¿Eres británico?— Le preguntó aquella vez.

Él levantó la vista de su guion y con gesto impasible la contempló, luego sonrío —Así es—

—Tu acento es bastante notable— Continuó Nikté queriendo evitar que la breve conversación se extinguiera.

—El tuyo también— Dijo Terry —¿De dónde vienes?—

—Monterrey— Respondió ella con picardía en la mirada.

—Mont- ¿Qué…?— Se interrumpió Terrence.

—Monterrey— Repitió Nikté riendo y marcando su acento —En México—

—Oh…— Sonrío también Terry —México… Talentosos artistas mexicanos han pasado por New York esta temporada—

—Eso creo… De hecho— Vaciló Nikté —Soy escultora… También el arte me ha traído a esta ciudad—

—Ese también es mi caso— Se interesó Terry.

Y fue con esa conversación que Nikté consiguió entablar rápidamente una amistad con Terry. Continuamente lo invitaba a desayunar, él se mostró reticente al principio, pero luego de adentrarse en las animadas y cultas opiniones de Nikté acerca de la historia del arte o sus valoraciones de la estética victoriana, decididamente se volvió un frecuente invitado en su departamento, ella lo distraía y divertía, Nikté calmaba sus demonios adentrándolo en sus historias, y lo hacía olvidar de sus tormentos con sus atenciones nada empalagosas, por el contrario insospechadamente seductoras.

Nikté era cinco años mayor que Terry, más madura, más lista y más ambiciosa. De ideas vanguardistas, revolucionarias y feministas. Fascinaba a Terry con la dulzura de su voz, su exótico acento y particulares atuendos, muestra de las tradicionales elaboraciones indígenas del norte de México. Ella disfrutaba sobremanera de su compañía, luego de poco más de dos semanas frecuentándose casi todas las mañanas, era evidente que crecía algo más que camaradería entre ellos, aunque para Terry aquello jamás representara verdaderamente sentimiento alguno.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Candy?— Le preguntó Gisell a su tío.

—Salió esta mañana— Respondió el Sr. Perceebal con simpleza.

Albert y Gisell intercambiaron miradas de preocupación pero no pronunciaron palabra alguna. El Sr. Weasly acabó su matutino jugo de naranja —Antes de mi caminata he dejado lista mi maleta de viaje. Aprovecharé la ocasión, como es evidente, y viajaré con ustedes a Chicago—

El contenido levemente acusatorio en las palabras del viejo Weasly hicieron sonrojar a Albert, de inmediato clavó sus ojos en Gisell quien se redujo a encogerse de hombros y decirle —De alguna manera siempre lo sabe todo—

Albert cocinó para Gisell aquella mañana, deleitándola con tostadas francesas y un poco convencional yogurt de arándanos. Aquella mañana hicieron sus maletas juntos, con la certeza de que ya nada los volvería a separar.

Luego de ducharse juntos con descarado alboroto, salieron del cuarto de Gisell listos para dar el deseado paseo por la playa del que Albert había hablado todo el día. Mientras atravesaban sonrientes el hall, vieron a Candy cerrando la puerta principal, lucía sombría, pálida y con una dureza imperturbable. Sus luminosos ojos verdes ahora estaban opacos y parecían reflejar un alma vacía, un corazón quebrado, como si ella misma construyera su propio y desesperanzador cautiverio.

—¿Estás bien?— Se acercó Gisell evidentemente preocupada.

—No— Dijo Candy sin más, atreviéndose a ello por primera vez en su vida.

Albert guardó silencio, sabía que ninguna palabra le reconfortaría en aquel momento, en una ocasión como aquella tan sólo el silencio resulta edificante. Gisell se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza diciéndole al oído —Estamos aquí para ti, todo va a estar mejor—

—Lo sé— Agregó Candy secamente —He decidido que así será—

Luego de un espeso silencio, Candy se disculpó retirándose a su cuarto dispuesta a hacer su valija y anhelando como nunca estar de regreso en Chicago —Haré nuevos recuerdos— Se prometió —Haré mejores recuerdos— Se mintió.

El viernes llegó lentamente para Candy, aunque había dormido la noche entera, no había conseguido descansar. Se levantó y preparó el desayuno, no era la misma, no estaba sonriente y llena de ánimos, pero lucía más fuerte, decidida y convencida de que hasta las peores tormentas traen consigo al sol.

Albert y Gisell se percataron de ello y decidieron no mencionar el tema hasta que ella misma lo hiciera. La mirada preocupada del Sr. Weasly alertó a Gisell quien atípicamente discreta le pidió que no interviniera de ninguna manera en aquella situación.

El tren partió, aquel vagón de nuevo estaba lleno de dolor, pero esta vez no nevaba, un brillante sol los acompañaba, dándoles calor y repitiéndole a Candy una y otra vez que pronto todo iba a estar mejor.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un muy buen inicio de año. El mío ha estado sorprendentemente ocupado, por eso me he tardado en actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí, así que aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.  
Me han sorprendido algunos de los reviews y MP, parece que a muy pocas les agrada Nikté y a todas les ha impactado el final del capítulo 9. Jamás las había visto tan enojadas con Terry!**

Bueno, acción-reacción... Creo yo chicas... Ya veremos que sigue ocurriendo.  
Alguien me preguntó por cuántos capitulos está compuesto el fic. En la actualidad tengo 25, pero constantemente edito mientras los subo a FF, así que suelo fusionar unos con otros, o aumentar alguna cosilla... Considero que tendremos entre 22 y 25 capítulos al final.  


**Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Un abrazo enorme para todos!  
**

* * *

El rítmico sonido del tren en marcha hilaba sus pensamientos, de aquí para allá entre el dolor y la rabia. El día era caluroso y Candy sentía que nada colaboraba en que su estado de ánimo mejorara.

El tren avanzaba lentamente y a través de la ventana conseguía ver como los tonos de verde en los frondosos árboles iban cambiando a medida que se introducían en los exuberantes bosques de Pennsylvania. La primavera continuaba resistiéndose a marcharse, y a pesar del calor, el colorido silvestre aún conseguía maravillarla.

A medida que atravesaban Ohio, y tras recordar una y otra vez con severa insistencia su encuentro con Terry, y como éste había cerrado la puerta de su pent-house justo frente a sus narices, el dolor empezaba a difuminarse bajo una nube espesa de rabia, frustración y creciente resentimiento. Y no porque en realidad experimentase emociones negativas hacia él, no era nada de eso, la verdad era que la rabia distraía al dolor y al final de cuentas aquella cruel cicatrización era mejor que una herida abierta.

Absorta discutía mentalmente consigo misma —_Si en realidad me hubiese querido alguna vez, no se hubiera comportado así… Después de todo ¿Cómo puede ser uno tan cruel con alguien a quien dice amar?_— Divagaba.

Poner en tela de juicio sus sentimientos por él lo resolvía todo, porque entonces era Terry un mentiroso, porque los mentirosos no valen la pena y así entonces no habría manera en que ella se permitiera ser engañada nuevamente.

—_Y sí los sentimientos de él eran tan débiles, pues bien, los míos no tendrían por qué ser fuertes, ya que en realidad habrían estado basados en una mentira, de manera que nunca existieron… De manera que no tienes por qué estar sufriendo Candice White, todo fue una ilusión_— Candy sonrió levemente para sí misma, reclamando un pequeño triunfo —_¡Diantres! ¿A quién quiero engañar? El amor que siento por él ha sido la cosa más real en mi vida…_—

Decidió que lo mejor era no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, ya no pensaría en ninguna de aquellas cosas que le recordaran a Terrence Grandchester. No, ahora se concentraría en la rabia que había despertado en ella aquel trato injusto, cruel y despiadado. —_Los días en que Candice White amó a Terrence Grandchester están contados_— Concluyó enérgicamente después de infinitas horas pensando en las cosas que compartieron, recordando el profundo azul de sus ojos, la suavidad de su presumida voz y los dos besos que hubieron intercambiado. Candy suspiró, no sabía cómo detenerse, no sabía cómo dejar de amarlo, pero estaba empecinada en lograrlo.

* * *

Los bosques coníferos organizados como paisajes casi abstractos le dieron la bienvenida a Illinois. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que había guardado silencio durante todo el trayecto, no había hablado con nadie y todos parecían haberlo consentido.

A su lado el Señor Weasly roncaba suavemente y frente a ella Gisell y Albert miraban distraídamente por la ventana, mientras éste acariciaba de arriba abajo con su pulgar la piel de la muñeca de Gisell.

Candy parpadeó rápidamente varias veces, sacudió levemente la cabeza y volvió a mirar. _¿Se había perdido de algo?_

—¿Acaso hay noticias nuevas que quieran compartirme?— Preguntó Candy suspicaz sacándolos de su ensoñación.

Los dos dirigieron rápidamente sus miradas hacía sus manos, se miraron entre sí sonriéndose con timidez.

—Nos conocimos en el San Pablo— Soltó Albert sin más.

—¿Tú fuiste al San Pablo, Albert?— Preguntó Candy enormemente sorprendida.

—Así fue Candy— Respondió él con voz pausada.

—Y yo también, por supuesto— Intervino Gisell —Es una horrenda tradición de las prestantes familias en Chicago, enviar a sus hijos al exilio sin más razón que las estúpidas buenas costumbres— Hizo un mal gesto arrugando la nariz, Albert la observó con ternura unos fugaces momentos y luego la besó. ¡En la boca! Candy estaba petrificada.

—Nos conocemos hace más de diez años Candy— Explicó Albert.

—Y hace poco más de tres años nos hemos visto… Con importante frecuencia— Gisell sonrió —Nos reencontramos en África—

—Y nos amamos— La interrumpió Albert, sonrojándola furiosamente.

Aquello sí que era una tremenda bomba. Jamás en su vida Candy hubiera esperado recibir aquella noticia. El solitario Albert conocía a la particular Gisell, la tía de Annie, y aparentemente eran amantes. Candy se tapó la boca con las dos manos ante aquel pensamiento. Bueno, después de todo, la misma Gisell había sido quien le había ilustrado en lo referente a aquella escandalosa palabra. El mundo era un lugar pequeño lleno de increíbles coincidencias.

—Es demasiado extraño— Rio Candy —Casi fantástico, pero de corazón he de decirles, que me alegro demasiado por los dos, estoy segura de que son el uno para el otro— Soltó Candy una enorme carcajada, una risotada casi catártica, que la liberaba de toda la tensión de los recuerdos y reflexiones del viaje.

_Siempre hay buenas noticias en medio de la tempestad, siempre hay motivos para ser feliz_, pensó Candy una vez más.

* * *

Los pisos y columnas de mármol enfriaban Union Station, a través del techo de cristal semiabovedado era posible divisar los cientos de estrellas que decoraban la noche veraniega en su natal Chicago. El señor Weasly y Candy aguardaban mientras Albert y Gisell en el extremo opuesto de la estación se habían detenido con las maletas y parecían discutir algo con intensa concentración, sin embargo, les era imposible escucharlos.

Instantes después, Albert la abrazó y la besó con lo que Candy juraría, era pasión. Dios, jamás creyó que llegaría a presenciar algo así.

—Odio tener que separarme nuevamente de ti Will—Susurró Gisell con tristeza.

—Lo sé mi damita hermosa— La consoló pegando su frente con la de ella —Pero créeme, no será por mucho— Ella hizo un puchero. Albert sonrió —Mañana volveré a Lakewood— Gisell puso serio su gesto y lo escuchó con atención —Resolveré todo este lío de una buena vez. Después, nada volverá a separarme de ti— Concluyó Albert mirándola a los ojos, luego sin dar más esperas, la besó profundamente.

Al salir de Union Station una suave y cálida brisa acarició a Candy, reconfortándola, inundándola con aquellos familiares aromas, aquel era el olor a casa, y como nunca antes, se sentía completamente feliz de haber regresado. Se giró y les sonrió a la pareja de tortolos, el señor Weasly levantó las cejas con fingida exasperación y luego sonrió. Aquel era un bonito suceso, esos dos de verdad se amaban.

* * *

El sonido de un motor deteniéndose le interrumpió los pensamientos. Un elegante Bentley negro aparcó justo a su lado, luego, sin advertencia alguna, George descendió del vehículo.

Candy sorprendida se lanzó sobre él —¡Que bueno verte George!— Él le dedicó una temerosa y confundida sonrisa —¿Pero, como lo has sabido, quién te ha dicho que hoy regresaba?—

George carraspeó con fuerza —Me han enviado de Lakewood Señorita—

—Oh…— Musitó Candy.

—Que afortunada coincidencia— Cortó Albert el asombro de todos los presentes aproximándose al coche.

George se apresuró y abrió las puertas del vehículo invitándoles a todos a pasar. Primero fue Candy, la siguió Gisell, quien le dedicó un guiño al atormentado hombre, éste le respondió con una, aunque tímida, genuina sonrisa. Posteriormente el Señor Weasly y Albert ingresaron al coche y George lo puso en marcha sin hacer más preguntas ni comentarios durante el resto del trayecto.

Al llegar a la casa Britter, Albert descendió con el Señor Weasly y Gisell, los acompañó hasta el portal y se despidió de Gisell con un beso interminable. Al volver al automóvil Candy lo recibió con una bobalicona sonrisa llena de curiosidad y burla. No obstante, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna.

Finalmente, George les dejó frente a su edificio. Candy y Albert se despidieron y bajaron rápidamente, los dos estaban deseosos de descansar en sus camas luego del largo viaje desde New York.

Las paredes azul lavanda y la alfombra verde de su departamento la hicieron sentir inmediatamente en casa. Allí seguía ese característico olor a madera y el dulzor en el ambiente desprendido por los cenizales de cascaras de naranja que ella y Albert solían ubicar bajo la chimenea. Las rosas sobre la cómoda de la sala estaban marchitas, mañana se encargaría de aquello. _Oh, que feliz estaba de estar de vuelta en casa._

* * *

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana al salir de su habitación, lista con su uniforme y toda la indumentaria de enfermera, Candy se sorprendió al encontrarse con Albert y junto a él su mochila café completamente llena. Él le ofreció una taza de café y los dos se sentaron al comedor.

—¿Te vas de nuevo, Albert?— Le preguntó Candy con tristeza —¿Tan pronto?—

Él le sonrió con tierna amabilidad —Así es, debo resolver asuntos urgentes Candy, pero nos veremos pronto, muy pronto—

Ella sonrió nuevamente, algo más entusiasmada —Está bien, pero esta vez no te demores ni desaparezcas como un fantasma—

—No lo haré Candy, no lo haré más— Diciendo esto se levantó de su silla y con un fuerte abrazo se despidió de Candy, ella lo acompaño hasta el portal y lo vio marcharse desde la ventana, volvía a sentirse sola.

Sacudió los pensamientos tristes con rapidez y se apresuró a marcharse a su trabajo. Era hora de volver, de retornar a su vida.

* * *

Nikté se paseaba embelesada por las antesalas del teatro Marceau, los cortinajes borgoña caían pesados y majestuosos a lo largo de los pasillos y las elegantes damas americanas se paseaban ataviadas con maravillosos vestidos a su lado. Ella había asistido con un llamativo vestido color crema de corte imperio, que resaltaba deliciosamente sobre su acanelada piel, llevaba una apretada trenza bordada a un costado de su cabeza, desde su sien alargándose hasta su cintura donde caían los últimos cadejos de cabello. Lucía unos vistosos aretes naranja hechos con pequeñas piezas de cerámica, que se movían con gracia y hacían deliciosos sonidos al chocar entre sí.

Las mujeres la observaban con interés, algunas con extrañeza, otras con repulsión y otras con mal disimulada envidia. La tela de su vestido como mantequilla, recorría graciosamente la curva de sus senos y luego caía por sus caderas con soltura y delicadeza. Terry no pudo negar lo impactante que lucía aquel día.

Robert había adelantado el día del estreno por petición de los administradores del teatro. La expectativa por la aparición de Terrence Grandchester prometía enormes dividendos. Así que el día de premier había llegado. Terry invitó a su amable vecina mexicana, ella gustosa había aceptado, sumamente interesada en seguir conociendo hasta el más mínimo detalle acerca de la vida de Terry.

Nikté se sentó en uno de los palcos con mejor vista al escenario al lado de Eleanor Baker. La orgullo madre le sonreía con nerviosismo y ansiedad.

El telón se levantó, pero no fue sino hasta el cuarto acto cuando apareció Terry majestuoso encarnando al hijo del rey de Nápoles.

—"_Señor, es mortal, __pero, por voluntad divina, es mía. __La elegí cuando no podía pedirle consejo __ a mi __padre, ni ya creía tenerlo. __Es la hija de este príncipe, el Duque de Milán, __de quien tanto sabía por su fama, __mas nunca había visto, y que me ha dado __una segunda vida. Ahora esta dama __le convierte __en mi segundo padre."*— _Declamaba Terry con proeza las líneas de Ferdinando, apasionado, energico y poderoso. Aquella noche devoró a la audiencia, todos aclamaron su presentación, fue la estrella y brillo con toda su luz sobre las tablas.

Nikté respiraba rápidamente, poseída por la actuación de Terry, con los ojos muy abiertos lo seguía por el escenario, deleitada con los movimientos de su cuerpo, con su pasión y talento. Terry había nacido para actuar, era más que evidente, su talento era desbordante, esa noche Nikté lo amó.

Varios días después los sentimientos de Nikté eran evidentes para todos excepto para Terry. Una tarde de lunes mientras Terry departía con su madre, ella se decidió a comentarlo de una vez.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Nikté?— Preguntó Eleanor llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

—Bien, creo que bien, mamá— Le respondió Terry distraído.

—¿Te has fijado en la manera en que te mira?— Continuó Eleanor.

Aquel comentario atrajo su atención, la miro a los ojos —¿A qué te refieres?—

—Hijo, con seguridad puedo decirte que Nikté está interesada en algo más que tu amistad— Eleanor le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Crees que Nikté está interesada en mi?— Le preguntó él con preocupación.

—Estoy segura Terry—

Terry frunció el seño y se pasó las manos por el cabello con angustia —Esto no es bueno, no mamá, eso no sería bueno…— Los azules ojos de Terry la miraban con cansancio —No quisiera hacerle daño, de ninguna manera quisiera herirla, ella es una mujer tan buena mamá, es lista, divertida, comprensiva… Es una gran amiga. Pero dudo que pueda verla de cualquier otra manera… Al menos no por ahora—

—¿Sigues amando a Candy?— Susurró Eleanor.

—Por supuesto que no— Soltó él con voz demasiado enérgica —Candy es asunto del pasado. Nada tiene que ver con Nikté—

Eleanor le observaba impresionada y aturdida, a qué había venido aquella respuesta ligeramente desmedida. Era obvio que sus sentimientos por Candy persistían, pero era indudable que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, y que pese a que Susanna ya no estaba, ellos seguían separados. Pero Terry no había comentado nada, lo había visto más triste luego de la visita de Candy, pero él ni siquiera le mencionó que ella hubiera estado en el Fulham. Eleanor decidió respetar su silencio y zanjar aquel tema de momento.

* * *

Las noches se hacían más cálidas y a veces le resultaba difícil dormir. Quería culpar al calor. Acomodó una vez más su almohada y cerró los ojos. No, el sueño seguía escapándosele. Candy se sentó frente a su improvisado escritorio y abrió las ventanas, la noche era maravillosa.

"_Pecosa…_" Aquel murmullo etéreo se formó de la nada en sus oídos, Dios, era casi real. No tenía una forma de explicar cómo lo extrañaba, como anhelaba su cercanía. Hacía casi tres semanas había vuelto de New York, y cada día se esforzaba en no recordarlo, pero cada noche él volvía persistente a instalarse en sus pensamientos. No lo creyó posible, pero luego de su encuentro en Los Hamptons todo se había hecho más intenso, lo amaba más, estaba segura de ello, y ahora un inquietante sentimiento le calentaba el estómago al recordar su rostro, no tenía idea qué era, de lo único que estaba segura era que olvidar Terrence Grandchester sería una ardua batalla.

* * *

Candy se retiró la cofia de la cabeza y la dejó junto a su bata en el segundo cajón de su escritorio en la clínica. Se dirigió a entrada principal en donde la esperaba Archie, elegante y galante como siempre. Habían quedado para almorzar aquel día. Ya le haría bien hablar con sus amigos, pues Patty y Stear estaban frecuentemente ocupados en los preparativos de su boda y Annie cada vez estaba menos disponible.

Candy se acerco y lo abrazó emocionada —Es bueno verte Archie— Le sonrió animada —¿A dónde iremos?—

Él le devolvió la sonrisa —A La Rue Bourvon, si está bien para ti—

—Claro que está bien para mi, tu lo has elegido, supongo que elegantes y deliciosos platos nos esperan— Continuó Candy feliz de reencontrarse con Archibald.

Él volvió a sonreír casi que por automatismo y así mismo le abrió la puerta del automóvil invitándola a pasar. Puso el auto en marcha y siguió en silencio. Candy se extendió en un monologo que bastó para los dos, estaba tan emocionada que no advirtió el silencio de Archie, quien sólo le respondía con continuas sonrisas.

* * *

Recovecos azul marino decoraban las paredes celestes del restaurante francés. Era hermoso e impresionante. Enormes lámparas de araña colgaban suspendidas del techo y bonitos faroles decorativos se situaban al lado de cada mesa. Un piano sonaba al fondo, dulce y pausado, tranquilizando a todos los comensales y haciendo aún más agradable el almuerzo.

La entrada, la sopa y el plato fuerte transcurrieron en silencio, ahora Candy sabía que algo iba mal. Cuando sirvieron sus postres Candy decidió acabar con la incómoda ausencia de palabras.

—¿Cómo está Annie, sólo la he visto un par de veces desde que llegué, y en realidad no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar?—

Archie la miró intensamente a los ojos —Está bien, Candy…— Apartó el plato del postre y puso sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa —Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte—

—¿Ah sí?— Lo animó ella sonriente, mientras se llevaba otro poco del delicioso mouse de chocolate a la boca.

Archie respiró hondo —He decidido finalizar mi relación con Annie—

Candy se atragantó, tomó la servilleta y tosió repetidas veces —¿Qué diantres quieres decir con eso Archibald?—

Archie miró nervioso hacia el piano, concentrándose por un momento en los movimientos de los hombros del pianista, volvió a tomar aire y la miró de nuevo seriamente y con intensidad, sus ojos miel eran duros e implacables.

—No puedo continuar así… No es justo con Annie… Y no es justo conmigo. No es a ella a quién amo Candy—

Candy se removió incomoda en su silla, estupefacta y enojada —Ella te ama Archie—

—¡Pero yo a ella no!— Exclamó casi con enfado —Es una mujer dulce y buena, le quiero, muchísimo. Pero no hay emoción, no hay pasión… Yo la haría infeliz Candy y ella no puede hacerme feliz, lo sé— Puso su mano sobre la de ella —No es a ella a quién amo Candy, es y has sido tú siempre la única en mi corazón—

Candy exaltada se levantó de la mesa con excesiva brusquedad —¿De qué demonios hablas Archie? Sabes que eso no es verdad, sabes que no debe ser así, ¡Archie ella te ama!—

Diciendo aquello abandonó el lugar, dejando a Archie en su sitio, incomodo, avergonzado, herido y confundido. Acostumbrarse a Annie había sido fácil, quererla también, pero se negaba a vivir sin pasión en su vida, sin esa chispa que Candy le había mostrado. Le aterraba dejar a Annie, y no sólo por su miedo a herirla, también temía no volver a encontrar a alguien tan perfecta para él. Pero ahora que tenía el valor estaba dispuesto a elegir el amor, estuviese donde estuviese, pues estaba visto que Candy no sería jamás para él.

* * *

A la semana siguiente Gisell le dijo a Candy que Archie y Annie habían terminado su relación. Annie estaba destrozada, Candy estaba enojadísima con Archie, lo que había hecho era imperdonable.

Mientras caminaba desde la clínica hacía la mansión Britter, la rabia se apaciguó. Las palabras de Terry retumbaban en sus oídos: _"¿Tan arrogante eres que te crees conocedora de lo que es o no correcto?... ¿A caso te crees la santa salvadora del mundo?... ¡Pues no! En este enorme planeta tu vida es increíblemente insignificante… eres mucho menos que eso"_ Aquello seguía doliendo profundamente, y buen Dios, tenía razón. Lo había hecho de nuevo, había sido arrogante otra vez, creyendo que tenía la razón, diciéndole siniestramente a Archie que debía estar con Annie _¿Por qué? ¿Porque Annie lo amaba?_ Había cometido el mismo estúpido error.

Tenía que volver a hablar con Archie, había sido indolente, impulsiva y soberbia. Allí estuvo él de nuevo, tratando de abrirle su corazón y ella lo había rechazado sin cuartel y con crueldad. Cristo, le había hecho lo mismo a Terry. _¿Cuántas veces tendría que arrepentirse de aquello?_

Candy golpeó un par de veces la puerta y luego entró en la habitación de Annie. Ésta lucía pálida y algo más delgada.

—Hola Annie ¿Cómo estás?—

Annie se giró hacia la puerta y fue corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de su amiga. Candy la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda e intentando calmar su llanto.

—Oh Candy, estoy destrozada. Archie me ha dejado… Los dos hemos llorado— Annie sorbió por la nariz y llevó a Candy hasta su cama. Las dos se sentaron —Creí que me quería, pero él aún…— Guardó silencio unos segundos, Candy miró sus pies avergonzada —Lo extraño. Creí que sería su esposa Candy, pero me ha dejado, todo ha terminado, y duele profundamente, me duele el corazón Candy, no sé cómo podré sobreponerme— Respiró hondo —Y ha sido tan humillante Candy, todo ha sido tan humillante, las chicas de la clase de bordado se han burlado de mi descaradamente, ha sido Eliza quién les ha dicho todo. Les ha dicho que me dejó porque soy una huérfana del Hogar de Pony ¿Crees que sea así Candy?—

—Por supuesto que no Annie— Se apresuró Candy frunciendo el seño —Archie está confundido, eso es todo. Debes darle algo de tiempo, reponerte. Y si tienes fuerzas Annie, jugar tu última carta e intentar recuperarlo—

—Lo mismo me ha dicho la tía Gisell— Suspiró Annie —Dice que debo darle espacio y permitirle aclarar sus pensamientos… ¿Pero y sí nunca regresa?—

—Entonces deberás olvidarlo, olvidar su amor— Le dijo Candy con tristeza —Y seguir viviendo Annie, seguir luchando por tu felicidad. Es la única opción que tenemos—

Annie asintió. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Patty tocó a la puerta entrando con una de las mucamas y un servicio de té y galletas. Hablaron toda la tarde, consolaron a Annie, ella se sintió más fuerte, Candy seguía allí para ella.

Candy esperaba de corazón que las cosas entre Archie y Annie se resolvieran, y de no ser así, esperaba que los dos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para ser felices. Omitió todo lo acontecido con Terry la pasada primavera, ya llegaría el momento de decírselos, o tal vez lo conservara en el fondo de su corazón para siempre. Hacía el final de la tarde Gisell ingresó en la habitación, sonriente y ruidosa.

—Huyo te tu madre querida sobrina, es insoportable— Rio de buena gana al tiempo que se instalaba junto a ellas y acababa con todo el surtido de galletas de la bandeja.

Gisell las hizo reír hasta bien entrada la noche, Candy se quedó a cenar, al finalizar todas parecían más tranquilas, Annie incluso estaba sonriendo más seguido.

—Oh Candy, por poco lo olvido— Las interrumpió Patty —La Señora Elroy me ha pedido que te diga, que debes presentarte mañana con urgencia en Lakewood—

Candy la miró extrañada, Gisell se metió una galleta en la boca —Gracias Patty, mañana estaré allí—

_* Tomado de La Tempestad de William Shakespeare._

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

**Hola a todos!  
**

**Algunas de ustedes me han escrito y enviado reviews para que publique antes el siguiente capítulo. Pues bien, mis queridos lectores, aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Espero sus comentarios acerca de lo que en este capítulo sucede, quisiera saber sus opiniones!  
De nuevo, gracias por leer y comentar!  
Saludos.  
**

* * *

―¡Demonios William!― Murmuró Gisell ―Voy a extrañarte tanto―

―Y yo a ti mi amor― Le dijo Albert acariciándole su corta melenita obscura ―Pero ya verás que el tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que crees―

―Eso espero, amor― Suspiró Gisell acercándosele y sorprendiéndolo con un sonoro beso, intenso, apasionado y lleno de anhelos.

Una vez Albert se hubo marchado y después de que el Señor Perceebal pusiera magistralmente sus ojos en blanco, Gisell respiró hondo y tocó al portal de la casa Britter. Instantes después el estirado mayordomo abrió la puerta, Gisell le sonrió y el hombre le guiñó un ojo secretamente. Entregaron sus abrigos y sus equipajes. Seguidamente los abordó la horrible ama de llaves que tantos malos ratos le había hecho pasar a Gisell durante su niñez. La mujer estaba casi igual, solo algunos cabellos veteados de blanco le surcaban la cabeza, pero su permanente gesto desagradable, como si todo el lugar hediera a mierda, se mantenía imperturbable. Aún así, Gisell siguió sonriendo y tomo a su tío por el brazo. Carlota, el ama de llaves, los escoltó hasta el salón verde, en donde se encontraba Ágata Britter en compañía de Annie y Patty.

El Señor Weasly ingresó primero en el salón casi sin permitir que Jeffrey, el mayordomo, lo anunciara debidamente.

―¡Tío Perceebal!― Casi saltó, aunque sin perder la gracia. Ágata se levanto, besó a su tío en la mejilla y lo abrazó con devoción infantil.

Gisell sonreía contagiada por la alegría del reencuentro. Annie caminó hacía donde se encontraba su tío con toda intensión de abrazarlo. Patty sonreía también, aunque no completamente segura de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de quién a todas luces era una mujer, pero vestía de los pies a la cabeza como un caballero.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí?― Reclamó Ágata clavando los ojos en su hermana.

Durante unos brevísimos segundos la sonrisa de Gisell se descompuso, y su mirada se llenó de decepción y dolor. Pero rápidamente reemplazó su sonrisa por la muy entrenada risa "_Todo-está-bien-nada-me-perturba_", irritando aún más a su hermana.

―Soy quién cuida de mi tío, así que voy a donde él vaya― Se justificó Gisell.

―Creí que mi esposo pagaba a quien lo hiciera… De la manera que corresponde― Aguijoneó Ágata.

―Hermanita… Soy irremplazable― Sonrió Gisell con fingida y exagerada dulzura.

―¿Qué aberración has hecho con tu cabello? ¿Qué significa ese espantoso atuendo? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa vestida de esa manera?― La bombardeó.

―No empiecen niñas, por favor… Mataría por un buen coñac Titti― Intentó el Señor Weasly calmar los ánimos.

―En seguida tío, ven conmigo― Le dijo Ágata llevándose a su tío del brazo hacía la zona del comedor.

Patty observaba la escena completamente extrañada, Annie contemplaba sus manos evadiéndose del incomodo momento. Gisell suspiró profundamente intentando tragarse el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

―Es bueno saber que seguimos fieles a nuestros hábitos, Ágata sigue siendo igual de encantadora― Dijo Gisell con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro ―Ahora ven aquí Annabela y abraza a tú tía―

Annie rio complacida y corrió a abrazar a su tía Gigi ―Que alegría verte― Le dijo mientras la soltaba.

Gisell le revolvió el pelo sonriéndole ―¿Y quién es tu amiga de anteojos?― Preguntó dirigiéndose a Patty.

―Oh, es mi amiga Patty, nos conocimos en el San Pablo, tía Gigi―

―Patricia O´Brien, un placer― Se presentó Patty.

―Me han hablado mucho de ti. Gisell Dalgliesh, el placer es mío― Le dijo estrechándole la mano a la jovencita.

* * *

Durante los primeros días de su estadía en casa de su hermana, Gisell estableció rápidamente amistad con Patricia, contagiada por la felicidad de su pronta boda y encantada con todas las historias acerca de Martha, la abuela de Patty.

Al quinto día mientras desayunaban en el comedor del jardín trasero, lejos de Ágata, reían animadamente.

―¿Tu familia es irlandesa, Patty?―

―Sólo mi abuelo paterno― Les contó ―El resto de mi familia es americana, señorita Dalgliesh―

―¡Patricia por Dios! ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? GISELL… ese es mi nombre, la Señorita Dalgliesh era mi hermana antes de casarse… No es un bonito recuerdo― Hizo un dramático gesto de contrariedad.

―Lo siento― Sonrió Patty ―Gisell―

―Mucho mejor…―Gisell tomó un bocado de melón, luego prosiguió ―Te lo preguntaba, quiero decir, sí tu familia era irlandesa… Por la raíz de tu apellido, ya sabes, todos esos "O´s" son irlandeses… Mi mejor amigo lo es, un irlandés de verdad, verdad. Con todo y cabello rojizo, ojos verdes y un temperamento del demonio― Soltó una sonora carcajada al recordarlo ―Logan O´Chonaill… Hombre demente… Cuánto lo extraño― Musitó Gisell más para sí misma que para sus acompañantes ―Creo que debería escribirle una carta―

Diciendo esto abandonó el pequeño comedor blanco de hierro y se dirigió hacia la casa, resuelta a escribirle una extensa carta a Logan contándole todas las recientes noticias, incluido su nuevo corte de pelo, sabía con seguridad que no terminaría de creérselo. Así siguió su camino silbando alegremente.

* * *

Estar de nuevo de pie frente a la enorme verja de metal dorado doblado en elaboradas figuras que evocaban rosas, le resultó intimidante. Cerró los ojos largo rato y aspiró el inconfundible aroma a Lakewood, su casa. No pisaba aquellos terrenos hacía ya varios años, y sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera sería para quedarse. Aunque hubiera huido por tanto tiempo de los pantalones almidonados, el consorcio y su abuela, sabía que debía hacerlo, era parte de lo que él mismo era, parte de su identidad, darle la espalda al imperio Andley sería como traicionarse a sí mismo, a sus padres, a su pasado. Era un Andley y aquel era su legado, y éste era ahora un lugar en el que quería sumergirse, el mundo le había dado ya lo que había pedido, lo había conocido. Cara a cara con el mundo, libre y joven.

Pero ahora era un hombre con una ambición, con un amor, era hora de establecer sus propios cimientos y perpetuar la obra de sus antepasados.

Con fuerza desplazó los rodachines del gran portón y caminó sereno, confiado y en paz. Los setos a lado y lado del camino de la entrada se extendían hasta el juego de fuentes del jardín, a su izquierda los establos, y a su derecha la exuberante naturaleza que rodeaba la que una vez fuera una hacienda. Frente a sus ojos, imponente y cálida a la vez, se erguía la antigua mansión, estaba en casa, había regresado en el momento justo.

Llamó a la puerta y George lo recibió. Con un gesto afectivo le dio la bienvenida, un breve momento sentimental que rápidamente fue escondido tras el muro de la eficiencia.

―¿Desea que mande preparar sus habitaciones señor?― Le preguntó George.

―Gracias George― Le contestó Albert en voz baja y profunda ―Pasaré a la recamara a cambiarme, luego esperaré por mi tía en el estudio. Por favor dile que he llegado y deseo verla―

Treinta minutos después Elroy entraba al estudio, pálida y contrariada. Se acercó con reticencia a Albert, como no dando crédito a sus propios ojos.

―Estas aquí…― Exhaló Elroy muy despacio.

―Así es― Se aproximó Albert y la besó en la frente ―He vuelto para quedarme tía… Aquello que un día salí a buscar hace siete años, ya lo he encontrado. He venido a tomar mi lugar―

Elroy apretó las manos de su sobrino y luego subió su mano y le acarició el rostro ―Justo a tiempo William, justo a tiempo. Estoy muy feliz de que estés de vuelta en casa―

Albert le sonrió con dulzura y la invitó a tomar asiento ―Como podrás imaginar, ya no es necesario mantener mi identidad en el anonimato, estaré reunido las próximas dos semanas con George y algunos de nuestros socios para ponerme al tanto y al frente del consorcio y las fabricas― Hizo una pausa mientras se servía un whisky ―¿Quieres algo de tomar?― La anciana negó con la cabeza ―Me asentaré definitivamente aquí, en Lakewood, y en cuanto la guerra lo permita, viajaré a Inglaterra a encargarme de nuestros negocios allí―

Elroy asentía en silencio, aún no lograba creer que Albert estuviera allí, sentado en el mullido sillón orejero que por tanto tiempo ocupó el abuelo William. Lucía regio en su traje azul profundo, de nuevo en su saco colgaba desprevenida la insignia dorada de la familia. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una baja cola de caballo, se quedó detenida por un tiempo en sus rubios cabellos.

―Lo cortaré esta tarde― Le dijo él leyéndole el pensamiento

―No tienes por qué hacerlo William―

―Quiero hacerlo…― Él sonrió ―Una vez pasas la barrera de los veinticinco, el cabello por debajo de la nuca empieza a estorbarte―

Elroy sonrió también ―Me parece que te verás aún más guapo con tu antiguo corte de cabello―

―Eso espero tía― Le dio un trago a su whisky ―Quisiera que me ayudaras a reunir a la familia… Es hora de que William Andley les dé la cara― Apuró toda su bebida en un solo trago ―Primero hablaré con Candy… Una vez hayan concluido los viajes de negocios, le comunicaré a Candy antes que a nadie, y en privado, quién soy―

―Me parece justo― Se acomodó Elroy en su silla ―Ella es tu responsabilidad―

Albert le dedicó una de sus miradas, silenciosa, apacible pero letal. Elroy supo que ninguna otra opinión sobre Candy sería bienvenida.

* * *

Poco más de dos semanas después Candy llegó a Lakewood en una fría mañana de sábado. George la guió hasta el estudio y le abrió la puerta. Ella entró confundida y en silencio.

―¿Tía abuela?― Atinó a preguntar.

―Hola Candy―

Escuchó una voz completamente familiar pronunciar su nombre, pero no lograba ubicarla, no allí en las residencias Andley. Giró su cuerpo buscando el lugar de dónde provenía la voz y se petrificó. Allí estaba de pie alguien increíblemente parecido a Anthony._ ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

Agudizó la vista y el caballero se acercó a ella, era rubio y llevaba el cabello tan corto como Anthony, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Entonces vio sus ojos celestes, claros y tranquilos.

―¿Albert?― Preguntó completamente desubicada.

―Hola Candy― La saludó él con dulzura.

―Hola Albert- ¿Qué haces aquí?―

―Vivo aquí―

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?―

―Esta es mi casa―

―¿Por qué...?― Los ojos de Candy se movían con desesperación a través del rostro de Albert, rogando por comprender qué sucedía.

―Mi nombre es William Albert Andley, Candy―

―¿Eres un Andley?― Gritó Candy sin darse cuenta ―Pero- ¿Por eso fuiste al San Pablo? ¿Hace cuánto?― Su cabeza era un caos infernal.

―Por favor siéntate, te lo explicaré todo―

―Pero… ¡Tú sabías de mi relación con los Andley!― Chilló Candy exasperada ―¿Por qué me lo ocultaste tanto tiempo?―

―Lo creí necesario―

―¿Por qué? Siempre supiste que los Andley me habían adoptado―

―Fui yo, Candy―

―¿Qué cosa?― Preguntó completamente perdida.

―Fui yo quien te adoptó, soy la persona a quién has llamado el abuelo William―

El rostro de Candy fue de la extrema palidez al rojo brillante. No conseguía articular palabra alguna, su cerebro ataba cabos velozmente, ahora todo resultaba tener sentido.

―¿Tú en la cabaña…? ¿En Londres…? ¿Tú eres el príncipe de la colina?―

―¿Qué cosa?― Albert rio bajito.

―Nada… ¿Albert, por qué me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo?―

Tomó aire y fijó sus ojos en ella ―Al morir mis padres supe que eventualmente tomaría esta posición a la cabeza de los Andley, y todos a mi alrededor me preparaban para ello, aún cuando todo era demasiado precipitado. Pero yo lo aceptaba con total naturalidad, siempre lo había sabido, es el destino de un Andley, y me enorgullezco de ello, pero con la muerte de Pauna mi percepción de la vida cambió drásticamente― Hizo una pausa suspirando profundamente ―Todo empezó a carecer de sentido, me sentí completamente solo… Indefenso, inútil… Y todos en casa me abrumaron con las cosas que debía hacer… Las empresas, los negocios, la familia… Me acobardé Candy, fui el mayor de los cobardes…― Agachó la cabeza avergonzado ―Y huí… Me escondí en cuanto pude, y mientras corría descubrí cientos de cosas que me apasionaban, encontrándole sentido a mi vida sin sentido y sin rumbo, sin embargo…― Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ―Sólo de una cosas me arrepiento― Carraspeó aclarándose la voz ―Siento que todo lo que hice era necesario, y no sería yo mismo de no haberlo hecho… Pero lo dejé a él, solo y desamparado, lo dejé crecer solo y triste― Ahora lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Albert ―Sólo su temprana muerte fue capaz de mostrarme mi tremendo error, pero ya no servía de nada―

―Albert…― Susurró Candy llorando también.

―Y volví a huir. Y como nunca antes quise esconderme y escapar, y seguí escapando, Candy. Sin darme cuenta que también a ti te había abandonado… Así que inventé maneras para estar cerca de ti, invente encuentros para que no te sintieras sola, e intenté apoyarte cada vez que me fue posible―

―Y lo hiciste Albert. De la mejor manera―

Él se limpió las lágrimas del rostro ―Luego ella me rescató―

―¿Gigi?―

Albert asintió sonriendo ―Me dio valor, me hizo reencontrarme conmigo mismo… Me ayudó a solucionar todos esos conflictos que me enloquecían y finalizó mi huída― Suspiró elevando su pecho ―Y aquí estoy, empezando una nueva etapa, enfrentándome a mi mismo, tranquilo y feliz―

―Oh Albert, todos acarreamos nuestras pequeñas cargas de amargura y miedo… Pero también de amor y esperanza…― Candy en un impulso irresistible le pasó la mano por el cabello, Albert le sonrió extrañado ―Te pareces tanto a Anthony, muchísimo… De alguna manera sabía quién eras, en el fondo de mi corazón lo sabía―

―¿Podrás perdonarme algún día Candy?― Le preguntó Albert con humildad.

―No hay nada que perdonar― Ella se irguió en su asiento ―Es la mejor noticia que he recibido jamás―

―¿A qué te refieres?―

―Albert, eres mi familia. De verdad. Eres parte de lo que soy… Jamás me había sentido tan feliz de ser una Andley―

* * *

La pequeña pero elegantísima galería de arte del Hotel Plaza sobre la Quinta Avenida en New York ostentaba entre sus muros las esculturas de la exposición "_Capillus_". Hermosas mujeres voluptuosas hechas en mármol negro, cubrían sus rostros con sus cabellos, los dejaban volar, caer por sus espaldas o estaban recogidos en elaboradas y diversas trenzas sobre sus cabezas. Los cabellos habían sido esculpidos con tal fluidez que a veces parecían mágicamente reales. Debían los asistentes acercarse mucho a las obras para contemplarlas en detalle, pues la piedra negra desde la distancia sólo brindaba una deliciosa experiencia de mujeres curvilíneas y sensuales. Pero una vez cerca, los detallados movimientos de los cabellos mientras se trenzaban o caían al viento, o los nudos entre los dedos de las mujeres que se peinaban, eran abrumadoramente específicos. Daba la impresión que en cualquier momento las esculturas sacudirían sus cabellos despertando a la vida.

Una exposición del vanguardismo expresionista era aún polémica, aún más cuando la artista era una joven mujer latinoamericana. No obstante, los asistentes estaban completamente poseídos en la contemplación de las esculturas de Nikté Jauregui.

―Maravilloso, realmente deslumbrante― Les dijo Eleanor a Nikté y a sus padres.

Nikté agradeció con una sonrisa valerosa, aunque apretaba sus manos nerviosa. Era su primera gran exposición y era la primera vez que él veía su trabajo.

En el centro de la galería Terry observaba con las manos en su espalda y ligeramente reclinado hacía adelante, la rigurosidad del esculpido sobre el mármol, se deleitaba en las hermosas formas femeninas y en los fluidos y lacios cabellos. Estaba admirado, fascinado por Nikté y su obra. Volvió su cuerpo y le sonrió con emoción.

Minutos después el curador le comunicó a Nikté en compañía de sus padres, Eleanor y Terry, el éxito de la exposición, lo habían vendido casi todo y las críticas sólo parecían mejorar con el paso de las horas. Nikté le tomó discretamente la mano a Terry nerviosa y emocionada, él la miró a los ojos y le dio un cariñoso apretón. Y ella se perdió en aquellos ojos zafiros, profundos y sensuales, inaccesibles, llenos de secretos.

* * *

Al concluir la exposición, un pequeño cóctel fue ofrecido, los padres de Nikté se marcharon temprano, agradecidos con Eleanor quien se había ofrecido a llevar a Nikté hasta el Fulham una vez terminara la reunión.

En el pequeño salón de espera en el pasillo entre los lavabos, Terry y Nikté se encontraron.

―Estoy muy feliz con todo el éxito de la exposición Nikté― Le dijo Terry tomándola de las manos ―Sé lo importante que ha sido este evento para ti… Y me siento orgulloso de lo que has hecho. Tú talento es enorme. Uno de estos días, cuando mis bolsillos estén más llenos― Susurró con ojos complices ―Te comprare una de esas bellísimas esculturas―

Nikté sonrió con timidez, perdida en la dulzura de su voz y sus palabras ―Me has dado valor, no habría sido lo mismo sin ti―

―Estoy seguro que lo hubieras hecho estupendamente de cualquier forma. Y si mi presencia ha servido de algo, no es más que una retribución por la tuya en el Marceau, ha sido reconfortante saber que estabas allí―

Y sin detenerse a pensarlo, en rapidísimos movimientos, plantó sus manos sobre el pecho de Terry y lo besó en los labios, elevó sus manos y le enmarcó el rostro con ellas, sintiendo por primera vez la suavidad de sus labios y la exquisitez de su aliento, atesoraría aquel momento por el resto de su vida.

Entonces sintió como él con sus manos le encerraba las muñecas y se las desprendía del rostro, alejándose de ella, concluyendo abruptamente el inesperado beso. La veía con los ojos entornados, sorprendido, y Dios no lo quisiera así, asustado. Todo había ocurrido en segundos, ninguno dijo nada, los acontecimientos eran aún demasiado confusos.

―Nikté…― Susurró Terry con la mirada en el suelo, se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza y las pasó con desesperación por sus cabellos.

―¿Qué pasa?― Le preguntó ella. No quería sentir vergüenza, no había hecho nada malo, nada de qué avergonzarse, pero su actitud la reducía, le oprimía el pecho.

―No quisiera confundirte― Se lamentó Terry. Nikté abrió la boca para hablar, pero el inmediato sonido de su voz la detuvo ―Estoy enamorado, Nikté― El alma le dio un vuelco, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inevitables, él ni siquiera la miraba a la cara ―Hace varios años estoy enamorado… Y debo ser honesto contigo… Creo que eso nunca va a cambiar―

Los ojos de Nikté se llenaron de dolor, y en su garganta se acumularon los celos. Lo observó atenta y en silencio durante largo rato ―La chica de tu colegio en Londres...―

Terry la miró confundido, inmediatamente enmascaró su rostro con dureza y severidad.

―La chica rubia frente a tu puerta el pasado verano… ¿Es ella verdad?―

Terry le dedicó una mirada de enojo ―Sabes bien que no hablo de mi vida con nadie―

―Terry por favor― Suspiró Nikté ―No me alejes de tu vida―

Él suavizó su rostro, respiró hondo y se metió las manos entre los bolsillos del pantalón ―Candy es mi cruz y mi cáliz, han pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde la última vez que la vi… No he dejado de pensar en ella un solo minuto― Volvió a posar su mirada sobre la alfombra, negando con la cabeza gacha ―Y no quiero lastimarte de ninguna manera Nikté, te quiero, eres mi amiga… Pero debes saber que no puede haber nada más que eso―

Diciendo aquello y sin mirarla a la cara, abandonó el pasillo y buscó a su madre en el salón, se despidió de ella sin excusas y se marchó del Plaza. Nikté dejó caer las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, aquello había dolido como nada, su muchachito inglés la había rechazado sin tregua alguna. Volvió a entrar al tocador y lavó sus lágrimas. Mientras secaba su cara, una terca voz en su interior le susurraba, _es ella, sí logra olvidarla podría ser para ti._ Observo su reflejo en el elegante espejo dorado y se resolvió a hacerlo, no se rendiría, era todo lo que había soñado y lucharía por tenerlo a su lado.

* * *

Encerrado en su habitación, Albert celebraba solitario la finalización de sus viajes. El día anterior había llegado de Washington, había sido su última salida aquel año y ya quería tener a Gisell de nuevo entre sus brazos, sospechaba que no tendría que esperar mucho más.

Elroy había comunicado a través de elegantes invitaciones, que el sábado 12 de octubre, todos eran participados de asistir a la cena en honor al tío William, quien había retornado de sus viajes y deseaba hablar con todos personalmente. Vaya sorpresa la que se llevarían. Tomó papel y pluma y empezó una extensa carta, alguien más debía conocer su identidad, además se moría por contarle los nuevos detalles, y revelarle por fin el nombre de su amor, Terry no se creería que la había ya conocido sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Durante la cena en Lakewood todos guardaban silencio. Para algunos no fue sorpresa, para otros la juventud de Albert les fue impactante, y otros no daban crédito al saber que lo habían visto con anterioridad luciendo el disfraz de viajero sin rumbo. Albert aprovechó la ocasión y felicitó a Stear y a Patty por su futura boda, y ratificó que Candy pertenecía a la familia, bajo el amparo Andley y su propia custodia. Candy sonrió, en aquel momento esas palabras tuvieron verdadero sentido, era una Andley, ella y Albert eran familia y eso le bastaba para ser feliz y para saber que por fin había encontrado un hogar.

―Como podrán imaginarse, presentar a Candy como mi hija sería impropio, sino bien por nuestras edades, por mis propias limitaciones ya que aún no he contraído matrimonio. Por lo tanto, les comunico que en adelante Candy será presentada como mi hermana, nadie tiene por qué esconder la historia de cómo llego a nuestra casa, yo estoy orgulloso de que hubiera sido así, pero Candy será presentada en sociedad como mi protegida, mi hermana menor y mi heredera― Enfatizó Albert al final.

La ira era palpable en los rostros de Sarah, Neal y Eliza Leagan, pero ninguno dijo nada, todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Sólo fue el Señor Leagan quién amablemente ofreció un brindis por los dos, celebrando su retorno a Lakewood.

* * *

Terry leyó nuevamente la larguísima carta que su buen amigo Albert le hubiera enviado semanas atrás. Al final todo parecía tan evidente que no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo que era realmente increíble era que la alta morena de Los Hamptons fuera la Gigi de Albert, jamás lo habría adivinado, en cierta manera eran totalmente opuestos. Albert solía ser pausado y tranquilo, ella en cambio era un tornado todo el tiempo, pero al imaginarlos juntos, comprendió todo lo que Albert le había confiado años atrás, estaba loco por ella y apostaría su cabeza a que ella también lo estaba por él.

Terry dejó la carta de nuevo en su maleta y se asomó al balcón del Ritz-Carlton en donde se hospedaba hacía un par de días. Había empezado una corta gira para cerrar la temporada de otoño hacía tres semanas. Había aprovechado la ocasión para evitar coincidir con Nikté, aún no sabía cómo manejar aquella situación. Pero ahora, mientras observaba abstraído como abajo en las calles el recién estrenado tranvía circulaba las calles de Chicago, apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, tampoco sabía cómo luchar contra la tentación que verla a ella representaba.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: marcó el número telefónico de Lakewood y habló con Albert.

―No puedo creer que estés en Chicago. Tan pronto… El éxito sigue cerca, Terry― Le dijo Albert.

Terry sonrió ―Eso espero… ¿Tendrás tiempo para una copa?―

Albert le frunció el ceño a la bocina ―¿Sigues bebiendo?―

―Lo tengo controlado, te lo aseguro― Respondió Terry algo molesto.

Albert lo pensó ―Claro que tengo tiempo―

En el pequeño pub inglés en el centro de Chicago, Albert y Terry departían alegremente. Albert se había volcado en detalles acerca de Gisell y sus planes en el consorcio. Terry le había confiado su situación con Nikté, y bajo todas las circunstancias había evitado mencionar a Candy en la conversación. Al final se rindió.

―¿Y ella cómo lo tomó?― Preguntó Terry bebiendo de su cerveza y aparentando indiferencia.

Albert lo observó calladamente un par de minutos ―Al principio parecía confundida y enojada… Pero al final, y para mi sorpresa, se lo tomó muy bien… Se lo dije antes que a nadie―

―Fue lo mejor― Musitó Terry.

―¿Vas a verla?―

―No― Contestó Terry secamente.

―Bien…― Albert le dio un sorbo más a su espesa cerveza de tres maltas ―Pasado mañana se llevará a cabo la celebración del compromiso de Stear y Patty―

―¿La gordita y el inventor loco?―

Albert rio ―Stear y Patty― Afirmo ―Sí aún estás en Chicago para entonces, serás bienvenido a unírtenos en mi casa―

Terry guardó silencio, al final se resolvió a pedir una cerveza más. _Maldito fuera Albert, había puesto semejante tentación frente a él sólo para volverlo aún más loco de lo que ya estaba._

* * *

La noche del sábado, Terry caminaba como un león enjaulado por su habitación. ¿_Ir o no ir, qué demonios debía hacer_? _Tomar un maldito tren a New York y reunirse con su compañía para iniciar los ensayos de invierno, eso debía hacer- Maldito fuera Albert._

Hacía las diez de la noche en un alocado impulso, y diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo se despediría de Albert, metió sus valijas de viaje en el automóvil. Una hora después cruzó en el coche del hotel las puertas de Lakewood. Al entrar, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Vio antes que a nadie a Stear y a Patty de la mano sentados en un sofá junto a la chimenea. Luego, recostado contra una de las barandas de la enorme escalera, Archibald sostenía una copa. En el extremo opuesto lo observaba agazapada y con ojos tristes la menuda morena amiga de Candy. Él seguía buscando a Albert entre la gente. ¿_A quién quería engañar_? _La buscaba a ella._ Pero entonces fue él quien fue encontrado.

―¿Terrence?― Exclamó una aterciopelada y ronca voz femenina.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco ―Gisell…―

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí?―

―Estoy buscando a Albert―

―¿A Albert?― Le hizo Gisell un gesto extraño inclinando su cabeza y sacudiendo exageradamente sus largas pestañas.

―Si Gisell, a Albert―

―Mmm… Will está en su estudio, déjame guiarte hasta allí―

Terry le agradeció a los cielos que esta vez la mujer mostrara un poco de cordura. Gisell sonrió con picardía. _Lo encerraría en el estudio con Albert y luego metería a Candy en aquel lugar._

Pero al llegar a la puerta Terry vio como una elegante mujer la tomaba bruscamente por el brazo. La dama, aunque mayor, se parecía mucho a Gisell, sus ojos eran casi iguales, excepto por sus iris azules, los de Gisell eran castaños y salvajes.

―¿Todo bien?― Le preguntó Terry con voz firme.

―Por supuesto― Respondió Gisell ―Mi adorable hermana no pierde oportunidad de fastidiarme― Le dijo mirando a Ágata a la cara, luego se volvió hacia Terry ―Pero tu sigue, no tendrá ningún problema en atenderte, Will te recibirá inmediatamente―

Terry le dedicó una última mirada y entró en el estudio cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La Señora Britter volvió a tomar por el brazo a Gisell con brusquedad.

―Me estás lastimando Ágata― Le dijo Gisell muy seria.

―¿Will?― Susurró Ágata irónica y llena de rabia ―¿Quién te has creído para llamar al patriarca de los Andley por su nombre de pila? Y con un diminutivo ¡Por Dios!― Rio despectivamente.

―No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación―

―Claro que si, soy tu hermana mayor―

―Dejaste de serlo cuando te volviste la bruja del cuento―

―No seas insolente― La sacudió irritada ―¿Qué está pasando?― Sus ojos refulgían ―He notado tu comportamiento, he visto las miradas que le has lanzado al señor Andley, y maldita sea, me he dado cuenta que te has metido sola con él por casi una hora en su estudio―

Gisell la miró irritada y con violencia zafó su brazo de su agarre ―¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?―

En el pasado los celos constantes de Ágata hacia Gisell, las habían hecho miserables a las dos. Pensar que estuviera involucrada con un Andley sería una maldita condena. Había siempre sido su sueño pertenecer a aquella importante familia, pero nunca logró llamar la atención de ninguno de los hermanos Andley. Que su impertinente hermana estuviera relacionada con el jerarca de esa familia, sería sencillamente insoportable.

―¿Te estás acostando con él?―

―Si― Respondió Gisell con simpleza.

―¡Maldita seas!― Gritó, llamando la atención de algunas damas cercanas. Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse ―Eres una estúpida ramera, meterte en la cama de William Andley no te servirá de nada, seguirás siendo la misma desadaptada de siempre― Los ojos de Gisell se llenaron de lágrimas estorbosas e inoportunas ―En cuanto se aburra de ti te botará sin pensarlo dos veces―

―Bien― Le dijo Gisell acercándosele al oído ―Me marcho al tocador a recomponerme y asearme, quiero seguir aburriéndolo―

Dicho esto, le sonrió, dio media vuelta y se encerró en el baño. En cuanto aseguró la puerta, el llanto volvió a sacudirle el pecho, ella siempre conseguía volverla trizas.

* * *

―¿Sabes en dónde está Gisell?― Le preguntó Albert a George mientras reía con Terry y compartían un whisky en la privacidad de su estudio.

George se inclinó y excusándose con Terry, le susurró al oído lo ocurrido minutos antes en el corredor contiguo. Albert se levantó al instante, preocupado y enojado.

―Discúlpame un momento, por favor― Le dijo Albert a Terry al tiempo que abandonaba el lugar seguido por George.

* * *

Alguien llamaba a la puerta del enorme estudio de Albert.

―Siga― Contestó una voz masculina desde dentro.

Candy siguió, cerró la puerta al entrar y se congeló aún con la mano en la cerradura.

―¿Qué haces aquí Terrence?―

Él le sonrió con arrogancia ―Albert me ha invitado―

―¿Por qué has aceptado?― Le recriminó ella acercándose hacia él.

―Por qué quise― Él se movió y en dos pasos estuvo a menos de un metro de ella.

Candy llevaba un vestido de un tierno amarillo que le daba un aura angelical adorable, pero sus rizos sueltos eran todo lo contrario.

Le sudaron las manos al verla entrar allí cuando menos la esperaba, lucía despampanante, lo dejaba sin aliento.

―Que arrogante es usted Señor Grandchester―

―Oh, en algo coincidimos Señorita Andley―

Ella endureció su gesto y frunció los labios. Dios, lucía preciosa, con la mirada intensa y los ojos aún más verdes, brillantes por la rabia y sus labios enrojecidos por el coraje.

―Debo pedirle que se vaya de mi casa―

Terry se rio y se le acercó aún más, invadiéndola, conquistándola ―Oh, ha mostrado sus garras mi querido Tarzan, pero debo negarme a tu petición, pues sólo me iré cuando el señor de la casa, quien me invitó, me pida que me vaya… Y verás, deseo quedarme toda la noche―

―Sabes perfectamente que ninguno de los dos está a gusto con la presencia del otro, Terrence― Le dijo ella enfebrecida, temblando de rabia. Alzó el mentón arrogantemente. _Demonios ¿En qué momento se había hecho tan alto?_ ―Debo pedirle nuevamente que se marche, o me veré obligada a hacerlo por la fuerza―

―¿Me estás amenazando pecosa?― Le preguntó él sonriente, acercándose más a ella y acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el parte trasera del respaldo del sofá. Sus ojos refulgían de rabia, se había sonrosado y respiraba pesadamente. Y justo en ese absurdo momento, su maldito cuerpo se decidía a traicionarlo, una inoportuna erección se batía a muerte con su bragueta, la vida no podía ser más absurda.

―No, Señor Grandchester, le estoy dejando saber lo que haré sino decide colaborar conmigo― Dios, su cercanía la mareaba, olía estupendamente bien, igual que siempre, y lucía maravillosamente hermoso, igual que siempre. _¿Qué maldito rumbo tomaban sus pensamientos?_

―Me niego― Continuó Terry atizándola ―Y ahora mismo dígame, Señorita Andley ¿Cómo va a forzarme a salir?―

―Soy perfectamente capaz― Se humedeció los labios en un acto reflejo al sentirlo cada vez más y más cerca.

La cabeza de Terry se movía por voluntad propia hacía el rostro de Candy, como atraído por un himán, sus labios lo tenían hipnotizado, ver su ardiente enojo lo excitaba como el demonio y maldita fuera su suerte, estaban completamente solos, ese no había sido su plan al decidirse a ir a Lakewood. O eso quería pensar.

―Por favor inténtelo Candice, estoy deseando sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo―

Ella ahogó un gemido ―No seas insolente― Murmuró enfurecida. Él se acercó más, sentía su respiración sobre sus labios.

―Oh, Señorita Andley, no puedo evitarlo―

Terry no podía evitar deleitarse en su rostro y en sus rizos alborotados, sus respiraciones batallaban al igual que sus miradas, fuego verde contra la dureza de sus zafiros, y esos labios. Cristo, no lograría controlarse por más tiempo. Él olía tan bien, y movía sus labios de aquella deliciosa manera al hablar, con su arrogante acento que le derretía las rodillas, tenía que huir, salir corriendo como fuera, pero no, sus pies se negaban a ayudarla, seguía clavada en aquel mismo lugar.

Entonces, para su propia sorpresa, se escuchó a sí misma susurrando

―Bésame―

Su entrepierna dolió, Candy acababa de decir lo que creyó escuchar. Demonios, no pensaría más, y justo cuando entreabrió sus labios para sucumbir al sueño de besarla, la maldita puerta se abrió.

―¿Qué otra cosa podría esperarse de una vulgar huérfana del Hogar de Pony?― Escupió Eliza Leagan desde la puerta.

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Candy, y Terry frustrado le dedicó una mirada asesina a Eliza.

―¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Terry, que placer verte, pese a las malas condiciones― Ronroneó Eliza.

Candy no lo pensó más y salió disparada de aquel lugar. Terry lo hizo también, dejando plantada a Eliza en el estudio. No vio a Candy en ningún lado al salir.

Había permitido que las cosas llegaran muy lejos. Salió de la mansión y divisando rápidamente a su chofer le ordenó que lo llevara de inmediato a Union Station. Dos horas después estaba en el tren rumbo a New York.

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Capitulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! He leído todas sus sugerencias para agregar a la historia. D99 ya está escrito por completo, pero les aseguro que muchas de las cosas que les gustarían leer ya están allí...  
Gracias por leer y comentar!  
Saludos!  
**

* * *

Archie había estado allí todo el tiempo, en silencio pero sonriente con todos los asistentes, excepto claro, con ella. Annie sintió como su rechazo era una contundente bofetada a su orgullo. Todo ese tiempo junto a él había estado viviendo una mentira, y siempre lo supo, simplemente decidió ser ciega a la verdad. Ahí estuvo ella durante los últimos tres años intentando con todas sus fuerzas que la amara, él sin embargo, no hizo más que seguir pensando en ella, en Candy.

Por qué no podía ver todo lo que ella le ofrecía. Su amor incondicional, su devoción. Pues bien, estaba oficialmente harta, se merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que la amara. Ni siquiera las continuas exigencias de su madre para que soportara los desplantes de Archie la harían volver atrás. Su gran error fue haberse inventado aquella fantasía en el San Pablo, haberse conformado con migajas, haber aceptado ser la resignación de un hombre que amaba a otra.

―Hola Annie― Se le acercó Archie ―¿Cómo estás?―

Annie se volteó despacio ―Perfectamente Archie, gracias por preguntar― Inclinó suavemente su cabeza y lo dejó allí, solo.

Archie se quedó atónito unos segundos, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto. La comprendía, ella tenía todo el derecho a ser cortante y alejarse de él, no obstante, nada lo preparó para la punzante decepción en su pecho al sufrir su rechazo. La había extrañado más de lo previsto, intentaba no pensar en ello, sabía que era en realidad una emoción egoísta. Extrañaba lo que ella le daba, su cariño, sus atenciones, pero la chispa que tanto anhelaba seguía esquiva. Por mucho tiempo pensó que todo se debía a sus sentimientos por Candy, pero ahora era consciente de que esa no era la razón. Su fascinación con Candy se debió a quien era él junto ella, le gustaba el Archie junto a Candy, contagiado de su felicidad, de su entusiasmo y su ternura. Pero en ella tampoco estaba aquella emoción que le calentara la sangre, y sabía que existía, ya lo había visto bien entre su hermano y Patty. Y aún cuando estuviera tentado, no volvería a ella, no sería justo con ninguno de los dos. Hasta aquel momento se daba cuenta lo difícil que era decirle adiós a alguien con quien compartía una fuerza tan poderosa como el amor: la costumbre.

* * *

―Gracias por venir― Le dijo Albert.

―Gracias a ti por la invitación― Le sonrió Candy.

―Tengo una propuesta para ti― Vaciló Albert mientras se levantaba de la mesa del comedor ―Quisiera que vinieras de nuevo, a vivir aquí... a Lakewood―

Candy se quedó congelada, mirándolo incomoda ―Sabes que la relación entre la tía abuela y yo no es la mejor y sabes también por qué razón decidí vivir sola, y sabes cuánto lo disfruto―

―¿Estás segura de seguir disfrutándolo?― Increpó Albert ―Aquí podríamos seguir haciéndonos compañía… Quiero cuidarte… Y quiero que disfrutes de Lakewood, esta es tu casa Candy―

―¿Pero por cuánto tiempo estarás tu aquí?― Le preguntó Candy con tono acusatorio.

―Por un muy, muy largo tiempo― Le sonrió Albert ―Espero casarme pronto… Y mi esposa claro, vivirá aquí conmigo―

Candy abrió mucho los ojos y apretó con fuerza sus labios, uno contra otro ―¿Eso quiere decir que…?―

Albert siguió sonriendo ―Exactamente eso quiere decir―

―Albert… Ella se va a enloquecer cuando lo sepa―

―De felicidad espero― Puso él el gesto serio.

―¡De dicha, Albert, de pura dicha!―

―¿Tú crees Candy?―

―Estoy completamente segura― Candy rio alegremente ―Dios, casi no puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando se lo hayas propuesto―

―Yo tampoco…― Suspiró Albert ―No puedo esperar para tenerla conmigo día y noche―

Candy se sonrojó. Albert apartó rápidamente la mirada, poniéndose en blanco los ojos a sí mismo. La emoción del momento lo había hecho hablar de más.

―Lo pensaré Albert― Tosió Candy un poco ―Acerca de tu propuesta sobre vivir en Lakewood, pronto te daré una respuesta―

―Gracias Candy, espero que accedas… Y si no lo haces, siempre ten presente que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional, sea cual sea tu decisión―

Candy le sonrió reconfortada. Aquella misma noche tomó lo decidió, dos semanas después a mediados de noviembre, Candy estaba instalada en Lakewood nuevamente. Para la sorpresa de todos, la más feliz con aquella mudanza fue la misma Elroy, quien, aunque intentó simular indiferencia, hizo evidente su alegría por la decisión de Candy, argumentando que era justamente como debía vivir una señorita de bien. No obstante, Albert empezaba a sospechar que el motivo de su contento, no era más que la misma Candy.

Stear se mostró también feliz, al igual que Archie, quién incomodo decidió lanzarse a la charla que tenía pendiente con Candy hacía varios meses.

―Deseo presentarte mis disculpas― Le dijo mientras caminaban por los rosales de Anthony ―Lo que te dije el otro día en La Rue Bourvon… Creo que te lo dije porque lo tenía atorado desde hace tres años en aquella tarde lluviosa en el San Pablo― Sonrió con timidez.

Candy observó detenidamente sus pies mientras avanzaban por los aromáticos jardines ―No hay problema. Discúlpame tu a mi, por favor― Levantó una mano para evitar que él la contradijera ―Fui injusta, precipité y exageré mi reacción… No alcanzo a imaginar todo el valor que debiste acumular para decirme aquello, ni me detuve a pensar en el difícil momento por el que habrías de estar pasando. He sido una mala amiga―

―No digas eso Candy― Archie le acarició el cabello ―No has sido sólo mi buena amiga… Eres mi prima― Le sonrió con dulzura ―He pensado mucho en aquello… Candy, eres de lejos una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido jamás, y he deseado con tanta fuerza ser especial para ti, que he terminado confundiendo mis propios sentimientos―

―Lo sé― Le respondió ella con tranquilidad ―Sé a lo que te refieres… Todo está bien Archie, ahora estaremos unidos para siempre, somos primos― Rió tontamente ―Somos familia. Para siempre―

Archie sonrió con ella ―Es verdad. El tío Albert tomó la mejor decisión al atender nuestra carta hace tantos años― Respiró profundo y caminaron en silencio varios metros hasta salir de entre los frondosos rosales ―¿Puedo pedir tu consejo?―

―Claro que sí, soy tu prima después de todo―

―Es acerca de Annie― Le dijo él mirando al cielo. Ella asintió en silencio ―Estoy más confundido que nunca― Suspiró ―La extraño Candy, mucho más de lo que imaginé. Pero aun sigo sintiendo esta odiosa sensación que me dice que ella no es el amor de mi vida, que no es ella quien me puede hacer perder la cabeza… Entonces me detengo cada vez que quiero salir corriendo a su casa y pedirle que vuelva a estar conmigo―

Candy asintió mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos claros ―¿Sabes algo Archie? Creo que Annie es la mujer de tus sueños, creo que Annie es la mujer capaz de enloquecerte hasta que pierdas tu cabeza― Rio suavemente. Él la escuchaba con atención ―Pero todo este tiempo te has empeñado con tanta fuerza en creer que ella ha sido sólo la mujer que estuvo dispuesta a estar contigo sin condiciones desde aquella tarde de lluvia en el colegio, que te has olvidado de ver a la verdadera Annie. Una mujer tan fuerte y decidida que se enfrentó a mí para reclamarte, una mujer que ha estado ahí pacientemente, esperando porque despiertes para mostrarte que es la mujer de tus sueños. Pero tú aún no te decides a despertar―

Archie se mantuvo en silencio, aún después de haber entrado en la mansión. Se despidió de ella con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se fue directo a su cuarto. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, tenía muchas decisiones que tomar y sabía que esta vez el tiempo jugaba en su contra.

* * *

Después de hablar con Archie, Candy decidió subir hasta uno de los balcones de una de los salones del tercer piso para, ver como moría el día. Los bellos colores del atardecer de otoño iban del granate al rosa y del violeta al naranja, presagiando la obscura noche. El viento le acariciaba el rostro y mecía los durmientes rosales de Anthony, repletos de Dulces Candy que ya empezaban a despedirse. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, deleitándose en el tranquilo atardecer. Al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontró con una desagradable visión.

―¿Por qué tan sola Candy?― Le preguntó Neal melosamente.

Candy se irguió en su silla ―Disfrutaba de un momento tranquila. A solas, justamente―

―Oh, supongo que te hemos interrumpido entonces― Rio Eliza mientras se abanicaba con un grupo de papeles que llevaba en su mano derecha ―Pero he de suponer también que quieres saber ¿Verdad?―

Candy la miró con desconfianza ―La verdad no― Le respondió al tiempo que se levantaba y abandonaba el balcón.

―Pero es sobre tu adorado Terry de quién queremos hablarte― Le dijo Neal deteniéndola en medio del salón.

―Ves como si quieres saber Candy― Se le acercó Eliza y descargó sobre la cómoda frente a ella, a lado de tres largas bailarinas azules de porcelana, una serie de recortes de periódicos.

Candy no se movió, deslizó sus ojos por lo que parecían ser fotografías, y una súbita tristeza que no sabía de dónde venía empujó hacia abajo sus hombros, dilató sus pupilas y detuvo su respiración unos instantes.

―Déjame decirte de qué se trata― La abrazó Neal con abusivo descaro. Candy seguía congelada ―¿Ves esos bonitos ojos almendrados en primer plano? ¿Y luego allí… Ves esas hermosas esculturas de firmes pechos? Pues ella las hizo. Es una importante artista, muy reconocida en Europa y de gira por nuestro país… Su obra ha tenido muchísimo éxito durante todo este otoño―

―¿Y quieres saber más?― Intervino Eliza incapaz de mantenerse al margen ―Ese atractivo hombre a su derecha, si, él que supongo te es tan familiar como a mí, es el heredero del ducado Grandchester, nuestro antiguo compañero del colegio. Terrence― Candy estaba poseída por la voz de Eliza ―Y ella claro, es su novia. ¿Ves la manera en que la abraza por la cintura mientras posan para el fotógrafo? Es la manera en que un hombre enamorado toma a su mujer ¿Y ves como sonríe ella? Tan ampliamente y con tanta frescura… Ella es… exótica, pero es obvio que de finas y elegantes maneras, una dama por supuesto, algo que tu nunca lograrás ser. Y ellos son artistas después de todo, han de ser el uno para el otro―

Candy observó detenidamente durante segundos eternos, las seis fotografías distribuidas por la mesa esmaltada. En una de ellas una pareja mayor, Eleanor y aquella morena mujer posaban riendo. Las demás eran de ella al lado de Terry, y en el recorte más grande, él sonreía mientras al parecer le susurraba algo al oído. Sintió morir al ver aquello, pero claro, no iba a dejarse morir frente a los Leagan.

―¿Y qué les hizo pensar que yo estaba interesada en ver esto?― Les preguntó Candy peyorativamente.

―Bueno, he tenido oportunidad de ver cuán interesada estás en Terrence ¿O has olvidado ya como los he encontrado durante la fiesta de compromiso de Stear?―

―Eliza, nos encontraste hablando ¿Qué de raro tiene? Bien lo has dicho tu, éramos compañeros en el San Pablo― Replicó Candy ―Si tus ojos han querido ver algo más allá de la realidad, en verdad no es mi asunto. Como tampoco lo son estás fotografías― Suspiró Candy con fingido hastío ―Su nombre es Nikté, tuve oportunidad de conocerla el verano pasado mientras estuve en New York― Les dijo despreocupadamente mientras se zafaba con más fuerza de la necesaria del abrazo de Neal ―Es mexicana, por si aún no lo sabían… Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo muchas cosas que hacer―

Y salió pausadamente del salón girándose para cerrar las dos pesadas puertas de madera y sonriéndoles con engañosa amabilidad. Pudo percatarse de la nada disimulada ira y frustración de Eliza. Neal por su parte, miraba perplejo los recortes sobre la mesa. Le dio la espalda a la puerta y sintiéndose pesada, caminó lentamente hasta su habitación. Se descargó con fuerza en su cama y miró a la derecha hacía la ventana de su propio balcón, ahora la noche cubría por completo al cielo. Cientos de estrellas titilaban brillantes en el firmamento, las vio sin verlas durante horas, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara. Estaba cansada de sufrir por Terry, necesitaba ponerle un alto a aquella situación.

* * *

A cientos de kilómetros de Chicago, Susanna Marlow también había visto las fotografías que mostraban a Terry y a Nikté durante la exposición. Enfurecida fue hasta el teatro Marceau y se metió en su camerino. No logró dar con él, pero uno de los asistentes de dirección al reconocerla decidió ayudarla y ella con mentiras logró que el crédulo joven le dijiera en dónde vivía Terry. Sin perder tiempo ingresó en el Fulham, pero Terry no estaba allí, en recepción le dijeron que se encontraba de gira con su compañía. Rendida e intentando entrar en razón decidió irse. Y cuando había dado sólo un par de pasos, la vio allí, a la chica de la exposición.

Sin pensarlo la abordó y se presentó como la antigua prometida de Terry, omitiendo todos los detalles escabrosos de su ruptura.

―Él se encuentra en Chicago― Le dijo Nikté tímidamente ―Creo que en un par de días estará de regreso―

―Ya veo― Musitó Susanna ―En un par de días no estaré aquí― Mintió ―Sólo quería darte un consejo― Nikté la miró con recelo ―Ya verás que a su regreso de Chicago la tristeza lo inundará. Y todo será porque probablemente se encuentre con la mujer que le rompió el corazón y destruyó nuestra relación― Por fin había capturado la atención de Nikté ―Su nombre es Candy, una rubia que se esconde bajo piel de cordero, pero que lo ha hecho sufrir más que nadie en el mundo. Terry y yo íbamos a casarnos y ella se ha metido entre nosotros, ella no era más que un viejo amor adolescente, y no pudo soportar que Terry estuviera enamorado de mi, celosa hizo todo por seducirlo… ¿Tú me entiendes? Y luego, cuando nos hubo separado, Terry se enteró que vivía en pecado con otro hombre… Podrás imaginarte cuán grande fue el sufrimiento de Terrence, tanto que no creo que aún se haya recuperado…― Susanna suspiró con premeditado cansancio ―Y lo he visto contigo, y es posible que tu lo hagas feliz, así que he venido sólo a advertirte que ella es peligrosa, ella seguirá tras él… Si en verdad le quieres, mantente alerta, siempre alerta―

Y diciendo esto abandonó el Fulham, dejando a Nikté desconcertada y desorientada. _¿De qué había venido todo aquello?_ Era obvio que aquella menuda rubia no estaba por completo en sus cabales, hablaba con ansiedad y su cabello estaba peinado en extrañas formas. Luego pensó en "_Candy_", sería aquella la misma mujer frente a su puerta el pasado verano, la mujer de quien él aún estaba enamorado. Deseaba que fuera cierto, porque en verdad deseaba una excusa para odiarla, una excusa para decirse a sí misma que aquella Candy no lo merecía, que era sólo ella misma quien podría hacerlo feliz. Pero es tan fácil creer con el deseo en vez de confiar en el instinto. Y su instinto le decía que aquella Candy era una buena mujer, una mujer excepcional, de lo contrario Terry jamás se hubiera fijado en ella y muchísimo menos le hubiera entregado su corazón. Su rival era fuerte, lo sabía, pero no había imposibles, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

―¿Deseabas verme William?― Preguntó Elroy irrumpiendo en el salón de té.

―Así es― Respondió Albert ―Por favor siéntate― La anciana obedeció al instante. Albert la miró a los ojos unos segundos, enlazó sus manos y las descansó sobre sus muslos ―El principal motivo por el que me he decidido finalmente a volver a Lakewood ha sido porque deseo casarme―

Interrumpiéndolo abruptamente Elroy habló emocionada ―¡Que fantástica noticia William! Oh, cuentas con todo mi apoyo querido, haremos bailes y haré que vengan las más importantes señoritas del país, Nicole Hoffman es la debutante más deseada esta temporada, es una niña muy dulce, de buena familia, sería perfecta para ti― Finalizó Elroy sonriente.

Albert esperó a que su tía se calmara. Había contado con aquella reacción ―Cuando te he dicho que quiero casarme, no me refería a que estuviera buscando una esposa. He querido decir que, de hecho, he encontrado a la mujer que amo y quiero hacerla mi esposa cuanto antes―

―Oh…― Exclamó Elroy recobrando finalmente la compostura ―¿La conozco?―

―Me temo que si tía― Le dijo Albert con los ojos sonrientes, repletos de amor ―Es la menor de las Dalgliesh. Gisell Dalgliesh―

―¿La hermana menor de Ágata Britter?― Preguntó Elroy temerosa.

―Así es― Contestó Albert con simpleza.

―¿No podrás hablar en serio?― Frunció el seño Elroy ―Esa jovencita ha llevado una vida escandalosa, su reputación está manchada. Es más, no tiene reputación… Su vida ha estado llena de indecorosas situaciones que han avergonzado a Ágata desde siempre ¡No puedes pretender casarte con esa mujer y manchar el nombre de los Andley!―

Albert levantó su mano, haciendo detener su torrente de exasperadas palabras ―Te aclaró dos cosas: Primero, jamás vuelvas a referirte a Gisell de esa manera. Segundo, en ningún momento pedí tu consentimiento. Te estaba comunicando mi decisión. Espero que pienses en ello con detenimiento, porque no quiero tener ningún tipo de problema contigo. Te quiero, y has sido como una madre para mí, no quiero pelearme contigo de ninguna manera. Pero Gisell es mi mujer, y lo único que evita que esté conmigo ahora mismo, son las convenciones sociales que tú con tanto rigor sigues. Gisell Dalgliesh será mi esposa lo más pronto que me sea posible y ni tu ni nadie podrá evitarlo― Hizo una breve venía despidiéndose de su tía, y la dejó sola en el frío salón de té.

* * *

―Y así fue como ocurrió tía Gisell...― Finalizó Annie su historia.

―¿Has hablado con Candy de esta situación?―

―No, claro que no. La mayoría del tiempo estoy demasiado triste y me siento muy humillada como para proponer el tema… El resto del tiempo me lleno de rabia y la culpo… La culpo de que Archie me haya dejado―

―Pero sabes que no es culpa de Candy― Le dijo Gisell ―Ella no lo decidió así… Sabes que de hecho está enamorada de alguien más―

―Lo sé― Asintió Annie avergonzada.

―¿Sabes qué creo Annabela?― Annie la miró con curiosidad ―Creo que en realidad nunca has luchado por él, creo que te conformaste con lo que tú misma has llamado migajas, has estado tan temerosa de no romper el delgado hilo que los unía, que has olvidado mostrarle cuanto deseas estar con él―

―Creo que tienes razón tía―

―Por supuesto, siempre la tengo― Levantó Gisell una ceja con pretensión, luego sonrió ―Pero nunca es tarde ¿Qué esperas?―

―Creo que he perdido el interés― Suspiró Annie cansada ―Ha sido humillante y degradante soportar las burlas de las demás chicas del club, él ni siquiera se ha inmutado―

―Las chicas del club me importan un pito Annie― La reprendió Gisell ―Quién importa eres tú, busca en tu interior, descubre sí aún lo amas y lo quieres junto a ti, si es así, no lo esperes más, y lucha de verdad por él. De lo contrarió es hora de que cierres este capítulo de tu vida―

Mientras tanto, en la sala contigua, Ágata Britter apenas podía contener el enojo.

―Así es Ágata, yo también me he quedado de una pieza durante algunos minutos― Le dijo Elroy luego de sorber de su taza de té ―William me lo ha dicho así mismo. Me ha dicho que va a casarse con tu hermana y que el tema no está bajo discusión―

―Pero no puede hacer semejante cosa― Casi escupió su té ―Quiero decir, Gisell es mi hermana, pero Dios sabe que no sería una buena esposa para nadie― Bajó la voz ―Tu sabes de todas las habladurías, y sabes que me he esforzado por encaminarla, pero todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano, nada le importa― Desesperada obligaba a su cerebro a trabajar con rapidez, tenía que decirle algo que le ayudara a evitar ese matrimonio a toda costa ―Ella se aburrirá de él, y luego se irá abandonándolo, alcanzas a imaginarte el escándalo que sería… Que William Andley fuera abandonado por su esposa―

Elroy escandalizada y preocupada descargó su taza sobre la mesita ―Dios Agatá, no me hagas pensar que es peor de lo que esperaba… Porque creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer, si William ha tomado la decisión, así lo hará… Y me temo que su decisión está tomada―

Al despedir a Elroy, Ágata salió en busca de Gisell por toda la casa. Resignada al fin al saber que no estaba allí, se sentó en el sofá de su habitación. Tenía que impedir aquella boda a como diera lugar. Luego, una voz en su interior le susurró algo que no la abandonó más: ¿_Por qué_?.

CONTINUARÁ…


	14. Capitulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Tuve un inconveniente con la página de FF. Mi mejor amiga ingresó desde mi cuenta a leer este fic al mismo tiempo que yo... Algo que no entiendo pasó... Y a pesar de que ayer intenté varias veces subir este capítulo, pues no me lo permitió... Luego, no pude ingresar a la página hasta pasadas 24 horas... En fin, aquí estoy... Les presento disculpas por los inconvenientes. En un rato les traigo el capítulo 14.**

* * *

_¿Por qué continuaba insistiendo en aquella innecesaria guerra con su hermana pequeña? ¿Por qué no conseguía evitar llenarse de furia al verla?_ Cristo, se sentía miserable al hacerlo. Dios sabía que la amaba, que la amaba con todo su corazón y que daría la vida por ella sin pensarlo, entonces por qué continuaba actuando de aquella manera tan absurda. ¿_Por qué no conseguía aceptar que un hombre como William Andley se hubiera enamorado de su hermana_? Gisell era maravillosa, llena de energía y vitalidad, no era extraño que hubiera capturado a uno de los solteros más deseados del país. Pero entonces por qué de nuevo la rabia se le arremolinaba en el estómago.

Era envidia, lo sabía, y había llegado el momento de aceptarlo y enfrentarlo. Al morir sus padres las dos eran niñas, ella tenía trece años y Gisell seis. Era vulnerable e inocente, demasiado pequeña para ser realmente consciente del dolor por la pérdida de sus padres, aún muy niña para comprender que el hecho que sus padres se hubieran ido al cielo, era en realidad un acontecimiento horrendo e irreversible. Ágata asumió su cuidado, a pesar de la presencia de su tío, su institutriz y los demás sirvientes de la casa, la cuidó de cerca. Pero no lo había hecho bien. Siempre fue demasiado severa. Los celos, en un principio motivados por la inocencia y desprevenida indiferencia de Gisell, luego crecieron en un mar de absurdas situaciones.

Al llegar a la adolescencia su vida pareció llenarse de amor y entonces su relación con Gisell cambió dramáticamente. Ella tenía diecisiete y Gisell diez años para aquel entonces. Había conocido a Frank Andley, el hijo mayor de William Andley, un hombre maravilloso de quien se había enamorado. La había hecho sonreír, había comprendido su dolor por la pérdida de sus padres y había cuidado de ella, ayudándola a ser más fuerte. Pero él nunca le correspondió, nunca le dio la más mínima señal de amor. Había aprendido a vivir con eso, pensó que sólo debía esperar. Sin embargo, un par de años después de conocerlo, Frank murió trágicamente al lado de sus padres, un doloroso evento que aún hoy los Andley evitaban recordar. Y con Frank se había ido su felicidad, y fue justo en ese instante cuando vio florecer a Gisell, vivaz, intrépida y precoz. Siempre llevaba una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que la hacía adorable.

El contraste de sus ojos castaños y brillantes con su obscuro cabello negro siempre causaba admiración. Las personas la adoraban no mas ver su piel blanquísima adornada por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Ella en cambio, era una rubia común, como muchas otras, ella misma no había sido capaz de encontrar nada especial en ella.

Y entonces volvió a ser dura con Gisell, a tratarla con severidad y rudeza. Pero esta vez su pequeña hermanita no corrió a llorar en silencio en brazos de su tío o a jugar con el mayordomo. No, esta vez Gisell le respondió, le plantó cara y se hizo amiga del sarcasmo, irritándola y retándola constantemente. Dos años después, Ágata conoció a Ruppert Britter, un hombre generoso, inteligente y lleno de amor, que la había conquistado y la había hecho feliz de nuevo. Pero ahora su corazón estaba dañado por la amargura de no poder tener hijos propios y su relación con su hermana destruida. Así que cuando Gisell cumplió catorce años la envió al Real Colegio San Pablo, aún cuando ella le suplicó que no lo hiciera, aún cuando sabía que sufría de terrores nocturnos y que le sería un infierno vivir sola en un internado. Pero ella no cedió. En parte porque estaba convencida de que era lo que sus padres hubieran querido, y en parte porque estaba tan envenenada y tan decidida a no enfrentar su propia decadencia, que decidió escoger la salida más fácil y cruel, alejar a su pequeña hermana de ella, su verdadera familia.

Al regresar de Londres Gisell no era la misma, había cambiado definitivamente. Se hizo rebelde, altanera y grosera. Parecía deleitarse en molestarla. La verdadera guerra entre las hermanas Dalgliesh había empezado. Su tío Perceebal siempre se sintió culpable por haber permitido que Gisell viviera tantos años sola en Londres, así que se volvió su cómplice, permisivo y complaciente. Luego de haber escandalizado a la alta sociedad de Chicago, un día sin más, Gisell decidió marcharse a África. Desde aquel momento perdieron contacto directo, sólo sabía de ella por las cartas de su tío. Y al volverla a ver aquella noche cuando llegó a su casa desde Los Hamptons, todo había sido perturbador en muchos sentidos. Verla completamente adulta y reconocer que se había perdido de todos esos años maravillosos mientras su hermana se hacía mujer le causaba una honda herida llena de culpabilidad; su escandaloso atuendo masculino, la forma en que había cortado su cabello, y finalmente, reconocer lo hermosa que era, aún cuando seguía careciendo de aquella gracia femenina que por tanto tiempo la hizo sentir a ella misma superior, fue frustrante.

Pero lo que realmente resultó doloroso, fue encontrarse con aquella mirada vacía y llena de desprecio, Gisell había roto cualquier vínculo que quedara entre ellas, y sabía de sobra que aquello había sido su obra. Y lo lamentaba, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a herirla que no encontraba la manera de resolverlo. Seguir agrediéndola era mucho más sencillo, sólo tendría que hacer lo mismo que había hecho siempre. Y ahora todo parecía empeorar, pues Gisell materializaba el que hubiera sido su propio sueño. Ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado que su hermana lograra aquel matrimonio, siempre la subestimó, y aún más, secretamente le había deseado un destino desafortunado. No podía continuar haciendo aquello, debía encontrar la manera de detener aquella destructiva fuerza en su interior.

* * *

Terry se sentía incomodo y no sabía cuál debería ser su actitud al regresar al Fulham. No sabía si Nikté iba a reclamarle por su larga ausencia, no sabía sí él de hecho debería dar respuesta alguna a una confrontación de ese tipo. De haber podido habría entrado a hurtadillas en su pent-house, evitándola cuanto le fuera posible. Pero él no era un niño cobarde, ya bastante había tenido con su patética huída de Chicago. Había salido corriendo de Lakewood porque una pequeña rubia pecosa había puesto su mundo al revés nuevamente, y sólo había necesitado permanecer menos de cinco minutos en la misma habitación con ella.

Una semana después Terry no se había encontrado ni una sola vez con Nikté, había visto a sus padres, pero ella seguía sin aparecer. Por un momento pensó que tal vez ella hubiera regresado sola a México, y se sorprendió lamentando su ausencia.

Nikté había luchado contra sí misma día tras día, negándose a correr hasta su puerta y permitirse el placer de verlo de cerca nuevamente. Lo había visto abandonar el edificio en su auto cada mañana desde su ventana, y se obligó a conformarse con ello. No daría ningún paso precipitado, estaba decidida a atenuar el impacto de su último encuentro, cuando abruptamente lo besó, y además estaba resuelta a hacer que la extrañara, así, en el momento justo reaparecería. En el momento en el que él se alegrara por volverla a ver.

* * *

—Tú tía ha ido hoy a la casa de mi hermana— Le dijo Gisell quebrando el silencio que ya empezaba a agobiarla —Habló con Ágata casi toda la tarde… Cuando tú tía dejó la casa, Ágata salió histérica a llamarme. Me hice la sorda y salí de la casa a toda velocidad, no estoy dispuesta a soportarla de nuevo. La próxima vez las cosas podrían terminar muy feas… No quisiera tener que salir corriendo llena de ira para evitarla… En un impulso podría irme de nuevo del país—

Albert se sacudió en su montura, saliendo rápidamente de su aparente trance —¿No hablaras en serio?—

Gisell hizo un mohín acomodándose en su silla y enlenteciendo el ritmo de su yegua —Bueno, te has traído a Candy a Lakewood… Ella era mi plan B… Ya sabes, pedirle que me dejara vivir con ella en su departamento—

—Yo puedo proporcionarte un departamento en Chicago, si así lo quieres— Le dijo Albert con naturalidad.

—Por supuesto que puedes, eres asquerosamente rico. Pero no es lo que quiero, sabes que valoro enormemente mi independencia. Sí Ágata no manejara mi dinero, harían ya varios años que viviría sola…—

Albert tragó duro y aumento ligeramente su marcha —No quiero que te vayas—

Gisell le sonrió —Y por eso sigo aquí. Además no quiero alejarme de ti. Y ahora menos, con todas esas flacuchas niñitas de mamá con sus pomposas faldas tras de ti—

Albert rio con entusiasmo. Luego la miró fijamente a los ojos —Tu cabello ha crecido bastante—

—Eso creo— Respondió Gisell tomando los mechones que ahora le acariciaban la base del cuello —¿Tú como lo prefieres?—

—Como a ti más te guste—

—Buena respuesta, chico listo— Sonrió ella al tiempo que le tomaba las riendas y lo obligaba a acercase —Pero por hoy, estoy dispuesta a complacerte ¿Tú qué prefieres?— Le preguntó mientras le plantaba un apasionado beso en los labios.

Él sonrió enamorado. Era curioso ver un hombre tan poderoso, sonreír con timidez al lado de una mujer como Gisell —Pues, tu cabello y yo ya hemos estado separados lo suficiente, si está bien para ti, déjalo crecer otra vez—

—De acuerdo— Contestó Gisell con simpleza y aceleró el galope —Me gusta Lakewood, es apacible y relajante, todos estos árboles son un privilegio—

—Me alegra escuchar eso— Agregó Albert con tono misterioso. Ella le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

—Ágata está más insoportable que nunca— Cambió el tema —Desde que se enteró de lo nuestro, no paran sus agresiones… Cualquiera diría que está interesada en ti—

Él le dedicó un gesto condescendiente —Pues no lo está… Sepa Dios que es lo qué pasa por la cabeza de tu hermana— Suspiró Albert —Elroy me dijo que hace muchos años ella y Frank fueron muy buenos amigos, que todos creyeron en algún momento que llegarían a casarse, aunque nadie supo jamás de noviazgo alguno—

—No tenía idea— Musitó Gisell interesada —Creo que el único novio de Ágata fue Ruppert… Pero quién podrá saberlo con la remilgada de mi hermana—

—¿Ves ese claro?— Le preguntó Albert señalando un pequeño espacio entre los abetos al lado del río —¿Qué tal una carrera?—

—¿No es muy tarde ya, Will? Casi dan las seis—

—¿Te acobardas?— La retó él.

—Claro que no— Contestó ella envalentonada —¿Cuál es la apuesta?—

Albert sonrió con picardía —Elige tú la prenda de nuestro duelo—

Ella le devolvió una risa coqueta —Sí yo gano, me dejaras beber de tu caro whisky escocés, la cantidad que yo desee y además- —

—Y sí yo gano— La interrumpió él —Dirás que sí a cualquier cosa que te pida—

—Esa es una prenda bastante pretenciosa… Podría concederte mucho poder— Ronroneó Gisell —Pero nadie ha dicho que tú vayas a ganar ¿Verdad?—

—Entonces ¿Trato hecho?— Le ofreció él su mano.

—Trato hecho— Apretó Gisell su mano contra la de Albert.

Y emprendieron un salvaje galope hasta el punto fijado. Albert jamás le había ganado una apuesta a Gisell. Había cabalgado junto a ella varias veces, pero nunca antes lo había hecho de verdad. Espoleó hábilmente su caballo, inclinó su cuerpo grácilmente hacia adelante, presionando sus talones y sosteniéndose en las puntas de sus pies. Apretó sus muslos y salió disparado hacía el claro, Gisell anonadada apenas pudo sentir como sus ropas se sacudían tras el paso de Albert, tan rápido como una bala. Nunca lo había visto actuar con tal tenacidad, esta vez definitivamente quería ganar.

Al llegar al claro, el sol ocultándose llenaba de tonos naranjas y ocres el ambiente, el sol poniente del oeste los dejaba sin aliento. Se desmontó y al fijar sus ojos en Albert lo vio sentado sobre una manta de tela escocesa con el diseño y los colores de la casa Andley. Sobre la manta, a la derecha de Albert, una botella vino blanco y dos copas reposaban junto a un bowl lleno de cerezas, sus favoritas.

—¿Te sentarías?— La invitó Albert palmeando suavemente un espacio en la manta junto a él.

Gisell asintió en silencio y se sentó frente a él. No se esperaba aquello. Permanecieron callados varios segundos, luego Albert se levantó y de entre uno de los costados de su silla de montar sacó una bella lámpara persa de aceite, la encendió y la dejó cerca del vino.

—¿Cerezas?— Le preguntó sin mirarla a la cara.

Gisell asintió de nuevo sin decir palabra alguna. Albert tomó una cereza en sus dejos y la abrió con delicadeza. Los ojos de Gisell brillaron. Él extrajo la semilla y con suavidad introdujo la pulpa suave en la boca de Gisell. El delicioso sabor dulce y la textura blanda recrearon un acalorado caos en los sentidos de la joven. Albert repitió el proceso nuevamente, esta vez, Gisell lo tomó por muñeca antes de que pudiera retirar la mano de entre sus labios, y cerrando los ojos le lamió los dedos con decadente sensualidad. Albert abrió la boca y sus ojos se nublaron de deseo contenido, ella chupó su índice con lenta dedicación y el gimió en seguida, rendido y poseído por su presencia. Se acercó y antes de retirar su mano, en sincronía perfecta, cambió sus dedos por sus labios. La besó despacio, con delicadeza y lenta posesión. Al separar sus bocas, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento y la compostura, pegó su frente a la de ella.

—Te amo— Le susurró él.

—Te amo— Repitió ella.

—Hace unas semanas— Inició él sin separar su rostro del de Gisell —Luego de reunirnos con algunos de nuestros socios mineros, Stear y yo acudimos a una exposición de la _Casa Brown_, y nos han hablado de diamantes… He descubierto que la raíz griega de esta palabra significa _invencible o inalterable_, y que los diamantes transparentes, denominados puros, suelen ser los más costosos, pues sus características los hacen gemas perfectas… Aquellos con coloración son catalogados impuros, una denominación equivocada según mi parecer, pues son en realidad piedras extrañísimas y sumamente deseadas por su exótica belleza, son muy raros, pocas veces se han encontrado yacimientos con diamantes de estas características, y allí en la Casa Brown, tenían un diamante azul en bruto, capturó mi atención en cuanto lo vi… Lo compré y lo mandé pulir… Al volver a verlo, un hermoso azul metálico brilló ante mis ojos. Stear me ha dicho que su color es por causa del boro que reemplaza ciertos átomos de carbono, misma razón por la que se les denomina impuros… Yo creo que son especiales, creo que son únicos, y una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida… Como tú…—

—_Dios mío, está hablando de diamantes… ¿Acaso va a decir lo que creo que va a decir?_— Pensó Gisell con el corazón en la boca —_¿O está es sólo la más romántica lección de geología que he recibido en mi vida?_—

Gisell seguía perdida en sus ojos, y no se fijó en el momento en que Albert tomó una pequeña caja blanca que reposaba junto a su copa. Sólo al escuchar el suave clic de la cajita abriéndose, dirigió su mirada a las manos de Albert. Un precioso diamante azul tallado cuadrado como una esmeralda, sobresalía orgulloso, yaciendo en un delicado aro de platino. Su lengua se había quedado inmóvil, su mente se había quedado sin palabras.

—Te amo más que a nada Gisell— Suspiró Albert sacando el anillo de entre la caja —Eres la dueña de mi alma, mi cuerpo, de todo lo que soy. Vivo para amarte, y quisiera hacerlo así por el resto de mi vida— Dos pesadas lágrimas se deslizaron pesarosas por las mejillas de Gisell —Mi vida es tuya, y no hay nada que quiera más que despertar el resto de mis días junto a ti— Albert se detuvo y respiró profundamente —¿Te casarías conmigo?—

Gisell se mantuvo estática varios segundos, luego lo miro a los ojos, con los suyos llenos de llanto —Una y mil veces si William, una y mil veces si— Le respondió con la voz cortada por los suspiros.

Con las manos aún temblando de nervios, Albert le tomó la mano izquierda e introdujo en su anular el hermoso anillo. Gisell gimoteó llorosa de emoción. Luego secó sus lágrimas y la besó con la humildad con la que se le concede el corazón al ser amado.

Varios minutos después, acostados en la manta, Gisell reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Albert —Jamás pensé que fueras una de esas mujeres— Le susurró él besándola en la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Le preguntó ella girándose y mirándolo a la cara.

—Una mujer que llora en una propuesta de matrimonio— Le dijo el burlón.

—No lo soy— Le dijo ella arrogante —No es la primera vez que me proponen matrimonio Will— Le dedicó una mirada juguetona —Pero es la primera vez que el hombre que amo me entrega por completo su corazón—

—¿Y tú, me darás el tuyo?— Le preguntó Albert retirándole los cabellos que el viento ponía en su cara.

—Oh, Will… ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que te lo di aquella mañana que en que te vi por primera vez saliendo del auto de tus padres?—

—¿Cuándo?— Rio él.

—El día en que llegaste al San Pablo, esa mañana te entregué mi corazón—

Albert le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con ternura y todo el amor que llevaba dentro.

—Yo no imaginé que tú fueras uno de esos hombres— Lo aguijoneó ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó Albert divertido.

Ella puso el semblante serio —Un hombre que se casa Will. Esta ha sido la sorpresa más grande de mi vida… ¡Y me lo has propuesto con anillo y todo!— Rio Gisell —¡Con un anillo endemoniadamente caro!—

Albert rio suavemente —Yo tampoco lo imaginé. Y esto es lo que soy por ti, un hombre que se casa… Un hombre que se muere por llamarte esposa, por tenerte junto a él durante el resto de nuestras vidas— Los dos suspiraron —Y esta joya, no importa su costo… Este hermoso diamante me ha recordado a ti, me ha recordado lo especial que eres… Y la mujer más especial del mundo, merecía una gema que le hiciera honor—

—Pues me lo ha hecho— Bromeó ella besándolo rápidamente en la mejilla —Es hermoso, nunca había visto nada igual… Brilla tanto como las estrellas esta noche—

—Pero no más que tu mi bella dama enloquecida, nunca más que tu—

* * *

—Papá, Mellisa Collins me ha invitado a pasar las fiestas de navidad con su familia, ya sabes cómo me gusta la nieve… Por favor, permíteme estar aquí hasta febrero… Di que si papá— Le rogó Nikté a su padre.

—No lo sé Nikté ¿Cómo vas a pasar lejos de nosotros la navidad?—

—Entonces quédense ustedes también— Le dijo a su padre, sabiendo que ellos estaban obligados a regresar a México por asuntos de negocios.

Cinco minutos después había conseguido su permiso para quedarse en Los Estados Unidos hasta la tercera semana de enero. Era todo lo que necesitaba, se dijo a sí misma. A la semana siguiente sus padres partieron de regreso a Monterrey. Nikté jamás dejo el Fulham, Mellisa Collins estaba en Argentina con sus padres. Era hora de reaparecer en la vida de Terrence.

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. Capitulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

* * *

******Hola a todos! He visto sus reacciones por Nikté, sé que no les cae nada bien... Pero chicas, qué haría uds. sí se encuentran un hombre como el? super atractivo, inteligente, galante y talentoso... Y encima de todo misterioso... Terry es casi irresistible, y ella es una mujer decidida y acostumbrada a luchar por lo que quiere... Sin embargo, es su derecho despreciarla! Ya veremos como siguen las cosas y cuales son sus reacciones!**

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Un abrazo!  
**

* * *

—¡Nikté!— Exclamó Terry al verla en el vestíbulo.

—¡Terry! ¿Cómo estás?— Se giró Nikté al escucharlo, mostrando sorpresa ante el aparentemente accidentado encuentro.

Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se acercó a él. Terry la rodeó con su brazo derecho, apretando su mano contra la espalda de ella y la saludó besándola en las dos mejillas al mejor estilo británico. Nikté sintió un alivio instantáneo al volver a tenerlo cerca, sentir su característico olor y ver su bella sonrisa.

—¿Dónde has estado Nikté?—

—Oh, aquí y allá resolviendo asuntos de la exposición—

Terry sonrió —Te he echado de menos—

Nikté se inmovilizó, guardando silencio, tratando de mostrarse amablemente indiferente —Yo también, Terry— Le sonrió de nuevo —Ahora mismo debo salir, tengo una cita— Mintió —Pero sería bueno reunirnos en cuánto puedas ¿Qué tal un almuerzo mañana…? Yo invito—

—Por supuesto— Respondió Terry entusiasmado —Pero invito yo— Dijo muy serio.

—Está bien— Cedió Nikté —Nos veremos mañana—

Y habiendo dicho aquello abandonó el edificio y se dirigió a gastar su tarde en el Museo de Historia Natural de New York.

Al día siguiente Nikté se vistió con un elegante vestido borgoña, ceñido a su cintura y con un muy llamativo escote frontal. Terry al verla le sonrió, ella continuó fingiendo una suave indiferencia, pretendiendo que a veces se distraía, hablando sólo de su exposición, y saludando a todos los conocidos con los que se topaba, dispersando así su atención sobre Terry.

Luego de almorzar, el ambiente era tan cómodo como hacía poco más de seis meses cuando recién se habían conocido. Se sonreían constantemente y disfrutaban de su conversación, sintiéndose de nuevo cómplices y amigos.

—Hemos iniciado los ensayos de invierno, montamos _Otelo_— Le contó Terry entusiasmado, Nikté le prestaba atención embelesada, contagiada con su emoción —Cuando Robert empezó la preproducción, me ofreció interpretar a Otelo, a pesar de que aunque sea dificil de creer, no luzco nada como un moro— Bromeó Terry —Pero al releer el libreto le pedí que me permitiera hacer a Yago. Ha sido la experiencia actoral más dramática de mi vida— Le dijo con la cara iluminada de felicidad y orgullo —Yago representa emociones humanas tan destructivas, miserables y poco honorables que son un reto gigantesco. Su influencia sobre Otelo hace que a la larga sea él quien domine y defina el curso de la historia, no podría estar más feliz de haber elegido este personaje Nikté, realmente me siento muy satisfecho—

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Terry, me siento demasiado feliz por ti— Le dijo Nikté sonriendo con dulzura.

Él le sonrió con timidez —¿Vendrás a vernos, verdad?—

—Claro que si Terry—

* * *

El auditorio estalló en vítores y aplausos. El público estaba eufórico, los asistentes se pusieron de pie, y por más de dos minutos ininterrumpidos aplaudieron la puesta en escena. Nikté sabía al igual que todos los demás, que aquel éxito apabullante era por Terry. Él había hecho de un personaje antagónico un estelar. Cuando el reparto salió de nuevo al escenario a agradecer, Terry sonreía como nunca antes Nikté lo había visto sonreír, se veía despreocupado y por primera vez, genuinamente feliz. Y durante un momento lleno de magia los ojos de Terry la encontraron y él le dedicó aquella sonrisa a ella, sólo a ella, su corazón se llenó de la más intensa felicidad.

El telón bajó y los aplausos aún retumbaban en el teatro. Terry intercambió abrazos con algunos de sus compañeros y creyó que realmente le hacía falta muy poco para ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. _Sólo ella_. Llegó a él aquel súbito y devastador pensamiento a su mente. Sí ella estuviera allí, no le faltaría nada para ser completa y absolutamente feliz. Corrió a su camerino y empezó a cambiar sus prendas, soltó su cabello y se sentó en un pequeño sofá marrón al lado del improvisado armario. Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. Recordó su aliento cálido y dulce aquella noche en Lakewood, sus parpados apagados sensualmente, adornados por sus pestañas de una manera tan femenina y coqueta, que aún hoy temblaba al evocar aquella imagen. Y aquella palabra apenas suspirada: "_Bésame"._ Dios, lamentaba profundamente no haberlo hecho, aún podía saborear sus labios acercándose a él, su piel cubierta por aquella graciosa tela amarilla, y sus rizos rebeldes esparcidos por sus hombros, apenas contenidos por una cintilla a juego. Lucía tan adorable como siempre, y tan apetecible como nunca. La necesitaba igual que antes, anhelaba su presencia en momentos como aquellos. Seguía extrañándola. —¿_Demonios, hasta cuándo_?— Maldijo por lo bajo.

Al salir se encontró con Nikté esperándolo, la invitó a la pequeña reunión de celebración y ella más que gustosa aceptó. En la reunión Nikté se desenvolvía encantadora. Era culta, inteligente y talentosa, así que no tardó en ser el centro de atención en todos los grupos de personas en los que intervenía. Terry la observaba sonriendo y hablaba a todos de sus maravillosas y sorprendentes esculturas. Nikté estaba radiante de felicidad, lo había extrañado mucho, y volver a estar cerca de él era un enorme alivio, sobre todo, contar de nuevo con su aceptación. Se sentía dichosa.

Al llegar al Fulham Terry la acompañó hasta su puerta —Gracias Nikté—

—¿Por qué?— Le preguntó ella confundida.

—Por haber estado allí esta noche, por haberme acompañado en el teatro— Respiró hondo y luego le sonrió —Mi madre estaba en su propia función... Que tu hayas estado allí ha sido de verdad muy importante para mí, muchas gracias—

Y diciéndole aquello y sin avisos, la abrazó. Nikté se congeló sin dar crédito a su suerte. El abrazo era sincero, de verdadero agradecimiento. Fue emocionante para los dos. Aunque ambos fueron lo suficientemente listos para leer que era un abrazo de genuina amistad, no había otra cosa. Nikté le sonrió y le acarició el rostro. Era su amiga, y sabía que Terry no tenía ninguna otra. Era alguien importante en su vida y sólo los separaba un piso en su edificio. No era lo que quería, pero era más de lo que esperaba. No iba a rendirse, ahora menos que nunca, se dijo a sí misma que sólo sería cuestión de paciencia y precisión, Terry valía todo su esfuerzo, aún cuando fuera sólo por su compañía, estar junto a él, así esos días no fueran para siempre, valía la pena.

* * *

—No quiero ir a ese estúpido matrimonio mamá— Gritó Eliza enfurecida.

—Por supuesto que irás Eliza. El tío William lo querrá así. Además es una magnífica oportunidad para que te muestres en sociedad. Tu fiesta de presentación fue hace más de un año y aún no has recibido ni una sola propuesta. No entiendo que sucede, eres una jovencita hermosa, tenemos dinero y conexiones, no sé qué es lo que sucede— Finalizó su madre.

Eliza guardó silencio enfurruñada, no quería hablar de aquel tema —¿Neal sigue en su habitación?—

—Así es, no se ha tomado muy bien su compromiso con Wilhemina Richmond. Pero Dios sabe que ese muchacho necesita un buen matrimonio— Suspiró Sarah cansada.

Eliza se retiró del comedor agobiada y enfadada, ella tampoco comprendía por qué nadie le había hecho una propuesta. Respiró hondo y se sentó en su tocador, cepilló su pelo y pensó que después de todo ningún muchacho le gustaba en realidad. Le gustaban los hombres fuertes, hermosos y decididos, y de aquello no abundaba en Chicago. Tal vez debería agradecer que su destino fuera mejor que el de su hermano, quien estaba obligado a casarse con una horrorosa mujer, muy rica, pero tan horrible en el exterior como en el interior.

* * *

—¡Gisell!— Gritó Ágata enfurecida.

—¿Qué demonios sucede ahora?— Le contestó Gisell también colérica.

—Dime que no es cierto que hayas aceptado la proposición de matrimonio de William Andley—

—¿Y por qué diablos debería decirte eso?— La gritó Gisell —¿Hasta cuándo Ágata? Mírate por favor, estas enfurecida porque voy a casarme… ¿Qué diantres te sucede? Albert es… demonios, lo que tú denominas un partido perfecto… Y es sobre cualquier otra cosa el hombre al que amo ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil saber que soy feliz?—

—Tú no eres la mujer correcta para él, enlodarás el nombre de la familia Andley, jamás podrás hacerlo feliz—

—¿Y tú qué sabes? No lo conoces, no sabes qué clase de hombre es, yo sé quien es William Andley, y si puedo hacerlo feliz. Yo lo hago feliz, y sí no puedes darte cuenta de ello, es porque ni siquiera me conoces a mí, que soy tu hermana— Le dijo Gisell con el rostro enrojecido de rabia.

—Claro que te conozco— La miró Ágata con desdén —Eres un despropósito, la vergüenza de los Dalgliesh, una mujer canalla que jamás conseguiría ser la dama que un Andley necesita— Ágata se le acercó y le susurró con furia —Sí nuestros padres estuvieran con vida, no alcanzo a imaginar el enorme dolor que les habrías causado con tu horrendo estilo de vida—

—Mentira— Gritó Gisell y se le quebró la voz —Tal vez no estuvieran orgullosos, pero no he hecho nada de lo que avergonzarme, y he honrado su nombre toda mi vida—

—¡No, no lo has hecho Gisell!—

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Nunca conseguiste quererme?—

—¿Cómo se puede querer a un estorbo?— Escupió Ágata.

El alma de Gisell se resquebrajó —¿Eso he sido para ti Ágata?— Lloró con amargura —Te he amado como a una madre… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida y no darme cuenta de la verdad detrás de tu desprecio? Siempre creí que era mi culpa que no me quisieras… Al menos hoy me has liberado de esa absurda idea—

Ágata tembló de miedo, no sabía por qué había dicho aquellas dañinas palabras. Eran mentira, lo sabía, habían estado motivadas sólo por la rabia. Pero también sabía que no podría rehacer el mal ya hecho.

—No te hagas la víctima ahora Gisell— Vaciló.

—No Ágata, jamás he sido una víctima, ni siquiera cuando has trabajado por ello toda nuestras vidas—

—¡Lárgate!— Le gritó —No mereces llevar el nombre de nuestra familia, y tampoco mereces el apellido Andley—

—¡¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí?!— Retumbó la voz de Perceebal Weasly desde la puerta.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron quietas y asustadas.

—¿Quién va a explicarme lo que está ocurriendo?—

Ágata y Gisell siguieron en silencio.

—¡He dicho que hablen!— Gruño el señor Weasly.

—Yo no tengo nada que decir tío— Dijo Gisell en voz baja —Pregúntale a ella, porque ni yo misma la entiendo— Y se marchó a su habitación, llorando apesadumbrada, llena de dolor por las envenenadas palabras de Ágata. Tal vez si tenía razón y había sido por su absurda personalidad que nunca había conseguido que su propia hermana la quisiese.

Ágata iba a empezar a justificarse y contar lo ocurrido en aquella escena, pero Perceebal levantó su mano enérgicamente impidiéndole hablar —No hace falta que me digas nada… Intenta primero aclarar tu propia mente, expulsa todo el veneno que te destruye desde tu interior, y cállate tus dañinas palabras, sino tienes nada bueno que decir, calla tus palabras ¡Y por una vez en tu vida déjala ser feliz!—

El señor Weasly la dejó sola y Ágata cayó sentada en el sofá y sin poderlo contener más, todas las amargas lágrimas salieron de su interior. Inagotables e ininterrumpidas, lloró toda la noche, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió liviana, cansada pero sin todo el veneno en su corazón. Aquel llanto catártico había conseguido liberarla, romper las cadenas del rencor. Pero era muy tarde ya, le había hecho tanto daño a su hermana pequeña que creía imposible poder recuperarla algún día.

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos Albert?— Preguntó Candy distraída.

—Primero iremos a mi departame- Quiero decir, el departamento de Gisell—

Candy sonrió, bien podría decir que era de Gisell, pero él también parecía vivir allí.

—Te decía...— Continuó Albert serio —Vamos a recoger a Gisell, luego iremos a Union Station para recibir a Logan O´Chonaill—

—¿El famoso Logan?— Chilló Candy.

—¿Famoso?— Preguntó Albert girando el rostro y mirándola a la cara con el entrecejo muy fruncido.

—Bueno, es el mejor amigo de Gisell ¿Verdad?— Continuó Candy emocionada.

—Es su amigo, si— Contestó Albert mirando por la ventana del coche.

—Gisell me ha hablado tanto de él, que me muero de curiosidad por conocerlo— Siguió Candy.

Albert miró a Candy por un rato como si ella hubiese dicho la más grande de las estupideces —¿Ah sí?—

Candy sonrió —Pues si… Hemos llegado- —

—Yo voy por Gisell— Dijo Albert apresurándose a bajar del automóvil.

Gisell estaba aún terminando de abrochar su cinturón cuando Albert ingresó sin anunciarse en su departamento —Hola Cariño— Lo saludó con los ojos llenos de amor.

—Hola Gigi ¿Cómo estás?— Le preguntó el abrazándola por la espalda.

—Mejor, ahora que estás aquí—

—He venido con Candy— Le dijo Albert al oído. Ella asintió en silencio mientras acomodaba presumida su anillo de compromiso en su dedo —Bueno— La soltó Albert —Vamos por el famoso—

—¿Famoso?— Preguntó Gisell extrañada.

—Si— Le respondió Albert sarcástico —El hombre de quien aparentemente hablas todo el tiempo—

Gisell soltó una ruidosa carcajada —¿Aún, Will?—

Él la miró con indiferencia —No sé de qué hablas… Vámonos, no nos queda mucho tiempo—

Gisell rió de nuevo mientras abandonaban el edificio.

Cuando llegaron a Union Station el tren había arribado hacía varios minutos. Gisell identificó a su amigo rápidamente, lo encontró recibiendo su valija. Inmediatamente sus ojos se encontraron. El hombre se dirigió hacia ellos. Candy se quedó muda al instante.

Logan O´Chonaill era un hombre alto y esbelto, su cabello era de un hermoso rubio rojizo que lo hacía resaltar de inmediato dentro de una multitud. Sus labios eran carnosos y rojos todo el tiempo, como si la sangre por allí fluyera con más ahínco. Sus ojos eran verdes como las esmeraldas, como la famosa isla de la que venía. Tenía una sonrisa amplia y carismática, con dientes parejos y masculinos, había algo en él cuando sonreía que intimidaba un poco y a la vez hipnotizaba, como si escondiera perversos secretos que le divertían, y quien lo viese sonreír no quisiera más que conocerlos también.

Candy no podía negar que se había sentido contagiada por su entusiasmo y simpatía. Los saludó a todos con un —_Buenos días, es bueno verlos a todos_—_,_ de _erres_ marcadas y curiosas _íes_, su acento irlandés le daba un aura salvajemente sensual. Luego, ignorando por completo a Albert, abrazó a Gisell con fuerza, levantándola del suelo y plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Cómo me has hecho falta Gisell Dalgliesh!— Dijo con contundencia mientras la descargaba.

—Y tu a mi Logan, estoy feliz de verte— Respondió Gisell con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pues no se nota Gigi… ¡Vas a casarte! ¿Quién lo diría?— Bromeó él. Luego fijó sus ojos en Albert —William— Lo saludó asintiendo y con toda intensión, fastidiándolo con su perversa sonrisa.

—O´Chonaill— Murmuró Albert con la mandíbula apretada al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano.

Él le apretó la mano en respuesta y luego le dedicó una mirada significativa a Gisell.

—¡Oh!— Exclamó Gisell en seguida —Permíteme presentarte a la señorita Candice Andley, es la hermana menor de Will—

Antes de que Gisell terminara de hablar, su amigo la interrumpió —Logan O´Chonaill— Le dijo a Candy tomándole y besándole la mano sin dejar ni un segundo de mirarla directamente a los ojos —Encantado— Susurró al final.

Albert puso sus ojos en blanco, Candy se mantuvo seria, con el rostro ilegible —Mucho gusto señor O´Chonaill, llámeme Candy por favor—

* * *

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y en medio de los últimos preparativos para la boda de Stear y Patty, también se planeaba una discreta cena para celebrar el compromiso de Albert y Gisell. Para ello la prometida de William debió reunirse con Elroy Andley constantemente, pues ésta se había reusado a ceder en cuanto a la celebración de la boda se refería. Le había dicho a Albert que ningún Andley iba a reusarse a tener una boda decente mientras ella estuviera con vida. Y Albert había aceptado a cambio de ser involucrado lo menos posible en los preparativos. Gisell había pataleado y protestado hasta hartarse, finalmente no pudo más que resignarse, y para igualar las condiciones de frustración con su prometido, había declarado que no tomaría ninguna decisión ni haría un solo trámite, sin la compañía de Candy… Y Logan. Albert casi había echado espuma por la boca, pero aceptó en silencio.

A pesar de, la poco convencional personalidad de Gisell, Elroy se había sorprendido con su refinado gusto y sus atinadas elecciones para la recepción de la boda. Y había ganado la simpatía de la tía abuela al comunicar a todos que la boda sería celebrada de acuerdo con las tradiciones escocesas presentes en la historia de la familia. Además Elroy la había observado de cerca y había conocido su carácter, le había gustado la mujer que había bajo esos escandalosos pantalones. Y le había gustado aún más, ver la manera tan absoluta en que amaba a Albert.

* * *

—Para Will también fue un momento sumamente doloroso— Murmuró Gisell apesadumbrada.

—Hace poco me lo dijo— Respondió Candy mientras se dirigían a la mansión —Me ha hablado de lo difícil que fue para él haber perdido a Anthony— Candy se detuvo unos instantes —Yo creí no tener fuerzas para seguir viviendo, Anthony fue la persona, que una vez fuera del Hogar de Pony, me trató de manera especial. Stear y Archie también estuvieron allí, pero Anthony fue distinto… Luego ocurrió aquel horrible accidente sin sentido. Yo estaba con él, durante mucho tiempo me atormentó, fue hasta que— Guardó silencio unos instantes —Fue hasta que Terry me obligó a enfrentarme a ello que logré empezar a aceptar la muerte de Anthony—

—Lo siento— Le dijo Gisell —Cuando volví a encontrarme con Will lo encontré destrozado, bebía muy seguido y era posible ver su sufrimiento insoportable—

Luego guardaron silencio hasta entrar en la casa.

—Ahora de crees verdad que puedes pasearte por Lakewood con tanto descaro— Gritó Eliza alcanzando a Candy en el vestíbulo.

Candy rodó sus ojos —Esta es mi casa— Le dijo sonriendo con una malicia nunca antes vista en ella.

Eliza quedó desubicada con aquella contestación tan inusual —¿Y cómo te atreves a traer a la mansión a gente de esta calaña?— Dijo mirando despectivamente Gisell —Se nota a leguas que no es usted una mujer decente. Al ingresar a la casa de una familia tan antigua y respetada como la familia Andley, debería pensar en vestirse apropiadamente—

Gisell frunció el ceño y se acercó a Eliza con toda la intensión de intimidarla con su estatura, pero antes de abrir la boca para devolverle un insulto ingenioso y agresivo, se escuchó una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras.

—Sí es tu intensión volver a poner un pie en esta casa Eliza, jamás vuelvas a referirte en estos términos al hablarle a mi futura esposa— Gruño Albert.

Eliza se quedó fría y pálida. Sabía que el tío William se prometería pronto en matrimonio, pero ni en un millón de años habría adivinado que aquella mujer sería la futura señora Andley. Haber visto a Candy radiante y bella la frustraba, y verla en compañía de una mujer tan atractiva y llamativa como Gisell le resultó insoportable. Cada vez se sentía más irascible por no tener ninguna propuesta de matrimonio, era como si los hombres no sintieran el más mínimo interés en ella.

—Lo siento tío William— Musitó fingiendo arrepentimiento. Hizo una pequeña venia en dirección a Gisell y luego se fue de Lakewood a toda velocidad.

* * *

—Patty la modista te espera abajo— Dijo Candy tras la puerta, fuera de la habitación de Patty en la casa Britter.

—Patty, recuerda que en una hora debemos salir hacia la tienda en Main Street para que la tía Gisell haga sus primeros cambios de vestuario— Habló ahora Annie.

—Patricia, ya llevas ahí un buen rato ¿No te agradó el vestido?— Habló fuerte Gisell.

Entonces Patty abrió la puerta y rápidamente se alejo, se sentó en su cama y empezó a llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa Patty?— Preguntó Candy angustiada.

Todas se acercaron a Patty corriendo.

—¿Hay algo malo con el vestido?— Preguntó Annie.

—No… me… No me va a quedar— Gimió Patty entre llantos.

—Claro que si Patty, ven, déjame ayudarte— Le dijo Gisell tomándole las manos para animarla a levantarse.

Patty se resistió, Gisell volvió a insistir. Patty volvió a resistirse, Gisell volvió a insistir.

De repente Patty se levantó exasperada asustándolas a todas.

—¡No me va a quedar el bendito vestido porque estoy embarazada!— Gritó Patty dejándolas a todas de una pieza.

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. Capitulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por mi largo retrazo :(  
Me encontraba fuera, visitando a mi familia en mi natal Colombia, y durante los últimos días mi madre y mi hermano se han llevado mi tiempo durante mi última semana de vacaciones. Luego he llegado a casa después de faltar una semana a clases y todo ha estado en caos, lecturas acumuladas y mil deberes con los cuales ponerme al día...**

**Lamento haberlos preocupado, todo está bien. Mi corazón aún duele un poco por tener que estar de nuevo lejos de mi familia, pero las cosas se hacen más soportables cada día. Uds. por supuesto, son una de esas razones que me ayudan a sonreír.  
**

**En compensación por mi larga ausencia, haré todo mi esfuerzo para traerles un capítulo diario durante esta semana, subiendolo luego de mis clases, más o menos pasada la media noche.  
**

**Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, leer y comentar!  
Abrazos enormes para todos!  
**

* * *

—Has. Dicho. ¿Embarazada?— Preguntó Gisell mientras se sentaba con sumo cuidado en la pequeña butaca frente al tocador.

Candy y Annie seguían sin decir ni una palabra, teniendo sus ojos muy abiertos y los cuerpos tiesos como un rejo. Gisell miraba fijamente a Patty que seguía gimoteando, y un único pensamiento rondaba en su mente de manera casi obsesiva —_Patricia había tenido sexo… Que cosa más extraña_— Y sin más, dejó salir una escandalosa risotada. Todas sacudieron sus cabezas y la miraron como si estuviera completamente loca. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Gisell pudo enseriarse nuevamente.

—Bueno y… ¿Cuál es el problema? Te casas este sábado…—

—Tía…— Masculló Annie.

Candy lo pensó detenidamente —Tienes razón Gigi, sólo estamos a dos días de la boda…—

Patty dejó de llorar al fin, se secó las lágrimas del rostro y volvió su mirada hacia Candy —¿Crees que nadie se dará cuenta?—

—¡Pues ni nosotras nos habíamos dado por enteradas!— Gritó Gisell.

—¿Stear lo sabe ya?— Preguntó Annie con suavidad.

—Si— Murmuró Patty —Está dichoso y no comprende mi nerviosismo, es tan odioso a veces…—

Candy rio con gesto irónico, ¿_cómo en medio de la dicha las personas más afortunadas podían complicarse con verdaderas nimiedades?_ Luego se acercó a Patty y la abrazó —Felicidades Patty—

Patricia respiró hondo y por primera vez desde aquella mañana en que vomitara todo su desayuno y sus cuentas no cuadraran de ninguna manera, se sintió tranquila y se permitió disfrutar del milagro de ser madre al lado del hombre que amaba y con quien se casaría en cuestión de horas.

A Candy la siguieron Annie y Gisell, quienes también la abrazaron y le desearon los mejores deseos, a ella y a la creciente familia Cornwell. Hablaron algunos minutos acerca de los detalles y la emoción de un increíble bebé en su vientre, de la loca reacción de Stear, quien en el estudio de Albert había tropezado con cada mueble, jarrón y estante, caminando en círculos loco de felicidad por la buena nueva.

Gisell salió decidiendo darles un momento de privacidad a las tres amigas, pero luego de un par de pasos se devolvió y asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta —¡Picarona! No pudiste aguantarte ¿Verdad?— Rio ruidosamente, luego se detuvo y la miró con aire de misterio —Yo tampoco— Volvió a reír con estrepito y se fue corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Al salir finalmente de la mansión Britter Candy se encontró con Logan O´Chonaill sosteniéndoles abierta la puerta del auto para que ellas entraran. Gisell se sentó a la silla del copiloto junto a Logan y Candy en la parte trasera entre Annie y Patty, intentando concentrar la mirada en su falda, pero podía sentir como eventualmente Logan le lanzaba miradas a través del espejo retrovisor, sus ojos verdes la miraban con intensidad y con una fijeza que le dejaba la boca completamente seca

Algunos minutos después aparcaron frente a la glamurosa tienda donde ya estaba listo el nuevo juego de vestidos para la futura Señora Andley, su vestido de novia y los de las damas. Gisell salió disparada, estaba tan emocionada como asustada. Y justo cuando Candy asomó su pequeña bota blanca para descender del automóvil, una pulcra mano blanca de elegantes dedos se extendió frente a ella, siguió con los ojos el brazo que la aguardaba y se encontró con los imponentes ojos verdes de Logan, sonriéndole con algo que seguramente estaba cerca de la picardía que siente un niño pequeño cuando ha hecho una travesura, y a ella sencillamente le encantó, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír también.

En cuanto puso su propia mano sobre la de Logan, una descarga eléctrica la recorrió entera, aquel contacto había avivado emociones en ella que creía olvidadas, por brevísimos segundos se sintió renovada, llena de energía e inundada de optimismo, y no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué, de lo único que estaba segura era que aquello estaba definitivamente relacionado con el señor O´Chonaill. Candy puso sus dos pies en el suelo y se levantó con lentitud, elevó su rostro y le sostuvo la mirada a Logan, él con lentitud se llevó su delicada mano a los labios y los suspendió sobre su piel por varios segundos, mirándola a los ojos con insistencia, pero sin decir una sola palabra.

Ella se permitió entonces estudiar su rostro, tenía pómulos altos y marcados y una nariz angulosa y fuerte, su estructura ósea era indiscutiblemente irlandesa, y sus ojos, tenía que admitirlo, eran asombrosamente hermosos, no en el sentido clásico caucásico, eran de un belleza que podría llamarse más nórdica, eran algo pequeños, pero casi dibujados sobre su piel con gracia felina, y el verde de sus iris era tan claro y cristalino que parecían exóticos lagos irresistibles. Y finalmente estaban sus labios, lucían muy suaves, eran llenos y llamativos, siempre de aquel _rosa bebé,_ era un contraste curioso, porque tenían todas las características de los labios que William-Adolphe Bouguereau dibujara a sus regordetes cupidos o a los niños que con tanto realismo pintaba, pero en su rostro por alguna razón se figuraban por completo indecentes.

El interior de la boutique de _Madama Cici_, la reconocida modista parisina que había preparado los vestidos, era increíblemente lujosa, mullidos sofás color crema estaban distribuidos por todo el lugar y cortinajes a juego colgaban de las paredes, creando un ambiente femenino y tranquilo. Todas tomaron asiento en una de las salas privadas y rápidamente uno de los empleados les ofreció a cada uno una copa de dorada champaña burbujeante. Patty por supuesto, se negó y pidió a cambio un zumo de toronjas. Logan se sentó en un sillón capitoné de una sola persona y cruzó sus piernas con elegancia masculina. Candy se sentó en la parte opuesta del sofá que compartía con Patty y Annie, intentando alejarse lo más posible del señor O´Chonaill, al menos en lo que ganaba tiempo para ordenar el creciente caos en su cabeza.

Gisell desapareció rápidamente entre los vestidores y luego de largo rato, subió en el pequeño estradillo circular que inmediatamente quedó cubierto por los metros de tela de su vestido de novia. A primera vista parecía blanco, pero cuando se lo miraba detenidamente, era posible apreciar que era realmente lavanda, decenas de pequeñas rosas lilas coronaban el escote bandeja, rodeándole el pecho y la espalda. Un silencio llenó la pequeña habitación.

—Gigi… Te ves hermosa— Suspiró Logan mientras se levantaba a besar a su amiga.

—¿Tú crees?— Le preguntó Gisell con timidez.

Él le sonrió en respuesta, y ella giró su cuerpo hacia el enorme espejo frente al sofá —¡Dios! Voy a casarme… ¡Con William!— Y sin avisos empezó a llorar como una niña, todas corrieron a abrazarla y a intentar calmarla, sin embargo ya habían sido contagiadas por la emoción, y cada una sin excepción, lloraba y gimoteaba.

Luego de un rato de gimoteos y berrinche femenino, se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Logan al fondo —¿Puedo tener un poco de su atención? Quisiera su opinión acerca de este tocado—

Todas giraron al tiempo y estallaron en carcajadas liberadoras. Logan, literalmente se había puesto un tocado de novia con un largo velo de encaje, perfectamente ensartado en sus cabellos, se cubría la mitad del rostro con la tela del velo, mientras sacudía dramáticamente sus pestañas —¿No van a decirme cómo luzco?— Continuó él tocando su cabeza.

El resto de la tarde estuvo lleno de risas y alegría, y por primera vez desde que lo conociese, Candy había dejado de pensar en Terry, aún cuando fuera por un breve par de horas.

* * *

Al día siguiente durante la cena de ensayo, la familia entera estaba contagiada de una alegría serena que les robaba sonrisas a cada instante. Todos claro, excepto los Leagan. Neal estaba amargado llevando de gancho a su esposa, resentido porque su boda había venido a menos, opacada por la boda de Stear y Patty y aún más, por los preparativos de la boda del señor Andley. Eliza seguía sin pretendientes ni hombres que le interesaran. Sin embargo aquella situación cambiaria aquella noche.

Mientras se sentaba a su mesa, un elegante caballero entraba vestido con un traje color aceituna, y aún así lucía más allá de lo atractivo, de manera que debía ser verdaderamente hermoso para seguirse viendo bien en aquel horripilante color. Lo ubicaron en la mesa junto a señorita Ponny y la hermana María, debía ser alguien especial, podría ser un familiar lejano de Patricia. Sonreía constantemente y hacía uso de elegantes modales, muy refinados debería decir, debía tratarse de alguien importante. Tenía un precioso cabello rubio y unos labios que la dejaban sin respiración, una cálida emoción recorrió sus venas, por fin había aparecido aquel hombre que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y los puso a todos en el mejor ánimo. Excepto a Archie, quien a pesar de sonreír, de vez en cuando contagiado por la alegría de su hermano, sufría con la indiferencia de Annie. Ella se comportaba cortante e inexorablemente cortante, a pesar de que sus miradas se encontraban a veces, ella ni siquiera le había sonreído, había concentrado su atención en los demás, riendo y hablando con entusiasmo como si él no existiera.

A su lado Candy reía también, la noche había sido maravillosa y excitante para todos. Ella también lanzaba eventuales miradas furtivas a varias de las mesas. La mesa de los Britter, donde Ágata se mostraba inusualmente tranquila, pareciendo haber pactado la paz con Gisell; la mesa de los Leagan, el señor de la casa estaba de viaje, así que sólo la madre, sus hijos y su reciente nuera se encontraban a la mesa; y la mesa donde se encontraban la hermana María y la Señorita Ponny, al lado de Tom, su padre y por supuesto, Logan O´Chonaill. Volvió su mirada al postre, le dio una probada y no pudo resistirse, nuevamente llevó sus ojos hasta la mesa de Logan. Pero esta vez había más gente en la mesa, Neal, su esposa y Eliza estaban frente a Logan que un acto galante se había puesto de pie para recibirlos. Aparentemente Neal había decidido presentarse, y luego de hacer los honores con su esposa, se encontraba introduciendo a su hermana con el joven irlandés. Eliza le sonrió con gracia y coquetería, hizo gala de todos su modales y sacudió sus pestañas sin el menor disimulo. Logan le sonrió con amabilidad e intercambio algunas palabras con ellos durante algunos minutos.

Unos instantes después todos tomaron asiento para dar paso al brindis que ofrecerían los padres de Patty. Los señores O´Brian los habían conmovido a todos, muchos limpiaron discretamente las comisuras de sus ojos evitando que las lágrimas se les escaparan. La Tía Abuela en cambio después de varios intentos se había rendido, y ahora dejaba que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro emocionado, mientras apretaba con cariño la mano de Stear.

Luego, por orden de Elroy y pese a que Albert había intentado detenerla, el sacerdote de la familia elevaría una plegaría por los novios, bendiciendo la noche y su futuro como esposos. El viejo sacerdote parecía no conocer la palabra brevedad y todos los asistentes empezaban a bostezar. Candy sintió entonces aquella extraña sensación en el cuello, ese algo que obliga a girar la cabeza, y claro, estaba siendo observada. Logan la miraba con la misma intensidad del día anterior, sin vacilaciones pero sin incomodarla. Esta vez ella inclinó su cabeza como intentando comprender lo que sus ojos decían, y él agachó su cabeza rápidamente, sin saber por qué, ella lo había intimidado. Candy sonrió con picardía, luego él levanto su cabeza mientras en un gesto rápido humedecía sus labios con su lengua y desplegaba una de sus implacables sonrisas. Candy se sonrojó y ahora fue ella quien agachó la cabeza por unos instantes.

Al volver a mirarlo se encontró con una brillante y llamativa moneda que él sostenía entre su pulgar y su índice, luego movió su mano con fluidez y la moneda rodó por todos su dedos para repetir el movimiento y desaparecer tras su pulgar. Candy sonrió ampliamente cuando él le mostró ambos lados de su mano y no había rastro de la moneda. Empuño la mano rápidamente, y al volver abrirla, de nuevo estaba la moneda rodando por sus dedos largos y diestros. La pequeña pieza de metal volvió a desaparecer y Candy arrugó su nariz moviendo sus labios en un mudo "_Ya lo sé"_, él empuñó de nuevo su mano y al volver a abrirla una de las hermosas rosas amarillas que decoraban las mesas se alzó entre sus dedos índice y medio. Los ojos de Candy brillaron cautivados y le regaló nuevamente una hermosa y plena sonrisa.

Entonces el sacerdote dio fin a su sermón y todos siguieron el brevísimo brindis final ofrecido por los señores Cornwell.

Eliza Leagan lo había visto todo, sus sonrisas llenas de complicidad y sus miradas plagadas de coquetería. Había visto como él había montado todo ese pequeño show con la moneda sólo para ella, y maldijo con toda la furia que su corazón le permitía. No era posible que nuevamente Candy interfiriera entre ella y un hombre capaz de estremecerla. _Y la maldita siempre se los llevaba todos_. El pecho se le llenó de rabia y los ojos de llanto. La odiaba. Y la odió más cuando vio como él se despedía de ella antes de dejar Lakewood y sin que nadie más se percatara, le entregaba la rosa amarilla con la que había estado jugando minutos antes.

* * *

**"**_**Broadway enloquece con Yago"**. _Ese era el encabezado en el Chicago Tribune, y luego una amplia reseña y una más que halagadora crítica a Otelo, la más reciente puesta en escena de la compañía Stratford. Terry, claro, era la estrella. Una extensa colección de fotografías de Terry adornaban la página. Lucía impecable y deslumbrantemente bello como siempre. _Oh, cuanto lo extrañaba. _A pesar de alejarlo de su mente seguía extrañándolo intensamente. _Seguía amándolo y punto._ Quería verlo, no podía dejar de sentir aquella extraña necesidad de sentirlo cerca, abrazarlo, cuidarlo. _Besarlo._ Más que nada, quería besarlo y sentirlo suyo una vez más.

Minutos después Logan llegó a Lakewood y por alguna razón, su mundo volvió a brillar. Él la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, y la maravillaba con sus historias acerca de criaturas extraordinarias, seres mágicos del bosque capaces de las más fantásticas cosas. Logan la alejaba de sus tristezas y le daba solaz a su corazón, la tranquilizaba y le daba esperanza.

* * *

Terry y Nikté pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos, ella inclusive había empezado a frecuentar las residencias de Eleanor en Upper East Side cerca de Central Park, incluso Eleanor parecía disfrutar de su compañía. Terry desayunaba casi todos los días en el departamento de Nikté, y ésta había empezado ya su batalla por conquistarlo y seducirlo, él aún sin conocer o no querer enfrentar sus intenciones, parecía cada día más confundido. Durante la primera semana de diciembre y luego de que Otelo fuera un éxito apabullante, Nikté había empezado a hacer uso de sus atributos y la respuesta de Terry, si bien era tímida, también le dejaba saber por seguro que no era inmune a ella. Un sábado en la mañana Terry tocó a su puerta y ella lo recibió envuelta en una pequeña toalla rosa y con sus largos cabellos sueltos, mojados y esparcidos por todo su cuerpo. Terry jamás la había visto sin su cabello trenzado, y mucho menos con tan poca ropa, o aún más, carente de cualquier prenda, excepto por el pedazo de tela que la rodeaba.

Sus piernas eran de un bello tono caramelo, esbeltas y torneadas. Él había sido incapaz de no mirarlas, después de todo era la primera vez que veía a una mujer con tan pocas prendas. Y sin embargo, fueron sus largos cabellos lo que más llamó su atención, obscuros y esparcidos húmedos por su espalda y sus brazos. Sus pupilas se dilataron, Nikté era hermosa y sensual, no podía negarlo, y por primera vez pensó que tal vez sería posible sacar a Candy de su corazón, aunque en el intento, vilmente usara a Nikté en su propósito.

* * *

Un hermoso y clarísimo tono de beige inundaba de tela el cuerpo de Patty. La suave seda se deslizaba por ella cubriéndola de una gentil gracia llena de una elegancia que sólo una novia enamorada es capaz de lucir. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia, con su familia rodeándola, sintió finalmente la dicha de su sueño realizado. Junto al atrio, Stear le tiendió su mano y las lágrimas se derramaron por el rostro del joven inventor, conmoviéndolos a todos profundamente, inclusive el padre de Patricia, quien siempre se mostró tan estricto, lloró al entregar a su hija a su futuro marido.

* * *

Sentado al lado de Elroy, Albert volvió a suspirar al ver a Gisell de nuevo bailar con Archie. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido que se ceñía a su torso hasta el inicio de sus caderas en donde crecía en una pomposa falda ribeteada con encajes y pequeñas piedrecillas que lo hacían brillar. Había puesto pequeños botones de rosa por todo su cabello y lucía perlas en su cuello y sus orejas. Se veía despampanante, y él se enamoraba cada vez un poco más de ella. Sin poder resistirlo, se acercó a Archie y sonriéndole tomó a Gisell y fue él quien continuó con el baile.

Archie se despidió de ellos con una leve venía y tomó nuevamente su asiento al tiempo que llevaba a sus labios una nueva copa de champaña. Y entonces, allí estaba, como un espectáculo pirotécnico, la chispa que tanto había anhelado se desprendía del sonrosado rostro de Annie, producto de sus animados bailes y de la alegría innegable que la rodeaba. Lucía feliz y encantadora. Él se quedó sin aliento, celoso de todos los que sin ningún impedimento se le acercaban, celoso de su compañía, de que aquellas sonrisas no fueran suyas, de sus antiguas atenciones, de su anhelado amor. _Dios, era demasiado tarde para él, y su pecho le susurraba cada vez más fuerte, que la amaba irremediablemente._

* * *

—Señorita Andley ¿Me concedería este baile?— La invitó Logan mientras le extendía la mano.

—Por supuesto— Sonrió Candy.

Logan era un bailarín diestro y la deslizó deliciosamente por el salón de baile —La señora Elroy no me ha quitado los ojos de encima toda la noche… ¿Crees que le he gustado?— Susurró él.

—¡¿Qué?!— Se atragantó Candy.

—¿Crees que sería un buen partido para mí? Debes saber que es mi misión desposar una mujer decidida y con carácter—

—En ese caso la tía abuela sería perfecta para ti— Le respondió.

—Lo sabía— Dijo él guiñándole el ojo —Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez sus insistentes miradas se deban a que me ha pillado más de una vez mirándote a ti— Él borró su sonrisa y la miró intensamente, dejándola sin respiración.

Y Candy quiso seguirle el jugo, demonios, se divertía demasiado con él —No querrás hacer eso, a menos que quieras darle celos—

—¿Crees que deba?— Él abrió sus ojos conspiratoriamente y luego le dedicó una de sus sonrisas devastadoras.

—No lo creo— Murmuró Candy —No juegues con Elroy Andley—

—Oh, ya veo— Siguió él —Tal vez deba concentrar mis esfuerzos en alguna dama más joven de la familia—

—Tal vez Logan, tal vez—

Ella quería con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que Logan le gustase, y le caía tan bien, que sabía que en realidad podría conseguirlo. Su cercanía la hacía sentir hermosa y la forma en que la tomaba al bailar la hacía sentir glamurosa, y lo más importante, hablar con él le daba tranquilidad. Él la hacía sonreír constantemente. Ninguna de las cosas dichas por Gisell habían sido una exageración, Logan era estupendo, divertido, inteligente y dulce. Y había algo más en él que aún la desconcertaba, en cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más quería seguir a su lado. Disfrutaba del sonido de su voz y de sus atenciones, aún cuando de vez en cuando en cada giro al bailar, no pudiera evitar recordar aquel baile en los pastos del San Pablo durante el festival de mayo. De verdad quería que Logan le gustase, pero un extraño sentimiento de traición aparecía en su mente al tiempo que dibujaba el rostro de Terry en su mente.

* * *

Antes de noche buena Albert viajó a New York a finalizar algunos de sus negocios más importantes, la misma tarde en que llegó a la ciudad luego de su paso por Boston, llamó a Terry. El feliz encuentro de los amigos fue acompañado por whisky escoces en la residencia de Terry en el Fulham. El joven actor le contó a Albert los detalles de su actual obra y de las satisfacciones que cosechaba con ella. También le confió los últimos acontecimientos con Nikté. Albert le preguntó entonces de manera franca si planeaba llevar las cosas con ella a otro nivel. _No lo sé._ Fue la única respuesta de Terry. Cuando Albert intentó mencionar a Candy, él cambió el tema inmediatamente, así que Albert decidió guardar silencio al respecto.

—Toma— Le dijo Albert extendiéndole una elegante tarjeta —Me honrarías de verdad si me acompañaras—

—Albert— Vaciló Terry —Felicitaciones, a los dos, felicitaciones a los dos— Respiró profundamente —Por supuesto que iré— Albert le sonrió con alegría —Ahora cuéntame cómo tuviste el valor de proponerle matrimonio a la demente de tu mujer—

Albert sonrió y de nuevo se desbordó en elogios a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

—Pero, como después de todo mi dicha no podía ser completa— Bufó Albert —O´Chonaill está en Chicago, está con Gisell todo el tiempo, tras ella en cada preparativo de la boda, con ella tomando cada decisión… Mientras estuvimos en Londres estaba siempre con ella a cada instante, disfrutando de su tiempo… No lo soporto—

Terry se rio burlonamente por largo rato —¿El irlandés?— Siguió burlándose Terry. Albert afirmó con la cabeza mientras bebía —Se supone que es su mejor amigo Albert…— Volvió a reír —O´Chonaill y yo coincidimos algunas veces. Su padre es el conde de Louthering, al norte de Dublín… Es naturalmente el heredero del título—

—Gisell nunca me lo dijo, no tenía idea— Murmuró Albert confundido.

—Es un rebelde— Dijo Terry con la mayor naturalidad —No quiere el título, no se lleva bien con su padre y es muy bueno en el box… Es todo lo que tuve que saber de él para que me cayera bien— Rio Terry —Es un hombre agradable, con bastante suerte entre las mujeres—

—Precisamente por eso no lo quiero cerca de mi mujer— Gruñó Albert.

Terry volvió a reír, realmente se lo estaba pasando en grande a costa de los celos de Albert —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Gisell está enamorada de ti—

—No es ella quien me preocupa— Reviró Albert —Sencillamente no lo soporto a él y a todo su encanto. Me he mantenido alejado para no tener que toparme con ese hombre, pero siempre está rondando por todos lados… Aún así no lo soporto, es un bastardo con demasiado carisma, eso es todo—

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!— Estalló Terry en carcajadas —Realmente el tipo no te cae nada bien— Albert lo miraba malhumorado —Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te escucharía decir malas palabras—

—Deja de burlarte— Le exigió Albert —Gracias al cielo has aceptado venir— Le dedicó una mirada de recelo —Porque además deberás aceptar ser mi padrino—

—¿Qué?— Terry casi escupió su bebida.

—De lo contrario Gisell me obligará a aceptarlo a él— Suplicó Albert.

—Está bien— Murmuró Terry.

—¿Tengo tu palabra?— Preguntó Albert.

—Claro que si—

—Que bueno, espero que no te moleste el hecho de que Candy será la madrina de Gisell—

CONTINUARÁ…


	17. Capitulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

* * *

******Hola a todos! Anoche me quedé dormida, pero me estoy escapando durante el almuerzo rápidamente. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, tomarse su tiempo para leer y comentar!  
Abrazos!  
**

* * *

—Bueno, ahora que has aceptado deberás saber que tu primera obligación es ajustar tu agenda y asistir el próximo sábado a mi fiesta de compromiso— Albert concentró sus ojos en las cornisas de madera, como si de repente las hallara muy interesantes —Sí lo prefieres podrías viajar conmigo mañana—

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Eso es en dos días!— Gruñó Terry.

—Me diste tu palabra…— Dijo Albert mirando al techo.

—Demonios Albert, haces mi vida más difícil—

—¿Yo? No, de ninguna manera—

Al día siguiente en la mañana, como de costumbre, Terry tomó su desayuno en el departamento de Nikté y le contó de su viaje a Chicago con motivo de la celebración del compromiso de Albert. Sin palabras explícitas, pero con un lenguaje tácito, Terry pudo percibir que Nikté deseaba ir con él, así que simplemente evadió el tema y una vez se hubo despedido esa misma mañana, partió con Albert y George rumbo a Chicago.

* * *

—¿Ya hablaste hoy con William?— Le preguntó Gisell.

—No. Lo saludé ayer fugazmente cuando llegó de su viaje, pero aún no hemos hablado— Respondió Candy apurando su té.

—Mmm— Musitó Gisell metiéndose un muffin a la boca.

—¿Mmm?— Alzó Candy una ceja.

—Terry está en Chicago—

—¿Qué?— Tosió Candy.

—Terry está en Chicago— Continuó Gisell como si fuera una estupidez repetirlo —Es el padrino de William, ha venido a la celebración esta noche—

Candy se mantuvo en silencio largo rato. Después de varios minutos, Gisell estalló —¿No vas a decir nada?—

—¿Qué podría decir?— La miró Candy acusatoriamente.

—A mí no me culpes, fue por completo idea de Will—

Candy suspiró —Mira— Le extendió su mano a Gisell —Estoy temblando… Eso pasa—

Gisell dulcificó su expresión —No hay nada de qué preocuparse—

—Él altera mi mundo, Gigi— Exhaló Candy cansadamente —La tierra bajo mis pies se sacude sin control cada vez que lo veo. Y estoy harta de eso. Quiero… Quiero… Quiero sentirme en control cuando lo vea, quiero ser capaz de sólo no derretirme al escucharlo…—

Y diciendo aquello abandonó el comedor, buscando quedarse a solas con sus propios pensamientos, buscando aquel control que anhelaba, y el valor suficiente para enfrentar nuevamente a Terry.

Mientras caminaba por el recibidor escuchó la voz de Eliza a sus espaldas.

—Debes escuchar esto, Candice— Casi gritó la pelirroja con voz estridente.

Candy maldijo en voz baja y siguió su camino intentando ignorar a Eliza, sin embargo, ésta apresuró su paso, rápidamente se situó a su lado y comenzó a leer de una revista, mirándola constantemente a la cara casi sin fijarse en el texto. Debía saber de memoria lo que allí decía.

—…_Todos los rumores han resultado ser ciertos. En reiteradas ocasiones se les ha visto entrar muy tarde y salir muy temprano juntos del cotizado condominio, Fulham Tower entre la 55 y Broadway. Su escandaloso comportamiento ha provocado toda clase de especulaciones y señalamientos, pero ha de saberse que es el típico comportamiento de los artistas, siempre ignorando las sanas convenciones. La mexicana siempre va de su brazo y al joven actor británico se le ve reír cada vez con más frecuencia. No hay dudas, esta pareja de tortolos se encuentra viviendo en desidioso pecado, para angustia de muchos y envidia de otros…_— Eliza sonrió abiertamente —Nuestras especulaciones resultaron completamente ciertas, querida Candy. Y aunque su conducta es completamente reprochable, todo terminará siendo olvidado, pues todo se les perdona a los enamorados— Finalizó Eliza poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Candy.

—No me toques— Siseó Candy entre sus dientes —No me hagas perder el tiempo con tus absurdas revistas de cotilleo, entiende de una vez por todas que lo que pase con Terry no es asunto mío. Si tanto te preocupa, discútelo todo con él mismo, lo tendrás en persona esta noche en la recepción de Albert y Gisell—

Eliza se quedó mirándola de nuevo frustrada. Otra vez Candy sabía más que ella, otra vez Candy estaba un maldito paso delante de ella. Y si de verdad todo aquello no le importaba, debería atribuirlo a que ella también debería estar interesada en Logan O´Chonaill y ya había conseguido olvidar a Terry.

Candy abandonó la casa y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia los establos. El lugar olía a heno seco y cuero, aquellos aromas la reconfortaban por alguna razón. Deslizó su mano por las puertas de las cuadrillas, concentrándose en las texturas de la madera bajo sus dedos. Al llegar al fondo del cobertizo se rindió. Las imágenes de Nikté entrando en el departamento de Terry, pasando por su lado y cruzando aquel umbral que él mismo le negó, anegaron de lágrimas sus ojos, cubriendo además con rabia su corazón. Recordó la amarga lectura de Eliza, y allí estaban retumbando en sus oídos las palabras que más le dolieron por alguna estúpida y egoísta razón: "…_al joven actor británico se le ve reír cada vez con más frecuencia…_" Había conseguido ser feliz sin ella, él había logrado continuar con su vida, mientras ella seguía estancada en el lodazal de un tonto amor adolescente no correspondido.

No quiere verlo, es de lo único que está segura. No quiere encontrárselo nuevamente, aunque su tonto corazón siga aclamando su cercanía.

* * *

"_Probablemente sea el intento más patético, _

_o aún peor, el más atrevido…_

_Sólo te pido una cena…_"

Un enorme ramo de rosas rojas sostenía aquella pequeña tarjeta blanca, ella se había quedado sin colores en el rostro. Volvió a mirar la tarjetita.

"_Quisiera verte._

_Tuyo, Archibald_"

Aquello sencillamente no podía estar ocurriendo, de ninguna manera contaba con eso. Y que debía esperar de aquella invitación, tal vez sólo siguiera subestimándola y quisiera asegurarse de que no moría de amor por él, pues bien, lo sabría por su propia boca, se mantenía viva y más fuerte que nunca.

* * *

Archie lucía magnifico como siempre. Deslizó su silla invitándola a tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa del elegante restaurante mediterráneo. Su favorito. Y antes de que se sentara, él deslizó su abrigo por sus hombros, el breve contacto doblegó sus defensas al instante.

Hablaron por largo rato, por primera vez fueron completamente honestos, por primera vez pusieron todas las cartas sobre la mesa, y al final de la tarde, decidieron simplemente, volver a comenzar.

* * *

—Ella me ha brindado una razón para sonreír desde el momento mismo en que nació. No podría sentirme más orgulloso de la mujer que eres hoy. Y por supuesto, no podría, en honor a tus padres, entregar tu mano a un mejor hombre— Con voz firme pero llena de emoción, el señor Weasly sostenía su copa en alto invitándolos a todos a brindar por los futuros novios, mientras miraba dulcemente a su sobrina.

El rostro de Gisell profundamente conmovido, apenas contenía las lágrimas de emoción y nostalgia. Albert le tomó la mano y se la besó con delicadeza, y haciendo caso a la tradición, introdujo de nuevo en su anular izquierdo el bello anillo con el diamante azul que le diera el día en que le propuso matrimonio. Todos aplaudieron felices y vitorearon palabras de felicitación.

* * *

Candy continuaba aplaudiendo con entusiasmo mientras le sonreía a Logan que estaba sentado en la mesa a la derecha de la suya. Sin embargo, con bastante nerviosismo y frecuencia, estiraba su cuello buscándolo entre la multitud esparcida por el salón. Buscaba su cabello, su figura, su postura tan aristocrática, tan altiva, tan él. Inclusive vio girar su rostro enloquecido en dirección al humo de varios cigarrillos. Pero ninguno de los fumadores había resultado ser él. _Diantres, no quería encontrárselo, pero estaba desesperada por verlo._

Terry desde su posición aventajada arriba de las escaleras del gran salón, veía como Candy recorría con sus ojos la sala entera. Eventualmente sostenía breves conversaciones con la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, pero finalmente volvía su mirada vivaz al gentío. Lucía absolutamente hermosa, envuelta en seda azul medianoche. Llevaba el cabello completamente recogido, y marañas de rizos se elevaban bellamente dispersos, cubiertos por pequeñas pinzas de plata sobre su coronilla. Algunos cabellos rebeldes se escapaban y reposaban en su nuca, sólo para atraer más la atención al escote que dejaba descubierta la mitad de su espalda. Su cremosa piel sedosa lo tenía sediento e hipnotizado, no podía apartar los ojos de ella, de sus sonrisas, sus movimientos y sus gestos. La amaba sin remedio, pero además, fue plenamente consciente de lo que ahora circulaba por sus venas. Deseo, caliente y ferviente deseo por ella.

* * *

—¿Cuándo decidiste que él sería tu padrino?— Le susurró Candy a Albert mientras aún lo sostenía abrazado luego de darle las felicitaciones formales por su reciente compromiso.

Albert extendió sus brazos separándola suavemente de su cuerpo al tiempo que le sonreía —No tuve más opción—

—Supongo que no— Asintió Candy con una sonrisa amarga.

Luego se marchó al tocador a intentar recargar energías. No se había atrevido a preguntar acerca de su mayor temor. No quería imaginarse que pasaría con su corazón sí se encontraba allí mismo en su casa a Nikté.

Terry aprovecho entonces para bajar de su escondite y felicitar a la feliz pareja. Mientras palmeaba a Albert, Logan llegó hasta aquel rincón.

—¿Grandchester?— Exclamó Logan —Que enorme sorpresa—

Terry le apretó la mano con firmeza y le sonrió —Soy el padrino—

—¿Ustedes se conocen?— Intervino Gisell confundida.

—Antes de que nos echaran, los dos fuimos a Eton— Respondió Logan sonriéndole a Gisell —Luego yo volví a Irlanda… Y tu Grandchester, fuiste al San Pablo ¿Verdad?—

—Así fue— Contestó Terry encantador, dedicándole burlonas miradas a Albert.

—No sabía que pertenecía usted a la nobleza, O´Chonaill— Dijo Albert fingiendo desinterés.

Gisell volteó con lentitud su cabeza en dirección a todos lados menos a Albert.

—Bueno— Rio Logan —He abdicado desde que salí del útero de mi madre… Mi padre se niega… Yo mismo no me considero tal cosa, Andley—

Un breve silencio tenso circulo entre Albert y Logan, Gisell se rascaba la cabeza y paseaba su mirada por el salón. Terry observaba la escena fascinado, por primera vez veía a Albert fuera de su elemento.

—Ahora William, sí me lo permite, me llevaré a Gigi prestada durante esta pieza de baile— Hizo Logan una elegante venia mientras tomaba la mano de Gisell y la dirigía a la pequeña pista, sin esperar ninguna respuesta de Albert.

Albert por su parte mantuvo su expresión dura como el granito, y contuvo su enfurecido deseo de responderle con un grito: _No, no se lo permito._

Terry volvió a sonreír con malicia.

—Cállate— Le dijo Albert de mal humor.

Terry levantó sus manos con gesto indulgente —Yo no he dicho nada—

—¿Whisky?— Le ofreció Albert de mala gana.

Terry asintió en silencio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Albert le indicó con un leve movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera hasta el estudio.

* * *

—Toma— Le entregó el vaso de cristal —¿Vas a hablar con ella?—

Terry se mantuvo en silencio.

—No seas cretino— Lo regañó Albert —No olvides que es mi hermana, y pese a que detesto lo que se hacen el uno al otro, no pierdo la esperanza que de una vez por todas dejen de complicarse la existencia y simplemente se digan cuanto se aman y terminen con toda esta novela casi gótica—

—Es complicado, Albert— Le dijo Terry reflexionando sus palabras, él asumía que se amaban el uno al otro. ¿Sería posible…?

—Me imagino— Masculló Albert sarcástico.

Un cuarto de hora después, los dos salieron del estudio de Albert, sonriendo y bromeando. La compañía de Albert en verdad le hacía mucho bien a Terry. Le hacía sentir que todo era más sencillo de lo que parecía y lo contagiaba de una sensación de lealtad y apoyo que disipaba sus miedos. Llegaron hasta la mesa de Albert y antes de que ninguno de los dos tomara asiento, Terry se quedó paralizado, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y su ceño se endureció implacable.

La iluminación del salón privilegiaba a la pista, y allí mismo, brillante y llena de luz, estaba ella dando vueltas y desbordando sonrisas junto a Logan O´Chonaill. Él desplegaba su mano completamente abierta sobre su espalda desnuda, y ella colgaba delicadamente la suya en el hombro de él. Los celos le calentaron el pecho y le clavaron los pies al piso, hipnotizado con ellos dos riéndose el uno al otro constantemente. Acabó de un solo trago el whisky que quedaba en su vaso sin dejar ni un segundo de mirarlos. Entonces Logan descendió lo suficiente como para casi pegar sus labios a la oreja de ella, y le susurró algo. Aunque estúpidamente agudizó su oído esforzándose en escuchar, naturalmente no pudo oír nada. Ella volteó levemente con gracia coqueta su rostro mientras sonreía. Luego volvió su rostro hacía él, y buen Dios, se había sonrosado, deliciosamente, debería decir, pero a costa del bastardo irlandés que la miraba con hambre depredadora, maldito fuera.

Terry giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la izquierda enfrentando el rostro de Albert. Alzó una ceja de, _qué-demonios-es-esto_, y a cambio recibió la socarrona sonrisa de Albert.

—No seas imbécil— Escupió Terry mientras le arrebataba a Albert su vaso de whisky y se lo terminaba por él.

Albert levantó sus brazos alegando inocencia.

—¿Dónde está tu mujer?— Preguntó Terry.

Albert se puso serio al instante —En la otra mesa junto a mi tía—

—Bien— Susurró Terry con rabia —Ahora, quítate de mi camino voy a quitarle de encima a Candy, las manos de ese estúpido hijo de puta—

Rápidamente emprendió camino hacía donde Gisell se encontraba, y mientras se marchaba pudo escuchar la carcajada de Albert tras él.

* * *

Hizo una venía en dirección a Elroy y luego a Gisell —Señorita Dalgliesh ¿Me concedería esta pieza?—

—Pero el baile está a la mitad- — Gisell detuvo lo que seguía en su oración, los ojos obscuros y profundos de Terry la habían silenciado. Una rápida mirada a la pista de baile contestó cualquier pregunta que hubiera podido venir a su cabeza —Por supuesto, señor Grandchester—

Con rápida ligereza la llevó hasta la pista, brevemente desubicado con la estatura de Gisell. Era extraño bailar con una mujer tan alta. Se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, Gisell improvisaba un nuevo tema tras otro, con cortos y fallidos monólogos mientras él seguía sin despegar sus ojos de Candy y Logan al otro lado de la pista. Con algo de horror se percató que justo avanzaban girando en aquella dirección.

* * *

—Lo juro, no logro encontrar diferencia entre una diadema y una tiara— Le susurró Logan mirando a lado y lado como percatándose de que nadie lo escuchara.

—Oh, que vergüenza, señor O´Chonaill— Lo reprendió Candy —Pero puedo decirle que su honor no quedará manchado, es después de todo usted sólo un caballero… Yo en cambio, que intento presumirme una dama, no tengo excusa, y veo también como idénticos esos delicados artilugios— Rio Candy y rápidamente mordió su labio intentando contener una carcajada ante el absurdo de su conversación.

Los ojos de Logan brillaron al instante y agachando su rostro le susurró al oído —No hay manera en que pueda describir lo exquisita que luces esta noche—

Candy se sonrojó furiosamente, no obstante se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos, dándole una sonrisa con la que le agradecía su halago al tiempo que le decía que no se dejaría intimidar otra vez. Él sonrió encantado en respuesta.

Giraron unas cuantas veces más entre risas y tontos comentarios que los relajaban a los dos. Ella apartó sus ojos del rostro de Logan, fueron unos poquísimos segundos, pero eso bastó para estar segura de que aquel hombre vestido completamente de negro, era Terry.

Se tropezó con Logan y trastabilló un par de pasos. Logan la aferró por la cintura, encantado de poder tenerla un poco más cerca —¿Estás bien?—

Candy sólo pudo atinar a asentir con la cabeza, Terry había capturado su mirada con la suya, con tal fuerza que le era imposible apartar los ojos. Dios, lucía hermoso, y enfadado, no había duda de eso. ¿_Qué demonios ocurría_?

Ella sacudió suavemente su cabeza, frunció el ceño y lo miró muy sería, casi distante. Él inclinó su cabeza hacía su hombro derecho y levantó una arrogante ceja. Dios bendito, era condenadamente irresistible, por qué la vida era tan injusta y daba a hombres horrorosos y groseros, apariencias tan perfectas. Imponiendo un poco más de fuerza, hizo que ella y Logan giraran de nuevo y así le dio la espalda a Terry, aún no había acumulado fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo.

—¡Wow! Cuanto ímpetu…— Le dijo Logan abriendo los ojos de excitación —No sabía que tuvieras tanta fuerza—

—Logan, debes saber que soy muy fuerte, hábil con la soga y soy capaz de…— Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire de manera abrupta. Vertiginosa y casi inexplicablemente, ahora era Terry su pareja de baile.

* * *

¡_Cambio de parejas_! Fue lo único que Logan alcanzó a escuchar mientras pasmado por la repentina invasión, apenas fue consciente de que alguien se interponía entre él y Candy y se la llevaba de su lado bailando hacia el otro lado del salón. Frente a él, Gisell estaba con el rostro igual de desconcertado. Casi por reflejo la tomó a ella y siguió bailando, fue entonces cuando identificó al raptor.

—Grandchester…— Volvió sus ojos hacia Gisell —¿Qué está pasando?— Le preguntó con los dientes apretados mientras se debatía entre salir corriendo y romperle la cara a su antiguo compañero de colegio y dejar a Gisell completamente sola en medio de la pista, o seguir bailando y averiguar qué diablos pasaba.

—Larga historia— Murmuró Gisell.

—¿Candy va a estar bien?— Preguntó Logan alejándose de Gisell, a casi milímetros de soltarla.

—Si Logan, deben hablar, ellos necesitan hablar—

Y no necesitó ninguna otra palabra aquella noche, volvió a mirarlos mientras el reflejo de ellos también danzaba en las puertas acristaladas que daban al jardín frontal de Lakewood. Lo supo en cuanto vio la perfecta sincronía de sus cuerpos, la salvaje posesión con la que él la tocaba al bailar, y la forma en que el cuerpo de ella lo aceptaba sin discusiones, acoplándose a él sin ninguna complicación. Lucían perfectamente integrados el uno con el otro, la rabia con que ahora se miraban dejaba en evidencia la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro. Logan apartó la mirada de una escena que para su sorpresa, le había dolido.

—Tendrás que contármelo todo, Gigi— Le dijo.

Gisell suspiró y asintió en silencio.

* * *

El impacto de su repentina cercanía la había dejado muda. El calor reconfortante que emanaba de su cuerpo y ese delicioso olor a "_Terry_" la mantenían aún abstraída. Parpadeó rápidamente y se dio una fuerte cachetada mental.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Terrence?— Le reclamó enfurecida.

—Ídem, señorita Andley—

—Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia. Suéltame ahora mismo— Le exigió.

—No te estoy atando, puedes irte cuando quieras— Le dijo él sin detener el baile ni retirar sus manos del cuerpo de Candy.

Ella tampoco dejó de bailar. _Maldito fuera_.

Lo miró con furia a la cara. _Oh Dios, craso error_. Él también la miraba a ella. Las comisuras de su boca estaban levemente elevadas, de una manera deliciosamente burlona, pero ella sabía que esa sutil sonrisa estaba llena de rabia. Sus ojos también fingían sonreír, pero en realidad reclamaban. Reclamaban el baile con Logan, la reclamaban a ella. Parecían placidos, pero el hermoso azul de sus iris refulgía como tormenta, y sus bellas y espesas pestañas exaltaban su imperiosa mirada. Y él seguía sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

Toda ella brillaba, hermosa y deliciosa entre sus brazos. Seguía frunciendo sus cejas, arrugando el ceño de una manera tan adorable que casi había saltado sobre ella para devorarla a besos allí mismo. Estaba enojada, eso era seguro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban maravillosamente bajo la capa de ira, que él mismo había despertado. Sus labios rosados y carnosos estaban entre abiertos mientras ella respiraba pesadamente por la furia, que en cualquier momento haría que lo pateara y lo dejara como un imbécil en medio del baile.

Sin pensarlo más se acercó apresuradamente a las puertas de cristal, deslizó la mano por su cintura, disfrutando del placer de aquella pecaminosa curva y le tomó la mano con fuerte decisión. Rápidamente giró el manubrio de la cerradura y la sacó de la casa.

* * *

Cuando Logan volvió a buscarlos entre las parejas de baile, le fue imposible encontrarlos.

Gisell lo había visto todo, intercambió miradas de preocupación con Albert mientras se detenía junto a su amigo —Logan, los músicos han dejado de tocar— Él le hizo una venia, la llevó hasta su mesa y se marchó de la mansión, sin percatarse al salir, que entre los jardines Terry y Candy libraban una extraña batalla.

* * *

—¡Suéltame, Terry!— Demandó Candy clavando sus pies en el prado, deteniéndolos a los dos.

Él se giró hacia ella, todo rastro de sonrisa aunque fuera fingida, había desaparecido. Sin pensárselo, le tomó el brazo y lo pasó a alrededor de su cuello, se inclinó un poco y pasando su brazo libre por detrás de las rodillas de Candy, la levantó sobre su hombro.

—¡Que me sueltes te digo!— Gritó ella golpeándole con sus pequeños puños la espalda.

—Quédate quieta mona pecosa— Dijo él tan calmado que la irritó más.

Candy se percató con horror como él ingresaba con paso decidido en el laberinto de setos. Un par de minutos después, entre gritos y respiraciones agitadas, él la descargo con suavidad.

—¿Quién te has creído?— Le reclamó ella furiosa —¿Qué diantres quieres?—

No era nadie, pensó él con amargura. ¿_Qué quería_? A ella, la quería entera, completa para él.

—¿Qué pasa entre tú y Logan O´Chonaill?— Preguntó Terry con deliberada tranquilidad.

Su corazón se detuvo lleno de interminables especulaciones ¿_Sería sólo su ego…_ _le importaba, estaba celoso..._? ¿_Qué debía decirle, cómo explicarle... No hay nada, pero estoy decidida a que haya algo con tal de olvidarte_?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia señor Grandchester— Le dijo con toda la arrogancia que ser una Andley le permitía.

Él reclinó su cabeza de nuevo sobre su hombro derecho, muy levemente, en ese gesto tan suyo, tan juguetón y peligroso a la vez. En un solo pasó pegó su cuerpo al de ella apretándola contra él con su brazo aferrado a su cintura. La quemaba con su aliento, dulce y teñido de abrasador whisky.

—Es de toda mi incumbencia— Le contestó imperturbable.

—Suéltame Terrence— Volvió a exigirle sin moverse. Con la mirada furibunda pero los labios entreabiertos de deseo, deseo por él.

—No hasta que contestes mi pregunta— Le recorrió el rostro con sus ojos hambrientos —¿Qué pasa entre tú y Logan O´Chonaill?—

—No tengo porque revelarte nada acerca de mi vida privada— Le dijo ella altiva.

—¿Vida privada? ¿Ese imbécil irlandés hace parte de tu vida privada, Candice?— Masculló enfurecido.

—No te permito que le faltes al respeto a Logan— Se removió entre sus brazos.

—¿Ah no?— Susurró él apretando más su abrazo.

—¡No!— Le susurró ella acercando sus labios a los de él. Completamente poseída, decidida a tentarlo y negarle lo que claramente deseaba —Él es especial para mi Terrence— Él contuvo el aliento —Tal como lo es para ti la señorita Nikté—

—¿Qué?— Murmuró él confundido.

—Me has escuchado ¿Vas a negarlo? Dímelo ¿Vas a negarlo?—

—No tengo nada que negar— Gruñó él de nuevo.

—¿Es ella especial para ti, Terry?—

—¿Lo es O´Chonaill para ti, Candy?—

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, se quedaron allí batallando con sus miradas, retándose a contestar, a decir lo que fuera. El sonido de un motor encendiéndose los despabiló a los dos.

—¡Que me sueltes!— Chilló Candy.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras— Le dijo él sin moverse un ápice.

Ella lo fulmino ofendida con la mirada, y empezó a forcejear salvajemente, él suavizó su agarre justo cuando ella recrudeció sus movimientos, y en un fragoso tropezón, él perdió su equilibrio y los dos se fueron irremediablemente al suelo. Él la agarró fuerte contra su cuerpo, cuidándola de que no se lastimara en la caída. Ella encerró entre sus puños la tela del saco de Terry y apretó sus ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto.

—Ouch— Se quejó Terry cuando su cuerpo tocó el suave pasto del laberinto.

El cuerpo de Candy rebotó suavemente sobre él de Terry, pero ella claramente había tenido un más que amable aterrizaje. En cuanto abrió los ojos, inspeccionó con rapidez a Terry, él aún tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza reposaba contra el suelo.

—¡¿Estás bien?!— Le preguntó ella preocupada.

—No estoy seguro aún— Le susurró él.

Ella aplanó las manos contra su pecho intentando ponerse en pie para examinarlo, pero los brazos de Terry seguían fuertemente envueltos en su cintura, impidiéndole moverse.

—Voy a levantarme— Le dijo ella con suavidad.

—No— Dijo él llanamente —No te levantes—

Candy se quedó paralizada y el ritmo de su respiración enloqueció inmediatamente. Él abrió sus ojos lentamente y los clavó en ella de una manera en la que nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus hermosos, profundos, suaves y enloquecedores ojos azul zafiro la habían poseído en un delicioso trance que sólo se agudizaba cada vez que su pecho al llenarse de aire con cada inhalación se encontraba con su cuerpo firme bajo ella.

Despacio él la liberó de su agarre —¡_No, no me sueltes!_— Se lamentó Candy mentalmente. Él deslizó entonces sus manos por los delicados contornos de ella, con un toque suave como pluma, que reverberaba en su espina dorsal con agudo placer por la maraña de sensaciones. La recorrió entera con las puntas de sus dedos. Apenas tocándola, pasó por su cintura y la curva de sus senos a sus costados, ella no se movió, sólo dejó de respirar unos cuantos segundos. Luego llegó hasta sus tensos hombros, apeñuscados cerca de su cuello mientras seguía con las manos apretadas en el saco de Terry.

Finalmente él metió sus dedos entre los cabellos suaves y rubios de Candy y le acercó el rostro al suyo, sellando de nuevo sus labios sobre los de ella. _Oh, que deliciosa, lasciva, tierna, agónica y placentera sensación era tener sus labios entre los de ella. _Eran suaves y dulcemente mullidos, sabían igual de bien que la última vez y se movían igual de bien que siempre.

Tenerla entre sus brazos no tenía comparación con nada. Era la dicha más completa que pudiera desear. En nada quedaban Broadway y los escenarios al lado de su estrecha y cálida cercanía esta noche.

—Oh, que dulce eres Candy— Le susurró contra la boca en el interludio de las breves succiones que le hacía a sus labios. Ella gimió suavemente en respuesta, y él simplemente enloqueció.

Abrió su mano y la aplanó contra la cabeza de ella, acercándole aún más el rostro, y con el descaro del que sólo el instinto es capaz, profundizó el beso, invadiéndola con su lengua, dándole y dándose descargas de inacabable y narcotizante placer. Candy extendió sus manos y las llevó entre el cuello de su abrigo, pasando su camisa y logrando el anhelado contacto de sus dedos contra su piel, cálida y suave. Él gimió de placer y ella deslizó con suavidad sus uñas por la sensible piel de su nuca. Corrió sus manos de nuevo hacia su pecho, y de nuevo hacia su cuello, deleitándose en acariciarlo por primera vez sin preocupaciones. Su cuerpo se movió acomodándose al suyo, y lo sintió entonces, demandantemente endurecido bajo ella, creciendo bajo su pelvis que por alguna razón ahora inexplicable, se apretaba contra la de él.

No sabía que era aquello, pero demonios, le encantaba, lo sentía poderoso y duro, crudamente masculino, y era el instinto el que le indicaba aquellas sensaciones y la invitaba a pedir más. Volvió a moverse y a apretar sus caderas con deliberada suavidad contra él, y Terry gimió, su boca se abrió sin pedir permiso, exhalando con brusquedad y reclinando levemente su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella lo capturó de nuevo entre sus labios, urgiéndolo a continuar con el delicioso beso que los mantenía unidos en el suelo.

Terry desenredo los dedos de sus cabellos y volvió a bajar sus manos a través del cuerpo de Candy. Esta vez palpando con rigurosa fuerza cada palmo de su piel en el camino. Cubrió su espalda con sus grandes y masculinas manos y luego descendió hasta la curva final de su espina dorsal, se sentía su dueño tocándola allí en aquella, aunque expuesta, intima fracción de su cuerpo. Y sin pensarlo más, encerró sus nalgas entre sus manos y la apretó contra su propia pelvis, ella respiró con fuerza sin importarle ni un poco disimular.

Con lentitud arrugó entre su puño la tela de su falda y la fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que el frío de la noche la erizó completa. Él escurrió entonces la mano por su pierna, apretándola contra sus muslos y luego deteniéndose en la suavidad de la piel expuesta entre la media y el liguero, la acarició con posesión y ternura, con la avaricia del conquistador. Ella gimió con fuerza contra su boca, maravillada en la sensación de su piel contra la de él, fascinada en el universo de emociones que le suscitaba ser tocada por primera vez allí, donde nadie la había tocado jamás. Terry recorría con languidez su piel, y pronto la otra mano hizo eco en su otra pierna, pero esta vez apretó sus muslos con fuerza entre sus manos, y ella se sintió irresistiblemente femenina, delicada y salvaje, tierna y hambrienta, sedienta de más, de más de aquello que tan deliciosamente se estaban brindando el uno al otro.

Y la voz de Gisell a lo lejos, rompió su frágil burbuja de placer —¡Sí usted, que sabe que es usted, anda por ahí… Cualquiera de ustedes que sea… En fin… William lo está o los está buscando… Más vale que se den prisa!—

Luego el lugar volvió a quedarse en silencio, excepto por sus respiraciones caóticas y aceleradas. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir palabra un par de minutos, y luego se levantaron lentamente. Salieron del laberinto aún en silencio, y entraron a la mansión con el mayor disimulo que les fue posible. No obstante, los siempre vigilantes ojos de Eliza los habían visto en el momento mismo en que cruzaron la puerta de cristal.

Terry se giró y la encaró, ella lo miraba todavía aturdida —Espérame aquí por favor, no te vayas. Yo iré a hablar con Albert—

Candy asintió calladamente mientras le improvisaba una sonrisa a Annie, quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, y la miraba extrañada e interrogante, luego de ver a Terry tomándole las manos y susurrándole algo al oído. En cuanto Terry fue a hablar con Albert, Annie se le acercó.

—¿Te pasa algo Candy? ¡Estás roja!—

_¡Diablos!_

CONTINUARÁ


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

* * *

******Hola a todos!  
**

**Me he encontrado con todos sus reviews al salir de clase. Lamento haberlas hecho esperar, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.  
**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, me emociona saber que la están disfrutando. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus bonitos e interesantes comentarios!  
**

**Abrazos!  
**

* * *

—Aquí estoy—

—¿Dónde está Candy?— Preguntó Albert muy serio.

Terry respiró profundamente, odiaba dar explicaciones —En algún lugar del salón—

Albert relajó sus hombros —¿Todo bien?—

Terry lo miró extrañado —¿A qué te refieres?—

Luego de que se miraran unos instantes a los ojos, no fueron necesarias las palabras —No lo sé— Dijo Terry finalmente.

—¿Lograron hablar?— Preguntó Albert algo preocupado.

—¿Eh?— Vaciló Terry —Si, eh… Algo así—

—¿Algo así?— Inquirió Albert con una acusadora ceja.

Justo en ese momento Elroy lo llamó, y aunque quiso, no pudo deshacerse de su tía. Terry exhaló con fuerza y se giró buscando a Candy por el salón. La ubicó rápidamente, y de manera inevitable, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Todavía sonriendo emprendió camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Candy, aún en compañía de Annie.

—Terrence—

Automáticamente se volvió ante la mención de su nombre. Todo su cuerpo se tornó en una sincronía de movimientos que hacían evidente el desagrado —Eliza— Murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Quieres saber verdad?— Inició Eliza con su particular frase cargada de veneno.

—Y tú siempre quieres hablar ¿No es así?— Replicó Terry molesto —Pero no tengo tiempo para tu ponzoña Eliza— Y se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

—Entonces supongo que no deseas saber cuál es la historia entre Candy y Logan O´Chonaill— Lanzó con algo de apremio.

Por milésimas de segundos el cuerpo de Terry se detuvo. Eliza tenía una habilidad impresionante para leer las debilidades de las personas y sacarles el más negativo provecho. No obstante, su vacilación fue casi imperceptible, y de inmediato siguió con su camino, ignorándola por completo de la manera más grosera que le fue posible.

Eliza apuró su paso y sin importarle cuan patética lucía caminando tras un hombre que le daba la espalda, siguió hablándole y elevando su voz para obligarlo a escucharla —Ellos están juntos. Pasan todo el tiempo juntos, de arriba abajo prodigándose amor— Terry sintió una punzada de celos muy, muy en el fondo de su alma, pero se obligó a ignorarla —Logan está enamorado de Candy—

—No lo dudo— Murmuró Terry muy bajito y lleno de rabia.

Eliza no logró escucharlo, pero siguió con su ponzoña —Aún no lo han hecho público, pero es obvio que entre ellos hay algo más que amistad ¿O qué pensarías tú de todas las flores que ella recibe cada semana, los largos paseos por los jardines, él es casi un invitado permanente aquí en Lakewood. Y qué pensarías de con cuanta confianza se tocan, las miradas que se hacen…? Y algo que tú mismo has podido ver… Han bailado juntos casi toda la noche, a excepción de un par de bailes con Stear y Archie, ha estado todo el tiempo con él, ni siquiera ha bailado con el tío William…— Eliza tomó aire, el ritmo de Terry a través del salón combinada con su ráfaga de palabras la tenían exhausta —Sólo lo ha dejado cuando tú se la has arrebatado literalmente de los brazos—

Terry se detuvo abruptamente, y con igual sequedad se giró para encararla —En realidad careces en todo nivel del más mínimo sentido común— Eliza lo miró horrorizada —De lo contrario, ya te habrías dado cuenta hace años de dos cosas importantes: Primero que nada Eliza, jamás he creído una sola de las palabras que salen de tu boca, sé perfectamente cuanto disfrutas hablar mal de las personas y sé de todo el veneno que llevas dentro. Eres la persona menos confiable que conozco. Y segundo, te desprecio de una manera que seguramente tú limitada mente no alcanza a imaginar, las personas como tú no merecen más que aborrecimiento y asco—

Eliza se detuvo por completo, casi dejando de respirar absolutamente asustada. Recordando de inmediato aquella mañana en el San Pablo cuando sin previo aviso los ojos de Terry la habían abrasado con igual desprecio que en este momento, y luego la había escupido en la cara sin ningún miramiento. Abría y cerraba su boca como un pez fuera del agua, y lucía igual de turbadora. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Terry ya le había dado la espalda y se había alejado de ella.

Aún enojado se detuvo ante una pequeña multitud de mujeres que rodeaban a Candy y a Annie, todas las pomposas faldas le impedían el paso y ni siquiera él sería capaz de pasar dando tumbos a las damas, después de todo él era por encima de cualquier cosa, un correcto caballero inglés. Se decidió a rodear al colorido grupo para acceder a Candy. Las mujeres le preguntaban a Annie entre risas cuando fijaría una fecha de matrimonio con Archie, Terry pensó que al parecer todos los Andley estaban locos por casarse.

—¿Y usted señorita Andley, cuando hará oficial su relación con el señor O´Chonaill?— Preguntó animada una regordeta mujer vestida de un horrible color verde vómito. Candy se quedó en silencio, anonadada con la atrevida pregunta —Oh, no lo niegue— Se apresuró la mujer —Los vimos dar ese paseo en coche en el Chicago Central Park la semana pasada, hemos visto como usted ha recostado su cabeza en su hombro—

Candy fue del profundo rosa al granate intenso en un solo segundo. Tras la mujer del horripilante vestido y las horribles preguntas, Terry la miraba directo a los ojos. Por alguna razón sin sentido, su única e inmediata reacción fue agachar la cabeza y concentrar sus ojos en las puntas de sus zapatos. Al levantar de nuevo la cabeza, Terry había desaparecido. Desesperada deslizó sus ojos por todos los rostros cercanos buscándolo. Al no hallarlo, no se detuvo a pensarlo y salió tras él donde fuera que estuviera. Ella no reparó en las chismosas damas, apretujándose y empujándolas con las manos, abandonó el grupo de matronas que la tenía rodeada.

Pero no logró dar con él, Terry no estaba en ningún lado, había dejado ya la mansión. Candy inhaló con fuerza, sintiendo como el aire de los jardines quemaba sus pulmones, pero esta vez se negó a dejar escapar una sola lágrima, había llorado lo suficiente, el destino había elegido por ellos hace ya bastante tiempo. Lo hizo en el momento mismo en que ellos cayeron en la trampa de Eliza en el colegio, y no había nada que se pudiera hacer en contra de las elecciones del destino, o eso le había mostrado a ella la vida.

* * *

Dos días después Terry se despertó con resaca, algo que no sentía hacía varios meses. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y mientras miraba al techo, súbitamente se dio cuenta que estaba Los Hamptons. _Dios, había bebido mucho_. Viajó toda la noche y al llegar a New York y entrar a su edificio, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en tomar su automóvil y largarse de allí. Y así lo hizo, condujo como el demonio hasta la casa de descanso de su madre y luego se bebió todo el whisky que encontró. La cabeza se le iba a explotar. Las sienes le palpitaban y tenía un horrible gusto a cigarro en la boca.

Luego pensó en ella. Sus inseguridades lo habían atacado con tanta fuerza como siempre, y como era de esperarse había actuado de la misma estúpida manera. Huyendo.

Detestó cada segundo que ella no hizo nada para desmentir las palabras de la fea mujer de verde, por qué sencillamente no había dicho que nada era cierto, que no estaba interesada en el mequetrefe irlandés. ¿_Por qué él había tenido que escuchar todo aquello_? Su mente se llenó de imágenes de Candy regalándole sus sonrisas, sus cuidados, sus caricias, sus besos… ¡_Detente_! Le gritó a su mente, no iba a hacer las cosas peores.

Luego de terminar su baño se preparó una enorme taza de la aberrante bebida que los americanos usaban para desayunar. Después de todo el café solía curar su resaca como el delicioso té inglés jamás lo haría. Aunque preferiría morir antes que admitirlo.

Al salir de la cocina con su café en mano, Eleanor entró en la casa.

—Hola— Susurró suavemente —¿Cómo estás hijo?—

—Bien madre— Respondió Terry con dulzura —¿Y tú cómo estás?— Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien. Un poco preocupada, Bernard me dijo que saliste del edificio muy temprano llevándote las llaves de… Bueno, esta casa—

—¿He hecho mal?—

—Por supuesto que no— Negó Eleanor rápidamente —Es sólo que creí que algo malo había pasado—

Terry la invitó a sentarse con un movimiento de su brazo, y luego el mismo tomó asiento —Todo está bien mamá—

—¿Bebiste anoche?—

—Un poco—

—Ajá— Musitó Eleanor —Un poco—

—Todo está bien mamá— Dijo Terry levantándose y besando a su mamá en la frente —Ahora deberás disculparme, intentaré dormir. Mañana tendremos tres funciones y así seguirán las cosas hasta el cierre este año—

—Lo sé, dímelo a mí— Eleanor también se levantó —Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas, descansa hijo— Y se marchó luego de besarlo en la mejilla. Ahora mucho más tranquila luego de haber comprobado que después de todo Terry se encontraba bien. No había sido Bernard, su mayordomo, quien la había puesto en alerta, fue la misma Nikté quien preocupada también, la había llamado esa misma mañana.

* * *

En su habitación mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, aún intentaba explicarse por qué había abandonado Lakewood de aquella manera tan cobarde. Tal vez fue la rabia ciega que sintió al ver el sonrojo de ella, el cual confirmó las palabras de aquella insidiosa mujer. O acaso fue el temor de encontrarse a Logan y molerlo a golpes sin razón aparente. _No, él definitivamente tenía razones para eso_. O probablemente pudo dejarla después de lo que habían compartido en el jardín, sólo porque estaba seguro que pronto volverían a verse. No estaba seguro, lo único que era una certeza era el punzante miedo en su pecho al pensar una y otra vez que en realidad Candy estuviera involucrada románticamente con Logan. No había nada en el mundo que lo preparara para eso, y justo en ese momento fue consciente de que siempre la había sentido suya, como si fuera lo más natural. No era así, había sido un iluso, pero se aseguraría de que eso cambiara.

Al siguiente día luego del teatro, encontró una nota bajo su puerta:

"_No es justo que siga jugando como si fuera una chiquilla inmadura e inconsciente de lo que hace. Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer, yo no simulo ni vacilo, yo soy franca, abierta y directa. Y es justamente de eso de lo que he carecido contigo. Los dos hemos jugado a ignorar lo que no decimos, aunque la vida nos lo grite con desesperación. Y en silencio te he gritado que quiero algo más que tu amistad, en silencio te he gritado que me he estado muriendo por ti. Y duele Terry, porque sé que lo que tú silencio me grita es todo lo contrario. Y no puedo seguir haciéndome esto Terry, no es justo conmigo, no es justo con ninguno de los dos._

_Volveré esta misma noche a México, no creo soportar volver a verte como esta mañana, estabas destruido, y odio no poder hacer nada al respecto._

_Te extrañaré con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, y bendeciré cada uno de los días que he pasado junto a ti, por el resto de mi vida._

_Tuya siempre,_

_Nikté"_

Terry se sentó muy despacio en su sillón, un dolor sordo le oprimió el pecho. Nikté era su amiga, la había lastimado, la había perdido, lo había arruinado todo.

* * *

Logan había tardado más de una semana en volver a Lakewood. Estaba confundido y enfadado, no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar aquella situación. Con todo aquel lío durante el compromiso de Gisell, sólo había atinado a descubrir para su total sorpresa, que Candy Andley se le había metido bajo la piel. El siguiente lunes en la mañana se decidió a ir, buscaría a Candy e intentaría aclarar todo el embrollo, y si esa opción no funcionaba, siempre estaba Gisell, de alguna manera le sacaría toda la información que necesitaba.

Pero al llegar a Lakewood Candy no se encontraba allí, no obstante, el ama de llaves le había pedido que esperara en el salón contiguo al lobby. Instantes después la pelirroja hija de los Leagan apareció en el salón. No lograba recordar su nombre, pero había algo en ella que no terminaba de agradarle. Se levantó con cortesía en cuanto ella cruzó el umbral. Ella lo saludó melosamente y luego se volvió y ajustó la puerta. Con llave.

_Demonios, olía problemas._ Pensó Logan con cansancio.

—Que placer es verte Logan— Ronroneó Eliza.

—Es bueno verte también— Sonrió Logan con amabilidad.

—Eso espero— Siguió Eliza mientras caminaba hacia él —Por supuesto, podemos hacer que nuestro encuentro se haga aún mejor—

—¿Ah sí?— Le preguntó Logan intrigado.

—Oh, claro que si Logan— Y deshizo el nudo de la cinta anaranjada que amarraba su vestido estilo corsé invertido y lentamente fue sacando centímetros y centímetros de la cinta de entre los ojales que unían el corpiño.

Logan la miraba a la cara con profundidad, sus ojos verdes inescrutables y brillantes. Cuando Eliza terminó con la cinta pegó su cuerpo al de él y soltó las solapas de su almilla y la parte de arriba del vestido se abrió en dos dejando al descubierto su camisón traslucido y bajo él sus senos desnudos mostraban sus aureolas obscuras y sus pezones haciendo relieve bajo la tela. Logan levantó sus manos y tomando las dos solapas le cubrió el pecho a Eliza.

—No se haga esto señorita Leagan. Nos degrada a los dos— Y diciendo esto se hizo a un lado y abandonó la mansión.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Eliza seguía encerrada en su habitación llorando. Había salido casi corriendo de Lakewood, avergonzada y profundamente humillada. Una parte de su mente aún le reclamaba por la tremenda estupidez que había hecho, desnudársele a un hombre que apenas conocía, concediendo su inocencia como si de una baratija se tratase, la torturaba pensar que diría su padre si acaso se enterara de lo que había hecho. Pero la otra parta, aquel lado obscuro de su mente, estaba furioso y avasallado. Que un hombre la hubiera rechazado aún cuando le había ofrecido algo tan importante como su cuerpo, había vuelto añicos su autoestima. Y después de tanto llanto y con sus ojos hinchados, la única voz que escuchaba era la que le exigía la venganza, aquello no podía quedarse así, tendría que devolver el golpe, y justo a la única y verdadera persona culpable de todas sus desventuras. Candy.

Secó sus lágrimas y se sentó frente a su tocador, tomó una pluma y papel y se decidió por una vieja treta, ya había funcionado una vez, bien volvería a servir.

* * *

Albert había hecho donaciones a la Clínica Feliz y había además colaborado en el rediseño del funcionamiento de la misma. La clínica era ahora una fortaleza para los desvalidos, sostenida por las organizaciones de caridad de las damas más prestantes en Illinois. La clínica lucía distinta, era más grande, más bonita y siempre llena de gente. Candy no podía estar más feliz ni podía tener mejor excusa para evitar pensar en Terry.

Pero al terminar su día de trabajo, inevitablemente él estaba de regreso en su mente. Aún luchaba con ella misma respecto a cómo debería sentirse por el último momento en que se vieron en la mansión. Por un lado la golpeaba la culpa, porque si, había puesto con toda intensión su cabeza sobre el hombro de Logan cuando iban en el coche, y demonios que se había sentido bien, se había sentido apreciada, cuidada y sobre todo, joven, se había sentido tranquila y descomplicada. Pero luego venían los autoreproches, porque seguía sintiendo que de alguna manera traicionaba a Terry, y odiaba sentirse así, porque entre ellos no habían promesas que romper. Por otro lado, estaba la rabia por la osadía de Terry de siquiera reclamarle, él había estado comprometido con otra mujer, y ahora aparentemente vivía con otra. Su cabeza era un infierno.

Cuando finalmente entró en su habitación, Dorothy subió con el té y su correspondencia. Hablaron un rato y luego de acabar su té, Dorothy salió dejándola sola en la privacidad de su baño diario de espuma. Una vez estuvo lista para bajar a cenar, una fuerza invisible la haló hasta la pequeña bandeja de plata en la que reposaban los sobres con su correo. Tomó los paquetitos de papel y no más posar la vista en ellos, su corazón se aceleró. Uno estaba firmado como Terrence Grandchester.

Con manos temblorosas lo abrió y se encontró con una breve carta mecanografiada:

_Candy,_

_No sé cómo podré explicarte la complicada situación que atravieso ahora mismo, lo único que puedo decirte es que estoy confundido, mi corazón se debate entre dos fuerzas, dos amores, dos personas y no sé qué decisión debo tomar. Sí aún queda afecto entre los dos, te pido que me ayudes, no me confundas más, hagamos las cosas más fáciles para los dos._

_Terrence._

Con el corazón en la boca, releyó la carta una y otra vez, y cada vez que lo hacía su enojo crecía un poco más. Aquellas líneas eran además de innecesarias, humillantes y sin sentido. Si tan confundido se encontraba no tenía más que acudir a su querida Nikté. Había sido atrevido y grosero pedir su ayuda, por quién la tomaba acaso, ella no era una tonta, no, no lo sería nunca más, ni seguiría luchando en contra de un destino que le decía que Terry no era para ella.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana Terry llegó al bello apartamento de su madre en Manhattan. Mientras desayunaban Eleanor le dijo extrañada que había recibido una carta para él allí. No le mencionó que el nombre del remitente la había dejado aún más curiosa. Terry arrugó en entrecejo extrañado y con un gesto le pidió que se la dejara ver. Unos instantes después, la mucama le entregó el sobre a Terry. La carta era de Candy.

—¿No vas a leerla hijo?— Le preguntó Eleanor con algo de ansiedad que luego lamentó.

Terry sonrió indiferente —Primero terminaré mi desayuno— Y queriendo distraerla tomó el periódico del día que descansaba en una de las sillas desocupadas del pequeño comedor de terraza.

Ojeó las páginas fingiéndose interesado, pero al llegar a la novedosa sección _Socialité_ del New York Times, su corazón dio un vuelco. Toda una página titulada: _Los matrimonios más esperados de América_, estaba inundada de fotos de los Andley, inclusive Albert estaba allí. Pero fue la tercera foto a la derecha, también la más grande, en la que Albert y Gisell, y Archie y Annie posaban abrazados al lado de Candy mientras Logan con nada de recato le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros y ella sonreía ampliamente. Bajo la foto en pequeñas letras decía: _Archibald Cornwell aún no anuncia su compromiso con su novia de toda la vida, la señorita Anabela Britter, pero todos apostamos porque serán los siguientes en dar el sagrado paso. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad tiene comiéndose las uñas a todas las personas de bien que siguen a la buena sociedad, es la posibilidad de un compromiso más en la racha de matrimonios de la casa Andley, y ese no es más ni menos que el de la admirada heredera Candice White. A la rubia se le ve desde hace un par de meses en compañía del popular heredero del condado de Louthering en Irlanda, dicen los más allegados que el noble la frecuenta casi todos los días con la total simpatía de la familia de la heredera. Así que, queridos lectores, parece que suenan dobles campanadas de boda para los Andley nuevamente. Por el momento, y después de haber disfrutado de las bodas de Neal Leagan y Stear Cornwell, no podemos más que esperar con ansiedad la que será la boda de año entre la señorita Gisell Dalgliesh y el millonario empresario Albert Andley._

Un nudo se hizo en su estómago, apretó el periódico hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, más enojado aún por haber perdido el tiempo leyendo aquellas cursilerías. Pero lo que en verdad lo enfurecía, era haberse obligado a ver la foto donde el pusilánime de O´Chonaill seguía tomándose libertades con Candy, y ella claro, no hacía más que sonreír.

—¿Pasa algo?— Preguntó Eleanor mientras le untaba mermelada de arándanos a su tostada.

—No mamá— Negó Terry también con su cabeza —¿Puedo usar tú estudio?—

—Claro que si—

Y excusándose rápidamente la dejó sola en el comedor.

Al llegar al estudio se acostó en uno de los sofás frente a la pequeña chimenea y rasgo el sobre, sacó la carta y se encontró con un breve texto mecanografiado:

_Terry,_

_No sé cómo podré explicarte la complicada situación que atravieso ahora mismo, lo único que puedo decirte es que estoy confundida, mi corazón se debate entre dos fuerzas, dos amores, dos personas y no sé qué decisión debo tomar. Sí aún queda afecto entre los dos, te pido que me ayudes, no me confundas más, hagamos las cosas más fáciles para los dos._

_Candice._

Se quedó mirando el papel por largo rato, luego de un solo paso se levantó y lo tiró a las suaves llamas de la chimenea. Dos esquivas y furiosas lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara, y amortiguando un grito golpeó fuertemente con su puño cerrado el estante de madera con los sombreros de su madre, abollándolo y lastimando su mano.

* * *

El día de navidad Stear y Patty llegaron de su luna de miel, rozagantes de felicidad y aún guardando su pequeño secreto. Se unieron esa misma tarde a la cristiana celebración en Lakewood. Allí mismo, además de todos los Andley a excepción de los Leagan, se encontraban todos los habitantes del Hogar de Ponny y Logan O´Chonaill.

La noche transcurrió entre sonrisas y alegría, Logan aún no conseguía que las evasivas Candy o Gisell le mencionaran nada acerca de Terrence Grandchester. Había decidido olvidarlo de momento, ya tendría tiempo para aquello después. Y el mes se acabó dando pasó al nuevo año, nuevas convicciones y nuevas decisiones.

* * *

—¿Alguna vez me confiarás que fue lo todo eso con Grandchester el día del compromiso de Gigi?— Le preguntó Logan con su sedoso acento irlandés.

—Albert me dijo que conociste a Terry en el colegio— Comentó Candy alzando la vista hacía un árbol calvo cuyas ramas hacían extrañas formas mientras alojaban pequeños trozos de nieve.

Logan sonrió, lo había evadido de nuevo. Luego se detuvo y tomando a Candy por la cintura desde la espalda, se acercó a ella lentamente —Shhh… Mira hacia allá, ves esa pequeña mancha amarilla— Le susurró.

—¡Oh, si, si la veo! ¿Es una mariposa verdad?— Casi saltó Candy.

—Es un milagro de invierno— Se giró quedando cara a cara con ella sin desprender las manos de su cintura —Significa que siempre habrá esperanza—

Candy se quedó en silencio, un poco incomoda por su cercanía y extrañamente nerviosa por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Metió sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo marrón y volvió sus ojos de nuevo a la revoloteante mariposa que esta vez volaba más cerca de ellos. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, sintió los labios de Logan sobre los suyos. Se quedó congelada y detenida en tiempo, asustada y sorprendida, sintiendo aquellos diferentísimos labios tocar su boca. Eran suaves y cálidos, pero extraños.

Luego Logan separó su rostro del de ella y la tomó de la mano llevándola de nuevo hacia la mansión. Ella lo siguió en silencio, apretando su mano contra la de él, confundida y asombrada. Unos minutos después mientras subían las escaleras de la fachada, sólo tuvo una cosa clara en su mente acerca del asalto que había acabado de sufrir. De ninguna manera le había molestado.

CONTINUARÁ…


	19. Capitulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

* * *

******Hola a todos!  
**

**Me he tomado un descanso este fin de semana, después de una muy agitada semana. Pero aquí estoy nuevamente! Agradezco sus reviews y sobre todo su interés en la historia, un abrazo enorme!  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero sus reacciones!  
**

* * *

—Ya quiero que se acabe el invierno— Se quejó Gisell acurrucada al lado de la chimenea de su departamento —Así no padeceré más este espantoso frío, y podré al fin casarme con Will— Terminó con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Candy le dedicó una mirada de simpatía envuelta en una gruesa manta de lana —Yo también creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de estas bajas temperaturas, también quiero que te cases cuanto antes, definitivamente Lakewood será mucho más divertida contigo ahí—

—Lo sé— suspiró Gisell presumida, luego sonrió dulcemente —Estoy segura que Lakewood es más divertida porque tú vives ahí—

Candy se inclinó y sacando su mano de entre la manta, apretó la mano de Gisell que estaba apoyada en la alfombra —Estoy muy feliz de que precisamente tú seas la futura esposa de Albert… Seremos algo así como cuñadas— Guiñó Candy el ojo.

—Técnicamente seré tu madrastra— Bromeó Gisell.

—Eso estaría extraño—

—Lo sé, tendría que afilar mis uñas de bruja entonces… No hay madrastras amables—

—Tú definitivamente serías la peor de todas— Rio Candy.

—¿Qué pasó con Terry?—

—¿Eh?— Se quejó Candy —Tú sí que tienes el toque para arruinar un momento—

—No puedes seguir evadiendo este tema— Insistió Gisell.

Candy suspiró resignada —Honestamente aún no estoy segura acerca de qué ocurrió… Nos besamos—

—¡¿Qué?!— Gritó Gisell sentándose completamente derecha —Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. ¿Estaban en el jardín no es así?—

—Si— Musitó Candy sonrojándose —Fue… Increíble— Dijo poniéndose aún más roja.

—Me imagino— Se burló Gisell —Toda la sangre en tu cara nos cuenta lo bueno que fue—

Candy se tapó el rostro con las manos —Ay, no digas esas cosas o no te contaré nada—

—Está bien, ya controlo mi lengua, pero dime qué pasó entonces porque si empezaron así ¿Por qué diablos sigues tú aquí y él New York?—

—Ya no está enamorado de mí—

—¿Por qué dices eso?—

—Hace unos días me escribió una carta… Creo que ha empezado a enamorarse de la mujer de la que te hablé—

—¿La mexicana?—

—Así es— Candy flexionó sus piernas y recostó su barbilla sobre las rodillas. Estuvo un rato en silencio viendo como las pequeñas astillas chisporroteaban en la chimenea —Ella también debe estar enamorada de él. Terry es tan fácil de amar… Hay algo en él que te atrae y te atrapa, hay algo en él que es irresistible, algo en su mirada y en sus palabras que te hace amarlo… Y él necesita a alguien Gigi, un aliado, un amigo— Se detuvo y miró a Gisell a los ojos —Una amante… Y ella está allí en su ciudad, lo escucha, lo cuida… Celebra sus triunfos, lo acompaña en sus fracasos, lo ve cada día… Ella es hermosa en realidad. Me sorprendería que Terry no estuviera ya completamente enamorado de ella—

Gisell veía con concentración los dedos de sus pies —Es probable— Dijo simplemente, sorprendida con las inseguridades de Candy.

—Es frustrante la verdad— Gruñó Candy de repente —Que ella esté en ventaja… Ya sabes… Está cerca de él y tiene todo ese tiempo para hacer que él la ame… Yo nunca lo tuve… Y la última vez él no me lo permitió—

—¿Y tú Candy?— Preguntó Gisell —¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que algo pasa con Logan—

—Yo- - - —

El sonido de la cerradura moviéndose cortó su oración. Entonces Albert entró en el lujoso departamento que había dispuesto para Gisell hasta el momento de su boda. Candy supo que su conversación había terminado. Albert le dedicó a Gisell una secreta mirada de ligera decepción, sus intenciones al ir a visitar a su prometida no incluían a Candy en el retrato. Pero los tres se las arreglaron para pasar un buen rato juntos.

* * *

La temporada había terminado un par de semanas atrás y los ensayos para la puesta en primavera aún no habían empezado. Nikté se había ido dejándole sólo una carta como despedida y Candy parecía alejarse cada vez más de su vida. El teléfono había sonado varias veces durante la fría semana de enero, seguía sin intensiones de contestar. Cruzó el salón descalzo dejando que la alfombra acariciara sus pies. Llevaba sólo el pantalón blanco de algodón que hacía las veces de pijama y ropa de guerra durante sus desesperados días de soledad. Al final el teléfono ganó la batalla.

—¿Hola?—

—Hola Terry, es Albert—

Guardó silencio, sabía el motivo de esa llamada —¿Cómo estás?—

—Bien— Respiró hondo —¿Puedo saber qué diablos te poseyó el día de mi compromiso?—

—¿De qué demonios hablas?—

—Dejaste la casa sin decir nada, llevo casi un mes intentando hablar contigo, pero al parecer has decidido meterte en el mismísimo trasero de satán porque no he podido encontrarte—

Terry rio bajito, una risa honda en su garganta que le dio algo de alivio —¿No es obvio?—

—¿Qué pasó ahora? ¡Es increíble Terry, ustedes se inventan los malditos problemas!—

—Toda esta situación es una completa mierda, y estoy exhausto— Se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras se sentaba en el sillón —Estoy cansado Albert, honestamente estoy cansado de amarla—

—No digas eso Terry—

—No, Albert, tu no alcanzas a imaginarte lo complicado que ha sido desde siempre, es como si una fuerza superior se empeñara en mantenernos separados…— Apretó la mano contra la bocina del teléfono con rabia —Además— Tomó un cigarrillo de entre su cigarrera de plata, se lo puso en los labios y lo encendió, aspiró hondo, cerró los ojos un momento y luego dejó salir el humo —Ahora está ese maldito hombre—

—¿O´Chonaill?—

—El mismo imbécil—

—Sí, es un imbécil. Siempre creí que estaba tras mi mujer… ¿Estás seguro que está interesado en Candy?—

—Serás idiota— Terry escuchó el enojado gruñido de Albert como respuesta a su insulto —No sólo está interesado en ella, hay algo entre ellos—

—¿Estás seguro?—

—Si— Contestó Terry apretándose el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar.

—¿Y tú cómo estás?—

—Hecho una mierda—

—Lo supuse— Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio —¿Qué piensas hacer?—

—Nada… No lo sé—

—¿Vendrás a mi boda?—

—Si—

—¿Quieres que te deje en paz con toda tu mierda?—

—Por favor—

—Está bien. Mantente en contacto—

* * *

Los niños corrían jugando entre la nieve, las risas y gritos de felicidad llenaban el lugar. Su humeante café le daba calor mientras observaba al árbol padre en lo alto de la colina, aún con algunas hojas valientes que se resistían al invierno.

—La semana pasada el joven O´Chonaill estuvo aquí— Dijo la hermana María.

—Es un chico muy amable— Secundó la Señorita Ponny.

—Lo es— Les sonrió Candy —Él me agrada—

Las dos señoras detuvieron sus tazas a centímetros de sus bocas.

—No estoy enamorada de él— Volvió su mirada hacía la colina —Pero disfruto mucho de su compañía—

—Comprendo— Asintió suavemente la Señorita Ponny.

Minutos después George y Gisell arribaron al hogar de Ponny. Entregaron decenas de cajas con donaciones para los niños y el hogar, al final de la tarde todos se marcharon. Un par de horas después Gisell, Albert y Candy esperaban a Elroy y a Logan para que se les unieran en la cena. Estofado escoces, habas asadas y patatas satinadas, fueron servidos como plato principal, y pie de limón como postre. Una perfecta metáfora de la unión de las culturas que representaban los anfitriones.

Una vez hubieron acabado Albert se levantó, y disculpándose le pidió a Logan que se le uniera en su estudio para compartir el tradicional oporto británico. Logan frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada extrañada a Gisell, ésta simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Diez minutos después Elroy dejó la mesa y Gisell prácticamente saltó sobre Candy.

—Tenemos pendiente una conversación ¿Lo recuerdas?—

Candy sonrió cansada, Gisell podría ser extenuante —¿En qué íbamos?—

—Íbamos en que estabas a punto de decirme qué hay entre tú y Logan—

—Oh si— Candy hizo un mohín frunciendo los labios —Nada… Aún—

Gisell abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran —Y eso significa…—

—Que cada día que pasa estoy más enojada con Terry, cansada de esta inconstancia y de esta horrible incertidumbre… Cansada de torturarme cada noche pensando que ama a otra mujer, cansada de evitar creer que en realidad él y yo jamás estaremos juntos— Aspiró hondo —Pero ahora hay algo diferente… Logan me hace sentir diferente, Logan es una buena razón para sacarme a Terry de la cabeza, Logan me hace reír y me gusta estar a su lado… Mucho…—

—Me alegra escuchar eso— Susurró Gisell —Pero esas no son las razones adecuadas para estar con Logan… Si lo haces, que sea porque de corazón deseas estar con él…—

Por un momento Candy se sintió profundamente ofendida, acaso Gisell insinuaba que ella podría hacerle daño a Logan. Luego lo supo, podría hacerlo —No quiero hacerle daño Gigi, es lo último que quiero—

* * *

El estudio olía a cuero, madera y libros. El olor del poder, pensó Logan divertido.

Albert llenó dos pequeñas copas con oporto y le pasó una a Logan —Siempre te creí enamorado de Gisell—

—Lo sé— Se rio Logan tomándose su copa de un solo trago sin dejar de mirar a Albert a los ojos —La conocí antes que tú, Andley, y te mentiría si te dijera que no me sentí atraído por ella— La línea del entrecejo de Albert se profundizó —Pero rápidamente supe que para mí su amistad era más importante que nada— Le tendió la mano con la copa. Albert volvió a llenarla con licor —Pero nunca estuve enamorado de ella. Además tú no nos diste mucha oportunidad a los demás—

—¿Estás interesado en Candy?—

—Si—

—¿Y ella?—

—Deberías preguntárselo a ella misma—

Albert asintió —No la lastimes— Se sentó en su sillón al otro lado del enorme escritorio de roble —No es una petición—

Logan le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado —No lo haré— Cruzó una pierna y degustó lentamente su oporto —Entre los dos, no es ella quien corre peligro. Y sabes perfectamente a que me refiero—

Y diciendo aquello se levantó e inclinó la cabeza despidiéndose de Albert. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y sin voltearse le dijo: —No me gusta que nadie se inmiscuya en mi vida Andley—

—Es de mi hermana de quién hablamos, eso hace toda la diferencia O´Chonaill. Buenas noches—

* * *

Al llegar al corredor principal, Logan vio a Candy sentada en una de esas graciosas sillas austriacas de madera que parecieran sólo poder albergar el pequeño trasero de un niño. Candy parecía arreglárselas muy bien sentada recatadamente, aunque ciertamente la silla no le hacía justicia. Ella se levantó en cuanto lo vio.

—Estaba esperándote—

—¿Ah sí?— Le preguntó él divertido.

—¿Todo bien con Albert?—

—Perfectamente—

—Ya te vas…—

Él volvió a sonreírle, ella se aproximó y metió su mano bajo su brazo —Te acompaño hasta tu auto—

—Que galante, Candice—

Ella rio mirándolo a la cara. Él estuvo por completo perdido en sus ojos.

Justo junto a la puerta del auto Logan se detuvo y le tomó las manos, Candy aún estaba tibia, y suave como siempre. Sus ojos brillaban verdes, maravillosos, pero estaban tristes aunque intentaran sonreírle. Él quería borrar esa tristeza de su mirada. Tomó un suave rizo y lo puso tras el pabellón de su oreja, entonces el completo silencio se hizo entre ellos. Lentamente se acercó a Candy, le estaba advirtiendo, podría retirarse en cuanto quisiera. Pero no lo hizo. Y él entonces descendió por completo hasta su boca. Candy apretó la tela de su falda entre sus puños y abrió levemente sus labios, acogiéndolo, recibiéndolo, besándolo.

Logan se separó de ella lentamente, con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente feliz, y con la mente llena de miedos. La miró a los ojos e inclinó su cabeza —Hasta luego— Le sonrió y luego volvió a descender hasta su oreja y le susurró —No me lastimes por favor—

Y se fue. Candy se quedó detenida en el tiempo, sin fuerza en las piernas, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Eleanor estaba agregando miel a su té en Allred´s, el fastuoso restaurante en la quinta avenida justo al lado de Tiffany´s Jewelry, y la cucharilla se cayó de sus manos. Toda la sangre abandonó su cara y su garganta se cerró por completo. Entonces él se giró y la vio, sin parpadear y sin respirar, sus pupilas habían llenado por completo sus iris zafiro, y estuvo a punto de dejar caer su taza de té.

Como poseído, se levantó de su propia mesa y aún con la tacita en su mano temblorosa se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—Elly— Suspiró.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

—Jamás creí…— Él respiraba agitado y nervioso.

—¿Cómo estás Richard?— Apenas susurró Eleanor.

—Bien… Gracias… ¿Puedo sentarme?—

—Por favor— Lo invitó ella haciendo un gesto con su mano. Él quiso besarla allí mismo.

—¿Cómo estás?—

—Muy bien. Maravillosamente— Aparató Eleanor una sonrisa —¿Tú? ¿En América?—

—La guerra— Respondió Richard inmediatamente.

—Comprendo— Agregó Eleanor borrando cualquier rastro de ironía de su rostro.

Sus ojos se gritaban que se amaban, así que Richard decidió hablar para callarlos —¿Siempre tomas aquí tu desayuno?—

Eleanor lo miró extrañada —Sólo vengo a tomar el té antes de ir al teatro—

Los dos guardaron silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—¿Cómo está Terrence?—

—Bien Richard, recuperándose… Lo está haciendo mejor que nunca en el teatro—

—Eso he leído… Por favor dile que no podría estar más orgulloso—

—Lo haré— Prometió Eleanor.

—Gracias por escribir y mantenerme al tanto de cómo está nuestro hijo— Le dijo él con reverencia.

Y ella se quedó suspendida de aquel par de palabras. _"Nuestro hijo"_. Prometían tanto, llenar todos los espacios. Pero irónicamente se quedaba vacía al escucharlas. Al final sólo le sonrió en respuesta.

—Jamás esperé verte hoy— Siguió Richard sin mirarla a los ojos —Mañana tomaré el Mauritania y volveré a Londres—

—¿Qué?— Eleanor sintió como su voz se quebraba.

—He venido a dejar a mi familia aquí… En la casa de Garden City—

Eleanor recordó de inmediato aquella hermosa e imponente casa. Con tristeza vinieron a su mente todas las imágenes del lugar donde perdió su virginidad y donde más tarde ella y Richard habrían concebido a Terry.

—Inglaterra ya no es segura— Richard volvió a mirarla a los ojos —Pero mi deber está con mi país y la corona—

—Tu deber…— Susurró Eleanor clavando sus ojos en la taza frente a ella, el té ya estaba frío.

Súbitamente sintió la mano de Richard sobre la de ella —No sé qué pueda ocurrir… Eleanor… debes saber que ni siquiera un solo día he dejado de amarte—

Todo el aire dejó sus pulmones, Eleanor abrió sus ojos casi con pánico y sintió como se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Debo irme— Murmuró Richard luchando contra sus propias lágrimas.

—Si— Suspiró Eleanor. Y vio como él dejaba el restaurante, llevándose de nuevo su alma con ella —Cuídate Richard, cuídate por favor— Susurró sola en su mesa.

* * *

Terry puso el periódico bajo su brazo mientras ojeaba nuevamente su libreto y entraba al ascensor.

—Ella ha llegado— Le dijo hablando bajito, el gracioso botones.

Terry giró su cabeza con el gesto cómo piedra.

—La Señorita Jáuregui… Esta aquí— Le secreteó el pequeño hombre.

Terry le frunció el ceño despiadadamente y salió del ascensor sin decir una palabra.

Descargó los papeles en su departamento y de inmediato se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Instantes más tarde estaba de pie frente a la puerta de Nikté.

* * *

Nikté no estaba segura de por qué razón había regresado. Intentaba engañarse diciéndose que todo se debía al jugoso contrato que le había ofrecido el N.Y. Museum of Art, pero sabía perfectamente que todas sus razones se reducían a Terrence. Pero nunca se esperó que él llegara a tocar a su puerta. Rápidamente volvieron a la dinámica que habían llevado antes de que él viajara a la fiesta de compromiso de Albert. Y ella de verdad quería conformarse con aquello, pero debía luchar cada día contra su propia alma para no gritarle que quería más, que lo quería a él. Pero a veces pensaba, que bien su maravillosa compañía valía la pena, y que el dolor de tenerlo tan cerca y en realidad no tenerlo merecía ser sufrido a cambio de disfrutar de su olor, sus sonrisas y esos maravillosos ojos que la hacían sentir completa y feliz.

Febrero se extinguió rápidamente, llevándose consigo el terrible frío y la nieve, y marzo parecía avanzar con más velocidad de la usual. Terry había empezado sus ensayos para la obra de primavera y Nikté era un éxito en la exposición permanente del museo.

El domingo primero de abril, estando a sólo un par de días de la boda de Albert, Nikté y Terry celebraban en el departamento de la mexicana su cumpleaños. Los dos reían ridículamente acerca de cualquier cosa, mientras ella entonaba con fuerza baladas, corridos y boleros mexicanos. Él aplaudía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió verdadera alegría. El día se hizo noche, y después de haber reemplazado el whisky por el tequila de Nikté, la verdadera locura se apoderó de los dos, llenándolos de risa y alboroto. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Terry tomó el vaso de agua junto a él, luchando por remediar los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo. Nikté por su lado, ya era un caso perdido, estaba total y absolutamente borracha.

Terry estaba de pie riendo con ella, mientras ella cantaba sentada en su sillón Luis XVI verde. Pronto ella estalló en una carcajada y parándose en el asiento hizo una fiera representación del Terry enfadado, luego puso sus manos en la cintura e intento imitar la dura mirada de Terry. Él la miraba con sonriente dulzura, ella reía como una posesa. Y llevada por la misma energía del momento, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Terry, lo acercó a sus labios y lo besó. Con fuerza, decisión y toda la pasión que una mujer podía expresarle a un hombre como él.

Terry se quedó paralizado unos segundos, pero no vaciló, le respondió el besó abrazando su cintura, y ella no pudo ser más feliz, aquel había sido el mejor obsequio de cumpleaños.

Separándola lentamente Terry le habló —Ven conmigo— Ella lo miró extrañada —A la boda de Albert, ven conmigo—

Ella asintió sonriente y lo abrazó de nuevo.

* * *

Un enorme toldo lavanda se extendía a lo largo de los prados cerca al ala derecha de la mansión en Lakewood, bajo él, 106 sillas acomodadas a lado y lado formaban un corredor enmarcado por cientos de orquídeas que hacían lazos danzantes entre las líneas hechas por las sillas. Al fondo un bello altar hecho de madera de pino con grabados florales, era escalado por docenas de Dulce Candy. Dentro del altar, el sacerdote y un muy nervioso Albert aguardaban a que la ceremonia diera inicio.

Candy sabía que él ya estaba en Lakewood, pero no lo había visto aún, después de todo estaba bastante ocupada en su papel de dama de honor de la novia. Y aún cuando ya lo sabía, no pudo dejar de sentir un golpe en el estómago que la dejó sin aire cuando Elroy se apresuró tomándola del brazo.

—Vamos Candy, tu empiezas la caravana hacia el altar, el joven Grandchester ya está aquí—

Dios, sus piernas parecieron debilitarse y se sintió de repente mareada. Odiaba que él siguiera teniendo tanto poder sobre ella. Con resignación ante lo inevitable se giró y lo encaró.

—_¡Buen Dios, ten piedad de mí!_— Suplicó Terry mentalmente al verla.

Era toda una visión en lila. El delicado vestido se aferraba a su cuerpo sin complicaciones y sus cabellos se sostenían en la parte trasera de su cabeza con una mariposa de plata que parecía domar sus rizos sin mayor inconveniente. Sus ojos verdes refulgían como el fuego, y sus labios rosados y suaves le hacían perder la razón. Quería correr, correr hacia ella y abrazarla contra su cuerpo. Demonios, debía ser sincero, quería correr y arrancarle el vestido, mandando al resto del mundo al diablo. Pero su mirada se mantuvo imperturbable y fría. Candy todo el tiempo lo vio a los ojos, levantando levemente su barbilla con, había que admitirlo, exagerada dignidad.

Ella fue la primera en avanzar, y con paso decidido metió su brazo derecho bajo el codo de Terry, y con la mano izquierda sostuvo su pequeño buqué de rosas. Él sintió como todo su cuerpo se electrificó al rozarse con ella, y en un movimiento audaz, cruzó su brazo y cubrió con su mano derecha la de ella que reposaba sobre su brazo izquierdo. Candy suspiró, pero se obligó a mantenerse inconmovible. Y ambos empezaron su camino a través del corredor de flores entre los invitados.

La sonrisa de Logan se borró rápidamente de sus labios al ver la mano de Terry sobre la de Candy. Dispuesta allí con toda intensión, con posesión y arrogancia. Se removió en su silla sin poder evitar el gesto de disgusto y la rabia que empezaba a inspirarle el presumido Grandchester.

Candy no se atrevía a mirar a Logan, mantuvo sus ojos amables y sonrientes puestos en Albert al final del camino. Cerca de la mitad del trayecto, las gaitas empezaron a sonar tocando los primeros acordes de la _Shenandoah_, y todos giraron sus cabezas para ver a la novia que ingresaba en el toldo. Albert aún no lograba verla, y temblando en sus zapatos hacía lo posible por no empinarse o salir corriendo donde ella estaba.

Y ahora fue la sonrisa de Candy la que se borró, al ver en una de las sillas del borde opuesto a Nikté. Estaba vestida fabulosamente, con un vestido dorado que se mezclaba hermosamente con su piel. Nikté le sostuvo la mirada, con fuerza y orgullo, pero sin ser desafiante o arrogante, sólo digna, estudiándola, comprendiendo por primera vez con indecible dolor que ella y Terry eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Candy también le sostuvo la mirada, pero con menos valor, con el llanto atascado en la garganta al comprobar que Terry la había llevado, al ratificar que todos los malditos rumores eran ciertos. Sin percatarse apretó el brazo de Terry, y él fue consciente de que Nikté los miraba con fijeza. Desvió su mirada rápidamente. Nikté volvió su mirada al frente y sólo entonces permitió que la tristeza se filtrara a través de sus ojos.

Y cuando casi habían alcanzado el altar, Terry vio de cerca a Logan que lo miraba desafiante y con nada disimulada rabia. Entonces movió su mano acariciando la de Candy y le sonrió con malicia. Las aletas de la nariz de Logan se sacudieron de rabia contenida mientras Terry seguía sonriendo.

—_Es mía imbécil ¡Chúpate esta estúpido irlandés!_— Gritaba Terry en su mente. Un triunfo vacío que ni él mismo se creía. Lo había hecho sólo para molestarlo. Y el saber lo que lo había motivado a hacerlo le dejaba un horrible sin sabor. _Ella no era suya._

Y justo en ese instante llegaron al altar, Candy confundida por la inesperada caricia, hizo una rápida reverencia en dirección a Terry, luego le sonrió a Albert y se situó en el lugar que le había sido asignado el día anterior durante el ensayo. Terry hizo lo propio al lado de Albert mientras éste se apresuraba a recibir de manos del Señor Weasly a su amada futura, esposa.

* * *

Las sonrisas permanentes en las caras de Albert y Gisell eran contagiosas para todos, inclusive para la misma Ágata, que sorpresivamente abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, un abrazo eterno de arrepentimiento y perdón.

Candy por su parte intentaba alejarse de todos, inclusive de Annie y Patty que intentaban acercársele todo el tiempo, y ya habían tratado de compadecerla por la presencia de Nikté en la fiesta. En un rincón alejado, Eliza celebraba en soledad como Candy, Terry, Nikté y Logan se hacían daño con sus meras presencias.

Candy caminaba entre la gente, huyendo de toda aquella espantosa situación. Perceebal Weasly la detuvo entonces y se vio obligada a sostener una conversación con el adorable y orgulloso tío. Entonces la escuchó tras ella. Ese musical acento nuevamente. Hablaba con un grupo de personas, sobre Shakespeare, creía, y lo ratificó con un, no sabía por qué, doloroso —_Exactamente_— Dicho por Terry. Ellos se entendían, ella lo entendía, sabía de Shakespeare, era culta y entretenida. No soportaba más aquella maldita escena.

Rápidamente se escabulló de la conversación con el Señor Perceebal y se ocultó en las mesas en el lado opuesto de la recepción, al otro lado de la plataforma de madera dispuesta sobre el prado para que las parejas bailaran con libertad. Pero demonios si la mala suerte la perseguía aquella noche. Terry estaba en la pista bailando con Nikté, los dos reían alegremente, parecían conocerse muy bien, era como si se comprendieran a la perfección, como si ella de verdad pudiera comprenderlo. Entonces su mirada encontró la de él, y no la apartó, era demasiado masoquista para ello, él en cambio agachó su cabeza con algo muy parecido a la vergüenza. Nikté lo supo, se dio cuenta de todo, y su rostro rápidamente se llenó de tristeza. Giró su cara buscando a Candy, pero ésta ya se había ido.

La pieza de baile se acabó y con ella le dijo a Terry que deseaba marcharse de regreso al hotel.

—Te acompaño— Fue la inmediata respuesta de Terry.

—Claro que no— Alegó ella —Eres el padrino—

—Déjame entonces llevarte hasta el automóvil— Insistió Terry.

_Respuesta equivocada_, pensó Nikté tristemente. Quería seguir allí con ella. Que dolorosa verdad. Pero ella se lo había buscado, ella había aceptado ir a la boda con él, ella lo había aceptado amando a otra.

—No hace falta, iré sola—

—Por supuesto que no— Dijo Terry con rotundidad.

—No— Le dijo ella soltándose de su mano —Quiero ir sola… Tú ve y sigue disfrutando de la fiesta—

Y diciendo eso giró en sus talones en dirección al lugar donde estaban aparcados los autos y seguramente la esperaba el chofer del hotel.

Estaba dolida, no había duda, pero le dolía más su tremenda terquedad con aquel hombre. Y mientras peleaba consigo misma chocó con alguien que ágilmente la tomó por los brazos para impedirle caer.

—Te tengo— Dijo el hombre sonriéndole con una bella y contagiosa sonrisa que la hizo reír a ella también.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó recuperando el equilibrio.

—No hay problema— La soltó y con un movimiento de cabeza vio como ella se alejaba hacía el aparcamiento.

* * *

Mientras Terry avanza con un muy generoso vaso de whisky vio desde la distancia como Logan se acercaba a Candy, quien conversaba entretenidamente con Gisell. Y O´Chonaill lo había visto, estuvo seguro de ello en el momento en que le dedicó una descarada sonrisa, y justo en ese momento deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Candy, abrazándola posesivo y arrogante. Le estaba devolviendo el golpe. _Maldito hijo de perra._

A ellos se unió Albert, Stear y Archie. Entonces él decidió que bien también él podría reunirse con ellos y conversar felizmente. Y mientras iba de camino, Patty y Annie se acercaron al pequeño grupo.

—Hola— Dijo Terry sin más.

Albert le sonrió y apretó su mano. Terry lo abrazó y lo felicitó nuevamente, luego abrazó a Gisell felicitándola también. Se giro e hizo una venía suave para todo el grupo.

—Señoritas— Dijo inclinándose —Señorita Andley— Agregó, tomando y besando por sorpresa la mano de Candy y dejándola sin aliento.

—Caballeros— Murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza —O´Chonaill— Dijo con un despectivo tono prepotente.

Logan sintió como si el maldito lo hubiera pateado directamente en las pelotas.

—Milord— Cortó Logan dirigiéndose a Terry con una brillante sonrisa —Recuerde que mi abdicación no ha sido aceptada, le agradecería se dirija a mí con la debida formalidad— Concluyó guiñándole un ojo a la muda audiencia.

Terry también le sonrió con exagerado encanto —¿Debemos ser formales entonces… Milord?— Candy los miraba congelada a los dos —Seamos formales entonces— Logan asintió —Y como yo en realidad jamás he abdicado a mi título le recuerdo que sigo siendo un marqués, heredero a un ducado— El rostro de Logan perdió todo rastro de diversión brevemente, pero recuperó rápidamente su sonrisa mientras Terry ensanchaba la suya —Así que debe usted dirigirse a mí como "Ilustrísimo" o si lo prefiere, y tal como yo me siento más cómodo "Excelencia"—

—¿Me permitirías un momento, padrino?— Bromeó Albert inútilmente tratando de quebrar la espesa tensión, mientras se llevaba a Terry del lugar evitando que cayera a golpes al piso como un colegial revolcándose con Logan.

* * *

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Terry?— Gruñó Albert.

—Nada— Respondió Terry fingiendo inocencia —Conversaba cortésmente—

—¿Qué fue toda esa basura de la formalidad y títulos de la nobleza?—

—Bueno Albert, soy un marqués— Se rio Terry —Que no lo ande diciendo por ahí no quiere decir que me haya deshecho de mi estúpido título, y fíjate, quien lo diría, por fin me sirvió de algo—

—Dame tu palabra de que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería esta noche—

—¿Quieres decir que no me vaya a los golpes con O´Chonaill?—

—Exactamente—

—Está bien— Cedió Terry —No le voy a dar la oportunidad de ser un desvalido en los brazos de Candy, después de todo está claro quien ganaría esa pelea—

—Ay Terry, que idiota eres— Le dijo Albert abrazándolo.

* * *

Cerca de las diez de la noche los novios anunciaron que abandonaban la fiesta, y la multitud hizo un camino arrojándoles arroz y flores. Todos vitoreaban felices, deseándoles lo mejor en su nueva vida juntos. Elroy lloraba junto a Ágata y Annie. Patty y todos los demás saltaban felices junto a la multitud. Candy chiflaba y les arrojaba pequeñas margaritas a su paso. Logan se adelantó un par de pasos, emocionado abrazó a Gigi felicitándola una vez más. Y justo en ese momento una mano haló la de Candy desapareciéndola de entre la caravana de despedida.

—Oh, Terry ¿Qué haces?— Se quejó Candy jadeando.

Él no respondió nada, rodeando el toldo la escondió tras uno de los enormes robles que enmarcaban la mansión. Y la aprisionó entre sus brazos extendidos y el grueso tronco.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes arrastrarme a donde quieras?— Chilló Candy.

—Porque puedo— Respondió él con simpleza.

—¡No lo hagas más maldita sea!— Gruñó Candy.

Terry sonrió descarado y ella recordó cuanto lo amaba —No lo haré más entonces— Le susurró acercándose a su rostro peligrosamente —¿Qué pasa entre tú y O´Chonaill?—

Candy guardó silencio mirándolo furiosa a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa entre tú y Nikté?—

Pero había hablado demasiado tarde, él ya no le prestaba atención. Ya había bajado sus brazos y apretaba deliciosamente su cintura y velozmente sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella. Era inevitable, era inevitable amarlo, como lo era besarlo. Ella le envolvió el cuello con sus delicados brazos y se empinó graciosamente, devorándole la boca, ávida y llena de deseo por él.

Terry gruñó encendido y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Estaban sin aliento enfrentándose a la inevitabilidad de su amor.

—No quiero rendirme más así ante ti— Susurró ella agitada, extinguiendo el beso y acariciándole el rostro, grabándose sus rasgos en la memoria.

—No puedo evitar esta tremenda sed por tus labios… Son mi adicción— Le dijo él acariciándole la boca con breves besitos llenos de ternura y rendición.

—¿Pasa algo entre tú y Nikté?— Preguntó Candy nuevamente, rompiendo la burbuja, recordando que él no había respondido a su pregunta.

Terry se mantuvo en silencio y aflojó su agarre.

—¿No puedes mentir verdad?— Inquirió ella.

Él agachó su cabeza y negó con un doloroso movimiento que les sacudió el alma a los dos.

—Esto debe terminar Terrence— Sollozó con los ojos repletos de lágrimas —Haz tu vida que yo haré la mía—

—¿Con el irlandés?— Arremetió él con rabia mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—Probablemente— Respondió Candy con voz firme.

Y él se dio media vuelta sin decir adiós, decidido a acabar con aquella absurda historia. Candy se recostó contra el roble y los gemidos de llanto le sacudieron el alma misma.

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. Capitulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Lo sé, me he tardado una eternidad... La universidad me ha tenído hecha una loca...  
Pero aquí estoy! Son casi las tres de la madrugada y estoy aquí publicando para ustedes =)  
**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios y mensajes privados! Varias de uds. me hacen las mismas preguntas, así que en la próxima publicación las responderé en el encabezado del fic.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para seguir el fic, gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Happy Valentine´s Day!**

* * *

El bendito chofer se había desaparecido, y sabría Dios dónde se encontraba. El valet amablemente se ofreció a buscarlo y le brindó su silla junto a las llaves. _Bien podría robarse algún auto lujoso_, pensó Nikté. Pero no, sencillamente decidió esperar sentada hasta que su chofer se dignara a aparecer.

Luego de abrazar a Gisell y decirle cuanto iba a extrañarla, Logan giró su cuerpo y se encontró con un tumulto de caras desconocidas, Candy no estaba por ningún lado. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, dónde quiera que se encontrara no era realmente el punto neurálgico de su angustia, sino con quién, y él estaba completamente seguro con quién estaba Candy en ese mismo instante. Así que decidió marcharse, después de todo Gisell ya no estaba allí. Dio media vuelta y se apretujó entre la gente todavía frenética. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento, el chico de las llaves no estaba por ningún lado, en cambio encontró a la bonita morena que se había chocado con él hacia un rato.

La mujer esperaba sentada en la rustica silla del valet, sostenía su bolso sobre sus piernas y un libro en sus manos. Era exótica, no había duda, él había crecido entre blanquísimas rubias y pelirrojas, y esta hermosa mujer de piel y cabellos obscuros le resultaba fascinante.

—¿Sabes dónde está mi auto?— Preguntó Logan con su habitual buen ánimo.

Nikté elevó su mirada y se encontró con el hombre de la agradable sonrisa, que casi la había derribado por cierto.

—Bueno, podría buscarlo— Respondió ella.

Y él volvió a dedicarle una de aquellas maravillosas sonrisas que parecían encubrir cientos de secretas travesuras.

—¿Crees que podría tomar mis llaves?—

—Bueno, no lo sé— Bromeó Nikté —El amable valet ha ido a buscar a mi errante chofer, a cambio le he prometido cuidar de las llaves, entenderás que no puedo ser negligente en mi tarea—

Logan rio de nuevo. _¿Qué encantador acento era aquel?_ Volvió a posar su mirada en el libro —Siento haber interrumpido tu lectura—

Ella le sonrió —Sólo mataba el tiempo, debo haber leído este libro al menos cuatro veces ya—

—¡Wow! Realmente te gusta entonces— Exclamó él.

—Bueno si, es mi favorito la verdad—

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el título?—

—Persuasión— Susurró Nikté —De Jane Austen—

—No lo he leído— Dijo Logan fingiendo vergüenza.

Nikté volvió a reír —No es un libro que encuentres en las bibliotecas masculinas—

—¿Y de qué se trata? Tal vez quiera sumarlo a mí, espero, masculina biblioteca—

—Mmm, es acerca de un hombre y una mujer que se conocen demasiado pronto… Deben pasar por muchas cosas antes de que se les permita amarse, y pasa también mucho tiempo hasta que ellos logran encontrarse—

—Eso suena un poco trágico— Bromeó Logan admirando la pasión en sus palabras.

—Un poco, si… Otros preferimos llamarlo romántico—

Y antes de que él pudiera continuar con la entretenida discusión, Terry apareció de repente. Logan ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para despedirse de Nikté, dejó velozmente el aparcamiento hecho una furia.

Nikté se quedó mirando a Terry extrañada pero sin decir una sola palabra. Terry aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos, él también guardó silencio, instantes después llegó el valet y tras él, el chofer del hotel, y mientras se subía en el auto le dio una última mirada a Lakewood y se prometió a sí mismo con el corazón que todo aquello había acabado para siempre.

* * *

Cientos y cientos de jóvenes, no sólo americanos, sino de todos los lugares imaginables a lo ancho del globo, llegaron a los Estados Unidos con los cuerpos hechos pedazos y el alma mutilada. El horror de la guerra de trincheras los había tocado a todos. Rápidamente los países aliados desarrollaron estrategias para lidiar con una creciente población en condición de discapacidad. Toda una generación de jóvenes europeos se vio extinta, y con ellos el arte y la sabiduría en sus mentes.

Miles de jóvenes neozelandeses fueron a la guerra, con la ilusión del honor, la gallardía y la gloria de las épicas batallas de las que habían escuchado al crecer. Ellos no eran más que crédulos e inocentes pastores, que lo sabían todo acerca de las ovejas, pero nada acerca de los horrores que corrompían y destruían el alma de occidente. La corona británica les prometió inmortalidad y la ilusión de una causa justa, en cambio encontraron tiranía, cobardía, traición y un profundo menosprecio por la vida humana.

Mientras los grandes generales y coroneles dirigían la guerra desde la seguridad y el calor de sus cuarteles, los jóvenes soldados, tratados como peones inanimados, eran enviados a podrirse en estrechas y húmedas trincheras cavadas en la tierra, en donde no sólo las balas sino también la fiebre y las infecciones acababan con sus vidas. Los dirigentes de la guerra, sumergidos en un combate sin causa ni sentido, sacrificaban a cientos de miles cada día por avanzar un par de metros hacia el frente enemigo. La guerra cesaría en noviembre de 1918 y entre los dos bandos habrían avanzado dieciséis metros en el territorio entre trincheras. Más de nueve millones de vidas fueron cegadas en los frentes oriental y occidental, por un espacio en el que con gran dificultad cabrían apenas cien hombres.

Miles más de horripilantes sucesos acontecieron, las ametralladoras hacían caer a los hombres como moscas y el gas mostaza destruyó pulmones y ojos. Cegando la vista de muchos de manera irremediable. Uno de estos hombres fue el sargento Phillipe Rogers. Un día lleno de lluvia y lodo, todo transcurría sin novedad, así que, como cada día, habían muerto cerca de doce mil soldados de lado y lado, por lo tanto al finalizar el día, el sargento Rogers había comunicado a través de correo humano: "_El día ha transcurrido sin novedad en el frente_".

Pero al caer la noche, los alemanes habían lanzado aquellas bombas picantes, luego las nubes que se habían formado durante el día, se deshicieron en ácidas gotas de lluvia que hacían más amarga la tortura en las trincheras infestadas de ratas. Y el día finalmente no ser iría sin novedad para el sargento Rogers, pues la luz se habría ido de sus ojos para siempre.

El pie de trinchera también lo atormentaba con indecibles dolores, y en un azar del destino fue embarcado con otros cientos de soldados a América, la presunta tierra de la libertad, misma que luego de sufrir el ataque alemán que hundiera el barco civil Mauritania, inclinaría la balanza en la guerra y les daría el triunfo a los aliados. Un triunfo vacío y sin razón, que dejó a Europa destruida y empobrecida.

Los hospitales americanos rápidamente evolucionaron en correspondencia con las necesidades de los soldados lisiados, la nación parecía transformarse en su favor. El desarrollo de nuevas prótesis y tratamientos para la recuperación, llevaron hasta el Hospital St. Francis en New Jersey a Susanna Marlow, luego de que su madre le dijera que Terry había pagado por su tratamiento en aquel lugar.

Las cosas seguían siendo difíciles para Susanna y su corazón seguía lleno de amargura y rencor. Con el paso del tiempo, Phillipe exorcizaría sus demonios.

Se habían conocido por casualidad un día en el que ella había huido del hospital, queriendo escapar de su creciente frustración, la cual frecuentemente descargaba en su fisioterapeuta. Había llegado hasta una pequeña zona boscosa cercana al hospital, se había sentado sobre una piedra y había empezado a llorar furiosamente. Luego el llanto y los sentimientos en su pecho se fueron transformando con el paso de los minutos, se convirtieron en un profundo dolor y una enorme sensación de abandono y soledad.

Meses atrás la culpa la atormentaba, porque justo en aquel momento fue plenamente consciente del enorme daño que le había hecho a Terry, sabía que él y Candy seguían separados, y cada vez le era más difícil lidiar con la idea de que todo era su responsabilidad. Se despreciaba profundamente a sí misma y estaba convencida de que no era más que una mala persona, una muy, muy mala persona, que había dañado a otros de manera egoísta y probablemente de forma irremediable, y le atormentaba saber que aún era demasiado cobarde como para hacer cualquier intento por remediarlo.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte mi pañuelo?— Dijo alguien con un extraño acento haciéndola saltar inmediatamente.

—Estoy bien, gracias— Respondió ella cortante.

Él enarcó sus cejas —No sonabas como alguien que está bien—

Susanna guardó silencio enojada.

—Yo llegué primero— Soltó él de repente —¿Por qué has venido tú? ¿Qué haces en el St. Francis?—

—¿A caso no es obvio? ¡Pues porque me falta una maldita pierna!— Escupió Susanna exasperada.

Él guardó silencio durante un rato, como reflexionando sus palabras. Tenía el cabello castaño y los rasgos delicados, lucía como un adolescente, pero la naciente barba en su cara le decía que no podía ser tan joven como aparentaba.

—Lo siento— Habló él al fin —Pero mis ojos ya no me dicen lo que es obvio—

—¿Qué quieres de- - -?— Susanna se detuvo. _Dios, era justo lo que necesitaba para coronar su día, ahora había gritado y ultrajado a un invidente. _Susanna guardó silencio largo rato —Lo siento—Susurró al final y luego se fue corriendo del lugar.

Al día siguiente, sencillamente no pudo evitar ir hasta donde se había encontrado el día anterior al chico que la había dejado sin palabras. Y lo siguió haciendo durante las siguientes semanas, y él también estaba ahí, día tras día se encontraban cada tarde, construyendo sin darse cuenta, un vínculo tan fuerte que al final los salvaría a los dos.

—¿Qué colores tenemos hoy?— Le preguntó Phillipe un día después de meses de frecuentarse en el bosque.

—Hay naranjas, dorados, marrones y violetas— Le contestó Susanna dulcemente.

—¿Violetas?— Preguntó emocionado.

Susanna sonrió —Oh, sí Phillipe, el cielo está lleno de violetas hoy, es hermoso, luce suave y terso, es como el cielo que Julieta debió haber visto la tarde después de que desposara a Romeo. Un cielo con románticos tonos violetas, lleno de amor—

Phillipe sonrió y Susanna sintió como su corazón saltaba de emoción, algo que jamás había sentido. Luego él extendió su mano y apretó la de ella y Susanna pudo sentir un cálido sentimiento que le invadía el pecho.

—Ahora lo veo, ahora puedo verlo— Susurró Phillipe —¿Puedo verte a ti?—

Susanna contuvo el aliento —Phillipe— Suspiró —Soy una horrible persona—

—No Susanna, no lo eres— Le dijo él con seguridad —He sentido cuan angustiada estás, y sé que te arrepientes de cosas que has hecho, pero todos nos equivocamos y debemos aprender de nuestros propios errores—

—Phillipe— Gimió Susanna —He hecho mucho daño y destruí muchas vidas en la búsqueda de un imposible, fui egoísta y soberbia, mentí, lastimé, manipulé… Phillipe, separé a dos personas que se amaban profundamente y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo—

Phillipe guardó silencio largo rato —Eso suena como mucho dolor…— Habló al fin.

—Lo es, sembré dolor a mi paso sin un verdadero motivo—

—Ellos están vivos Susanna, tú lo estás— Susurró Phillipe —Y mientras estemos vivos habrá esperanza— Se volvió hacia ella tomándole las manos, fijando en ella su mirada, que aunque cegada, la atravesó y le tocó el alma misma —He visto los verdaderos horrores de los que la humanidad es capaz Susanna, y no minimizo lo que hiciste, estuvo mal y jamás podrás deshacerlo, y por eso mismo debes construir una nueva historia hoy, una donde tus errores solidifiquen tus raíces, una donde consigas la paz que tanto necesitas—

—No creo poder hacerlo— Lloró Susanna.

—Podrás hacerlo… yo te ayudaré y te mostraré como superar el rencor, la frustración y el dolor Susanna, porque yo lo he hecho… Te mostraré que es posible—

Susanna lloró en silencio y luego con las suyas, elevó las manos de Phillipe hasta su rostro y las extendió para que él pudiera tocarla. Phillipe secó delicadamente sus lágrimas y luego le recorrió el rostro con suavidad, sintiéndola, viéndola con sus manos. Aquel contacto los uniría por siempre.

—Que hermosa eres— Suspiró Phillipe.

Un fuerte sollozo salió de entre los pulmones de Susanna, sacando el rencor de su cuerpo, liberándola. Phillipe la trajo de nuevo a la vida, descongeló su corazón, la rescató de ella misma. Desde aquel día ella lo amó por el resto de sus días.

* * *

—¿Qué tal la luna de miel, Gigi?— Logan le dedicó su más perversa sonrisa —¿Andley dio la talla?—

—No seas cretino— Lo regañó Gisell intentando suprimir la risa que le burbujeaba en la garganta —Will me mostró cuanto daba la talla hace mucho—

—Oh, por Dios, cállate— Logan se fingió horrorizado —No le hagas eso a mis sacros oídos—

—No preguntes entonces— Contraatacó Gisell haciendo un mohín —¿Y tú qué hiciste este mes sin mí?—

—Candy me… Interesa— Dijo Logan al final.

Gisell lo vio a los ojos, desajustada, y por una vez en la vida sin palabras.

—Ella me ha contado acerca de Grandchester, me ha dicho que aquello se ha terminado— Le confío Logan hablando bajito.

Gisell guardó silencio, temiendo en lo más hondo de su corazón que Logan pudiera sufrir en el futuro —¿Qué… Qué tanto te interesa, Logan?—

Logan inspiró profundamente —Tanto como para haber comprado la naviera Dalle y una casa en Chicago—

Gisell abrió mucho sus ojos —Eso es bastante interés—

—Eso creo Gigi—

—No quisiera que salieras lastimado— Susurró Gisell con tristeza y preocupación.

—Yo tampoco— Sonrió Logan —Lo de Grandchester es realmente grande ¿Verdad?— Gisell asintió en silencio —Estaré aquí hasta que los vestigios de la guerra permitan que las cosas se estabilicen, hasta ese momento lo intentaré… Luego volveré a Dublín—

—Te quiero, Logan—

—Y yo a ti, Gigi—

* * *

Los meses pasarían y Candy no volvería a mencionar el nombre de Terry por largo tiempo, ni le permitió a nadie más que lo hiciera en su presencia. Ella y Logan empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, al final todos asumieron que entre ellos crecía algo más que amistad, y así fue, poco después Candy y Logan hicieron oficial su relación.

* * *

El día de regreso a New York luego de la boda de Albert, Nikté pensó en volver a México inmediatamente, pero no lo hizo. Terry le pidió que se quedara, y ella accedió a pesar de que él no le prometió nada, no dijo una sola palabra más, sólo le dijo: _Quédate._ Y ella accedió, porque lo amaba. En octubre de aquel mismo año Terry seguía siendo un éxito imparable en Broadway, y luego de una de sus funciones, se reunió con Nikté en su departamento y cenaron juntos. Luego de comer pasaron al pequeño estudio y se miraron largo rato en silencio.

—¿Estás cansado?— Preguntó ella.

Terry asintió cerrando los parpados.

—Luces tenso— Le dijo Nikté levantándose y caminando hacia él. Rodeó su silla y deteniéndose tras él le masajeó los hombros.

Terry gimió en respuesta al sentir el alivio sobre sus resentidos músculos. Luego las manos de Nikté bajaron por su pecho y se metieron bajo su camisa, explorando por primera vez su piel. Lentamente giró su cuerpo y lo besó en los labios, con suavidad pero con intensa pasión, Terry lentamente le acarició la cintura y se permitió por primera de vez, disfrutar realmente de aquel beso. Nikté le tendió la mano y lo llevó hasta su cuarto, y estando allí, él le haría por primera vez el amor a una mujer.

* * *

La primera guerra mundial ha concluido y luego de un largo compromiso Annie y Archie se casan más enamorados que nunca, una boda llena de amor y risas en donde por el pasillo en la iglesia rumbo al altar, en una cesta adornada con encajes, Bennedit, el pequeño de tres años hijo de Stear y Patty, lleva las argollas con las que sus tíos sellarán su unión.

Y luego de casi cuatro años una entristecida Gisell llora con tristeza al enfrentar la trágica realidad que le impide embarazarse, se siente frustrada e inútil, siente que le ha fallado a Albert y por mucho tiempo su sonrisa se borra de sus labios. Albert desesperado ante la congoja de su amada mujer, lo intenta todo para devolverle la felicidad, pero todos sus intentos parecen inútiles.

Durante aquellos duros años Candy es su soporte y su confidente, y luego de recordarle su propia historia, Albert y Gisell deciden adoptar un niño del Hogar de Pony, un rozagante rubio de apenas unos cuantos meses de nacido bendice su hogar, ellos lo llaman Arthur, todos los Andley se vuelcan en cariño profundo por el nuevo heredero. Gisell vuelve a sonreír y Albert es más feliz que nunca.

Casi un año después Logan le propone matrimonio a Candy, quien luego de mucho pensarlo y casi aceptar, rechaza su propuesta. Logan sabe que las cosas no prosperaran, que aunque el nombre de Terrence Grandchester esté prácticamente prohibido, ella no ha logrado olvidarlo y presiente que no lo conseguirá. Así que en abril de 1919 Logan se despide de Candy y de América, dándole un último beso a la pequeña rubia que le robó el corazón.

Candy llora amarga y tristemente la partida de Logan, pero sabe que sí en verdad le quiere, debe dejarle ir y continuar con su vida, ya ha sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para haberlo tenido a su lado por casi cuatro años sin ninguna garantía más que su compañía y la de un fantasma que se cernía entre los dos sin tregua.

* * *

Los años han transcurrido y Eliza Leagan sigue sola, resentida y sola, pero esta vez además enamorada, profunda y verdaderamente por primera vez en su vida. Bruce Jenkins le ha robado el corazón, un joven americano que ha decidido empaquetar palomitas de maíz y venderlas por todo Illinois. Su sencilla idea es un éxito, y junto a su encanto y sus vivaces ojos grises prospera como muchos en los tiempos de la posguerra. Sin embargo, para Sarah Leagan, Bruce no es más que un pobretón venido a más porque vende maíz. A Eliza no le importa, y ama a Bruce con todo su corazón. Él sabe perfectamente quién es ella y la obliga a confrontar sus propias miserias. Han tenido un romance apasionado y volcánico en donde él consiguió robarle el corazón, pero Sarah prefiere morir a permitir que su hija se case con quien ella llama un _don nadie_, y en contra de su voluntad la compromete con Edmund Duncan, un joven amable pero arribista que sin querer la hace tremendamente infeliz. Eliza consigue postergar docenas de veces su matrimonio, hasta el día en que Bruce la deja, negándose a seguir siendo nada más que un plato de segunda mesa, entonces Eliza se rebela contra su madre y echa abajo el compromiso, y con ello su reputación y su vida social. Ahora está sola en casa de sus padres, infeliz y una vez más amargada y resentida.

* * *

—Ella sigue ocupando todos tus pensamientos ¿Verdad?— Le preguntó Nikté con dolor y mareada por los tequilas.

Terry se mantuvo en silencio y tomó una copa más de la cristalina bebida mexicana.

—Háblame Terry— Le exigió Nikté.

—Sabes cuál es la respuesta— Le dijo él con la voz estéril y sin mirarla a la cara.

Esa noche hicieron el amor por última vez. Nikté supo que a pesar de que era su cuerpo, no era a ella a quien tocaba. Sabía que él en verdad había intentado escapar de su recuedo, pero no lo consiguió. Aquella noche jugó a quererla, pero al amanecer lo perdió como siempre, y ella decidió que era el momento de que él la perdiera a ella para siempre, pues se había dado cuenta entre sus brazos, que era únicamente Candy la dueña de su amor.

Esa misma mañana le dijo adiós, con el corazón cansado pero convencida de que por fin había tomado la decisión correcta. Jamás lo olvidaría, estaba segura de eso, pero dejaría de amarlo, lo sabía, como sabía cuan mexicana era, como su corazón lo era, y un bravío corazón mexicano haría lo que correspondía, y eso era sacar a Terrence Grandchester de su corazón y mandarlo al mismo infierno, y que en el camino de vuelta supiera con creces lo que había perdido.

* * *

Antes de marcharse de los Estados Unidos, Nikté fue a Chicago y se tomó un café con Candy. No hubo muchas palabras, Candy estaba confundida, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada, Nikté sin embargo sí lo hizo, tres preguntas dejó en el aire antes de irse y después de haber por fin conocido en realidad a la mujer a la que Terry no había podido arrancarse del alma. —¿_Por qué lo dejaste_? ¿_Aún lo amas_? ¿_Volverás con él_?—

Candy no respondió ninguna de aquellas preguntas, pero Nikté leyó lo que ella se negaba a decir. Lo amaba, estaba segura de ello, y ella era todo lo que él creía, ella era la mujer a la que un hombre como él debía amar. Pero era una cobarde, y por eso se permitió despreciarla, lo necesitaba, después de todo, aunque ella no lo supiera había sido protagonista en su dolor.

* * *

Los años siguieron su curso, y rápidamente llegaron los locos y maravillosos años veinte. Una enorme transformación cultural sacudiría al mundo, un mundo empeñado en olvidar los horrores de la guerra y sediento de felicidad y paz.

Terry era un éxito contundente y avasallante en el teatro, no sólo en América sino en Europa. Luego de la guerra había suavizado sus relaciones con su padre y solidificado el vínculo con su madre, había incursionado en el naciente séptimo arte. Terry no sólo era un éxito en su trabajo, sino también entre las mujeres, no obstante su vida privada seguía siendo un misterio, eventualmente se le vinculaba con otras actrices o cantantes, lo cual era un escándalo en las revistas y diarios, pero nunca nada se comprobó.

Candy por su parte se puso al frente de la clínica Feliz y logra por fin ser feliz sin él, sin su amor, sin Terry. Sumergida y satisfecha con su trabajo llena de alegría su vida, pero estar rodeada de parejas que se amaban tanto y crecían en felices familias, a veces oprimía su corazón. Luego de terminar su relación con Logan había iniciado algunos noviazgos más, unos divertidos, otros no tanto, pero ninguno había conseguido borrar el sabor de Terry de sus labios.

Terry y Candy rompieron todo contacto directo y no volvieron a coincidir durante seis largos años, sin embargo, los dos seguían al tanto de la vida del otro a través de Albert y Gisell, quienes constituían un puente entre sus vidas. Pronto la ilusión del olvido les ayudó a creer lo que necesitaban creer, que habían dejado de amarse, pronto el destino los pondría a prueba de manera definitiva.

* * *

—¿Cuál fue entonces el mejor?— Presionó Gisell provocando risas nerviosas entre Annie y Patty.

Candy la miró exasperada —¿No vas a rendirte verdad?— Gisell negó con la cabeza —Te diré que Damian no fue el mejor, creo que ha sido el peor… Ya sabes, de pronto sentí que me besaba el rostro entero—

Todas estallaron en risas, sentadas en la cama de Candy en Lakewood, preparando los últimos detalles para su viaje a Escocia. Dejarían los niños al cuidado de la tía abuela, y los felices matrimonios Cornwell y Andley viajarían en compañía de Candy a gozar de unas merecidas vacaciones que hicieran las veces de luna de miel para todos ellos, razón por la cual Candy se habían negado enfáticamente a ir, pero luego de las desesperantes insistencias de Gisell, Candy no pudo más que aceptar.

—Deja de mirarme así Gigi— Bufó Candy —Está bien, sé perfectamente lo que quieres saber…— Gisell dejó que una sonrisa le inundara la cara, Patty y Annie inclinaron sus cuerpos llenas de curiosidad —Logan es un gran, gran besador…— Todas volvieron a reír como locas, gritando y saltando como adolescentes —Era delicado y tierno, dulce y cuidadoso—

—¿Y Terry?— Se le salió a Patty antes de que pudiera si quiera saber que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—No me acuerdo— Respondió Candy tajante y siguió empacando su ropa furiosamente.

—¿Y tu tía Gigi?— Preguntó Annie queriendo borrar la tensión que había llenado la habitación.

—Oh, yo les diré...— Anunció Gisell con picardía.

CONTINUARÁ…


	21. Capitulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

* * *

**Hola! Sé que los he tenido abandonados ultimante! Disculpas, disculpas! He estado en diez mil líos! Pero me estoy esforzando en traerles al menos un capítulo cada semana! La buena noticia, ya pronto viene mi spring break y durante esa semana seguramente acabaremos el fic! **

**He recibido todas sus reacciones, muy interesantes todos sus comentarios. **

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por su paciencia.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo!**

* * *

—Es inevitable Archie— Respondió Albert, luego se dirigió a todos en la sala —Pero eso no tiene por qué retrasarlos a ustedes, viajen mañana como lo teníamos planeado, Gisell y yo viajaremos en una semana—

—Yo los esperaré y viajaré con ustedes— Dijo Candy decidida.

—Está bien— Concedió Albert.

—Pero no quiero ver esas caras de desánimo— Se levantó Gisell de su silla —Esto no cambiará en nada nuestros planes, inclusive podría ser muy útil para todos, Patty y Annie podrían adelantar algunos de los preparativos para la fiesta, y yo compraré aquí algunas cosas que había descartado por falta de tiempo… Ya verán, nuestra fiesta de Halloween será la sensación—

Todos sonrieron contagiados con el infantil entusiasmo de Gisell y disfrutaron de lo que quedaba de su reunión entre murmullos y excitación por sus vacaciones.

Al día siguiente y obedeciendo lo acordado, los matrimonios Cornwell emprendieron su viaje a Escocia. Candy antes de poder decidir se vio envuelta entre las docenas de compras con Gisell para los preparativos de su tan anunciada fiesta de Halloween.

—Este te vendrá perfecto, Candy— Saltó Gisell emocionada, llevando hasta donde Candy se encontraba un libro con ilustraciones

—¿Qué es?— Preguntó Candy enfurruñada.

Gisell le dedicó una mirada de impaciencia —Es, obviamente, una típica princesa de un clan escoses—

—¿Y por qué tú si puedes ir de bruja y yo no puedo llevar algo espeluznante?—

—Porque tú, sencillamente, no eres espeluznante, yo si—

—Gigi, haz tú el de princesa y yo seré la bruja— Demandó Candy devolviéndole el libro.

—Claro que no… ¿A quién quieres engañar? No hay brujas rubias— Le dijo Gisell con severidad.

—Me pondré una peluca—

—Yo elegí primero ser bruja…— Hizo Gisell un puchero.

—Ahhh… Está bien, tomaré el de la bendita princesa— Cedió Candy con un exagerado suspiro.

Gisell sonrió ampliamente y las dos se dirigieron a la irritada modista, quien recibió sus instrucciones para la confección de los cuatro disfraces de las damas Andley y Cornwell.

* * *

—¿Co- - Cómo estás?— Balbuceó Terry sorprendido al teléfono.

—Perfectamente Terry, ¿Tú?—

—Bien, bien— Siguió nervioso —Que sorpresa—

—Lo sé… Sabes que no te guardo ningún rencor ¿Verdad?—

—Lo sé Nikté— Terry suspiró —Pero te hice mucho daño…—

—Los dos lo hicimos, pero es asunto del pasado…— La línea telefónica se llenó de silencio unos instantes —Supe de la película que piensas dirigir…—

—Es sólo un proyecto— Le dijo Terry con timidez.

—Y lo llevarás a cabo Terry, estoy segura— Nikté se aclaró la garganta —Leí que quieres grabar en México—

—Así es, pero aún no he incluido las locaciones en el diseño—

—Es por eso que te estoy llamando, mi hacienda está a tu disposición ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella?—

—Claro que si— Respondió Terry al instante —¿La qué está ubicada en Querétaro, verdad?—

—Esa misma— Contestó Nikté sonriendo al escuchar la particular pronunciación de Terry.

—Sé que te estás burlando de mi— Bromeó Terry.

—Jamás haría tal cosa— Le dijo Nikté muy seria.

—¿Estás en New York?—

—No, estoy en Londres, ya sabes, de gira con la exposición—

—Comprendo— Terry suspiró —Ha sido realmente bueno escucharte—

—Lo mismo digo Terry. Cuídate… Y ya sabes, puedes contar con la hacienda, con mi colaboración… Y mi amistad—

—Lo sé, tú también con la mía Nikté—

Y así terminaron aquella conversación después de varios años sin haber intercambiado ni una sola palabra. Los dos supieron que las heridas habían sanado y que por alguna bendita razón su amistad había sobrevivido a sus malas decisiones.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y aunque Candy quiso adelantar otras tantas cosas en la clínica, el tiempo no estuvo de su parte, al final una semana entera había transcurrido y muy temprano tuvo a Gisell emocionada con el viaje, tocando a su puerta.

Gisell lloró al despedirse del pequeño Arthur, quien apenas si besó a su madre antes de salir corriendo y unirse de nuevo a Bennedit, Louis y Kate en el jardín, para seguir corriendo como locos bajo la mirada atenta de la tía abuela.

El viaje hasta New York estuvo tranquilo y particularmente frío para ser la primera semana de octubre, pero claro, eso no disminuyó en nada la emoción de Gisell, quien terminó por contagiar a Candy y a Albert, y ellos mismos ya no veían la hora de llegar, sino bien para empezar a disfrutar de sus vacaciones, para terminar con la excitación de Gisell. Abordaron el barco muy temprano, decidiendo desayunar allí mismo, el esplendor del trasatlántico dejó a Candy sin aliento, si bien su glamuroso primer viaje a Inglaterra la había deslumbrado, este barco la había dejado sin habla. La madera obscura de los pisos brillaba tanto que la reflejaba casi con total precisión, y los ribetes dorados de las molduras cercanas al techo le daban la sensación de estar dentro de un enorme pastel de bodas. Candy sonrió, tenía hambre.

A pesar de sus negativas, Candy al final debió compartir el enorme camarote de los esposos Andley. Aunque con habitaciones distintas, Candy seguía sintiendo su presencia demasiado invasiva, pero al final era reconfortante tener con quien hablar antes de quedarse dormida. Gisell se encargó de que los días a bordo fueran divertidos y vertiginosos, durante el desayuno de su séptimo día en el barco, Gisell le dijo que era posible que Logan fuera un par de días a la casa de verano en Escocia, Candy sonrió alegre ante la posibilidad de verlo de nuevo, pero nerviosa por su reacción.

—Todo estará bien— La tranquilizó Gisell —Él mismo me lo ha dicho, puedes estar completamente segura de ello. No lo hubiera invitado si no fuera así—

Candy sonrió aliviada.

Gisell y Albert ciertamente ya habían empezado a disfrutar de su segunda luna de miel, sonreían constantemente y se les veía más enamorados que nunca. Sin embargo, la que fuera la última noche del viaje, se mostraron especialmente silenciosos, al final Candy se rindió.

—¿Qué sucede?— Les reclamó.

—Nada— Le respondió Albert sin mirarla a la cara.

Gisell se mostró evasiva atarragándose su mouse de limón.

—Gigi ¿Qué pasa? Tú nunca estás callada ¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme?—

—Claro que no Candy— Se apresuró Gisell limpiándose los labios con la elegante servilleta de lino —Sólo estamos… Cansados, anoche Albert y yo tuvimos una gran noche, tú me entiendes…—

Albert giró su cabeza con brusquedad, absolutamente enrojecido, y haciéndole un nada disimulado gesto de contrariedad abandonó la mesa sin decir nada. Candy también enrojeció y decidió terminar con sus preguntas.

* * *

Desembarcaron en Southampton una mañana helada, tomaron el té en una colorida tiendita repostera y luego subieron al tren rumbo a Escocia.

—¿Sabías que la celebración del Halloween nació aquí, en Escocia? — Le preguntó Gisell con la cara aún clavada en su diario.

Candy no alcanzaba a comprender como se las ingeniaba para leer y mantener el contenido de su estómago en su lugar, dadas las continuas sacudidas del vagón en el que viajaban hasta Livingston.

—¿Y cómo es eso Sra. Andley?— Intervino Albert—Resulta que provengo de una antigua familia escocesa y no tengo la menor idea al respecto—

Gisell le sonrió maliciosamente a su esposo —Eso, Sr. Andley, es porque soy muy lista y lo sé todo— Albert la atrajo hacia sí y la beso con ternura en la frente.

—Gigi, cuéntanos la historia— Pidió Candy.

—Pues bien— Inició Gisell —Para no hacer demasiado largo el cuento… No es mi deseo aburrirlos… Les diré que el Halloween es una celebración heredada de los antiguos ritos agrícolas celtas, que luego fueron mitificados y puestos sobre los hombros de las hermosas pelirrojas de ojos verdes a quienes todos consideraban brujas— Candy sonrió —Y ahora Candy, debes saber…— Gisell le dedicó una mirada especulativa a Albert, Candy la miraba expectante —Que hemos invitado a Terry a la celebración—

El tren se detuvo mientras el escandaloso pitido que anunciaba la llegada a la estación Livingston los ensordecía y dejaba a Candy aturdida, sino bien por el ruido, debido la reciente noticia que hacía temblar dramáticamente sus rodillas.

Descendieron del tren en silencio, Albert miraba con reprobación a su esposa y Candy aún parecía un tanto aturdida, llevaba su discreta valija blanca agarrada con sus dos manos y la golpeaba con los muslos cada vez que daba un paso adelante. Se detuvieron frente a un pequeño y elegante café y unos segundos después George arribó en un enorme coche negro completamente cubierto.

—Hace un frío del demonio— Dijo Gisell dentro del automóvil, desesperada por toda la tensión que el silencio de Candy confería. Nadie respondió.

—¿Quién lo invitó?— Preguntó Candy finalmente.

—He sido yo— Respondió Albert al instante, mirando por la ventana con expresión seria.

—¿Por qué me has invitado a mí?— Continuó Candy.

—Eres mi hermana, esta es una celebración familiar y dijiste que no tenías planes—

—¿Por qué lo has invitado a él?—

—Venía en el barco con nosotros, ahora está en la casa de su padre junto al lago… Sabes que Terry es mi amigo, y no lo veo desde hace más de dos años— Susurró Albert ciertamente incómodo con aquella conversación —¿Quieres que le pida que no asista?—

—Por supuesto que no— Se apresuró Candy —Es tu amigo, es tu casa y es tu fiesta, además ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, supongo que no ha de ser muy complicado estar en el mismo salón que él—

—Fue mi idea— Dijo Gisell vacilante.

—Lo supuse— Espetó Candy —¿Por qué lo has hecho?—

—Bueno, estamos celebrando fantasmas y esas cosas, es hora de que te encuentres con un viejo fantasma— Respondió Gisell mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—No hay ningún fantasma y no hay ningún problema, Terry no es más que un viejo amigo— Suspiró Candy orquestando una sonrisa —Por eso estuvieron tan silenciosos anoche ¿Verdad?—

Albert siguió con la mirada clavada en la ventana. Gisell decidió responder —Así es… Nos lo encontramos por casualidad en el bar…—

—¿Él sabe que estaré en Escocia con ustedes?—

—Sí, lo sabe— Le respondió Gisell con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y supo que yo iba en el barco también?—

—Si—

Candy tragó nerviosa y _¿enojada?,_ aparentemente ni siquiera se había interesado en saludarla, pues bien, a ella tampoco le interesaba en absoluto siquiera decirle _hola. _

* * *

El trayecto en el coche tardó poco más de cuarenta minutos, casi todos ellos en incomodo silencio. Una vez fuera del auto el implacable frío escoses le dio la bienvenida, dándole la sensación de mayor suavidad a su piel e impregnándole las fosas nasales de un delicioso olor a hierba que lo inundaba todo en los alrededores. La mansión aunque más rustica y muchísimo más pequeña que Lakewood, resultaba de alguna manera más imponente. Tal vez fuera porque estaba hecha en ladrillo rojo y cedro obscuro, parecía un gigante gruñón, pero uno seguramente cálido y amable.

Antes de que alcanzaran el enorme portón de madera tallado con diseños celtas, Annie y Patty salieron apresuradas a recibirlos, tras ellas, Stear y Archie.

Habían preparado una enorme cena como bienvenida y ya todos tenían decenas de historias que contar sobre su primera semana en Escocia, acerca de todas las cosas divertidas que habían hecho y los cientos de planes que tenían para seguir pasándolo en grande. Los Cornwell habían olvidado por completo su timidez, y continuamente se hacían arrumacos entre sí. _Definitivamente todos estaban de luna de miel_, se lamentó Candy una vez más, sintiéndose celosa de su felicidad por primera vez.

_Escocia seguía siendo el lugar más divertido en el mundo, _pensó Candy sonriente durante su cuarto día en la mansión de Livingston. La noche anterior las cuatro damas se habían escabullido y habían probado el enorme artilugio japonés que Albert había adquirido luego de la guerra como parte de pago de uno de sus antiguos socios. Era una enorme tinaja hecha de acero y recubierta en el interior por bambú y pintada con barniz, lo que hacía al interior liso y suave, el enorme recipiente estaba suspendido sobre cuatro postes de hierro dispuestos horizontalmente y bajo ellos docenas de leños ardientes calentaban el agua en la tinaja, que estaba llena de hojas de naranjo y té gris. El olor que se desprendía era sencillamente maravilloso, y la sensación calientita del agua rodeándolas en medio de la fría noche escocesa, no era nada menos que delirante.

Al salir se vistieron aún mojadas con gruesos abrigos de piel y se marcharon entre risas y sonrojadas por el calor.

Luego en su habitación, recostada en su cama, Candy no pudo por más tiempo evitar preguntarse, por qué demonios Terry aún no había ido a visitar a Albert. Estaba segura de que no se habían visto, ya se lo había preguntado a Gisell descaradamente, y ésta sabiamente había decidido no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, pues si bien le había dicho días atrás en Chicago que no era espeluznante, su gesto al preguntarle por Terry había sido francamente aterrador.

Era jueves, había transcurrido casi una semana desde que había llegado a Escocia y aún no había visto a Terry, frunció el ceño y se abofeteó mentalmente, _en qué diantres estaba pensando._ Se concentraría en lo importante: la bendita fiesta de Halloween. Había tenido que soportar a Gisell por más de un mes con sus preparativos, y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de la fiesta hasta que su cuerpo no resistiera una sola copa, baile o pasabocas más, punto final. Annie y Patty habían invitado a los vecinos cercanos y al final más de un centenar de personas habían confirmado su asistencia, la fiesta sería una sensación, lo había decidido así.

La mañana del viernes resultó llena de bruma y lluvia. El clima ciertamente no ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo, sin embargo, apreciar las indómitas tierras altas era siempre un placer. Terry aún no había ido a visitar a Albert, Candy supuso que la lluvia no facilitaba las cosas, o tal vez simplemente estuviera evitándola. Esa misma tarde, después de que la lluvia al fin cediera salió a caminar. Caminó casi una hora sin rumbo aparente, el aire fresco y limpio era revitalizante y la exuberancia del paisaje la hipnotizaba. Una fría brisa la estremeció de repente, alzó la vista y se topó con el cristalino lago junto al que en alguna de sus orillas alguna vez le hubieran dado su primer beso.

Sonrió y luego sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban en las comisuras de sus ojos, sacudió la cabeza y se negó a pensar en el pasado. Aspiró profundamente y abrió por completo los brazos disfrutando de la purificante sensación de libertad que trae consigo el campo. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo vio como un jinete se detenía al otro lado de uno de los pequeños brazos del lago, moviendo las bridas con algo de apremió y acomodándose justo frente a ella. El hermoso caballo blanco agachó la cabeza y bebió del lago.

—Dios santo… ¡Es Teodora!— Exclamó Candy con voz apretada y bajita. Y sobre ella, también de blanco, Terry parecía mirarla, sin embargo su expresión era ilegible. El viento agitaba los obscuros mechones de Terry sobre su frente y Candy se estremeció cuando el frio erizó su piel. Dio un par de pasos atrás vacilante pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Él espoleó a Teodora y se marchó galopando enérgicamente de allí.

* * *

El corazón de Terry latía frenéticamente, maldijo en voz baja mientras galopaba rápido como si el demonio mismo lo persiguiera. Se había acercado demasiado a la mansión Andley aquella mañana. Había acudido al lago que separaba su casa de la de Albert, todos los días desde su llegada a Escocia, escondido entre los arboles la había visto un par de veces, la primera vez jugando a las cartas con su familia en medio del campo, y la segunda vez disfrutando de un picnic, había deseado olvidarlo todo y rogarles que le permitieran unírseles. Comer al aire libre siempre le traía recuerdos que le enternecían el corazón y le provocaban un gran dolor. Pero se resistió y volvió a encerrarse en su mansión.

El jueves parecía que ninguno se animaría a salir, evidentemente eran más inteligentes que él al evitar mojarse por la helada lluvia escocesa, pero él quería verla de nuevo. Todo habría sido más sencillo si hubiera sido menos cobarde y hubiera tenido más sentido común, y sencillamente hubiera aceptado las múltiples invitaciones de Albert a almorzar, cenar, merendar, e inclusive a desayunar. Pero estaba aterrado de cuál podría ser su reacción al tenerla cerca, y aún peor, cómo reaccionaría ella.

Así que sin valor aún, la mañana del viernes, esta vez si después de que la lluvia cediera, salió de nuevo sobre Teodora y se dirigió al lago. En cuanto llego se quedó petrificado mientras su yegua seguía caminando por voluntad propia dispuesta a calmar su sed. Candy estaba justo al otro lado del lago, hermosa como siempre, envuelta en un abrigo azul, con los brazos abiertos y con el cabello rubio cayéndole por todos lados. Demonios, aquel día definitivamente aceptaría la invitación de Albert a almorzar.

* * *

El corazón de Candy no paraba de latir desbocado, aún no conseguía desprender sus pies de la orilla del lago, todo parecía haberse enlentecido y silenciado, entonces parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces y reflexionó los acontecimientos inmediatamente anteriores. _Había visto a Terry._ Después de algo más de seis años sin verlo ni una sola vez, lo había visto de nuevo. Súbitamente cayó en la cuenta de que ahora él llevaba el cabello corto, lucía algo distinto, pero no podría especificar de qué manera, sólo sabía que se veía diferente.

Despacio caminó hacía la casa aún perdida en sus pensamientos. Rodeó la mansión y siguió caminando, luego se sentó en una vieja silleta que colgaba de un árbol y comprendió que aún lo amaba, pero también fue consciente de la rabia que aún no lograba explicarse por qué, se arremolinaba en su interior al pensar en él.

Varias horas después regresó a la casa, George le abrió la puerta y le recibió el abrigo que tenía el dobladillo completamente enlodado, subió a su habitación y tomando varias pincillas de carey se recogió el cabello. Luego bajó hasta el comedor, donde George le indicó que todos se disponían a almorzar. Vio a Albert a la cabeza de la mesa, -quien le sonrió tímidamente y le señaló la silla al lado de la de Annie y a la derecha de Gisell, quien estaba sentada frente a Albert-, para que tomara asiento. Candy no había desprendido los ojos de Albert, algo no andaba bien, el silencio de todos se lo indicaba. Despacio y buscando respuesta en los ojos de Albert tomo asiento, carraspeó suavemente, descansando sus dos manos sobre la mesa y desplazando su mirada hasta su humeante crema de espinacas, levantó la ojos y el color abandonó su rostro.

—Señorita Andley ¿Cómo se encuentra?— Le preguntó Terry que estaba sentado justo frente a ella a la izquierda de Gisell.

Candy se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, luego miró de reojo a Gisell quien apretaba sus labios uno contra otro marcando una delgada y tensionada línea.

—Divinamente, Señor Grandchester, es muy amable en preguntar— Le contestó omitiendo adrede la gentileza de devolverle el saludo.

Terry le sonrió perverso, luego miró a Albert a la cara, y ellos parecieron comunicarse de alguna manera secreta que irritó a Candy. _Es mi hermano, se supone que sólo debería comunicarse conmigo y ser mi aliado._ Refunfuñó Candy en silencio, mientras se permitía observar a Terry con descaro, escondida tras un rostro ceñudo y serio, y padeciendo un corazón que latía frenéticamente haciendo que sus manos temblaran.

Si, se había cortado el cabello, lo llevaba casi tan corto como Albert, pero sus mechones sedosos se dirigían en todas direcciones, dándole un delicioso aspecto desordenado lleno de castaña rebeldía. Lucía más maduro, su cuerpo era distinto, de alguna manera era más grande, su rostro lucía más anguloso y las redondeces juveniles de sus mejillas se habían atenuado, sus ojos eran más intensos y a pesar de que estaba claramente afeitado tenía muchísima, pero muchísima más barba que la última vez que lo había visto. Sin embargo, sus labios seguían iguales, rosados y provocativos, delineados de aquella manera tan perfecta y con aquella línea tan aristocrática entre su nariz y su labio superior. Llevaba una camisa beige descuidadamente remangada sobre sus codos, dejando expuestos sus fuertes y elegantes antebrazos, un delgado cordón apenas si sostenía unida la abertura superior de la camisa y con torpeza ocultaba el vello en su pecho. Candy respiraba con dificultad, extasiada y enojada.

—¿Podemos empezar, Albert?— Le preguntó con brusquedad.

—Por supuesto— Le respondió Albert con voz firme y mirándola con algo de severidad —Por favor, adelante— Los invitó a todos.

Y entonces Candy atacó furiosamente su crema de espinacas. Comió frenéticamente cada plato que le fue servido y decidió repetir el postre. Terry seguía irritándola con sus miradas risueñas y desbordando encanto en sus conversaciones en la mesa. _Maldita sea, hasta Archie a quién nunca le había caído completamente bien, está embelesado con su plática._ Quería marcharse y dejar la mesa, pero no lo haría, no señor, se iría él primero, esa era su casa. Repentinamente, Gisell la sacó de su sangrienta pelea interna, invitándolos a todos a pasar a la salita de té. Candy maldijo bajito y Terry la escuchó, y con un arrogante movimiento elevó una de sus presumidas cejas y negó varias veces con la cabeza, luego se levantó y le señaló la salida con el brazo, invitándola a abandonar el comedor antes que él. Ella elevó su cabeza con tanta arrogancia como pudo y salió siguiendo a Gisell.

—Hubieran tenido la amabilidad de advertirme que él iba a estar aquí hoy— Le dijo al oído a Gisell.

—Te lo hubiera dicho si yo misma hubiera sabido, Albert le ha extendido varias invitaciones desde que llegamos, pero claramente no vino a ninguna, cómo iba a saber que se decidiría a venir justamente hoy— Se defendió Gisell.

Todos entraron en la sala de té, y en cuánto la mucama hubo descargado la bandeja, un ensordecedor trueno los sobresaltó a todos y trajo consigo de manera súbita un torrencial aguacero.

—¿Poker, caballeros?— Les preguntó Terry sonriente —Esta tormenta no acabará pronto, me temo que tendré que abusar de su hospitalidad y pasar aquí la tarde entera—

Candy ahogó un gemido, ella tampoco podría salir entonces, y si abandonaba muy pronto el salón sería demasiado evidente, tendría que estar allí por lo menos veinte minutos más, y entonces Gisell se puso en pie nuevamente y con toda la desfachatez que la caracterizaba le dijo a Terry:

—Nosotras también jugamos—

—Yo no, voy a descansar— Dijo Candy rápidamente.

—Claro que no, seremos ocho, jugaremos una mano doble de corazones, ya sabes que no podremos si falta un jugador— Declaró Gisell.

Candy le dedicó una mirada furiosa y se sentó junto a Gisell en la mesa de juegos, luego, y con total descaro Terry se levantó y le cedió su silla a Patty, evitando que esta tomara la silla que estaba justo frente a Candy, fue allí por supuesto, donde él decidió tomar asiento.

—Hagámoslo más interesante ¿Qué tal una apuesta?— Los retó Terry.

Todos sonrieron, excepto Candy que puso sus ojos en blanco.

Albert sonrió —Ya sé que quieres apostar, la pregunta es… ¿Cuál es tu prenda?—

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa —El viejo avión de mi padre… Te perdiste la diversión que tuvimos hace unos años aquí mismo en Escocia— Susurró mirando a Candy a los ojos —Y sé que quieres probarlo. Si yo pierdo, te lo doy… Si tú pierdes, me das esa extraña cosa—

—¿Y sí ninguno de los dos gana?— Preguntó Albert.

—Lo daremos por olvidado—

—¿Qué cosa quiere el señor Grandchester?— Preguntó Candy con prepotencia dirigiendose a Albert.

—El señor Grandchester está aquí— Le dijo Terry antes de que Albert pudiera hablar —Y quiero la enorme tina que mantiene el agua caliente en el exterior—

—¡No!— Exclamó Candy furiosa.

—¿Por qué no?— La provocó él.

—Porque no— Le dijo ella tartamudeando —Todos nos divertimos mucho con esa… cosa—

—Puede venir a mi casa a usarla cuando desee— Le dijo Terry inclinando el cuerpo en su dirección.

Annie gimió escandalizada a pesar de que los demás habían ignorado la descarada carga erótica de la invitación. Los ojos de Candy brillaron furiosos, Terry la observó deleitándose en su irresistible rostro, estaba más hermosa que nunca, sus ojos ya no lucían como los de una niña, eran almendrados y salvajes, sus labios más voluptuosos y tentadores y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado por la rabia recompensándolo con la insinuación de sus senos bajo el recatado escote de su vestido celeste que adornaba su piel seduciéndolo con apremio.

—Pues entonces, entro en la apuesta a favor de Albert— Le dijo Candy abruptamente, sacándolo de su deliciosa contemplación.

—Yo voy a favor de Terry— Escucharon todos sorprendidos la emocionada voz de Stear.

Candy lo miró indignada —Yo voy con Albert— Dijo entonces Archie, Candy le sonrió y le dedicó una significativa mirada a Annie.

—Yo voy con Albert— Se apresuró Annie temerosa.

Todos los ojos se posaron en Patty —Yo… Yo, voy con Stear—

Gisell sonrió encantada —Que emocionante se pone esto ¡Yo por supuesto voy con Terry!—

Candy dejó caer su mandíbula con crispada indignación. Albert se rio atrayendo las miradas de todos —Traidora— Le dijo a su mujer, quien le sonrió con picardía.

—Que empiece el juego entonces— Los invitó Terry tomando las barajas y repartiendo las cartas.

CONTINUARÁ…


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Aquí les traígo el nuevo capítulo. Estuve toda la tarde haciéndole los ajustes, brincando allí y allá... No tengo ningún respeto por el trabajo ordenado! **

**He sonreído mucho a medida que arreglaba este capítulo para ustedes, y recordé cuánto disfruté al escribirlo, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para seguir la historia y comentar! Un abrazo!**

* * *

—¡_Si_!— Gritó Candy mentalmente, emocionada. Ahí iba el cuatro de corazones directo a la mano de Terry. Él con descaro le guiñó un ojo en respuesta. Volvió la cara a sus cartas y clavó allí su mirada hasta que sintió los ojos de Albert sobre ella —¿_Qué_?— Musitó. Él movió levemente su cabeza en dirección a Terry y luego a las cartas en el centro de la mesa en donde un as de corazones se estaba yendo directamente al montón de cartas de Terry. Recorrió rápidamente con la mirada la mesa y vio que todos tenían en sus manos cuatro cartas o menos. Súbitamente cayó en la cuenta, él muy infame había escogido apostar a una jugada imposible, ganaría por un ataque de fuerza bruta.

Respiró hondo obligándose a recordar que con una sola carta podría arruinar su jugada.

No le quedaba un solo corazón, y su carta más alta era un seis de tréboles. Decidió alojar toda su fe en ese último pedazo de cartón.

Terry sabía que el juego era suyo, sólo Albert se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y ya era muy tarde para todos los demás. Gisell también lo sabía, pero evidentemente había estado lealmente de su lado desde el principio, pues lo había apoyado en su arriesgada jugada. Entonces sintió la furiosa mirada de Candy abrasándole. Le sonrió abiertamente y los ojos de ella brillaron salvajes e indómitos. Se había dado cuenta también.

Mientras le sostenía la mirada y disfrutaba de sus delicados labios fruncidos por la rabia, su cerebro hacia cálculos a toda velocidad, tenía todos los corazones en su mazo, estaba seguro. Patty tiró un tres de diamantes, Albert un dos de tréboles y Annie lo sorprendió arrojando con alivio la reina de espadas. Era su turno, el último en la mesa. Candy resopló enojada, él con toda desfachatez tomó su última carta y la puso delicadamente en el centro de la mesa sobre el pequeño cumulo. Las pupilas de Candy se dilataron al ver el as de espadas sobre las demás cartas.

_Maldita sea, había ganado._ Terry sonrió con suficiencia, clavando sus ojos azules en Candy, y ella no pudo soportarlo, así que levantándose sin decir una palabra se dispuso a abandonar el salón.

—Que mala perdedora eres, pecosa— Habló fuerte Terry mientras reorganizaba las barajas. Ella lo ignoró y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Habían transcurrido un par de horas y el aguacero seguía cayendo con igual intensidad. Las parejas se habían dispersado por la sala, abrazándose y mimándose; Albert y Gisell eventualmente se besaban con descaro. Poniendo los ojos en blanco se levantó y dejó la sala, estaba seguro de que nadie notaría su ausencia.

Una vez estuvo en el recibidor se detuvo sin saber a dónde iba. La decoración de la casa era definitivamente escocesa, los Andley se lo habían tomado realmente en serio. Una enorme chimenea se alzaba entre las escaleras curvadas que crecían a lado y lado hasta llegar al hall del segundo piso. En donde finalizaba el cobertizo de madera que rodeaba a la chimenea, estaba colgada una pintura de unos dos metros cuadrados, en ella estaban Albert y Gisell y delante de ellos un pequeño rubio de ojos vivaces, quien Terry adivinó, sería Arthur.

A cada lado de la pintura colgaban otras. A la derecha estaban Stear, Patty y sus hijos; a la izquierda Archie, Annie y una pequeña encantadora, idéntica a Annie pero con los ojos de Archie. Arriba de la pintura central habían dos más, en una posaba sentada la señora Elroy Andley y en la otra, de pie mirando a través de una ventana, estaba Candy. Debía ser una pintura reciente, tenía el cabello suelto y vestía un delicado vestido con estampado floral. _Una pintura atípica y atrevida_, pensó Terry, _seguramente fue idea de Gisell colgarla allí._ Respiró hondo y resolvió buscarla.

Creyó que seguramente estaría en su habitación, evitándolo a él, por supuesto. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y luego se encontró con una hilera infinita de puertas. Había más de una docena de habitaciones. _Tenían que ser escoceses después de todo_, se lamentó Terry en silencio. Abrió la primera puerta y aquello lucía como la habitación principal, estaba seguro, debía ser el cuarto de Albert y Gisell. Abrió la puerta a la izquierda, parecía desierto, fue más a la izquierda. Nada. Repitió el proceso a la derecha y en la segunda puerta, encontró a Candy acostada en un bonito diván longe chaise recostado contra una pared que ascendía luego en un ventanal con una privilegiada vista de la pradera tras la casa. Ella saltó en cuanto lo vio.

—Me he perdido— Se apresuró a mentir.

—¿Entonces decidiste abrir las habitaciones en vez de bajar por las escaleras que estaban frente a ti en el pasillo?— Le dijo ella irónica y con la respiración acelerada.

—Decidí buscar ayuda— Fingió inocencia mientras apoyando sus dedos en la planta de su mano y pretendía estar concentrado en sus uñas.

El rostro de Candy se suavizó por unos fugaces instantes, luego, regañándose a sí misma recordó que él sólo quería provocarla —¿Y pretendes que yo te ayude?—

—¿Acaso me negarías tu ayuda?— Le dijo acercándose a ella.

El pie de Candy vaciló queriendo retroceder, pero se detuvo manteniéndose firme frente a él —Si se gira y sale de mi habitación se encontrará con las escaleras que dan al vestíbulo—

—Volvemos a un trato formal— Le dijo parándose a solo una cuarta de ella —¿Por qué has dejado de tutearme?— Agregó con el ceño fruncido, mirándola justo a los ojos.

La intimidaba, esa era su intención, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse apabullada por su estatura. Definitivamente era más alto. ¿_Es qué no planeaba dejar de crecer_? No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, sucumbiría, estaba segura. Clavó sus ojos en el único lugar disponible frente a ella, su pecho. _Oh, Dios, que bien olía._ _Lavanda, siempre lavanda, _había algo más pero no lograba ubicarlo. Sintió envidia de la tela sobre su cuerpo, de como el descuidado cordón se cruzaba sobre sí mismo intentando unir la franja de la camisa. Y sin poder evitarlo deslizó sus ojos hacia arriba encontrándose con su cuello, podía escuchar las respiraciones de los dos, sintió como el trago duro y vio con fascinación como su nuez de Adán se movía rápidamente, aquel desprevenido movimiento fue arrasadoramente masculino, _qué demonios le ocurría a su cuerpo,_ se sentía como dispersa, blanda en todos lados, liviana y con una extraña y cálida opresión que jugueteaba en su pecho. Subió su mirada un poco, sólo un poco más, e inmediatamente se topó con una capa de barba que apenas se asomaba en la piel de su garganta y se extendía hacia su mandíbula. ¡_Dios, hace calor_! Gritó en su interior.

—¿No vas a hablarme más?— Le preguntó Terry sacándola de su trance.

Agradecida lo miró a los ojos —¿Qué decías?— Titubeó.

—No me… Que arrogante señorita Andley— Le dijo él enojado, creyendo que ella lo ignoraba a propósito.

—¡No escuché!— Contraatacó ella con la mirada llena de rabia repentina —No soy arrogante señor Grandchester, jamás lo he sido—

—¿Ah no?— Siguió él también enojado —Permítame diferir con usted, he sido directo testigo de su arrogancia— Posó su índice bajo en mentón de ella, electrificándose con la suavidad de su piel.

—¿Ha que ha venido Terrence?— Lo enfrentó Candy con valor.

—¿A la casa o a esta habitación?—

—¿Acaso no es lo mismo?— Lo cuestionó.

El ladeó su cabeza en aquel gesto tan suyo y la miró a los ojos como pensando detenidamente en que le diría —A la casa he venido porque Albert me ha invitado, como sabrá somos amigos… Y a la habitación— Dijo recorriendo con la mirada el cuarto —Como ya le dije, me he perdido—

—¡No sea ridículo!— Espetó Candy furiosa.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga entonces?— Le contestó él con los ojos refulgentes de rabia y quitando bruscamente su mano del mentón de ella, mirándola con desprecio —¿Qué he venido por usted, por qué quería verla, por qué me moría por tenerla cerca nuevamente?—

Candy respiró rápido, sintiéndose mareada y nerviosa, sus labios se abrieron levemente y su mirada se hizo turbia unos segundos. Terry dio un paso atrás y la miró de los pies a la cabeza.

—No Candice— Le dijo cortando su nerviosismo —He venido a ver a Albert y a Gisell, su presencia no es nada más que un aspecto circunstancial de mi visita ¿Acaso espera que vuelva a rogarle que esté a mi lado, que vuelva a pedirle que me ame?— La observó con profundo enojo. Candy enmudecida no lograba comprender su respuesta desmedida —¿Espera que vuelva a humillarme como en la noche en la playa en Los Hamptons, cuando llorando le supliqué que se quedara a mi lado y nos diera una segunda oportunidad?— Candy seguía en silencio sin comprender de dónde venía tanta rabia, recordando aquella noche de la que tanto se arrepintió —No Candice, el adolescente que tuvo la absurda debilidad de dejarse ver llorando frente a sus ojos y que le abrió el corazón sin prevenciones, ya no existe… Por fortuna, ya no existe—

—¡No seas absurdo Terrence!— Casi gritó Candy. Él levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado, señalándole que nuevamente lo tuteaba —Por supuesto que no espero nada de eso, pero no insultes mi inteligencia, los dos sabemos que está siendo molesto para los dos estar en el mismo espacio—

—¿Qué propones entonces, Candy?— La retó —¿Acaso piensas pedirme que no vuelva?— Ella no dijo nada, pero lo miró como diciéndole que esa era una buena alternativa —¡Claro que no!— Se apresuró él —No voy a dejar de frecuentar a mis amigos por cumplir con tus deseos… Sólo porque tú claramente has sido incapaz de superar el pasado—

—¡¿Qué?!— Chilló Candy indignada —¿De qué demonios hablas?— Terry la miró escandalizado, no fingía. Ella continuó hecha una furia —¡Has irrumpido atrevidamente en mi habitación, has sido grosero y poco coherente con lo que gritas a todos los vientos, diciendo que eres un insípido caballero inglés!— Los ojos de Terry brillaron con enojo —¡Pues no, no has sido nada caballeroso! ¡Invades mi espacio y traes a colación sucesos de los que ni siquiera me acordaba!— Terry respiró fuerte, claramente lleno de rabia —¿Me pregunto, en realidad de los dos, quién no ha superado el pasado?— Él abrió la boca varias veces, intentando decir algo y fallando miserablemente. Candy no se detuvo —Lo he superado, Terrence, sí que lo he superado— Ella se acercó a él batiendo su delicado índice en su dirección, señalándolo valerosa —¡Te superé! ¡Hace mucho!— Abrió mucho sus ojos, observándolo cuidadosamente, luego tomó aire —Hubo noches de mucho frío…— Dijo sin darse cuenta —Seguramente habré dejado la ventana abierta— Intentó remediar la traición de su propia lengua. Terry la miró extrañado, intentando seguir el absurdo de sus palabras —¡En fin…! ¡Dejé de llorar en el instante en que te diste la vuelta el día de la boda, y borré por completo cada recuerdo que tú y yo pudimos hacer algún día!—

Terry la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrado y con la garganta cerrada, las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, ni siquiera sabía que decir. En ese instante Albert entró en la habitación.

—¿Todo bien?— Intentó ser prudente.

—¡Si!— Respondió Candy con demasiada energía —El señor Grandchester ya se iba—

—¡Claro que ya me iba!— Secundó Terry furioso, y salió dando ruidosos y pesados pasos. Con un humor de espanto abandonó la casa.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Candy aún temblaba de rabia y algo más que no lograba identificar. Entonces escucho que golpeaban a su puerta —Siga—

—¿Hola?— Siguió Albert tímido —¿Cómo estás?—

—Perfectamente ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

Albert le dedicó una mirada significativa y suspirando decidió seguirle la corriente —Hemos decidido aplazar la fiesta—

Candy se enderezó —¿Por qué?— Preguntó desanimada, la fiesta era su esperanza de distracción.

—Gisell no se siente muy bien— Explicó Albert.

—¿Qué pasa?— Se levantó Candy preocupada.

—No lo sé— Dijo Albert apesadumbrado —Ha tenido algo de fiebre y me dice que le duele la cabeza—

—Tal vez sea un resfriado— Le dijo Candy —¿Está despierta?—

—Si—

—Iré a verla a ahora mismo— Declaró Candy, y en unos cuantos pasos estuvo frente a la habitación principal. Albert por su lado se fue a la cocina decidiendo darles un momento a solas.

—¿Qué sientes?— Preguntó Candy preocupada.

—No estoy segura— Le respondió Gisell sentándose en la cama —Me siento muy cansada, y tengo estos horribles cólicos, te juro, no quisieras entrar al baño conmigo y ver toda la… — Movió la cabeza demostrativamente —Ya sabes… Que sale de mi cuerpo… No sé qué demonios comí, pero está cobrando venganza desde mis tripas—

Candy se rio animadamente y soltó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones —Deja de comer como un hipopótamo entonces— Bromeó.

—Lo intentaré— Mintió Gisell —¡Oh!— Exclamó emocionada —Logan ha escrito—

—¿De veras? ¿Qué te ha dicho?— Preguntó Candy sonriente.

—Te manda saludos y me dice que llegará el próximo jueves, por eso he aplazado la fiesta, Albert ha decidido por su cuenta, creer que es porque me siento muy mal— Gisell le guiñó un ojo con picardía —¿Qué fue todo aquello esta tarde? Los hemos escuchado desde el salón de té—

—Nada en absoluto, no quiero hablar de ello— Y con eso dio por terminada la conversación aquella noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente una pequeña algarabía se desató en el jardín frontal de la casa. Candy salió a curiosear y se encontró con un grupo de hombres desconocidos que maniobraban un enorme carromato descubierto halado por seis caballos. Una enorme tela gris cubría lo que fuera que traían en aquel vehículo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Le preguntó Candy a Albert.

—Son trabajadores de la casa Grandchester, asumo que vienen por la tina gigante— Le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Candy resopló ofendida —¿Y qué es lo que traen ellos?—

—El avión— Se adelantó Stear a responder, todos lo miraron ojipláticos —Ayer me dijo que sin mi intervención el juego jamás se hubiera puesto tan divertido, así que dijo que me merecía el avión… Me lo ha obsequiado— Finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

Candy refunfuñó entre dientes y girándose de vuelta a la casa gritó histérica —¡MOCOSO ENGREÍDO!—

* * *

Su padre había muerto durante la guerra, no había soportado las tensiones diplomáticas y las atrocidades habían acabado con su corazón. Un enorme sentimiento de lealtad lo había embargado entonces, y en contra de todo pronóstico, había aceptado hacerse conde. Llevaba poco más de dos semanas en Londres y ya quería escapar y no volver en un buen tiempo, las responsabilidades que venían con su título lo abrumaban y aburrían a la vez. Deseando evadirse, a la primera oportunidad caminó en dirección norte sobre St. Paul´s Street y entró en el Museo de Arte de Londres.

Al ingresar a la sala principal se encontró con varias escenas particulares ubicadas sobre pequeñas columnas de yeso. En una, una mujer golpeaba contra una roca un pedazo de tela, en otra una niña tenía entre sus manos planas un artefacto de madera hundido en una olla ovalada, más a la izquierda un par de hombres con amplios y extraños sombreros alzaban sus manos y sonreían, como si acabaran de encontrarse. Todas eran esculturas hechas en bronce, el detalle en los rostros de las personas de metal era tan preciso, que no era menos que fascinante contemplar las pequeñas capturas de la vida misma congeladas en el tiempo.

Caminó despacio entre las esculturas, maravillándose con cada una de ellas. Cuando llegaba al final de la exposición en el primer salón, el movimiento de una colorida tela amarilla llamó su atención, se irguió y giró su cuerpo en aquella dirección, una mujer con el cabello trenzado le daba la espalda, envuelta en un vestido amarillo canario y sobre éste un chal tejido de color azul. Algo en aquella mujer le resultaba familiar, caminó hacia ella y antes de que hablara, se giró presintiendo su presencia y lo observó con curiosidad, luego le sonrió.

—Logan O´Chonaill— Dijo él extendiéndole la mano para presentarse.

—Encantada— Dijo ella.

—Que maravillosa sorpresa— Agregó Logan.

—Así es— Sonrió ella ampliamente. Él la miró profundamente, como esperando algo, ella sacudió su cabeza —Nikté Jáuregui, un placer—

—Tiene un nombre entonces— Bromeó Logan.

—Por supuesto que lo tengo, señor O´Chonaill—

—Sólo Logan, por favor. Ya somos viejos conocidos ¿Verdad?— Siguió él.

—Eso creo, Logan— Le sonrió Nikté, deleitandose por primera vez en sus profundos ojos verdes.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué debemos el placer de tu presencia en la aburrida Londres?—

Nikté volvió a sonreír —Soy artista— Se aclaró la garganta —Quiero decir, es mi exposición—

Logan abrió sus ojos honestamente asombrado, luego le sonrió —Fascinante— La halagó —¿Podrías ser mi guía hoy?—

—Será un placer, Logan— Accedió Nikté.

Aquella tarde nació un vínculo que para sorpresa de todos, se haría indestructible.

—¿Hasta cuándo estarás en Londres?— Preguntó Logan mientras la acompañaba hasta su hotel.

—Estaré un mes más— Respondió Nikté tímidamente.

—Yo debo viajar este jueves— Carraspeó —Pero la próxima semana debo volver a atender varios compromisos— Mintió sonriente —Estaría más que encantado si me permitieras verte de nuevo—

—Yo también Logan, yo también—

* * *

Candy había quedado _out_, terminando el ciclo de su equipo sin haber anotado una sola carrera. Prepotente y vanidoso Terry se ubicó en el extremo frontal del pitch levantando el bate. Un solo golpe certero y seco a la pelota le valió para hacer una carrera.

—Estúpido cricket— Refunfuñó Candy apretando los dientes.

Gisell la miró sonriendo burlona, Candy le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—¿No tiene mi marido la espalda más hermosa de este lado del Atlántico?— Preguntó Gisell.

Candy la miró con gesto repulsivo —No tengo la menor idea— Contestó enojada.

—Bueno, del otro lado del Atlántico también— Siguió mientras observaba a Albert ubicado sobre el _Non-Striker-End_ —Candy— La llamó obligándola a que la mirara a la cara —Logan acaba de llegar, me lo ha dicho George—

—¡¿Qué?!— Exclamó Candy con la cara llena de felicidad.

—Justo ahí viene— Le señaló Gisell con una enorme sonrisa.

Acercándose al terreno de juego, Logan avanzaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, disfrutando con ser el centro de atracción, y feliz de reunirse nuevamente con Gisell y Candy, y con los demás Andley, a quienes había aprendido apreciar durante su relación con Candy.

Terry bajó su bate y arrugó su gesto llenándose de rabia y celos al ver llegar al flamante Logan O´Chonaill. Todos corrieron a saludarlo, excepto Albert que miró a Terry desde lejos y luego se acercó a él.

—Lo había olvidado— Dijo Albert —Logan viene a la fiesta—

—Que gracioso, Andley— Gruñó Terry, Albert le sonrió.

El pecho de Terry se calentó cuando luego de que Logan soltará a Gisell, abrazara a Candy y la alzara en volandas. Los celos rugían salvajes en su interior, quería correr y llevársela con él, lejos del imbécil de O´Chonaill, lejos de todos. Respiró profundo obligándose a recordar lo que Albert le había dicho años atrás. Ella lo había dejado, eso debía significar algo. Y entonces ella tuvo el descaro de mirarlo a él, al tiempo que le sonreía a Logan y lo abrazaba nuevamente. _¡Demonios, lo ha hecho a propósito! ¿Y en qué demonios estaba pensando él? No quería estar con Candy… ¿Por qué diablos sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella todo el maldito tiempo?_

Entre sonrisas de suficiencia Logan lo saludó y hasta estrechó su mano. Y entonces un duelo de testosterona se desató en la improvisada cancha de cricket cuando Logan se unió al equipo de Candy.

Logan y Terry se enfrentaban salvajemente, y Albert no hacía otra cosa que burlarse. Pero entonces todo giró dramáticamente en segundos. Vio como Gisell palidecía frente a sus ojos y como casi se caía sin fuerzas. La tomó por la cintura, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, ella se inclinó hacia adelante presintiendo lo inevitable, luego, sonidos guturales y estrangulados hicieron que todos voltearan sus cabezas en su dirección. Todos los ojos se abrieron al ver como sin ningún recato Gisell vaciaba el contenido de su estómago sobre el prado.

Candy corrió hasta donde se encontraba Gisell y sacando un pañuelo la ayudó a limpiase la boca y el sudor. Albert la alzó en sus brazos y todos se dirigieron a la casa.

* * *

El médico de la zona llegó una hora después, Candy entró con él y Albert a la habitación de Gisell. El doctor Heslov la inspeccionó minuciosamente y le hizo varias preguntas, luego de las cuales miró a Candy, comunicándose con ella en silencio.

—Sal un momento por favor, Albert— Le pidió Candy amablemente.

Albert la miró asustado y confundido —¿Todo está bien Candy?—

—Si, todo está bien, sólo debemos hacer una última prueba y es mejor que nos des algo de intimidad—

—Está bien— Accedió Albert vacilante —Confío en ti Candy—

Ella le sonrió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, luego volvió a cerrarla. Terry se le acercó y le golpeó con suavidad y cariño la espalda. Al frente, recostado contra la pared posterior del pasillo, Logan fumaba preocupado.

—¿Tienes otro?— Preguntó Terry.

—Claro— Respondió Logan automáticamente —Toma— Le dijo extendiéndole un cigarrillo y su encendedor.

—Apestan— Los regañó Albert —Vayan a fumar al primer piso— Les ordenó. Logan lo miró liado —Los llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias—

Quince minutos después Candy salió al corredor y llamó a Albert para invitarlo a entrar de nuevo a la habitación. Les sonrió a todos y se desanimó al no encontrar a Terry por ningún lado. ¿_Maldición, por qué le gustaba tanto verlo?_

—Señor Andley— Le habló el doctor Heslov —Señora Andley— Miró a Gisell —Todo indica— Candy sonrió con las lágrimas picando en sus ojos —Que está usted embarazada—

Todo color abandonó el rostro de Albert, quien tambaleante se acercó a una silla y se sentó. Gisell se recostó sobre el cabezal de la cama, intentando levantarse también.

—Pero yo- - - — Se atragantó Gisell entre lágrimas.

—¿Están seguros?— Le preguntó Albert a Candy. Ésta asintió en silencio y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Albert enterró su rostro en sus manos apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, luego su espalda se sacudió con suaves y llorosos gemidos. Gisell se bajó a toda velocidad de la cama y corrió a abrazar a su esposo. Él la tomó y la sentó en su regazo, luego clavó su cabeza en su pecho y volvió a abrazarla por la cintura. Estuvieron así minutos eternos, abrazándose y llorando en silencio.

El doctor Heslov se aclaró la garganta —Debe tener entre seis y ocho ocho semanas de embarazo señora Andley, todo parece marchar con normalidad. Aún así le recomiendo que no haga muchos esfuerzos y mantenga una vida pausada al menos por los próximos dos meses—

—¿Has oído Gigi?— Le dijo Albert aún lloroso.

—Pero debemos volver a América— Alegó ella aún abstraída.

—No, mujer terca. ¡No te moverás de esta casa!— Declaró Albert, y besó con devoción a su esposa.

* * *

Todos se sumergieron en una nube de felicidad y dicha ante la milagrosa noticia que alegraba a la familia Andley, inclusive Terry no pudo evitar sonreír conmovido aquella feliz mañana. Luego de los brindis y el animado almuerzo que se convirtió en una nueva celebración, salió de la casa queriendo darle intimidad a la familia.

Una vez fuera llenó sus pulmones de aire y resolvió marcharse a su casa, pero antes de dar el primer paso, los establos de Albert llamaron su atención, caminó hasta allí y jugó con los caballos, alimentándolos y acariciándolos. Un precioso momento de soledad para pensar un poco y aclararse la mente. Pues solo en su casa no lo conseguía. Encerrado en su cuarto no conseguía más que pensar en ella. Algo en su estómago se calentó con rabia. Lo había provocado aquella mañana cuando O´Chonaill había llegado, y le había gritado hacia unos días que lo había olvidado en un parpadeo. Se pasó las manos con rabia por el cabello y pateó frustrado un viejo cubo de madera frente a él.

—No tienes por qué patear las cosas— Le dijo Candy haciéndolo brincar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Le preguntó él sobresaltado.

—Vengo por un caballo, quiero cabalgar— Le dijo ella, y no mentía, había salido de la casa dispuesta a cabalgar y permitirse un momento al aire libre para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Él se giró y la miró entornando los ojos con malvada sensualidad —¿O será tal vez ,que has venido buscándome?—

—No seas iluso Terry— Se burló ella —Creí haberte dejado claro que no tengo ningún interés en ti—

En dos largas zancadas Terry estuvo frente a ella y tomándola por el brazo la pegó a su pecho —Si, lo dejaste muy claro— Respiró pesadamente y acercó su rostro al de ella —Pero no me diste tiempo a mí de serlo— La amedrantó hablándole prácticamente sobre los labios —Fuiste historia para mí en el momento mismo en que abandoné Lakewood, me hice más fuerte de alguna manera, y jamás volví a gastar un solo segundo pensando en ti nuevamente— Le susurró apretando su mandíbula en cada palabra.

Candy respiraba agitadamente, confundida y asustada, mareada con su cercanía y dolida con sus palabras. Con debilidad puso su mano sobre el pecho de Terry en un patético esfuerzo por separarse de él. Terry cerró entonces sus ojos como si ella lo hubiera golpeado, aquel toque fue su perdición. Se derramó en sus ojos verdes y los suyos se obscurecieron al descender hasta sus labios, y la inevitabilidad se apoderó de los dos.

Sin poder detenerse y con el tiempo espesándose a su alrededor pegó sus labios a los de ella tomándolos por sorpresa a los dos, él no era consciente de sus propios e instintivos movimientos. La sintió suspirar en sus labios y la calidez de su aliento lo enloqueció. Su mano dejo el brazo de ella deslizándose hasta su cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo y ella subió su pequeña mano hasta su cuello, acariciándolo en el lugar sensible donde iniciaba su cuero cabelludo y luego metiendo sus dedos entre su cabello, presionándolo con suavidad y acercando aún más su rostro al de ella como queriendo profundizar aquel delicioso beso.

El suelo a sus pies se deshizo y los sonidos se hicieron etéreos. Eran sólo ellos dos en el mismo paraíso. Terry movió su mano en la espalda de Candy extendiéndola por completo y abarcando toda su cintura con ella, la movió de arriba abajo tropezando con la hilera de botones de su vestido, su mano libre se movió voluntariosa hasta el hombro de ella y encontrándose con sus cabellos, los envolvió entre sus dedos regodeándose en su tersa suavidad, con ellos aún en sus manos le ahuecó la mejilla y la apretó con suavidad pero con desespero, bebiendo de sus labios. _Dios, cuanto había extrañado aquello._ El mundo giraba a su alrededor, mientras ellos en una burbuja de luz en medio del establo no eran más que sensaciones. Habían sucumbido por fin a la dicha del reencuentro, sus pechos se llenaban de dicha y sus bocas de la maravilla sedosa de los labios del otro. Él aún tenía aquel delicioso sabor indescifrable, y ella seguía sabiendo a vainilla, aquel sabor que lo envolvía y lo hacía sentir de regreso al hogar. Ella era su hogar, su lugar en el mundo, no podía seguir negándoselo un segundo más.

Candy estiró la mano que colgaba sobre su falda, con decisión le acarició la garganta y gimió al sentir la particular textura de su barba que aún no se aventuraba a crecer desde la mañana, pero que aquí y allá se asomaba tímidamente. Entonces sintió como él ejerció más presión sobre su espalda y gemía también en respuesta. _Dios, esto es el cielo, _apenas si pensó Candy sumergida en su olor y las texturas de su cuerpo, _cuanto he querido volver a sentirte así._

—¿Cand- - -?— Se detuvo Archie incómodo sin saber qué hacer ante la escena que acababa de encontrarse, rompiendo la burbuja en la que Candy y Terry estaban suspendidos.

Desprendieron sus labios con lentitud, aún cuando ya eran conscientes de la presencia de Archie, pues sus cuerpos seguían sin tomarlos a ellos mismos en cuenta para moverse, desobedeciendo sus menguadas órdenes. Siguieron mirándose a los ojos sin ningún pensamiento en realidad, eran solo labios sensibilizados, estómagos revueltos, corazones que palpitaban con desespero, mejillas calientes y respiraciones erráticas. Archie abandonó con el mayor sigilo posible el establo, pero al salir uno de los caballos relinchó, trayéndolos de nuevo a la tierra, bajándolos del cielo. Candy sacudió su cabeza y lo miró confundida, movió varias veces sus manos como intentando decirle algo, pero las palabras ni siquiera conseguían armarse en su cerebro, mucho menos articularse en su garganta. Con las piernas temblorosas caminó rápido dejando el establo tras ella.

CONTINUARÁ…


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

* * *

**Hola! Les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, es uno de mis favoritos!  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

* * *

El suelo aún se sentía extraño, como demasiado blando para ser real, caminó hacia atrás, aún dudoso de que aquello fuera en verdad la realidad, y recostándose contra una de las cuadrillas vacías exhaló todo el aire contenido en su pecho. ¡¿_Dios, en qué momento había ocurrido todo aquello?_! No sabía qué pensar, no estaba seguro acerca de qué debía hacer. Infiernos, había sido como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, en sus labios todo había sido nada, y lo había sido todo al mismo tiempo.

Se dirigió de vuelta a la casa y entró en el salón de té donde estaban todos sentados, Candy estaba acurrucada en un sillón orejero junto a la chimenea. Como volando aún, se acercó al sofá en el que estaban Albert y Gisell y se sentó junto a ellos. Candy no se atrevía a mirarlo, su corazón aún latía acelerado y no estaba segura de qué podría hacer si volvía a ver su rostro.

—Aún es temprano— Dijo Gisell fuerte para que todos en el salón la oyeran —Podríamos jugar Ringolevio 1, 2, 3…— Propuso tímida.

—No lo creo señora Andley, usted está obligada a guardar reposo— Le dijo Albert rápidamente.

Gisell hizo un puchero de frustración —Señor Andley— Le dijo fingiendo impaciencia —Podríamos dividirnos en equipos iguales— Alzó la mano para que Albert no la interrumpiera —Y yo jugaría como árbitro, tendríamos una sola base y una sola cárcel, y yo estaría atenta a sus llegadas… Estoy aburrida… ¿Qué les parece?—

Nadie pareció realmente emocionado, pero era obvio que Albert no le negaría nada a su esposa, y Logan lo secundó. Así que antes de que ninguno pudiera en realidad excusarse, se vieron involucrados en el juego. Stear formó los equipos dejando a Terry y a Candy en el mismo bando con él y Annie. Gisell reclinó su cabeza y gesticuló exageradamente al notar que ninguno de los dos mostraba ninguna oposición, por el contrario se mostraron pasivos y silenciosos, concentrados en sus propios pensamientos. No se miraban entre sí, en realidad no miraban a nadie, y Gisell podría jurar que no habían dicho una sola palabra en toda la tarde.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cabalgata, Candy?— Se aventuró Gisell.

—En realidad no salí— Contestó Candy abstraída.

Gisell posó su mirada en Terry, quien tenía sus ojos clavados en sus zapatos, aparentemente profundamente concentrado. Ella también decidió no decir una palabra más, y con sigilo se sentó en la silla que Albert había traído para ella y puesto en el porche de la casa, los esperaría a todos como jueza de la partida, pero algo le diría que el juego se haría mucho más interesante.

Entre risas se dispersaron, al equipo de Stear le fue ordenado contar mientras el equipo de Albert, Patty, Archie y Logan se escondía en los alrededores. Una vez alcanzaron el número sesenta, se giraron y empezaron la búsqueda. Stear salió tras Patty, Annie tras Archie, Candy tras Albert y Terry haciendo mala cara, tras Logan. Al parecer todos habían decidido esconderse en el bosque, así que con paso decidido se marcharon en esa dirección, tomando caminos levemente separados.

A pesar de que eran apenas pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, dentro del bosque todos se hacía un poco más obscuro, más frío, y había que admitirlo, más siniestro. Con la mirada agazapada, Candy vio disimuladamente a Terry a través de sus pestañas, quien distraído se sumergía en el extremo opuesto del pequeño y apretado bosque de arces y pinsapos que intercalados y muy juntos, llenaban el espacio de color. Los arces con algunas hojas desprendidas y en bellísimas tonalidades que iban del naranja al marrón, coqueteaban con el invierno. Los pinsapos de un verde profundo y sólido, hacían al bosque un poco más frío, pero a la vez le daban un aspecto casi mágico y mítico.

Candy se permitió maravillarse en la manera en que los arboles la envolvían y cómo la luz se filtraba a través de los pequeños claros hechos por las ramas en lo alto. Antes de volver su mirada al frente, tropezó con una gruesa raíz en el suelo, en cuanto se recuperó de su casi caída, encontró frente a sus ojos varios olivos, viejos y de gruesos troncos intrincados, con raíces que navegaban la superficie del suelo salpicado por pasto. Un parche lleno de color llamó de inmediato su atención, caminó hasta allí y la belleza de lo que encontró la dejo sin aliento. Cientos y cientos de dicentras que iban desde el rosa pálido hasta el fucsia brillante, colgaban enredadas en tres olivos dispuestos triangularmente, cuyas ramas se mezclaban en lo alto de sus copas, dando el efecto de ser un solo árbol con tres troncos. Y de ellos se desprendían delicadamente los frágiles tallos de las dicentras, conteniendo infinitas flores en un caleidoscopio de colores que la hizo sentir en el interior de un sueño.

Una rama crujiendo la hizo girar bruscamente casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero un invasor rápidamente alcanzó su mano y la sostuvo. Se quedaron así, con las manos unidas sin decir una palabra, mirándose a la cara, escarbando en los ojos del otro, silenciados por la multitud de palabras no dichas que se aglutinaban en sus gargantas. Aún no descubrían como dejarlas salir.

—¿Ya se acabó el juego?— Preguntó Candy en un suave susurro al tiempo que con su mano libre metía algunos aventureros rizos tras su oreja.

Terry negó con la cabeza y siguió mirándola con contemplativa insistencia. Ella resplandecía en aquel mágico lugar. Su cabello rubio hacia perfecto juego con las tonalidades de rosa suspendidas en los árboles, iluminando su piel y resaltando el verde cristalino de sus ojos. Su mano estaba ahora cálida pegada a la suya. Llevaba un vestido lila y bronce y sus livianas telas revoloteaban entre los dos. Lindaba con lo sagrado la oportunidad de verla con tanta atención.

—¿Ya encontraste a Logan?— Habló Candy nuevamente con igual suavidad.

Terry volvió a mover la cabeza negativamente. Ella frunció los labios asintiendo y despegó la mirada de su rostro, vagando con sus ojos por el colorido entorno. Y mientras ella intentaba distraerse, él se acercó despacio a ella y lentamente acomodó los rizos que nuevamente se habían escapado de sus pinzas, tras el pabellón de su oreja. Candy contuvo la respiración y llevando su rostro al frente se detuvo en el profundo azul de sus ojos, brillantes e insondables. Un obscuro aro rodeaba las orillas de sus irises, resaltando el resplandeciente azul zafiro que se difuminaba alrededor de sus negras pupilas ahora dilatadas. Sus largas y obscuras pestañas caían pausadamente en cada espaciado parpadeo, creando juguetonas sombras sobre sus mejillas.

—He echado de menos tus pecas— Al fin habló Terry.

Ella frunció graciosamente el ceño, súbitamente enfadada, abrió la boca para responderle inmediatamente, pero antes de que cualquier sonido se formase, él puso su índice sobre sus labios, silenciándola, haciéndola temblar. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y se dispararon al rostro de él, y se encontró con sus labios fruncidos en un silencioso "_Shhh_", no sólo se mantuvo callada, volvió a contener el aliento cuando él subió su estilizado y masculino dedo por su respingona nariz, recorriéndola con dolorosa delicadeza. Acarició despacio la pequeña zona de su tabique en la que se acumulaban la mayoría de sus graciosas manchas de nacimiento.

—Son como estrellas iluminando tu rostro, perfectas y hermosas— Le susurró Terry.

Los ojos de Candy fugazmente se abrieron un poco más, su corazón se detuvo un segundo, su pecho se llenó de calor y su estómago de cientos de cosas indeterminadas que le hacían cosquillas. Entonces Terry bajó su índice por su mejilla, torturándola con la suavidad de su roce. Su índice dio paso al resto de sus dedos, y pronto llevó su mano a la base de su cuello, acercándola a él. Inclinó su rostro entornando sus parpados poseídos por ella y su presencia, y en el momento justo en que le tocó los labios con los suyos, sus ojos se cerraron, dulces y devotos.

Allí estaba ella volando de nuevo, entre cientos de flores rosadas, respirando el olor a musgo ahora impregnado de la deliciosa fragancia "_Terrence Grandchester_". Los labios de Terry se sentían perfectos sobre los suyos, encajando en la dimensión exacta. Era imposible para ella, describir la dicha infinita de ser besada por él, de ser impregnada por su aliento, rodeada por su proximidad. Y cuando pensó que no habría manera de hacerlo más perfecto, sintió la invasión de su lengua deslizándose lentamente en su boca. _Dios, estaba en el cielo._ Pausadas convulsiones asaltaron su vientre y su pecho, y sin darse cuenta apretó la mano de él que aún sostenía entre la suya. La reacción de Terry fue acercarla más a su cuerpo, halando su delicada mano y poniéndola tras su propia cintura, ella abrió la mano y encerró en un puño la tela de su camisa, entonces Terry le envolvió el rostro con sus dos manos, sin dejar de besarla un segundo.

Con la libertad de la intimidad Candy llevó su mano opuesta hasta la espalda de Terry, recorriéndolo con premeditada codicia, sintiendo los músculos bajo la tela de su camisa, y sin detenerse a pensarlo, dejó que sus manos viajaran hasta el dobladillo de la tela e ignorando el delgado lazo de cuero que estaba suspendido en la pelvis de Terry ordenando su camisa, penetró con sus manos hasta alcanzar la piel desnuda de su espalda. Era suave, fuerte y cálido, era perfecto.

Terry gimió en su boca, llenándola de júbilo. Él encerró entre su poderosa mano su delicada garganta y con la otra mano apretó sus cabellos, metiendo sus dedos aventureros hasta acariciar la piel bajo su melena dorada. Ella no era tímida, nunca lo había sido, y ahora lo tenía como sólo sus sueños se lo habían permitido, así que audaz le acarició la boca con su propia lengua, y la tensión entre los dos se agudizó. En un remolino de telas y jadeos, el cuerpo de Candy se estrelló sin delicadeza contra el olivo central, y los dos se envolvieron entre las flores que caían sobre y alrededor de sus cuerpos. Terry con una mano aún le sostenía su cabeza, y la otra presionaba contra el tronco, arañando la corteza con apasionado desespero. Ella apretó más su abrazo y deslizó con fuerza sus dedos a través de los flancos de su espalda, mientras los movimientos frenéticos de sus labios y sus lenguas provocaban un caos sensorial que excitaba sus sentidos.

Sus respiraciones eran pesadas y cortas, sus cuerpos temblaban y sus pechos se alzaban con violencia. Reticentes, y entre los pausados contactos de sus labios que hacían apretados y deliciosos sonidos, de esos que sólo los amantes conocen, separaron sus bocas. Juntaron sus frentes y mantuvieron los ojos cerrados, conservando sus manos y sus cuerpos donde estaban hasta recobrar el aliento.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Susurró Candy aún con los ojos cerrados.

—No lo sé— Respondió Terry acariciándola con su aliento.

Ella abrió los ojos y los concentró en los labios de él, enrojecidos e hinchados. _Ella había hecho eso. Y quería volver a empezar._

—Deberíamos saberlo, Terry—

Él no dijo nada, sólo abrió sus ojos y los clavó en ella. Buen Dios, aquella mirada la calentó completa, era como si nunca hubiera visto aquel hombre, pero siempre hubiera sabido que estaba ahí.

Las ideas más poco dignas de un caballero cruzaban por la agitada mente de Terry. _Bésala de nuevo. Desvístela. Hazla tuya. _

Debía luchar contra él mismo y lo que ella le hacía a su cuerpo. No lograba organizar sus ideas, y sabía que debían hablar, pero cómo hacerlo con un cerebro que había donado todo su flujo sanguíneo a su entrepierna, y éste se negaba a retornar y hacerle el favor de darle una apariencia más decente y menos retraimiento a sus pensamientos.

Cálidos rayos de sol acariciaron el rostro de Candy, giró suavemente su cabeza y se encontró con luces carmesí que se filtraban entre las hojas. _¿En qué momento había empezado a extinguirse el día… Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí? _

—Creo…— Se aclaró la garganta —Deberíamos regresar— Sugirió Candy con las manos aún bajo su camisa, pegadas a su piel.

Él asintió levemente con su cabeza, pero no se movió un centímetro.

—Deben estar esperándonos— Argumentó Candy nerviosa, él siguió asintiendo en silencio con su cabeza —Probablemente el juego ya acabo— Dijo ella. Terry continuó moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente —Parece que el atardecer ya está aquí— Tartamudeó Candy. Y fue lo último que dijo porque los labios de Terry estaban de nuevo sobre los de ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, Candy se encontró gimiendo y apretando de nuevo la piel de su espalda bajo sus dedos. Él era adictivo, ella era adicta a él.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?— Susurró Terry contra sus labios.

Candy arrugó el cejo y se mordió el labio inferior lamentando la extinción del beso.

Terry jadeó al verla —¿Qué me estás haciendo?— Y volvió a besarla con renovado ímpetu, desprendiendo la mano del árbol y bajándola hasta la cintura de ella, acercándola a él, haciéndola arquearse contra su propio cuerpo. _Oh Dios, cuanto disfrutaba sentirla así, tan femenina entre sus brazos._ Bajando su otro brazo, la rodeó completa, Candy evasiva sacó sus manos de la camisa y apoyó sus brazos en el pecho de él, aferrando ahora sus manos a sus fuertes hombros.

Sin dejar de besarla, Terry la abrazó con más fuerza, y sin avisos los pies de Candy abandonaron el suelo, Terry la había levantado, apretándola más contra su pecho. Él se giró con agilidad y ahora era su propia espalda la que estaba apoyada contra el árbol mientras la alzaba a ella entre sus brazos, saqueándole los labios con todo el descaro que ella le permitió.

Y el beso volvió a acabarse, los ojos de Candy eran abrasadores, y él creía que moriría de puro deseo allí mismo. Ella lo miraba con avidez y él se sentía su dueño. Candy no quería que aquel momento terminara, pero si seguían así los cubriría la fría noche, aunque su cuerpo ciertamente estaba lejos de enfriarse. Perdida brevemente en sus pensamientos lo siguiente que vio fue una maraña de cabellos castaños bajo su mejilla, entonces la cabeza de Terry se hundió en su cuello.

_¡Bendito Dios!_ Nadie le había hablado de aquello. La habían besado en las manos, las mejillas, inclusive en los labios, pero nadie la preparó para la explosión sensorial que era ser besada en el cuello. Poseída por el placer sus parpados cedieron apagándose, su cabeza cayó instintivamente hacía atrás y su boca se abrió en una lujuriosa exhalación.

Él la llenaba sin tregua de fugaces besos recorriendo la sensible piel de su garganta, de extremo a extremo, con ardorosa lentitud. Sintió su nariz rozarla en el hueso de su mandíbula y luego recorrerla allí mismo con los labios, y justo donde ese hueso termina antes de encontrarse con el lóbulo de su oreja, sin avisos, Terry le encerró la piel entre los dientes. Candy gimió alto, su placentero lamento haciendo eco en el bosque entero.

La entrepierna de Terry retumbó exigente, y siguiendo su mejilla volvió a sus labios, luego a la mejilla opuesta, y metió la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, respirando con dificultad, obligándose a serenarse.

—¿Qué haces conmigo, Candy?— Fue casi un lamento.

—¿Qué me has hecho tu a mí, Terry?— Le preguntó relamiéndose los labios. Hizo una larga pausa. Tonos morados se mezclaban ahora con los rojizos rayos del atardecer —Es hora de volver—

Él asintió en silencio y despacio la deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que los pies de ella volvieron a tocar la blanda tierra.

* * *

No cruzaron una palabra hasta que entraron en la mansión. Una enojada Gisell los esperaba sentada en la estancia —Buenas noches— Saludó con intensión —Sabrán que arruinaron el juego— Les dijo resentida. No había rastro de ninguno de los otros jugadores. En realidad a nadie parecía haberle importado su desaparición, pero Gisell estaba impaciente por enterarse de todo y aquella ansiedad le crispaba los nervios.

—_Nos perdimos/No queríamos jugar_— Hablaron Candy y Terry al tiempo, atropellando sus propias palabras.

—Ujum…— Musitó Gisell y luego les indicó con una mano que pasaran al comedor.

Terry se excusó diciendo que debía regresar a su casa, luego se giró y tomando la mano de Candy la besó justo donde su muñeca se confunde con el nacimiento de su pulgar, tomándose mucho más tiempo del debido. Hizo una venia hacia las dos damas y abandonó la mansión Andley.

Ellas se giraron en dirección al comedor, Candy con la mirada perdida y Gisell con mil preguntas batallando por ser gritadas, pero antes de que dijera una palabra, Candy tropezó torpemente con la alfombra, trastabillando varios metros y saltando sin nada de gracia para recuperar el equilibrio.

—¿Estás bien?— Se adelantó Gisell.

Candy asintió nerviosamente con la mirada aún lejos de allí. Gisell no necesitó palabras entonces, y tomándola del brazo entraron en el comedor.

* * *

A las siete de la noche Dorothy estaba dándole los últimos toques al peinado de Candy, quien seguía inexplicablemente, refunfuñando desde la mañana.

—¿Comprendes mi punto Dorothy? Lo que estoy diciendo es que él en realidad no la quería… Bueno, y si la hubiera querido… Bueno, se hubiera podido conseguir una por sí mismo, no tenía por qué llevarse la nuestra… ¿Y por qué diantres Albert aceptó la apuesta? ¿Y por qué Gigi le ayudó?— Candy atropellaba las palabras en un desesperado intento por encontrar argumentos para volver a molestarse con Terry y encontrar valor para enfrentarlo más tarde en la fiesta. Dorothy por su lado se redujo a asentir con su cabeza una y otra vez.

—Creo que estás lista— Habló finalmente Dorothy y rápidamente la dejó sola.

Candy salió de la habitación y respiró hondo, tal vez ya era hora de calmarse un poco.

Tocó a la puerta de la habitación principal y luego de varios minutos Albert le abrió con un ornamentado disfraz de caballero corsario. Candy le sonrió y entró en la habitación. Entonces dejó escapar sin poder evitarlo un grito de espanto y sorpresa, Gisell estaba irreconocible en su disfraz de bruja.

—¡Oh, Gigi, es realmente escalofriante!— Le dijo Candy entre risas.

—Lo sé— Respondió Gisell entusiasmada —Y tú, mi querida cuñada, estás sencillamente despampanante—

—¿Tú crees?— Susurró Candy alisando en su vientre la tela del vestido.

—Oh, si, claro que si— Afirmó Gisell.

—Luces preciosa— Intervino Albert —Pero no creen que es un poco… ¿Atrevido?— Las mujeres lo fulminaron con la mirada y antes de darles oportunidad de hablar se marchó a recibir los primeros invitados.

Candy llevaba un vestido de algodón verde musgo, la suave tela se ajustaba completamente lisa a su figura, resaltando escandalosamente sus curvas, las mangas del vestido bajaban ceñidas a sus brazos hasta más allá de sus muñecas, cubriendo un cuarto de sus manos. Sus senos se erguían bajo la tela, llamativos y femeninos, y sobre ellos un largo collar artesanal que habían comprado días atrás en Livingston, colgaba de su cuello hasta llegar casi a su ombligo. En sus caderas un cinturón a juego resaltaba aún más la curva femenina. El vestido era muy simple, pero la manera en que se aferraba a su cuerpo era sensualmente abrumadora.

Luego de que Albert saliera de la habitación, Candy fue hasta el tocador de Gisell y ella misma se escandalizó con su atuendo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta?— Susurró avergonzada.

—El disfraz está perfecto, fin de la discusión— Declaró Gisell con fuerza —Ahora, déjame ver la obra de arte que Dorothy ha hecho con tu cabello—

Dorothy le había hecho una bellísima y muy elaborada trenza de cuatro cadejos y había bordado pequeñas margaritas por todo su cabello que colgaba hasta su cintura. El resultado final al contemplar a Candy, no era nada menos que mágico.

* * *

La fiesta era la sensación. Pensaron Gisell y Candy al tiempo cuando se miraron sonrientes en el recibidor. Los asistentes en verdad se habían esforzado con sus disfraces, el gran salón estaba lleno de toda clase de animales salvajes, criaturas fantásticas, caballeros medievales, monstros góticos e inclusive figuras extrañas que no permitían determinar la naturaleza del atuendo.

Archie y Annie estaban vestidos de Romeo y Julieta, Candy sonrió tímidamente y algo nostálgica al verlos. Patty estaba disfrazada de pavo real y Stear estaba convencido de que había logrado emular a Thomas Alba Edison. Por supuesto, el rey de los disfraces era el disfraz de Logan. Se había vestido como un minotauro y realmente se lo había tomado en serio. Capas de telas y lo que parecían pieles se amontonaban en sus hombros y caían por su pecho, dándole un aspecto intimidante y enorme. Grandísimos cuernos, que Candy sospechó eran reales, estaban anclados al elaborado casco que le cubría la cabeza y que luego con maquillaje se mimetizaba en su rostro. Vestía unos apretados pantalones de cuero y unas botas del mismo material pero de un color más obscuro que subían hasta sus rodillas. El efecto final era fascinante.

Gisell por supuesto estaba encantada con el disfraz de Logan, y él no hacía sino halagarla por la divertidísima fiesta que había organizado, los dos estaban en su elemento. Ahora Candy comprendía por qué habían sido tan buenos amigos por tanto tiempo. Sencillamente, los dos estaban igual de locos.

Los invitados habían empezado a llegar desde pasadas las seis de la tarde, eran casi las nueve y la fiesta era un absoluto éxito, la gente degustaba el increíble buffet diseñado por la misma Gisell, los hombres disfrutaban del whisky, por supuesto el más escoces de todos los escoceses, y las mujeres habían enloquecido con el suministro ilimitado de Bloody Marys.

El reloj en medio del salón dio una aguda y solitaria campanada anunciando que eran las nueve y treinta. Los hombros de Candy se hundieron y pronto su entusiasmo por la fiesta se vio dramáticamente disminuido. Aparentemente, Terry había decidido no asistir.

—¡Vamos a bailar!— La invitó Logan.

Candy le dio una pálida sonrisa —No lo sé…— Apenas alcanzó Candy a contestar y Logan ya la estaba halando camino a la pista de baile.

La orquesta de cuerdas contratada por Albert estremeció a todos los asistentes cuando los acordes iniciales del primer allegro de _Primavera, _de las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi retumbaron en el salón. Las sonrisas se formaron en cadena y la emoción por bailar se dispersó como una ola entre los asistentes.

A pesar de la alegre conmoción, Candy no fue contagiada y se ubicó frente a Logan en la pista de baile. A su lado dos alegres jovencitas estiraban sonrientes sus cabezas para hablar a través de ella. Al lado de Logan estaban también emocionados, los caballeros con los que bailaría durante el agitado intercambio de saltos y vueltas durante la danza, uno iba de algo que parecía ser un caballo y el otro era claramente un rey de diamantes de póker.

Y todos empezaron a moverse.

Un feliz derroche de energía inundó la sala, y en la medida de lo posible, Candy le sonrió a Logan que se esforzaba por alegrarla. Todas las damas juntaron las manos y dieron dos pasos adelante, luego uno hacia atrás mientras los caballeros las seguían en contradanza. Luego todos levantaron sus manos y las chocaron con la persona directamente frente a ellos. La enorme e irresistible sonrisa de Logan la hizo reír de verdad, y entonces empezó a disfrutar del baile.

Dio una primera vuelta sobre sí misma y avanzó un paso en diagonal hacía la izquierda, y el amable caballero que le tendió la mano le sonrió obviamente embelesado con su belleza. Dio un pequeño saltito y ahora fue a la derecha, y el caballero que la encontró la contempló con la boca abierta, absolutamente cautivado por ella. Candy volvió a su lugar inicial con otro saltito sin lograr ponerse a tono con el ánimo general. Tomo las manos de las chicas a su lado y todas dieron un paso a la izquierda, soltaron sus manos y ahora avanzaron todas al tiempo en diagonal a la derecha, Candy juntó su espalda con uno de los caballeros y los dos giraron graciosamente, dieron un paso hacia atrás y ahora las filas de damas y caballeros habían tomado por completo posiciones invertidas. Todas las chicas se dieron de nuevo las manos y dieron un paso a su izquierda nuevamente, soltaron sus manos y en diagonal volvieron a avanzar hacia la derecha, la espalada de Candy volvió a juntarse con la de un caballero y los dos giraron volviendo sus rostros el uno al otro. Candy levantó con amabilidad un poco su mirada y su corazón sencillamente dejó de latir.

Con la cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro mientras giraban, Terry le sostuvo la mirada intensa y sonriente. El pulso de Candy se disparó enloquecido y por una absurda razón que aún no terminaba de explicarse su corazón se llenó de alegría, sintiendo que justo en ese instante la fiesta verdaderamente empezaba para ella. Él le tomó la mano y le dio una vuelta bajo su brazo, luego se agarraron de las dos manos juntándose y separándose en un par de juguetones pasos en vaivén durante el primer crescendo al final de _Primavera_. Volvieron a dar una vuelta pegando sus espaldas mientras regresaban a sus puestos iniciales y las damas giraron al tiempo individualmente sobre sus ejes mientras se desarrollaba el segundo crescendo. Justo entonces llegó el vertiginoso final, los caballeros inclinaron sus cabezas hacia las damas, y ellas reclinaron suavemente sus rodillas en una femenina venia final. El ambiente se había calentado y todos sudaban un poco contagiándose unos a otros con la excitación del baile.

Los aplausos estallaron animados llenos de admiración por la orquesta. Terry aplaudía con los ojos descaradamente concentrados en Candy y ella lo observaba con timidez, inclinando levemente su cabeza en su dirección, a la izquierda de su propio puesto en la pista. Todos se dispersaron, hacia las mesas con ponche principalmente, y frente a ella Logan, quien había olvidado era su pareja principal de baile, saltó sin avisos rodeándole la cintura audazmente por la espalda, seguramente ya un poco demasiado contento por causa del whisky, olvidando los protocolos sociales. Sin embargo, todos estaban tan felices que parecieron no notarlo o al menos, no prestarle atención. Excepto claro, Terrence.

La rabia instantánea burbujeó en sus venas al ver como Logan la tocaba, con tanta naturalidad y sin ninguna clase de pudor. Sabía que sus celos eran irracionales, así que debía alejarse o terminaría haciendo una escena. Respirando hondo dio media vuelta y se fue por su propio y merecido whisky.

_Logan estaba borracho, y caramba, que divertido era,_ pensó Candy aún risueña, estirando su cabeza buscando a Terry. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, llevaba veinte minutos sin verlo, empezaba a creer que todo había sido un sueño o se estaba volviendo loca, porque nadie más parecía haberlo visto, ni siquiera Logan. Ella estaba segura, su contacto había sido tan real que no podía estar equivocada. Lo había visto vestido completamente de negro, con un traje del periodo Tudor, ribeteado con apliques dorados. El cuello rígido del vestido se levantaba sobre su nuca resaltando la exquisita belleza de su rostro y los accesorios que caían por sus hombros lo hacían lucir poderoso, imponente, la dejaba sin aliento.

A ella y al resto de las asistentes. Concluyó Candy al ubicarlo al fin, rodeado de mujeres de todas las edades. Desde su puesto junto a una Gisell malhumorada por los cuidados de Albert, lo siguió con la mirada. Se desenvolvía con encanto y amabilidad, pero ella sabía que estaba incómodo. Uno de los meseros se acercó nuevamente y ella tomó el que sería su sexto Bloody Mary. De repente se irguió acechante al ver como una coqueta pelirroja con el pretexto de la risa ponía su mano sobre el pecho de Terry, _¿Quién se había creído la muy infame?_ La mujer sacudía sus pestañas con mal disimulada espontaneidad y lo tocaba cada vez que le era posible.

* * *

Haciendo honor a la mixtura de épocas entre el siglo ya extinto y el naciente siglo XX, la orquesta tocó un Foxtrot, y la atrevida pelirroja prácticamente arrastró a Terry hasta la pista. Terry le sonreía por cortesía, pero Candy no vio aquello, Candy sólo los cientos de cabellos que podía tener en su mano si lograba atrapar a la irritante mujer. Así que sin pensarlo mucho se levantó resuelta, y también arrastrando, se llevó al risueño Logan hasta la pista. Crispada vio como Terry y la pelirroja se deslizaban con gracia, como ella posaba con toda coquetería la mano sobre su hombro y él ponía la suya sobre la espalda de ella. Se apretó contra Logan y éste la miró frunciendo el ceño. Una rápida mirada hacía donde Candy concentraba la propia, le sacó una carcajada de lo más profundo del estómago. _Sí, del estómago, así se ríen los borrachos,_ pensó Candy.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo Candy— Le dijo Logan divertido —¡Y vamos a hacerlo bien!—

Diciendo aquello la llevó vertiginoso por la pista, recorriéndola con gracia y balanceando su cuerpo junto al de ella, hasta que estuvo seguro que Terry los había visto. El rostro de Terry se tensó de inmediato y los celos volvieron a rugir cuando vio como Logan se acercaba descaradamente a Candy y le susurraba algo al oído mientras ella asentía sonriente.

—Nos está viendo— Se reía Logan en el oído de Candy.

Entonces Candy arqueó graciosamente su cuello encontrando sus ojos con los de Terry. Y le sonrió.

La música cesó y Terry salió disparado hacía donde Candy se encontraba, sin siquiera agradecer o despedirse de la pelirroja. Ella al verlo, se dio la vuelta y caminó de prisa hacía donde estaban los demás. Ahora que lo había provocado, no tenía la menor idea acerca de que debía hacer.

—¿A dónde vas?— La detuvo tomándola por el codo.

Ella lo encaró dudosa —Allá— Le dijo señalando con el dedo.

Él la miró insistentemente, claramente enojado —¿Con Logan?—

Ella lo estudió unos segundos —Bueno… Si—

—Vaya señorita Andley, por favor, no me permita detenerla… O debo llamarla ¿Señora O´Chonaill?—

Candy se rio amargamente —Tal vez, señor de las pelirrojas…—

—¿De qué demonios hablas?—

—No te hagas el desentendido— Le exigió ella seria, él la veía absolutamente confundido —¿Sabes? Haznos un favor a los dos y vete de la fiesta—

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron indignados y sin decir una palabra más, se dio media vuelta y abandonó la casa.

En cuanto Candy vio la espalda de Terry, se llevó con pánico sus dos manos a su boca, maldiciendo su habilidad de arruinarlo todo. Se quedó allí petrificada sin saber qué hacer, hasta que uno de los meseros se le acercó, así que tomó otro Bloody Mary, y luego otro, y otro, y otro, y otro más.

* * *

Terry salió hecho una furia, ¿_Qué demonios le ocurría a Candy_? Había sido grosera y altanera. Estaba furioso. Había tardado malditas tres horas intentando inventar un estúpido disfraz para asistir a la dichosa fiesta, finalmente y por sugerencia de Mark, había desempolvado un viejo traje guardado en el ático, y Dios santo, sin pensar en su salud, se lo había puesto. Por ella, sólo por ella. Y ahora _ella_ actuaba como una grosera demente.

Entró en su casa sin saludar a nadie, poseído por la rabia se dirigió directamente al gran salón del tercer piso, se quitó el mugroso traje, quedándose sólo con el ridículo pantalón, las botas y su camisa de lino. Se sirvió un whisky e intento desahogarse con el piano.

Para el momento en que se sintió más sereno y capaz de irse a dormir, el reloj marcaba casi las doce y cuarto. Entonces Mark subió adormilado y se le acercó rascándose los ojos.

—Tienes visita— Le dijo con la voz ronca y soñolienta.

—¿Qué?— Replicó Terry asombrado —¿Quién?—

—Yo— Dijo Candy muy campante sonriéndole a Mark.

Ella era una delicia envuelta en aquel vestido verde, y Terry tuvo que contener el impulso de no taparle los ojos a Mark, quien claramente al verla bajo toda la iluminación del salón, se había despertado por completo.

Candy se detuvo cerca del sofá perpendicular a la chimenea y apoyando su mano en éste, lo miró de los pies a la cabeza, ¿_Con lujuria_? ¿_Qué demonios había poseído a Candy_?

—Puedes seguir durmiendo Mark— Dijo Terry con los dientes apretados. Mark no se movió —Dije que puedes retirarte, Mark—

El chico lo miró perdido unos cuantos segundos y luego disculpándose se retiró a su habitación.

Él le dedicó una mirada de enojo a Candy y decidió ignorarla. Avanzó hacía el sofá frente a la chimenea y empezó a avivar el fuego.

—La fiesta está en su mejor momento— Probó Candy —Sí quieres podemos volver— Susurró sin mirarlo y un algo venido de la nada la empujó hacia un lado, pero se recuperó rápidamente sosteniéndose del sofá.

Él continuaba atizando el fuego de la chimenea, luego, el repentino tambaleo de ella lo puso alerta —¿Estás borracha?— Le preguntó casi incrédulo.

Candy estiró sus dedos índice y pulgar separándolos apenas un par de centímetros el uno del otro —Sólo un poquito milord—

Terry frunció el ceño enojado —¿Has venido sola?—

—Sip— Respondió Candy con una estúpida sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Siéntate— Le ordenó —No solo un poquito, está usted completamente borracha milady— Agregó Terry muy serio.

—¿Milady?— Saboreó Candy la palabra mientras estiraba sus piernas y se acostaba en el cómodo sofá —¿Soy tu lady Terry?— Él la observó entre extrañado y divertido, ella siguió —Sí soy tu lady, tu eres mi hombre Terry, sólo mío—

Terry se congeló al instante, clavando sus ojos en ella, no lograba hacer que su lengua se moviera para pedirle, no, suplicarle, que repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a ella, intentando evaluar el nivel de su borrachera, observándola con el ceño fruncido. Candy lo miró imitando ridículamente su gesto y se rio al final como una tonta.

—A veces, de verdad— Hipó Candy —Te odio milord— El dolor cruzó fugaz por los ojos de Terry pero se obligó a ocultarlo —Pero entonces…— Candy suspiró y colgó su piernas sobre las de él y agarrándose de sus hombros se le acercó —Pero cuando te toco así— Le acarició el rostro —Cuando tú me tocas así— Llevó la mano de él hasta su propia mejilla —Y cuando me besas...— Los ojos de ella se enturbiaron y el corazón de Terry se desbocó —Todo se lo lleva el viento milord, y no quiero más que perderme en tus brazos… Para siempre— Terry jadeó con el corazón en la boca, no sabía que se había apoderado de Candy, pero infiernos, ya no le importaba.

CONTINUARÁ…


	24. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

* * *

**Unas horas tarde... Pero aprovecho para hacerles un homenaje a todas uds bella mujeres, porque no hay mayor delicia que la de disfrutar de este cuerpo femenino que nos erotiza y nos hace únicas.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene escenas sexuales de alguna importancia. No leer sin la supervisión de un adulto responsable.**

* * *

Terry quería hablar, definitivamente quería decir algo, pero cómo hacerlo, tenía un nudo en la garganta y las piernas de Candy colgando sobre sus propios muslos. Ella estaba peligrosamente cerca, diciéndole cosas que bien podrían hacerle perder la cordura, tocándolo sin miramientos, con los ojos verdes brillantes y audaces. Pero demonios, estaba borracha.

Candy lo contempló en silencio unos cuantos segundos, reclinando su cabeza como si le costara comprender algo en su rostro, Terry abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces ella se le adelantó —Eres tan bonito—

—¿Bonito?— Repitió Terry extrañado.

—Si— Afirmó Candy como si repetirlo fuera una estupidez —Si, bonito, eres muy bonito— Y le acarició los contornos del rostro con sus delicadas manos.

—¿Bonito?— Replicó Terry con gesto casi ofendido.

—Si, Terry— Siguió Candy exasperada —Eres demasiado bonito— Ella lo contempló de nuevo con cuidado y con el índice le delineó los labios. Terry dejó de respirar —Tienes unos labios perfectos— Le decía muy concentrada —Tan…— Suspiró —Tan…— Hipó —Tan besables—

—¿Quieres besarme?— Preguntó Terry con la voz quebrada.

—Siempre, Terry, siempre— Le dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos. Y volvió a dejarlo sin palabras.

Candy volvió a recorrerle el rostro con el índice y esta vez delineó su ceja izquierda, luego delicadamente le pasó el reversó de su dedo por las puntas de sus tupidas pestañas —Tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya visto jamás— Repitió el proceso al lado derecho de la cara de Terry —Los ojos más hermosos en todo el planeta—

Él sonrió con timidez y contra todo pronóstico, se sonrojó. Ella lo notó y le sonrió con ternura.

—Aún recuerdo— Continuó Candy con aire soñador —La primera vez que te vi… En la cubierta del barco, recuerdo tu cabello… Y tus ojos… Luego tú llenándonos las bocas de polvo mientras corrías presumido en tu auto camino al colegio… Ese fue mi primer día en Londres— Reflexionó Candy —Y luego arrogante en la capilla… Me miraste… A mí, justo a la cara— Ella sonrió melancólica —Creo que ese día me enamoré de ti—

—Estás borracha, Candy— Susurró él sin mirarla, conteniendo el aliento.

—Sólo un poquito Terry, pero… ¿Acaso importa?— Dijo ella aún contemplándolo con absoluta fascinación.

—Dímelo tú— Murmuró Terry.

Ella elevó la mirada al techo deliberando —No, no importa— Dijo al fin.

Terry sonrió, se moría por abrazarla y siendo honestos, no podía dejar de pensar en que su habitación estaba dos puertas más allá. _Dios, ¿Acaso tenía dieciséis años?_ Cerró los ojos regañándose a sí mismo, y en un movimiento impredecible Candy se subió por completo en sus piernas. Sentándose sobre él le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

Terry abrió sus brazos como queriendo alegar inocencia, no sabía qué hacer, respiró hondo y decidió rendirse a ella. Despacio la envolvió en apretado abrazo.

—No te vayas Terry— Le dijo Candy bajito sobre su hombro —No vuelvas a irte nunca—

—No me iré a ningún lado Candy— Le respondió él con suavidad.

—¿Nunca?— Insistió ella.

—Nunca, Candy— Respondió él con calmada seguridad.

—Siempre te vas, siempre te has ido— Le dijo con voz triste —Nunca podremos estar juntos, nunca te podré tener conmigo—

El silencio se extendió largamente entre los dos.

—¿Terry?—

—Dime—

—¿Quieres que te confiese algo?— Curioseó ella con picardía.

Terry rio enternecido —Por supuesto que quiero—

—¿Recuerdas el día en que te obsequié la armónica?—

—Por supuesto ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?— Le susurró Terry acariciándole los brazos.

—Tenías razón entonces— Le dijo Candy.

—¿En qué?—

—Quería que me besaras— Él detuvo la mano con la que la estaba acariciando —No indirectamente— Sonrió Candy —Pero definitivamente quería que me besaras—

—No es justo— Se lamentó Terry.

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Que me lo digas ahora— Respondió él volviendo a acariciarla —Hubiésemos podido aprovechar nuestro tiempo en el colegio—

Ella soltó una suave carcajada, moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, complaciéndolo con el delicioso sonido de su risa. Estaba completamente perdido por ella.

—Tenía unas cuantas buenas ideas Candy— Siguió Terry riendo también —No sólo te hubiera besado… Hubiera hecho lo que me pidieras, cualquier cosa. Y sobre todo, te hubiera dicho lo que sentía desde el primer momento en que lo descubrí aquella noche en tu habitación… Ese día, el borracho era yo— Rio de nuevo.

Suspiró y el silencio se extendió en el salón.

—¿Candy?—

No recibió ninguna respuesta, sólo el sonido de las respiraciones acompasadas de Candy sobre su hombro. Se había quedado dormida. Se giró suavemente y con delicadeza la deslizó por su brazo, luego la admiró completamente absorto en ella. _Ella era algo bonito, tan bonito, lo más bonito en todo el universo._ Pensó Terry.

Bajó con ella en brazos y con cuidado la sentó el en asiento del copiloto de su auto y manejó rumbo a Andley Manor. Al llegar era obvio que la fiesta ya estaba acabándose, varios grupos de personas abandonaban la casa y la algarabía era menor. Rodeó la mansión buscando la puerta de servicio y luego de apagar el automóvil cubrió a Candy con su gabán, la bajó y tocó a la puerta.

Le abrieron rápidamente. Una mujer regordeta que ya lo conocía lo miró con extrañeza, tras ésta, en las escaleras, Dorothy estudiaba atenta la trenza de la mujer que Terry llevaba en brazos, pues tenía el rostro escondido entre su pecho y un abrigo negro.

—Por favor, sígame señor Grandchester— Le pidió Dorothy.

—Gracias— Respondió Terry siguiéndola.

La mujer que le había abierto, seguía pegada al portal sin comprender que sucedía.

Dorothy le abrió la puerta de la habitación de Candy y le extendió la mano indicándole que pasara, luego ella encendió la luz y cerró la puerta. Él la descargó en la cama y se quedó mirándola hasta que Dorothy le habló.

—Gracias señor Grandchester, ahora le pondré la ropa de dormir—

Terry asintió con la cabeza y siguió contemplándola, frágil, tranquila y hermosa.

Dorothy carraspeó, Terry no la escuchó.

—Muchas gracias señor Grandchester, ya puede retirarse—

Terry le dedicó una mirada casi enojada, luego parpadeó varias veces —Por supuesto. Buenas noches—

Y salió de la casa Andley completamente convencido de que dormir por lo que quedaba de la noche iba a ser imposible para él.

* * *

Algo no estaba bien, su estómago estaba revuelto. Abrió los ojos despacio, pero estos rápidamente se cerraron rebeldes. Lentamente se sentó en la cama. ¡Iba a vomitar! Corrió hasta su baño y su estómago se contrajo una y otra vez, aún cuando ya no había nada más que saliera de él.

_No más, por favor, Dios, por favor, detenlo. _Suplicaba Candy desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Se sentó en el suelo del baño y recostó la espalda a la fría pared de azulejos, no estaba segura de sentir todas sus extremidades, su cabeza se sentía liviana y más grande. Abrió por primera vez verdaderamente los ojos y horribles y dolorosas punzadas los asaltaron. Varios minutos después salió gateando del baño, se dejó caer en la alfombra y volvió a quedarse dormida.

* * *

El sol colándose por sus cortinas se posaba fastidiosamente en su cara. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, su cerebro desubicado. _¿Dónde estaba?_ Recorrió la habitación rápidamente. ¡_Ohhh, despacio_!Se dijo, todo había empezado a dar vueltas de repente. Posó sus ojos en la cómoda frente a ella. _Oh, era su habitación. _Se quedó analizando los objetos sobre la cómoda largo rato. Tenía las piernas y los brazos abiertos, completamente desparramada por la alfombra. _¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?_ Siguió contemplando las flores, el reloj y el portarretrato en la cómoda.

¿_Mmm_? Se quejó Candy. Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde.

Su boca sabía a tomate y a algo más que definitivamente era asqueroso. Necesitaba asearse.

Gateando de nuevo, entró en el baño y se quitó su camisón de dormir y su ropa interior. Abrió las llaves intentando regular la temperatura y recostándose contra la tina desbarató la trenza de su cabello. Cuando hubo terminado la tina estaba lista. Agregó las sales y se sumergió sin tener el más mínimo cuidado, salpicándolo todo se dejó caer pesadamente, lastimándose el trasero contra la cerámica. Hizo una mueca de dolor y luego se sumergió por completo, al volver a salir, todo empezaba a mejorar.

Tomó la barra de jabón y la pasó varias veces por la esponja, luego se refregó despacio con la mirada aún dormida. Zambulló la esponja en el agua, volvió a untarla con jabón y repitió el proceso sobre su cuerpo. Descargó la esponja y tomó el champú de romero, miel y manzanilla que Dorothy había preparado para ella desde que la había conocido. Volvió a sumergirse y aclaró su cabello con cuidado.

Completamente limpia y casi renovada, recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la tina y cerró los ojos.

—_Quería que me besaras_— Sonó en sus oídos junto con la vivida imagen de Terry observándola.

_¿Qué diantres había sido eso?_ Se preguntó sentándose de repente, provocando caóticos movimientos en el agua.

Continuos destellos de imágenes y retazos de conversaciones saturaban su cerebro. Eran recuerdos.

¿_Era todo eso real_? ¿_Había sido un sueño_?

No podía estar segura, creía que lo recordaba, pero todo lucía tan irreal. Y eran solo escenas congeladas, ningún recuerdo continuo. _Dios, qué había hecho la noche anterior._

* * *

Casi a las cuatro de la tarde bajó al comedor. Allí estaban las chicas, habló con ellas intentando sacarles información, pero todas estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella, excepto claro, Gisell, quien lucía fresca como una rosa al otro lado de la mesa.

Dorothy le sirvió una humeante sopa de pollo y su estómago protesto al olerla. Luego recordó que se había despertado con su pijama. No recordaba habérselo puesto. Disculpándose se levantó de la mesa y fue tras Dorothy.

La detuvo tocándola en el hombro —¿Cómo estás Dorothy?—

—Bien Candy, gracias—

—Me preguntaba…— Divagó Candy —Si tu sabrías…— Su rostro se incendió —Cómo llegué anoche a mi cama— Carraspeó un poco intentando recomponerse.

—El joven Grandchester la llevó hasta su habitación— Respondió Dorothy como si fuera la cosa más simple y natural.

La mandíbula de Candy cayó hasta el piso —¿Y eso por qué habrá sido?— Balbuceó Candy.

Dorothy se rio, Candy le frunció el ceño, Dorothy se recompuso en segundos.

—Creo que estabas borracha— Susurró Dorothy —Y lejos de aquí porque llegaron en un auto—

—¡¿Qué?!— Chilló Candy. Tosió un poco y arrugó el rostro completamente contrariada —Gracias Dorothy— Se despidió. Luego se detuvo antes de volver al comedor —Y gracias por la sopa— Dorothy le sonrió y se retiró.

_Eran recuerdos, eran recuerdos, eran recuerdos, demonios. ¿Qué tanto la habría traicionado su lengua?_

Se tomó la sopa en silencio y recordó varias cosas, nada en concreto, nada claro, pero estaba completamente segura de muchas de las cosas que había dicho. _¡Malditos Bloody Mary´s!_

La sopa había hecho maravillas en su estómago, suspiró aliviada y cerró los ojos. Un nuevo destello. Pero este si era un recuerdo completo. Ella en el bosque arqueando el cuello, Terry la tenía levantada en sus brazos y ella gemía complacida. _Levantó las manos y se tapó el rostro. Cómo había ocurrido todo aquello, cómo volvería a darle la cara a Terry._

* * *

Aquel día Terry había ido tras veces a la casa Andley, pero no había conseguido ver a Candy ninguna de ellas. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo proceder con ella ni qué decirle. Durante su última visita ese día, Albert le había dicho que habían escrito un telegrama a América pidiéndole a la señora Elroy, la señorita Pony y la hermana María que viajaran a Escocia, pues todos había decidido pasar el resto del año allí dado el embarazo de Gisell. Además todos empezaban a extrañar a sus hijos.

Una semana después él y Candy no habían conseguido hablar, aunque se trataban con amabilidad, una extraña timidez los había envuelto y no lograban más que ser torpes en sus intentos por acercase el uno al otro. Tres días antes de que todos llegaran de América, Gisell había empezado la apoteósica tarea de decorar las casa llenándola de ambiente navideño, aún faltaban diez días para que llegara diciembre, pero Gisell quería que Arthur y sus sobrinos encontraran la casa encantadora.

Terry fue invitado a cenar esa misma noche, él volvió a ocupar el lugar al lado de Gisell frente a Candy. Ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, pero esta vez no eludían sus miradas.

—¡Crème brûlée!— Gritó Gisell emocionada cuando llegó el postre.

Los ojos de Candy también brillaron deseosos en cuanto la pequeña refractaria de porcelana estuvo frente a ella. Terry la observó divertido. Ella con codicia y profundo placer disfrutó del pecado de caramelo y crema. Cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios absolutamente poseída en el sabor. Los demás sonreían, todos sabían de la debilidad de Candy por el famoso postre. Sin embargo, Terry no quería más que gritar. Ideas poderosamente sexuales asaltaban su cerebro, mareándolo, poniéndolo sediento, hambriento de ella. Ni siquiera logró levantar su cucharita y probar su propio Crème brûlée.

Todos abandonaron la mesa rumbo a la habitual reunión en el salón de té. Terry se acercó a Candy y con suavidad la detuvo, luego la apartó de los demás y en un movimiento rápido cerró las puertas del comedor.

—Yo no probé mi postre— Le dijo señalándole su lugar en la mesa.

Ella lo observó confundida, luego le sonrió.

—¿Me lo das?— Le preguntó con total inocencia.

—¿Y tú qué me darás a cambio?— Exigió él.

Candy suspiró —¿Qué quieres?—

—¿Qué me ofreces?— Replicó Terry.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber que decir, aunque quería gritarle,_ lo que quieras._

Terry la tomó de la mano y la acercó a la silla que había ocupado durante la cena, luego levantó el postre y tomando la cuchara golpeó varias veces con suavidad la cubierta crocante de caramelo, sonriendo perversamente con los ojos clavados en Candy. La superficie de la crema seguía intacta y los ojos de Candy expectantes.

Con un golpe certero y firme atravesó la tostada cobertura, Candy exhalo con fuerza y luego se mordió los labios. La respiración de Terry se aceleró y abrió la boca buscando más aire en un gesto absolutamente obsceno que enloqueció a Candy.

Terry sacó la cuchara y sonriendo la llevó hasta los labios de Candy, ella la recibió gustosa y agarrándole la mano chupo con fuerza la cuchara mientras cerraba los ojos y degustaba el postre.

—Más— Le exigió.

Él no dijo una palabra, sólo obedeció.

Una nueva cucharada. Y la suave crema se dispersó por su boca y se deslizó por su garganta haciéndola gemir. No era sólo el postre. Era él.

En silencio le quitó la cucharilla y esta vez fue ella quien le ofreció el postre. Él negó con la cabeza y con la mano sobre la suya hizo que la cuchara regresara en dirección a la boca de Candy, ella consternada abrió sus labios y recibió una nueva porción, y antes de que pudiera relamerse de gusto los labios, Terry estaba besándola.

La invadió con su lengua, sin delicadezas ni reparos y ahora fue él quien gimió.

—Realmente bueno, mucho mejor servido en tus labios— Le susurró, y el vientre de Candy dolió en lo más profundo. Un dolor sordo y delicioso.

Terry le dio una cucharada más, y otra, y otra, besándola después, cada vez con más intensidad. Luego se evadieron rápidamente, sabiendo que debían abrir las puertas o algo más escandaloso sucedería.

Salieron rápidamente buscando a los demás en el salón de té. Se detuvieron en la entrada, congelados por las miradas de los demás, era obvio que sospechaban, sino era que lo sabían todo.

—¡Alto ahí!— Gritó Gisell.

Candy y Terry la miraron asustados.

—¿Lo ven?— Siguió Gisell. Todos estaban confundidos —¡Muérdago!—

Candy y Terry reclinaron sus cabezas y se quedaron embelesados contemplando el ramito de muérdago que colgaba sobre ellos.

—Ya saben cuál es la tradición— Bufó Gisell.

Candy la miró furiosa con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no pudo comunicarle toda su indignación, porque enseguida sintió como Terry inclinaba su cabeza y le daba un suave beso en los labios, elevándola, transportándola, sonrojándola, excitándola. Y era el beso más casto que le había dado jamás.

* * *

Tres días después los visitantes de américa habían llegado. La casa se había llenado de risas, gritos infantiles y emoción. Los niños habían transformado el lugar rápidamente, llenándolo de luz y alegría. Terry había sido invitado al almuerzo de bienvenida, Candy había estado concentrada en la señorita Pony y la hermana María, Elroy había mirado a Terry con suspicacia durante los tres platos y el postre enteros. Al día siguiente sería servido un banquete para celebrar el día de acción de gracias, Terry fue invitado nuevamente y Elroy volvió a clavar en él su mirada vigilante y suspicaz.

La celebración había sido realmente especial, en contra de las exigencias de la tía abuela, los niños se habían sentado en el comedor principal con los demás adultos y Arthur había sido el encargado de hacer el primer corte al pavo. Terry por primera vez sintió la calidez de estar en familia, su pecho se entibio y sonrío de principio a fin.

Mientras tomaban el postre una fuerte tormenta se desató, Terry corrió con Albert a resguardar a Teodora de la lluvia, la llevaron al establo y allí mismo Albert le ordenó a Terry que pasara la noche en Andley Manor, de ninguna manera iba a irse hasta su casa en medio de tal diluvio. En cuanto Candy lo supo algo por todo su cuerpo le dio rasquiña, aquello no era bueno, era peligroso, definitivamente peligroso.

Terry también estaba nervioso, sobre todo por la presencia de la señora Elroy Andley, algo en la mirada de aquella mujer lo hacía temblar en sus zapatos. Además estaba la idea que lo había perseguido todo el día, debía hablar con Candy, intentar aclarar las cosas, decirle lo que sentía. Pero demonios, las palabras seguían sin poder salir de su boca, era como si su cerebro se hubiera declarado su enemigo.

* * *

La lluvia continuaba azotándolos, igual de fuerte y tempestuosa. Estaba acostado mirando el techo sin conseguir dormir y era ya pasada la media noche. Desesperado se levantó y salió de su habitación. De inmediato se encontró con el recodó oeste del vestíbulo, porque por supuesto, Albert le había asignado una habitación en el primer piso. Lejos de Candy. Terry sonrío irónico, _ladrón juzga por su condición de ladrón._

Caminó buscando la salita de té y así tomar un vaso de whisky y entonces un relámpago iluminó la casa entera. Y junto a uno de los enormes ventanales frontales de la casa estaba Candy de pie viendo caer la lluvia.

—¿Candy?— Se acercó Terry.

Ella saltó —¡Me asustaste!— Susurró exaltada.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó Terry.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó ella.

—No podía dormir ¿Y tú?—

—Tampoco conseguía dormir— Le respondió y se giró rápidamente de nuevo hacia a la ventana, apretando sus ojos e intentando quitarse de la mente la imagen de Terry con aquel pijama blanco de franela. Infiernos, se lo había visto puesto tantas veces a Albert, y una sola vez en Terry había resultado enloquecedora.

Pasaron así largo rato, tan sólo viendo caer la lluvia sin decir una sola palabra. El cielo eventualmente se iluminaba por asombrosos relámpagos y luego un súbito trueno hacía retumbar la casa con dramatismo. Hacía frío, y aún así ninguno de los dos se movió un centímetro.

—¿Qué se supone que está pasando entre nosotros Candy?— Se atrevió Terry al fin.

Candy se mantuvo en silencio largo rato —No lo sé—

—¿Quieres averiguarlo?— Indagó Terry mirando la lluvia.

Candy volvió a guardar silencio varios minutos —No— Respondió finalmente.

Algo en el interior de Terry dolió y un nudo lastimó su garganta. Esperaba aquella respuesta. Iba a darse media vuelta y regresar a su cuarto, pero entonces la voz de Candy lo detuvo.

—Son muchas cicatrices Terry— Ella seguía mirando a través de la ventana —Han sido muchas cosas y creo que nunca estaremos listos para sanar— Giró su rostro y lo encaró —¿No crees que deberíamos hacerle caso al destino y desistir en esta lucha que no nos llevó a ninguna parte?—

Terry meditó largo rato su pregunta, mirándola a los ojos con frío detenimiento le respondió —No—

Candy suspiró —Demasiadas cosas dolieron mucho—

—Lo sé— Le dijo Terry.

—No— Ella se giró bruscamente hacia la ventana —No lo sabes— Y dolorosos recuerdos invadieron su memoria —Vete a dormir, Terry—

Él la miró indignado —Vete tú—

Y ahí estaban de nuevo el par de testarudos, peleando cuando se veían perdidos, era esa siempre su ruta de escape.

—¡No!— Le dijo ella colérica —Yo llegué primero—

—Pues yo llegué después, tú ya tuviste suficiente— Le dijo él queriendo irritarla.

Y lo consiguió, Candy giró entonces sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, pero él la detuvo tomándola por el brazo, se soltó con fuerza y volvió a intentar regresar a su habitación, pero él se interpuso en su camino. En un loco arranque, viendo que él obstruía su acceso a las escaleras, abrió la puerta principal y salió de la casa.

—¿Qué diablos?— Se quedó Terry brevemente congelado en su lugar.

Luego enojado como el demonio, no tuvo más opción que salir tras ella.

—¡¿Qué infiernos haces?!— Le gritó irritado bajo la lluvia, alcanzándola a mitad de camino hacia los jardines.

—¡¿Quién diablos te invitó?!— Gritó ella furiosa.

—¡Entra en la casa, maldita sea!— Le ordenó él.

—¡No!—

Terry se pasó las manos por el cabello, desesperado y completamente empapado —¡Demonios, vas a enfermarte!—

—¡Yo no me enfermo!— Gritó Candy enfebrecida.

—¡Candy, entra maldita sea!—

—¡No!—

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!— Le preguntó abatido.

Ella se le acercó hasta casi pisarle los pies —¿A qué viniste? ¿Por qué viniste?— Lo miró furiosa —¿A poner mi vida de cabeza nuevamente?— Inquirió pinchándolo con su índice en el pecho —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con tu querida Nikté? ¿Por qué? ¡Dímelo!—

Terry abrió mucho sus ojos sin saber de dónde venía todo aquello.

—¿Crees que me he olvidado de todo, Terrence?— Continuó Candy —¡No! Aún recuerdo como cerraste en mi cara esa maldita puerta en el Fulham, mientras con toda maldita cortesía la hacías pasar a ella—

La mandíbula de Terry se tensó —Sabes por qué fueron las cosas así—

—¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¡Y no quiero saberlo!— Le gritó —Tampoco quiero saber por qué la llevaste al matrimonio de Albert y Gigi, porque bailaste con ella frente a mis ojos—

—¡Me dijiste que me fuera!— Gruñó él exasperado.

—¡Que obediente!— Gritó ella con sarcasmo —¿Y seguiste también mis palabras mientras iniciabas una relación con ella? ¡Lo supe todo maldita sea! ¡Los desgraciados periódicos no permitieron que me olvidara de nada!— Jamás había estado tan furiosa. Eran varios años de frustración saliendo en unos cuantos minutos.

—Perdóname— Le pidió Terry.

Candy se quedó de piedra allí mismo, con la fría lluvia escocesa cayendo por su cuerpo, congelándola. Nada pudo presagiar esa pequeña palabra saliendo de los labios de Terry, ella sencillamente no se lo esperaba.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte— Le habló al fin —Sólo demos la vuelta a la página, tomemos distancia, y no permitamos que nada vuelva a suceder, seguiremos lastimándonos Terry, y no lo soporto más, no puedo más con esto— Y una vez terminó aquella oración caminó deprisa hacia la casa.

—¡NO!—

Un gritó profundo la detuvo al instante.

—¡NO!— Volvió a gritar Terry con decisión y fuerza.

Ella se giró con la mirada llena de confusión, y un poco atemorizada por la fuerza de su voz.

—¡No, Candy! ¡No me rindo contigo! ¡NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO CON NOSOTROS!—

Candy estaba paralizada y enmudecida.

—¡No me rindo aunque este maldito cielo se me caiga encima!— Volvió a gritar Terry —¡Te di todo mi corazón en cuanto te vi aquella noche en el Mauritania! ¡Estoy vacío, no soy nada sin ti!—

Candy temblaba y estaba segura que no era por causa del frío.

Terry dio un paso adelante —¡No desistiré, Candy! ¡No volveré a perderte, nunca más!— Y en dos largos y frenéticos pasos le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la besó. Con pasión cruda y honesta necesidad. Candy se aferró a sus antebrazos, apretándolo con fuerza. Le respondió aquel beso, porque no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer en el mundo.

—Puedes correr— Le dijo contra los labios. Volvió a besarla —No desistiré— Volvió a besarla —Te quiero conmigo, me quiero contigo— La besó de nuevo —¡Te quiero mía!—

—¡¿Por qué?!— Gritó Candy en un sollozo —¡¿Dímelo?!—

Terry la observaba aterrado, no estaba listo, tenía tanto miedo.

—¡¿Por qué?!— Volvió a gritar ella con el rostro descompuesto por la angustia.

—¡Porque te amo!—

Y la lluvia fue nada, los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio. El mundo se detuvo para Candy y su alma se rebosó de algo que jamás creyó sentir. Entonces ella le acunó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó dejando su corazón en aquel beso.

La lluvia caía despiadada sobre sus cuerpos, sus pieles mojadas y lisas se resbalaban al tocarse y de ellas salía un tenue vapor en medio de la obscuridad. Sus labios se hacían más suaves bajo la lluvia y parecían deslizarse con deliciosa facilidad. No hubo lugar para tratos delicados, el beso era desesperado, urgente y exigente. Sus lenguas se encontraban tentadoras, acariciándose y retándose.

Agitado, Terry detuvo el beso abruptamente. Candy respiraba con increíble dificultad también y se obligaba a parpadear con más fuerza para quitar la molesta agua de sus ojos.

—Vamos a la casa o vas a enfermarte, Candy— Le dijo Terry tímido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo tomó de la mano. Los dos se dirigieron caminando hacia la casa, aún absortos en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Entonces nada los preparó para lo que encontraron.

La puerta se había cerrado.

Se miraron el uno al otro, entrando rápidamente en pánico, y no por la lluvia, sino por la insipiente posibilidad de que Elroy Andley los pescara en aquella facha. Sin decir una palabra los dos corrieron de la mano hacia la entrada del servicio. Llamaron una y otra vez, pero nadie los atendió, la pesada lluvia opacaba los golpes de Terry contra la puerta de madera. Candy tenía los labios morados y tiritaba de frío. Terry tenía ya todos los músculos engarrotados y los dedos completamente tiesos.

—No insistas Terry, nadie va a abrir la bendita puerta— Replicó Candy enojada y empapada.

Terry la miró atentamente luego dejó vagar su mirada. Volvió a mirarla, volvió a apartar a mirada. Se puso las manos en la cintura con los ojos clavados en sus encharcados zapatos.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Candy.

—¡No te escuché!— Gritó Terry a través de la escandalosa lluvia.

—¡No te escucho!— Le dijo Candy más alto.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada!— Siguió Terry perdiendo la paciencia.

Candy lo miró frustrada y enojada con el bendito frío que le hacía castañear los dientes sin control.

—¡…la única opción que tenemos!— Alcanzó Candy a escuchar la mitad de la oración que Terry le gritaba.

—¿Qué cosa?— Chilló Candy.

Terry perdiendo por completo la paciencia la tomó por el brazo y le habló fuerte al oído, y aunque enojado, no pudo ignorar la corriente estremecedora que lo recorrió entero en cuanto la tocó.

—No voy a permitir que te sigas mojando… No tenemos más opción, nos vamos a mi casa ¡Ahora!—

Candy entornó los ojos casi con pánico y ni la lluvia pudo ocultar su sonrojo, producto de la innegable anticipación que con la mayor vergüenza, sintió entre las piernas.

Sin decir una palabra más la tomó de la mano y la hizo correr por el prado que llevaba hasta su casa. El camisón de Candy se pegaba fastidiosamente a sus piernas, dificultándole seguirle el ritmo a Terry. Finalmente se detuvo haciéndolos tropezar a lo dos.

—¿Qué ocurre?— La miró Terry con preocupación.

—No puedo correr— Le dijo ella simplemente. Y entonces se subió el camisón hasta la mitad de los muslos, enredando la tela entre su mano derecha —Ahora si—

Terry trago duro y se obligó a mirar al frente, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Poco más de quince minutos después, estaban exhaustos pero considerablemente más calientes frente a las puertas de la mansión Grandchester. Terry llamó a la puerta, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, y nadie le abrió. Volvieron sus rostros y se encararon. Se miraron varios segundos y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Él la haló del brazo y pegándola a su pecho la besó de nuevo, con renovada pasión y deseo incrementado. Luego se detuvo nervioso.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— Intento distraerla, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara. La delgada franela y la lluvia harían de su actual erección todo un espectáculo.

—¿Probamos en la puerta de servicio?— Sugirió Candy.

Terry asintió pero no se avanzó, luego se movió rápidamente y rogándole a los hados escoceses caminó suplicando que Candy no se diera por enterada de su penoso estado.

Llamaron y nadie contestó. Terry se giró hacia ella, claramente preocupado, luego irritado golpeó la puerta con el puño cerrado, y ésta se abrió cortésmente. Se miraron y volvieron a reír como locos.

Entraron en la casa con el mayor sigilo, mojándolo todo a su paso. De puntitas subieron por las escaleras, caminando con cuidado pues nada iluminaba su camino. Al llegar al tercer piso Terry se detuvo varios segundos. ¿_Dónde iba a cambiarse Candy_? Más importante aún ¿_Dónde iba Candy a pasar la noche_?

—Sígueme— Le dijo Terry con voz demasiado autoritaria.

—¡Shhhhhh!— Gesticuló Candy exageradamente.

—¿Qué pasa?— Susurró Terry esta vez.

—No quiero que todos se enteren que estoy aquí— Murmuró Candy acechando con los ojos la obscuridad en la casa Grandchester —Ya sabes…— Terry la miró confundido y siguió caminando, tomándola de la mano para que ella tampoco se detuviera —¡Ya sabes Terry!— Farfulló irritada —Mark y su mamá… y los demás… Podrían pensar que estamos haciendo… Ya sabes—

Terry se detuvo abruptamente y Candy que iba tras él se estrelló contra su espalda.

Él se giró lentamente —¿Haciendo qué, Candy?— Y una perversa y letalmente sensual sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos —Tengo frío, vamos por ropa seca—

Terry volvió a sonreír con suficiencia e irresistible sensualidad y las piernas de Candy temblaron patéticamente. Siguieron caminando hasta el extremo oriental de la casa y abrieron la última puerta.

—Esta es mi habitación— Le dijo Terry haciéndola pasar.

—Linda habitación— Atinó Candy a decir.

Terry siguió también y cerró la puerta tras él, y sin detenerse a pensarlo dio vuelta a la llave.

—Puedes cambiarte en mi baño— Caminó a través del cuarto y de uno de los cajones sacó un pijama blanco como el que llevaba puesto en Los Hamptons la noche en que hablaron después de reencontrarse por primera vez —Déjame sacar una toalla para mí— Lo hizo rápidamente prendiendo las luces del baño y luego se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara.

Candy sabía que estaba colorada, así que cubrió su rostro con el pijama y se metió rápidamente en el baño. Cerró la puerta pero no la ajustó, luego se deshizo velozmente de su camisón, envolvió su cabello con una toalla y con otra se secó el cuerpo ágilmente. Entonces se encontró con el dilema de su ropa interior mojada. Sin más remedio se la quitó y la escurrió dejándola junto al camisón, luego se deslizó dentro del suave pijama de Terry. Se dispuso a salir, pero justo frente a la puerta se detuvo, ¿_Dónde iba ella a dormir aquella noche_? Levantó la cara con angustia y por entre la delgada franja que separaba a la puerta del marco vio a Terry secándose la cabeza con la toalla, luego la dejó en un sillón, desabotonó los dos botones superiores del pijama de Albert y se lo sacó deslizándolo por su cabeza. La boca de Candy se secó al verle el pecho desnudo por primera vez. Dios santo, era realmente hermoso.

Sus músculos pectorales ascendían y descendían pausadamente y una suave mata de vello se dispersaba en la parte superior de su pecho. Su cintura estaba bellamente esculpida y sus músculos abdominales se marcaban sutilmente bajo su piel. Luego sus bíceps se tensaron cuando introdujo sus pulgares en el elástico del pantalón y de un solo tirón lo bajó hasta sus pies. Candy jadeó y se tapó la boca fuertemente con las manos. _Tenía el trasero más maravilloso de este lado del Atlántico,_ pensó Candy. Pero su placer voyeur no duró mucho, porque él estuvo rápidamente vestido con un pijama idéntico al suyo.

Candy respiró hondo obligándose a recomponerse y entonces salió con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios —Estamos iguales— Le dijo señalando los pijamas.

—En ti se ve mucho mejor— Susurró Terry. Y no lo decía por cortesía, el delgado pijama dejaba completamente expuesta la curva de sus senos y sus pezones erguidos por los restos del frío en su cuerpo. Tosiendo se obligó a quitar a mirada de su pecho.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir yo, Terry?—

—He estado pensando en eso— Le dijo nervioso —Sino quieres que nadie se entere de que pasaste la noche en esta casa, lo mejor es te quedes aquí… Conmigo— Finalizó fingiendo segura indiferencia.

Candy parpadeó varias veces intentando asimilar la noticia —¿Tú vas a dormir en el suelo?— Preguntó mirando la cama.

—Si tú así lo prefieres—

Candy asintió en silencio y velozmente cruzó la habitación, subió a la cama y se metió bajo las cobijas. Terry fue hasta un armario y empezó a sacar varias cobijas gruesas y almohadas, luego las acomodó al lado de la chimenea. Candy lo miraba con atención desde la cama, con todo el rostro sumergido bajo las cobijas y apenas los ojos curiosos siguiendo a Terry por la habitación.

Lo vio sacar varios leños y encender la chimenea, luego apagó la luz del baño y se acostó.

Veinte minutos después ella seguía mirándolo impacientemente. Él parecía haberse quedado dormido pues no se movía ni un poco.

Diez minutos más tarde Candy se bajó de la cama y caminando despacio se acercó a Terry, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba suavemente. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado y le quitó un mechón de la cara. Y entonces lo vio sonreír.

Ella inclinó el rostro curiosa y antes de que pudiera adivinarlo Terry le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la tumbó en el suelo junto a él.

—¿Por qué me espías pecosa?— Ronroneó Terry girándose y apoyando su torso sobre el de Candy.

Ella estaba muda.

—¿No vas a hablar tarzán fisgón?—

—Yo no soy fisgona— Se defendió arrugando su nariz.

—¿Ah no?— Se burló Terry —¿Entonces qué hacías?—

—Quería saber si tenías frío— Inventó Candy.

—Estoy acostado frente a la chimenea— Susurró Terry bajando su rostro hacia el cuello de Candy.

—Pero te habías mojado y todo eso— Habló Candy con la voz entrecortada y con su respiración haciéndose dificultosa.

Terry la besó de nuevo en el cuello, y toda ella se volvió líquida y suave. Él la repasó con la lengua y luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, Candy gimió suavemente y él sonrió sobre su piel, ella pudo sentirlo. Y mientras transitaba hacia el otro lado de su cuello se subió por completo sobre ella, separándole las piernas con las suyas. Candy quería gritar, jamás había sentido el peso de un hombre sobre ella, y el peso de Terry se sentía maravilloso. Abarcándola por todos lados, presionando en ella, en su cuerpo suave y anhelante.

—¿A qué venías pecosa?— La pinchó él.

—Ya te lo dije, quería saber si tenías frío—

—¿Y qué si lo tengo? ¿Vas a calentarme?— Le preguntó subiendo su rostro y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella jadeó y se mordió el labio inferior. La estaba enloqueciendo. Entonces Terry capturó nuevamente sus labios, besándola exigente, y ella audaz, volvió a buscar la piel de su espalda. Le subió la camisa con desespero y paseo las manos por su piel, _oh, si, estaba cálido, no tenía frío._ Pensó Candy ociosamente. Terry se incorporó rápidamente dejándola de besar, y se sacó la camisa con agilidad. Oh, allí estaba aquel delicioso pecho contra ella, para ella, pensó codiciosa. Él volvió a besarla y le exploró con torturante suavidad la boca con su lengua, ella aprendía rápido y sin reparos le devolvió el favor. Terry gimió complacido y pronto sus caderas empezaron a imitar el vaivén de sus lenguas. Candy gimió con fuerza, agradecida con la deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpos entre sus muslos, se sentía como el cielo, en cierta manera era un alivió y en otra un algo indefinido que iba en continuo aumento. Y por alguna razón primaria su cuerpo vibró al sentirlo duro contra su pelvis, se sentía poderoso, masculino, delicioso.

Terry volvió a asaltar su cuello y le pasó la lengua por sus clavículas mientras sus dedos hábiles iban deshaciendo los botones de la camisa del pijama de Candy. Ella no se opuso, quería que él la tocara ahí, aunque extrañamente no quería que la viera.

La camisa se abrió en dos y Terry respiró pesadamente, pero antes de que pudiera descender y ver aquella anhelada parte de su anatomía, Candy le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—No— Susurró sonriendo nerviosa.

—Lo siento— Se apresuró Terry.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No te detengas!— Le pidió ella desesperada.

Ahora fue Terry quien sonrió ampliamente —¿Qué pasa?—

—Es vergonzoso— Balbuceó Candy.

—No hay nada de que avergonzarse— Le susurró él al oído —Me muero por verte, mi cuerpo duele por verte—

Candy volvió a gemir y esta vez mientras él volvía a descender simplemente cerró los ojos entregada al placer de ser contemplada y deseada.

Los ojos de Terry se obscurecieron al descubrirla allí por vez primera. Sus senos eran hermosos, perfectos. Redondos, turgentes, tersos, y a él le pareció, orgullosos. Sus aureolas eran pálidas y suaves, y sus pezones tímidamente pequeños, apenas un botón inflamado, sino bien por el frío, esperaba que fuera por él. Los miraba con adoración, y pronto su mano siguió a sus ojos, y rodeándole con la yema de su dedo medio la aureola, la acarició. Inmediatamente aquella zona se hizo más obscura y algo cambió también en la textura de la piel, el pezón se irguió demandante, y sin poder evitarlo, dejó que su lengua se deslizara por él con cadente lujuria. Candy gimió con fuerza, moviéndose bajo él, torturando su erección, excitándolo sin control. Y sin poderse contener más se metió el pequeño pezón entre los labios. Candy volvió a gemir, esta vez abriendo la boca, haciendo deliciosos sonidos de desesperada lujuria, volviéndolo loco. Le acarició el otro seno con su mano, envolviéndolo, mimándolo, llenándose de ella. Y la apretó entre sus labios, ella gimió nuevamente, y entonces succionó, con medida fuerza, queriendo controlarse, deleitándose en ella. Justo ahí sabía exquisita, quería probarla entera. Volvió a chupar su pezón, esta vez con más determinación, y esta vez ella gimió su nombre y se arqueó contra él, levantando su propia pelvis en el impulso.

Terry gruñó respirando pesadamente, y rápidamente pasó la atención a su otro seno, repitiendo el proceso. Acariciando, lamiendo, probando, chupando. Y la respuesta de ella seguía creciendo, gimiendo sin miramientos, moviendo deliciosamente las caderas bajo él, estimulándolo de la manera perfecta, tallando su cuerpo contra el de él con enloquecedora precisión. Iba a estallar.

Con pesar abandonó sus senos y volvió a besarla, tenía que besarla. Ella le respondió con desbordada pasión, y esta vez fue él quien se movió sobre ella, oh, y sí que podía moverse, balanceó su pelvis sobre Candy y friccionó su desesperada erección contra ella, estimulándola en los lugares más necesitados. Pronto sus movimientos se hicieron más desesperados mientras ella le arañaba la espalda. Seguía moviéndose fuerte, violentamente y ella le respondía con igual ahínco, despegando constantemente sus caderas del suelo, buscando apretar su contacto. Candy gemía su nombre una y otra vez y el jadeaba el suyo.

_Oh Dios estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, podía sentirlo,_ pensaba frenética la obnubilada mente de Candy, lo alcanzaría.

—¡Ahí justo ahí!— Gimió desesperada mientras el delicioso orgasmo la atravesaba entera. Terry la mordió en el hombro, apretando las almohadas bajo Candy, luchando por no eyacular sobre ella. Así que de un solo movimiento se bajó de su cuerpo y respiró una y otra vez obligándose a calmarse, _Dios, era imposible_.

Aún temblando de placer Candy volteó su cara y lo miró —¿Está todo bien?—

—Sí— Susurró Terry y la besó fugazmente en los labios. La envolvió con las cobijas y el mismo se arropó. La hizo voltearse y le abrazó la cintura por la espalda —Duérmete—

Ella se acurrucó cerca de él, con el cuerpo laxo y dichoso —Te amo, Terry— Murmuró justo antes de quedarse dormida.

Él la besó en la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, no dando crédito a su fortuna —Te amo, Candy—

CONTINUARÁ…


	25. Capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

* * *

**Hola a todos!  
**

**Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos!**

* * *

Respiró hondo y se removió, algo colgaba de su cintura. Lentamente abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacía su abdomen, algo dentro de ella se movió como la mantequilla sobre un sartén caliente cuando fue consciente de que era la mano de Terry suspendida en la curva de su abdomen. En cada exhalación su dedo medio casi le tocaba el ombligo. Él respiraba suavemente a su lado, calentándole la nuca con su aliento, estaba tan cerca que todo parecía irreal.

Estudió despacio la mano que reposaba desprevenida pero posesiva sobre ella, tenía los dedos largos y elegantes y sus uñas eran un bonito ovalo perfectamente recortado. La piel era blanca, pulcra y de una forma inexplicable, absolutamente masculina, como lo era también la forma en que estaban relajados sus nudillos y más arriba, los suaves y lisos vellos que le cubrían discretamente el contorno de la muñeca. No era la clase de hombre que pudiera denominarse velludo, pero aquí y allá ordenados y masculinos vellos lo cubrían como seda, haciéndolo irresistiblemente sexy. Aquella visión era como un extraordinario redescubrimiento, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho durante los últimos seis años.

Despacio, muy despacio, se giró. Él suspiró con fuerza y se volteó ligeramente quedando acostado sobre su espalda sin despertarse. Candy contuvo el aliento hasta que él estuvo quieto de nuevo, luego una lenta sonrisa se formó en su cara. Él era absolutamente hermoso, y allí dormido con el rostro apenas iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea que ya casi se extinguían, lucía tan tranquilo y apacible que el corazón de Candy se llenó de secreto regocijo.

Tenía una nariz recta, de líneas fuertes, los huesos de su mandíbula se dibujaban con determinación, dándole ese aire tan varonil. Allí mismo su barba le llenaba con sutileza el rostro de una tenue sombra que se extendía hasta la mitad de su garganta. No se resistió y le pasó los dedos temblorosos y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo tan áspero como esperaba, por el contrario, su naciente barba era suave, resultaba muy agradable tocarle allí.

Él se movió un poco, entonces ella detuvo su caricia y volvió a perderse en su rostro. Las espesas pestañas obscuras descansaban con gracia infantil sobre la piel donde iniciaban sus pómulos, tenías las pestañas adorables como las de un niño. Era tan hermoso que le resultaba increíble pensar que ella tenía el placer de contemplarlo. Él volvió a removerse, abriendo levemente la boca. Esa boca. Tenía los labios más irresistibles que hubiera visto jamás, sutilmente voluptuosos, sonrosados y tersos. Se moría por besarlo de nuevo, pero no se arriesgaría a despertarlo.

Respiró profundamente y se volteó clavando su mirada en el techo, rápidamente sus ojos volaron por la habitación. Todos los muebles y las molduras en las paredes estaban hechos de madera de nogal obscura, lisa y brillante. Todo era grande allí, cómo no se había percatado al entrar. Claro había estado tiritando y pensando obsesivamente en que pasaría una vez apagaran las luces.

La cama era enorme, nunca había visto una de ese tamaño, ni siquiera la de Albert y Gisell en Lakewood. Ocho gruesísimos y macizos postes de madera se acomodaban uno tras otro rodeando la cama como si pretendieran armar un dosel, pero la estructura grande y poderosa en sí misma anulaba inmediatamente toda idea de un romántico pabellón que la adornara. Los tapices eran azules con motivos barrocos dorados. Era realmente ostentoso pero a pesar de ello de buen gusto, iba con la personalidad de Terry, pero al mismo tiempo representaba una contradicción, sabía que él renegaría de los lujos de aquella habitación pues le recordarían su conexión con la nobleza.

Una brisa se filtró de alguna parte y le erizó la piel del pecho. ¿_Del pecho_?

Una rápida mirada hacia abajo le dejó darse cuenta que tenía la camisa del pijama completamente desabotonada y que sus senos estaban apenas cubiertos con total negligencia. Los recuerdos de la reciente noche le invadieron la mente, sintió su vientre calentarse provocativamente al recordar las deliciosas caricias de Terry, la manera en que la había recorrido con sus manos y sus labios, y la deliciosa forma en que había danzado sobre su cuerpo. Sintió como se sonrojaba, aquello resultaba tan abrumadoramente ilícito y a la vez sensual y tentador. No sabía a dónde irían a parar, si era honesta, no le interesaba averiguarlo, sólo quería vivir justo ese precioso momento y no pensar en nada más, regodearse en las palabras que él le había dicho bajo la lluvia y depositar toda su fe en que en realidad las heridas podían sanar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su recién adquirido carácter que la incitaba a disfrutar abiertamente del presente, tampoco tenía las agallas para lidiar con todas las posibles consecuencias. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y corriendo levemente las cortinas, vio que en el horizonte el cielo empezaba a colorearse purpureo, tenías que regresar cuanto antes a Andley Manor. Se acomodó el pijama y tomó de sobre uno de los sillones una gabardina gris y se cubrió con ella. Luego consiguió un lápiz y papel en la mesa de lectura de Terry y le escribió una nota disculpándose por llevarse su ropa y diciéndole que se marchaba porque no quería despertar al dragón dormido que era su tía abuela.

Fue por sus babuchas pero al meter uno de sus pies se dio cuenta que seguían igual de mojadas, Gisell la crucificaría si se llegara a enterar de lo que había hecho con su precioso regalo. Así que caminó de nuevo hacia el armario de Terry y sacó un par de botas marrón, se las puso, le dedicó una última e interminable mirada soñadora a Terry y abandonó la casa Grandchester corriendo como una loca hasta Andley Manor.

* * *

Al llegar aún no había amanecido y la casa seguía dormida, la rodeó y encontró las ventanas corredizas del salón de té. Sabía que podría abrirlas, esa sería la parte fácil, el problema consistía en alcanzarlas, pues estaban considerablemente lejos del suelo. Meditó largamente cuál sería la mejor estrategia de escalado, y haciendo acopio de sus antiguos talentos, trepó por entre los angostos peldaños, empujo una vez. La ventana no cedió, una segunda vez. La ventana se mantuvo indolente. Los brazos le ardían por la fuerza que hacían para mantenerla en aquella posición de ascenso, así que perdiendo la paciencia empujó fuerte la ventana hasta que está se abrió, no sin antes hacer un horroroso estruendo. Paralizó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, inclusive congeló el gesto de preocupación que llevaba en el rostro, esperando que así el sonido se extinguiera y consiguiera salir indemne. De alguna manera fantástica, resultó.

Caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación y se encerró respirando hondo, luego se zambulló en su cama dispuesta a dormir el tiempo que le fuera permitido, soñar una y otra vez con Terry y sus nuevos recuerdos.

Se vio obligada a bajar a desayunar a las diez de la mañana, intentó disimular su desaliñado aspecto, producto de la falta de sueño y se motivó una y otra vez con la promesa de huevos revueltos y tostadas recién horneadas con mantequilla. Una sonrisa siguió a sus ojos entusiasmados al ver el desayuno servido, y ni siquiera la molesta rasquiña que tenía en la nariz la hizo desistir de comer como sí no existiera un mañana. Iba a tomar más tostadas cuando una ráfaga de estornudos la aquejó irritándola, los ignoró y siguió atacando la comida.

No obstante, Albert no los ignoró, la observó suspicaz sin que ella siquiera lo notara, luego fingiendo naturalidad habló sin dirigirse a nadie en específico.

—He recibido una carta de Mark— Untó mantequilla a su tostada —El joven que trabaja en la casa Grandchester— Miró a Candy quien se pretendía indiferente sin lograrlo en realidad —Pues como lo notan, Terry ya no está aquí— Mordió su tostada y clavó sus ojos en Candy, ella no movió sus ojos de su plato de desayuno —La carta está escrita en nombre de Terry, me decía que, apenado por abusar de mi confianza— Sonrió Albert con malicia y desconfianza —Había decidido marcharse muy temprano, para no causar más molestias, claro…— Bebió de su té con leche —Me pedía esencialmente que le ayudara a llevar a Teodora hasta su casa— Miró a Candy nuevamente reclinando la cabeza. Gisell empezaba a interesarse en el tono de su marido y también fijo su vista en Candy quien seguía comiendo sin parar —Mark me ha dicho además que Terry ha pescado un fuerte resfriado—

—¿Qué has dicho?— Soltó Candy abruptamente.

Todos en la mesa giraron sus cabezas hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Albert siguió hablando tranquilamente —Probablemente fue por salir tan temprano en la mañana—

—Iré a verlo inmediatamente— Enunció Candy levantándose de la mesa.

—¡De ninguna manera!— Declaró Elroy con fuerza pero sin subir el tono de su voz —¿Qué podrán decir las personas de bien de que vayas a la solitaria casa de un hombre soltero? Es un marqués, pero eso no le resta indecencia a una visita tan deshonrosa— Miró a Candy a los ojos —Entiendo que son amigos desde el colegio, con gusto te acompañaré esta tarde a visitarlo, como las normas de las buenas costumbres lo dictan—

Candy se enmudeció desesperada, sin saber qué hacer para escaparse lo antes posible e ir a ver a Terry, quien había enfermado por su tonta idea de salir en medio de un aguacero escoces durante la madrugada.

—Tía Elroy— Le dijo Gisell con tono pausado —Acceder a un médico en esta zona es sumamente complicado— Todos la miraron extrañados por su mentira. Los ojos de Albert se abrieron impresionados y por un momento enojados con su mujer —Candy es enfermera y puede prestarle la ayuda que necesita, nunca se sabe qué podría ocurrir, es mejor prevenir— Respiró profundamente —Yo la acompañaría, pero hay ciertas cosas que necesito hablar contigo tía— Agregó sacudiendo las pestañas y caminando en dirección a Elroy —Pidámosle a Dorothy que acompañé a Candy hasta la casa Grandchester y que se quede allí con ella mientras sea necesario— Concluyó tomando a Elroy por el brazo y sacándola absolutamente confundida del comedor.

Albert miró a Candy muy serio, pero ésta no le permitió hablar, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llevaba a Dorothy casi a rastras hasta los establos para ordenar un carruaje que las llevara donde Terry.

* * *

—Dame un momento— Le dijo Candy a Dorothy deteniéndola en el vestíbulo de la casa de Terry.

Pasados poco más cinco de minutos volvió a toda velocidad y le dio un libro que había pedido prestado de la biblioteca —Toma— Dorothy la miró extrañada —Se llama Orgullo y Prejuicio ¿Ya lo leíste?— Su doncella negó confundida con la cabeza —¡Bien! Léelo, te encantará, ahora iré a _trabajar,_ atenderé al señor Grandchester—

Y abandonó el lugar con increíble velocidad.

Mark la acompañó hasta la habitación de Terry, ella caminó tan rápido y tan preocupada que no se dio cuenta de que había quedado en completa evidencia. No había necesitado ninguna indicación para llegar hasta la habitación en mención.

Entraron y vio a Terry dormido en su cama, cubierto con varias frazadas y con el rostro ligeramente sonrosado por la fiebre. La culpa le atacó el estómago sin piedad y le puso los nervios de punta. Caminó decidida hasta la cama y lo llamó con suavidad, él le sonrió con debilidad y ella sacó la bolsa con su utilería de enfermera, chequeó la temperatura de Terry, su tensión arterial y la irrigación sanguínea en ojos y boca. Terry sonreía como un niño dejándose examinar, pero sus ojos delataban cansancio y dolor.

—¿Qué sientes?— Le preguntó Candy suavemente.

—Siento la cabeza como un zepelín— Le respondió sonriendo —Y me duele la garganta—

—Lo siento— Articuló Candy con vergüenza sin dejar salir ningún sonido.

Terry arrugó el cejo y negó con la cabeza —En absoluto es tu culpa— Luego le sonrió —Pero si te sientes responsable, cuida de mí—

Candy se sonrojó y queriendo desviar la atención le pidió a Mark traer agua tibia, hojas de naranjo y un paño limpio, luego sacó varios de los jarabes que llevaba con ella y eligió dos para Terry, los puso en su mesita de noche y luego le sirvió una cucharada de cada uno.

Al llegar Mark, se lavó las manos e introdujo las hojas de naranjo triturándolas en el agua, luego sumergió el paño y lo llevó hasta donde Terry, antes de que le pudiera poner la tela sobre la frente, Terry despidió sin mucho tacto a Mark. Se quedaron solosen la habitación mirándose el uno al otro durante varios minutos, luego ella le puso el paño en la frente tratando de silenciar las escandalosas miradas.

Terry estuvo dormido casi todo el día, su temperatura se incrementó asustando a Candy, pero ella continuó haciendo las compresas de agua tibia con hojas de naranjo, haciendo que los poros de su piel se abrieran y facilitando así el proceso de enfriamiento natural del cuerpo. Terry tosía de vez en cuando y tenía los labios resecos, para Candy nunca había sido tan doloroso verlo. En nada quedaban las discusiones y conflictos, verlo sufriendo por los escalofríos y la fiebre le partían el corazón. _Oh Dios, cuanto lo amaba._

Para cuando Dorothy subió a llamarla a comunicarle que Albert había ordenado que regresaran, la temperatura de Terry había vuelto a elevarse, temblaba y gruñía suavemente cosas incoherentes, seguramente producto de la fiebre. Candy ignoró a Dorothy, luego el emisario de Andley Manor en persona fue hasta ella para pedirle que regresara con él. Candy se negó rotunda y le pidió al hombre que le comunicara a su hermano que no iba a dejar la casa Grandchester hasta que Terry se hubiera estabilizado. El hombre, derrotado, no tuvo más opción que regresar y soportar el mal genio de la señora Elroy.

* * *

Las primeras horas de la noche habían sido especialmente difíciles, pero unos minutos después de la media noche, la fiebre por fin cedió y Terry pareció dormir plácidamente. Luego de las tres de la madrugada Candy misma se rindió al cansancio del día y se quedó dormida sentada en el sillón de Terry.

A la mañana siguiente Dorothy la despertó muy temprano, Candy chequeó a Terry. Ya no había ningún rastro de fiebre y sus ojos lucían saludablemente irrigados. Le dejó indicaciones a Mark acerca de cómo suministrarle los jarabes y le hizo prometerle que si Terry volvía a recaer, se lo haría saber al instante.

Cansada abordó el carruaje y regresó en compañía de Dorothy, quien fastidiosamente emocionada no paraba de hablar acerca del maravilloso Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Candy cayó rendida en su cama a las siete en punto de la mañana y justo al medio día estuvo de nuevo en pie. Tomó un breve pero eficaz baño, una taza de café, un caldo de carne y sin tener en cuenta la consideración de nadie, se fue de nuevo a la casa Grandchester.

* * *

Estaba a punto de tomar la espumera que ya estaba lista sobre su cómoda y escuchó como Mark la saludaba. Corriendo como un niño travieso, se secó las manos y se metió bajo las cobijas, cerró los ojos y se enmascaró con un gesto apesadumbrado.

Candy entró en la habitación y descargó sobre su mesa de lectura un paquete, luego caminó lentamente hacia él y le tocó la frente chequeando su temperatura. _Todo parecía normal esta vez,_ respiró aliviada. Le acomodó las almohadas y le acarició el rostro con ternura y devoción, entonces Terry abrió lentamente los ojos fingiendo agotamiento.

—¿Cómo estás?— Le sonrió Candy dulcemente.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza— Mintió. Candy le dedicó una mirada compasiva.

Candy frunció el cejo —¿Tienes el cabello húmedo?—

Terry se quedó mudo unos instantes —Y me duele un poco la garganta—

Candy entrecerró los ojos con malicia y sin avisos bajó las cobijas —Ropa limpia…— Masculló —¡Tienes puestos los zapatos!—

—Estaba casi en la indigencia— Se defendió Terry.

—Mentiroso— Lo acusó Candy.

—Has sido mi enfermera— Le dedicó Terry una mirada que le cortó la respiración —¿Podrías culparme?—

Candy guardó silenció totalmente abstraída en él y su irritante belleza —Claro que si— Le respondió —Y como te encuentras en buen estado… Regreso a mi casa—

—No tan rápido— La detuvo él capturándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su lado en la cama —¿De verdad dejarías a tu paciente moribundo solo a su suerte?—

—No estás moribundo Terry—

—Oh si Candy, si lo estoy— Le pasó las cobijas por encima y los cubrió por completo a los dos —Muero de amor por ti—

Ella se sonrojó, la combinación de sus palabras y las pesadas cobijas era demasiado.

—Cuando era niño— Le dijo poniendo de nuevo su torso sobre ella igual que la noche anterior —Adoraba meterme así bajo las cobijas, solía pensar que de esta manera tenía acceso a un mundo sólo mío, donde todo marchaba perfectamente, era feliz y todo era posible—

Candy sonrió tan enternecida que las lágrimas parecieron empujar desde su garganta, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura. Él ya no era un niño.

—Quédate aquí conmigo, Candy— Le dio un rápido beso en los labios estremeciéndolos a los dos —Creemos aquí bajo las cobijas un nuevo mundo para los dos, donde todo sea posible—

Ella le acarició el rostro apenas rosándolo con los dedos, adorándolo con los ojos —Desearía que fuera así de fácil Terry— Él la observó atento —Pero aún no puedo dejar de sentir que este dulce, dulce amor es peligroso para mí— Candy suspiró —Me siento tan segura a tu lado, pero me inundan miles de dudas… Me has devuelto el deseo de vivir y de amar, pero temo tanto que mi condena sea creer que te tengo y luego perderte— Él la miraba atento y concentrado en cada una de sus palabras —El amor no es un juego… Y yo no quiero jugar nunca más, yo me muero por amarte, me muero por consumirme en ti… Me quemas y me llenas de estas deliciosas emociones, pero al mismo tiempo estoy aterrada— Ella lo miró justo a los ojos y por primera vez en su vida abrió por completo las puertas de su alma, él pudo verlo y el corazón se le estremeció al verla tan vulnerable —No soportaría un golpe más, no soportaría perderte otra vez—

—Jamás, Candy— Susurró Terry con el corazón, cargado de emoción —No me iré jamás, no renunciaré a ti nunca— Le tomó la mano con la que ella le acariciaba el rostro y se la besó con reverencia —No hay en el mundo nada más sagrado para mí que tú, eres mi ángel, me salvaste de mí mismo, me dejaste ver en ti la bondad del mundo y la verdadera posibilidad de la felicidad, cambiaste mi vida, desde que llegaste a mi has sido mi motivo, mis ganas, mi deseo de seguir viviendo, de hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, de luchar— La besó dulcemente en los labios —Quisiera ser digno de ti, pero dudo que haya nadie en el mundo que lo consiga… Así que no puedo ser más que un bastardo oportunista y llevarte conmigo a la primera oportunidad porque no estoy dispuesto a renunciar… Y entonces lucharé cada día de mi existencia incansablemente para merecerte y haré que la misión de mi vida sea hacerte feliz… Todos y cada uno de los días de nuestra existencia—

Candy suspiró sobrecogida con sus palabras —¿Y él pasado?—

—El pasado es el pasado— Murmuró él con timidez.

—Las heridas ya no duelen— Le dijo Candy mirando distraída a ningún lugar —Pero las cicatrices están ahí—

—Déjame borrártelas con besos— Le pidió Terry con humildad.

—¿Y las que yo te he dejado a ti?— Preguntó Candy temerosa.

—Hacen parte de mi historia, Candy— Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla —Y me han llevado hasta a ti, no cambiaría eso por nada, las cosas han sido así por alguna razón—

—No, Terry— Rebatió Candy —Te causé tanto daño siendo una tonta, aún no logró comprender cómo pude tomar aquellas decisiones y no pensar en ti...— Discutía ella frenética.

—Cásate conmigo— Dijo Terry con voz firme.

Todo alrededor de Candy se deshizo, y en el sentido más honesto, bajo aquellas cobijas habían construido un nuevo mundo, una nueva galaxia, otra dimensión, en donde ella había perdido el habla y nadaba entre el eco de sus palabras, _"Cásate conmigo"._

—Por favor— Siguió Terry —Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz… Quiero hacerte feliz cada día cuando me levante en las mañanas y cuando me vaya a dormir en las noches, déjame adorarte el resto de mi vida—

Aquello era sencillamente irreal, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y aquel lugar profundo en su corazón le decía una y otra vez que jamás creyó que aquel momento algún día fuera verdad. Ni en sus sueños más ambiciosos y llenos de fantasía mientras lo extrañaba todos aquellos años desde el día mismo en que él abandonó el San Pablo, imaginó que alguna vez él le pidiera aquello, por alguna razón jamás se lo había permitido. Y allí estaba él, sobre ella, construyendo un mundo para los dos bajo aquellas pesadas y ahora mágicas cobijas de lana. Sin poder evitarlo se llevó las manos al rostro y las lágrimas se deslizaron incesantes por su cara.

—No, por favor no— Le pidió Terry angustiado. Le retiró las manos con suavidad y besó cada una de sus lágrimas, limpiándola, curándola.

—Oh Terry— Gimió Candy —Te amo tanto—

Y ahora fueron sus ojos los que se llenaron de lágrimas —Y yo a ti mi hermosa pecosa— La besó con fuerza desesperada —¡Cásate conmigo, por favor, cásate conmigo!—

Candy sentía como su cabeza casi convulsa asentía una y otra vez, llena de felicidad, de alegre irrealidad —Si— Lo besó —Si, si, si— Le susurraba con la voz ahogada.

—¿Si?— Repitió Terry incrédulo.

—Si— Corroboró Candy tímidamente entusiasmada, enmarcándole el rostro entre sus manos.

—Oh Dios, Candy, me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra—

Candy rio tontamente —Tú me haces la mujer más feliz, Terry, increíblemente feliz—

—¡Oh Dios!— Gritó Terry emocionado al tiempo que se arrodillaba en la cama, con Candy entre sus piernas y levantando la cobija en su arranque —¡Te vas a casar conmigo!—

—¡Si!— Continuó Candy emocionada —Lo haré, lo haremos—

Súbitamente volvió a acomodarse sobre ella, las cobijas seguían cubriéndolos pero ahora sus cabezas habían quedado descubiertas —Vas a ser mi esposa— Expiró audiblemente —Mía, Candy, mía— Suspiró y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

—Y tú serás mío— Le dijo ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Eso seguro, señora Grandchester— Le dijo Terry, ella sonrío con los ojos por completo iluminados de dicha —Tuyo, siempre tuyo—

—No será sencillo, Terry— Le dijo ella acariciándole el rostro.

—Las cosas que valen la pena nunca lo son— Agregó el mirándola fijamente —Hemos esperado demasiado, Candy, lo merecemos—

—Lo sé— Aseguró Candy desde el fondo de su corazón.

Terry no paró de celebrar, de demostrarle su alegría, y Candy después de tanto tiempo se permitió creer, se exigió confiar en que podría ser feliz al lado del hombre que había amado toda su vida y quien por gracia del destino también la amaba.

Pronto los minutos se hicieron horas, entre abrazos, besos y mimos.

—Dan casi las seis, Terry— Señaló Candy.

—Ujum— Musitó él.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de reprobación —Eso quiere decir que hace muchas horas pasó mi momento para marcharme, la tía abuela habrá de estar caminando por las paredes, irritando a Albert en el camino—

—No te han mandado llamar— Susurró Terry fingiendo inocencia.

Ella se rio con censura —Eso no quiere decir que estén esperándome—

—No irás a dejar a un hombre enfermo condenado a su suerte— Le cuchicheó al oído.

—¡Ya no estás enfermo!— Lo regañó Candy frunciendo el ceño pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Claro que sí, ya te he dicho que estoy enfermo de amor por ti— Volvió a farfullar muy cerca de ella —Cuando estoy tan cerca de ti, tengo fiebres y respiro con mucha dificultad, inclusive me mareo a veces—

Candy se quedó muda unos instantes —No digas esas cosas— Lo reprendió otra vez —Debemos ser más prudentes, no queremos que las cosas se salgan de control—

—Ay señorita Andley, sí queremos, cuanto queremos— Le habló pegado a la piel de su garganta.

—Terry, debo irme—

—No— Dijo él con una fuerza sutil que no admitía discusiones.

—¿Qué?— Se quejó Candy.

—No te irás hoy Candy— La miró a los ojos con intensidad —Te necesito... estoy enfermo—

Ella aspiró con fuerza, buscando las palabras para evadirlo, buscando el valor para regresar a su casa. Pero no lo consiguió, ella quería quedarse allí y enfermar de amor con él.

Minutos después una de las mucamas les llevó frutas, vino y quesos.

—Ven— Le dijo Terry tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta su cama.

—¿Vamos a comer en la cama?— Preguntó Candy extrañada.

—Sí, siempre es más divertido— Respondió él guiñándole un ojo —Todo es más divertido en la cama—

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida con su lasciva respuesta, pero no se sonrojó, no, esta vez lo que no pudo evitar fue apretar sus labios uno contra otro llena de anticipación, Dios, no se detendría a pensar, quería disfrutar de él, completamente, después de todo había padecido casi diez años de abstinencia. Había desperdiciado el tiempo en el San Pablo, ahora estaba resuelta a recuperarlo. Todo podría durar tan poco, no iba a correr riesgos.

Él se sentó frente a ella en la cama, cruzó las piernas y apoyó allí mismo la bandeja —¿Quieres?—

Ella levantó una ceja en contestación.

Terry tomó una de las fresas y la llevó hasta sus labios, el húmedo sabor la encendió prontamente, de nuevo no eran las fresas, era él.

—¿Saben bien?— Le preguntó Terry con la mirada nublada. Ella asintió en silencio —Déjame probar, dame una—

El estómago de Candy tembló unos segundos y tuvo que abrir su boca para dejar salir el tensionado aire de sus pulmones, luego tomó una fresa de la bandeja y la llevó hasta los labios de Terry. Estaban recién lavadas, aún mojadas, suaves y pulposas. En el momento justo en que ella iba a retirar su mano, él se la tomó y la llevó de nuevo hasta sus labios, luego introdujo el delicado dedo índice en su boca, Candy gimió bajito, casi como un lamento. El interior de su boca era cálido y asombrosamente suave, sintió como le rodeaba el dedo con la lengua, Dios aquello la estaba enloqueciendo.

Entonces él lamió también su dedo medio y su pulgar —No queremos que un solo resto de fruta se desperdicie ¿Verdad?—

Candy negó con la cabeza, demasiado perdida en sus sensaciones como para responder coherentemente. Terry volvió sus ojos a la bandeja y esta vez tomó un trozo de queso gorgonzola y se lo dio mirándola a los ojos, ella masticó lentamente, perdida en él y en aquel absurdo que constituía tanta excitación por comer. Rápidamente Terry sirvió en una de las copas un tentadoramente obscuro cabernet sauvignon y le dio también de beber. La explosión de sabor que le provocó la combinación del queso y el vino la hizo gemir.

—¿Te gusta?— Le preguntó malvado.

—Sí— Respondió ella lamiéndose los labios. En cuanto mejor era el sabor, más se excitaba —Es mi turno— Se aventuró intrépida —¿Tal vez este?— Dijo tomando una lámina de queso gruyere, luego se la dio y lo observó atenta, tomó la copa de la que había bebido y esta vez ella le dio de beber. Él apagó sus ojos sensualmente, disfrutando de los sabores —¿Te gusta?— Le devolvió ella la pregunta.

—Me gusta— Jadeó Terry.

Candy tomó otro trago de vino y se permitió darle otro a él, posó sus ojos de nuevo en la bandeja y tomó un gajo de naranja y puso el trozo entre sus dientes. Inclinando su cuerpo se acercó a él y le recorrió los labios con el mojado trozo de fruta, llenándolo de dulce acidez. Sin avisos, él la tomó por el cuello y se lanzó sobre ella, partiendo la naranja entre sus propios dientes y rápidamente la consumió en un beso sin pausa.

Ella sabía a naranja, nunca antes le había gustado tanto aquella fruta. Quería devorarla, Dios, tendría que hacer algo para controlarse, ¿_A quién engañaba_? Era un hipócrita, la había hecho quedarse con él. Respirando hondo le lamió los labios mientras terminaba el beso, luego volvió sus ojos de nuevo a la bandeja, sin lograr en realidad ver nada, sólo era consciente de su desbocado pulso y su necesidad de recorrerla entera. Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas se llevó la copa a la boca y acabó con el vino que había servido. Mientras recobraba el aliento, se quedó paralizado cuando Candy levantó la bandeja de sus piernas y la puso cuidadosamente en su mesita de noche, después le quitó la copa de las manos y la puso al lado de la bandeja.

—Ya estoy satisfecha… De la comida— Le susurró ella acercándosele peligrosamente.

Él apenas respiraba, ella tenía los labios enrojecidos e inflamados, las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo revuelto, quitarle el vestido no le llevaría más que… ¡_Detente_!

Terry se mordió el labio inferior y negó moviendo suavemente su cabeza. Ella hizo un puchero y siguió acercándose, apoyando sus rodillas y sus manos en el colchón, gateando hasta él. Terry sonrió y volvió a negar en silenció, ahora ella lo había encerrado entre sus manos y le acariciaba los labios con el aliento.

—No quieres seguir, pecosa— Murmuró él con enloquecedora sensualidad.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que quiero?— Le debatió ella valiente.

En un ágil e impredecible movimiento él se abalanzó sobre ella y la clavó contra el colchón. La respiración de Candy se agitó con rapidez, con los ojos abiertos y el corazón enloquecido, no se había dado cuenta en que momento logró invertir sus posiciones, ahora él estaba de nuevo sobre ella, entre sus piernas, taladrándola con sus ojos azules, respirando pesadamente sobre ella.

—Créeme, Tarzán, no quieres seguir— Volvió él a decirle.

—¿Y qué si quiero?— Lo retó ella.

—¿Acaso sabes qué sucedería si no nos detenemos ahora?— Le preguntó él con un pícara sonrisa.

Candy guardó silencio, con los ojos expectantes, y deliciosamente nerviosa. En el pecho de Terry su alma hacía ovaciones de pie, ella no sabía, ella no sabía.

Suspiró —¿Debo ilustrarte, Candy?—

Candy siguió en silencio, cautivada con el embelesante movimiento de sus labios al hablar, como siempre, poseída en los deliciosos tonos de su acento, en como las palabras se deslizaban por su lengua y entre sus dientes. Era irresistiblemente británico.

Terry se le acercó al oído —Quiero verte desnuda, sin prisas— Respiró caliente a su lado —Recorreré con besos cada palmo de tu cuerpo, como lo he imaginado desde que te conocí—

Candy gimió con fuerza, sin poder disimular su pecho agitado, subiendo y bajando convulsivo.

Terry sonrió y llenó de besos su cuello hasta llegar a su oído opuesto —Quiero que te enredes conmigo en mi cama, lo he soñado todos estos años, deslizarme en tu sudor, probarte, besarte, lamerte, morderte, devorarte— Ella volvió a gemir y apretó las sabanas bajo su cuerpo —Quiero beberme tu placer, tocarte donde nadie más lo ha hecho, besarte donde nadie más lo ha hecho, en todas partes— Moviéndose le mordió la suave piel del pecho, justo en el nacimiento de sus senos —Quiero entrar en tu cuerpo— Un "_ah_" largo y profundo salió directamente del pecho de Candy —Quiero que me abraces, me atrapes, me acojas, me despedaces, que me hagas tuyo como yo te haré mía— Bajó con un dedo el escote de su vestido y pasó la lengua por sus inflamados senos —Quiero sentir como te estremeces por mi causa, quiero poseerte, te quiero mía Candy, sólo mía, para siempre— Candy volvió a gemir retorciendo las sabanas —Quiero delirar contigo, que tu vientre me queme hasta que el placer venza mi cuerpo agotado de tanto amarte— Ella se retorció bajo su cuerpo, buscando alivio, buscando más de él —Quiero que la noche sea breve sobre tu cuerpo, que mis dedos te invadan, beber por siempre de tus pechos, fundirme en tu piel, quiero amarte con mi cuerpo, venerarte y honrarte con mi alma y mi ser—

Candy estaba extasiada, delirante, adolorida en sus lugares más íntimos. Aquella líquida sensación entre sus piernas se dispersó como lava ardiente, quería seguir, definitivamente quería seguir.

Entonces Terry se movió ligeramente y la besó tiernamente en la frente —Pero puedo esperar— Masculló con la cara enrojecida y los músculos del cuello tensos. Velozmente se levantó y se alejó de la cama —Me daré un baño—

Alcanzó Candy a escuchar, mientras los latidos de su corazón la ensordecían —¿_Qué_? ¡_No_! _No quiero esperar, no puedo esperar_—

* * *

Casi veinte minutos después Terry regresó de la ducha, con su pijama puesto y el cabello mojado y lustroso. Lucía irresistible.

Se metió en la cama y la besó dulcemente en los labios, acariciándole el rostro y mirándola con tanto amor que dolía. Candy suspiró y lo abrazó acomodando la cabeza sobre su brazo. Él también la abrazó, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y su refrescante olor.

Los dos durmieron profundamente por primera vez en muchos años, abrazados la noche entera, amándose aún dormidos.

* * *

—Eso fue divertido— Dijo Nikté entre risas.

—Sí que lo fue— Afirmó Logan, acariciando a su caballo después del entretenido recorrido por Hyde Park.

Se habían frecuentado por casi tres semanas, todos los días, inventando cada vez excusas más inverosímiles, disfrutando sin descanso de la compañía del otro. Logan debía admitirlo, la mexicana lo estaba enloqueciendo. Era adicto a sus historias, a su acento, a su dulzura, a sus sonrisas y a su cercanía. La observó con detenimiento mientras ella alzaba la vista al sol y se permitía ser bañada por el atípico calor londinense. Su piel dorada resplandecía y la forma en que movía sus parpados resguardando sus ojos del sol, la hizo sencillamente irresistible. Desmontó su caballo y caminó en silencio, ella lo vio acercarse y le sonrió, luego él estiró sus brazos y tomándola por la cintura la bajó de su montura. Nikté tocó el suelo con el estómago revuelto por los nervios, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar porque en segundos tuvo los labios de Logan sobre los suyos. Despacio se sobrepuso al impacto de su cercanía, y deslizando sus manos enguantadas por su chaqueta, le acarició el cuello y le devolvió el beso dejándolo sin aliento.

A aquel beso le sucedieron varios más, seguidos por encuentros cada vez más candentes y delirantes.

Un día Logan se había infiltrado en la habitación de hotel de Nikté, provocándola y haciéndola temblar de gusto y alegría. Él la hacía reír, la hacía feliz.

—Vas a causarme problemas— Lo regañó Nikté.

Logan simplemente le sonrió, aquella sonrisa irresistible e infalible.

—¿Pero soy adorable no es verdad?— Preguntó él con descaró.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco intentando esconder una sonrisa —Nunca terminaré de entender como el destino puso en mi camino a un irlandés demente— Le dijo ella acomodando su trenza y mirándolo a través del espejo.

Él le dedicó una mirada curiosa por algunos segundos —Jamás te pregunté… ¿Por quién estabas en la boda? ¿Albert o Gigi?—

Ella parpadeó confundida unos instantes, desconcertada por la descontextualizada pregunta —Por ninguno de los dos en realidad— Respondió finalmente.

Él se incorporó de la cama y le sonrió —¿Te colaste?—

—Claro que no— Lo reprendió Nikté —Fui la acompañante del padrino—

La sonrisa de Logan se borró instantáneamente —¿De Grandchester?—

—¿Lo conoces?— Le preguntó Nikté repentinamente nerviosa por la actitud de Logan.

—Si— Dijo él tragando fuerte —¿Por qué lo acompañaste?—

Nikté guardó silencio un minuto entero —Hubo algo entre nosotros—

Los celos y la frustración se revelaron en el rostro de Logan, tensando su entrecejo y desapareciendo su alegría.

—¿Qué pasa?— Indagó Nikté temerosa.

—Nada— Contestó Logan sin mirarla a la cara —Debo irme—

Y diciendo aquello se marchó del hotel.

Nikté lo esperó dos semanas después de que su exposición hubiera concluido, pero no volvió a saber de él. Con el temor de un corazón que amenazaba con romperse de nuevo, abandonó Inglaterra embarcándose a su natal México.

CONTINUARÁ…


	26. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

* * *

**Hola a todas!  
**

**Respondo rápidamente un par de sus preguntas más frecuentes.**

_**Por qué sólo publico aquí en**_**Me parece más práctico y de alguna manera un medio más democrático para compartir los fics.**

_**Cuál es mi fic más recomendado?  
**_

**Curiosamente mi fic favorito es uno muy, muy cortito, pero me emociono y lo disfruto tanto cuando lo leo, que no puedo pensar en ningún otro: "El Juego del Nunca Nunca" de Manzana. **

**"Escandalo" de Jossie y Fabiola también me gusta. **

**Hay un par de adaptaciones que jamás olvidaré y que leeré una y otra vez cuando tenga oportundiad: "El Duque de media noche" de Linda Grandchester y "Perfecto" de Madi. **

**De mis fics cuál es el que más recomiendo?**

**Lamento decirles que caígo en el cliché de "A todos los quiero por igual" Después del 99 es muy especial para mí porque fue el primer fic que escribí, y es mi único fic largo publicado, sin embargo, sí tuviera que decirles cuál he disfrutado especialmente, les diría que "Trasgresión". Así mismo podría decirles que "Una Tarde en el Estudio" es un fic que hoy en día no me gusta mucho, siento que lo escribí de afán hace un tiempo, y tal vez fueran ideas contenidas para D99. **

**Finalmente les confieso que de los que he escrito, al que eligiría como mi favorito aún no lo he publicado, pero planeo compartirserlos este verano, espero que mas adelante me den sus opiniones al respecto.**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo enorme!**

* * *

—El mundo es un pañuelo, un pequeño pañuelo repleto de mocos— Habló Gisell pegada a la bocina del teléfono —¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?—

Hubo un silencio en la línea —Diantres, por eso te llamé, Gigi— Se quejó Logan impaciente.

—Explícate— Le exigió Gisell.

—¡Dime qué demonios hacer!— Gruñó Logan.

—No seas idiota— Lo regañó Gisell —Yo no voy a decirte que hacer— Guardó silencio unos instantes —¿Qué sientes por ella?—

Logan volvió a quedarse callado —La quiero— Dijo al fin.

—¿Qué esperas entonces?— Le reclamó Gisell.

—Ya te lo dije, Gigi— Le dijo él irritado —Hubo esta historia entre ella y Grandchester—

—Exacto, _hubo_— Aseveró ella.

—¿Y si ella sigue enamorada de él?— Le preguntó él con franca preocupación.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso del amor— Suspiró Gisell —Sabes que creo que es un sentimiento de dos, sino es reciproco no existe, y los dos sabemos que Terry siempre ha estado enamorado de Candy—

—Me asusta volver a jugar el papel de imbécil— Le dijo enojado.

—Si no arriesgas no ganas, Logan—

—¿Crees que debo hacer ese viaje?— Le preguntó nervioso.

—Creo que debes pasar de las palabras a la acción— Respondió Gisell.

Tras aquella conversación, Logan viajó a Liverpool, luego a Barcelona, y allí embarcó con rumbo a tierras aztecas.

* * *

—Hola, que sorpresa— Saludó Terry a Albert mientras se acercaba a recibirlo en el vestíbulo de su casa, aún con la camisa desajustada.

—Sorpresa que tú no has vuelto a darnos— Le contesto Albert.

Terry le sonrió ampliamente —Ven, acompáñame a mi habitación y terminamos de hablar allí en lo que me pongo decente—

Albert lo siguió en silencio, minutos después entraron en la habitación, Terry ajustó y fajó su camisa rápidamente, luego se puso un grueso jersey azul, el invierno definitivamente había llegado.

—¿Por qué no has vuelto a mí casa?— Le reclamó Albert.

—Estuve enfermo— Terry continuó sonriendo.

—Eso escuché— Murmuró Albert mientras caminaba por la habitación, se detuvo en el escritorio de Terry y se recostó allí mismo cruzado de brazos —He venido a invitarte a almorzar— Levantó una ceja —Y lo he hecho personalmente para que no tengas oportunidad de negarte—

Terry volvió a sonreír, empezaba a irritarlo. Luego habló —Claro que sí, estaré encantado de almorzar con ustedes—

Albert asintió serio, luego un papel cuidadosamente doblado bajo una esfera de cristal llamó su atención, y no fue el artilugio bellamente pulido, no, fue la caligrafía a lápiz que reconoció instantáneamente. Luchando contra sus buenas costumbres, se rindió y levantó el papel mientras Terry no lo veía.

—¿Entonces mi tía es un dragón dormido?— Lanzó Albert al aire.

—¿Qué dices?— Le preguntó Terry confundido, luego vio el papel que Albert sostenía en sus manos

—¿Has leído mi correspondencia?— Lo miró enojado.

—Eso es lo de menos Terry, y sólo te diré una cosa— Levantó una mano para callarlo —No me voy a inmiscuir en sus asuntos, pero espero por el amor a Dios que esta vez hagan las cosas bien, porque los dos sabemos que ya no son niños—

Terry lo miró en silencio queriendo gritarle que se casaría con ella, pero sabía que aquella noticia debía esperar. A regañadientes asintió aún callado, luego Albert le sonrió y los dos salieron de la casa.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo se miraron nerviosos el uno al otro. Candy le sonreía pero apartaba rápidamente su mirada y se concentraba en charlar con la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Elroy seguía observándolos cuidadosamente, a Albert por su parte se le veía más relajado, Gisell sonreía, estaba segura de que cosas buenas estaban sucediendo, soñadoramente los contempló a los dos mientras inconscientemente acariciaba su vientre bajo la mesa.

Como era costumbre, todos pasaron al salón de té luego del almuerzo, pero Terry no permitió que Candy entrara, camuflados en la algarabía de los niños corriendo por la casa, lograron evadirse y salir a caminar. Para cuando Elroy se percató de su ausencia, aunque irritada, sabía que no podía más que dejarlos salir con la suya, ni por todo el oro del mundo saldría de la casa a enfrentarse con el frío escoses.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Preguntó Candy curiosa aún arreglando su abrigo.

—A un rincón rosado— Le guiñó él un ojo —Pronto el invierno acabará con el color—

Ella le sonrió tímida y los dos avanzaron en dirección al bosque. No habían tantas flores como la primera vez y definitivamente hacía más frío. Ella se acurrucó y lo haló del brazo para que se sentara junto a ella, él la siguió y los dos se recostaron contra la raíz de un viejo olivo. Guardaron silencio largo rato, ella recostada en su hombro y él abrazándola con ternura. Los dos se mantuvieron tibios observando los árboles que les rodeaban, no necesitaban nada más, eran completamente felices sólo con la presencia del otro.

—Te he extrañado tanto— Le susurró él al oído.

—Han sido sólo dos días— Agregó Candy sonriendo.

—Me han parecido dos siglos—

Candy se rio suavemente —No seas dramático—

—No puedo evitarlo, soy actor señora Grandchester— Matizó Terry al final su voz en un grave suspiro.

Ella se giró y lo encaró —Me gusta que me llames así—

—A mí me encanta hacerlo, ya quiero que sea real, ya quiero decirlo en voz alta en todos lados—

Candy siguió riendo como una tonta, luego estirándose un poco alcanzó sus labios y lo besó con dulzura, diciéndole que lo amaba, diciéndole que ella también deseaba poder decirlo fuerte y alto lo más pronto posible. Pero pronto la dulzura del beso fue barrida por sus agitadas respiraciones, por sus labios ávidos y desesperados.

Entonces Terry rompió el beso y le acarició el rostro, necesitaba aire y retomar el control, sin embargo, no consiguió ni lo uno ni lo otro porque los ojos de Candy lo calentaron de adentro hacia afuera enervando sus sentidos. Ella siguió viéndolo a los ojos, con la mirada ardiente como fuego verde, devorándolo con los ojos. Despacio subió y bajó varias veces su índice por el pecho de Terry, y ni siquiera el grueso jersey pudo evitar que lo quemara con su contacto, ella no se detuvo, se acercó más a él y hundió la cara en su cuello.

Un fuerte gruñido de satisfacción le fue seguido al momento en que posó sus labios sobre la garganta de él, besándole el cuello como varias veces ya lo había hecho Terry con ella. Él apretó la mano que reposaba en su cintura, pegándola a él, suplicándole en silencio que se detuviera y a la vez pidiéndole que continuara, cómo podría si quiera ser sensato en aquel momento. Candy volvió a mirarlo y le acarició curiosa los labios con sus propios dedos, con la mirada obscurecida y repleta de deseo, él frunció sus labios y le besó el dedo anular y el dedo medio, luego sacó su lengua despacio y le dio una cadente y lenta lamida mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella. Candy abrió la boca buscando aire, luciendo carnal e indeciblemente sensual.

Ella volvió entonces a hundir la cara en su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, haciendo que él gimiera sin contenciones, enloqueciéndola a ella en el camino con sus masculinos lamentos de placer. Ya no era ella misma, ahora sólo era labios, caricias, deseo, sólo deseo por él. Sin abandonar su cuello volvió a acariciarlo en el pecho, luego deslizó sus manos por su abdomen, disfrutando los relieves de sus músculos bajo el jersey, fantaseando en cómo se sentiría tocar su piel. Así que pasó de la fantasía a la realidad y metió rápidamente su pequeña y curiosa mano bajo la ropa de Terry, desfajando su camisa, haciéndolo estremecerse al sentirla de nuevo haciendo contacto con su piel. Estaba cálido y suave, duro y tórrido, cerró los ojos entregándose al placer de acariciarlo, permitiéndole a él que la viera, y Terry creyó que perdería la razón, clavó los dedos en su cintura y ella abrió los ojos sonriente, luego descendió su mirada aún con la sonrisa en los labios y Terry jadeó con fuerza al darse cuenta en dónde había ella posado sus ojos.

Lo miraba intrigada, casi con curiosidad científica, contemplando como la creciente protuberancia en su ingle se alzaba insolente. Lentamente retiró la mano de su abdomen y con los dedos índice y medio, recorrió en línea recta, desde la base hasta la punta, su erección, Terry gimió un lamento y arqueó su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y empuñando sus manos. Candy abrió mucho los ojos y se lo bebió, se bebió aquella imagen ardorosa de Terry rendido al placer que un simple roce suyo le había provocado. Se acercó de nuevo a él y le llenó el pecho de besos, luego el abdomen y sin detenerse lo besó con increíble dulzura en su cálida erección, amándolo, marcándolo, dejándole saber que le pertenecía y le adoraba.

Él levantó su cabeza velozmente y la vio allí besando con tanta dulzura su lugar más íntimo y salvaje, todo había trascendido al deseo, era algo más que el magnetismo sensual de sus cuerpos, era la comunión de sus almas buscándose la una a la otra. Aún así debía detenerse en aquel mismo instante o las cosas dejarían por completo el más mínimo decoro.

—Regresemos a la casa— Jadeó Terry.

Ella le sonrió y asintió, era mejor que los dos regresaran a la casa.

* * *

La semana siguiente Terry viajó a Londres dejando a Candy triste y anhelando su pronto regreso. Los días sin embargo, se consumieron vertiginosamente, pero para cuando Terry había regresado, la tía abuela había unido fuerzas con la señorita Pony, y ahora la mantenían increíblemente ocupada. Ella por supuesto recibió un correo oculto, en donde Terry le pedía que se reunieran esa misma tarde junto al lago del lado de la propiedad Andley. Ella sonrió tontamente y sin avisos los niños la tumbaron al suelo entre juegos y berrinches.

Un par de horas después, supo por Gisell, que Terry estaba en la mansión, se encontraba reunido con Albert en su estudio. Candy se puso nerviosa al instante pero decidió no pensar en ello, así que escabulléndose hábilmente, huyó de Gisell antes de darle oportunidad de caer en sus reconocidos interrogatorios. No obstante, la señora Andley no estaba interesada en hablar con Candy, por el contrario, agradeció que se llevara a Arthur con ella, y bajando a la primera planta, clavó su oreja en un vaso apoyado en la gruesa puerta de madera del estudio de su marido. Allá estaban las voces al fondo, no era fácil escuchar, pero estaba concentrada y decidida en conseguirlo.

—Te escucho— Le dijo Albert a Terry después de un rato de charlar acerca de las trivialidades de su viaje.

Terry guardó silencio —¿Me puedo servir otro whisky?—

—Por supuesto— Sonrió Albert malicioso al tiempo que le señalaba con la mano la licorera.

Terry le dio un sorbo a su whisky, movió extrañamente el cuello provocando los sonidos de sus articulaciones estirándose una contra otra. Volvió a beber de su whisky y miró a Albert a los ojos —Quisiera saber si me concedes el honor de entregarme la mano de Candy en matrimonio—

Albert lo miró en silencio, se levantó de su asiento y caminó muy serio hacía él, una vez estuvo frente a Terry estiró su mano derecha abierta en su dirección, Terry lo miró confundido y vacilante estiró también su mano apretando la de Albert, entonces éste lo haló con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó palmeándole la espalda con emoción —¡Por fin, Terry, por fin!—

Una lenta sonrisa de alivio se formó en los labios de Terry, luego asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, aún absorto en la bizarra escena.

—Acábate ese whisky— Le pidió Albert —Serviremos dos más porque debemos brindar—

Terry obedeció y vació su vaso divertido.

* * *

Luego de su encuentro con Albert, Terry y Candy salieron de la casa en dirección al lago casi al mismo tiempo aunque desde lugares distintos. Una vez fuera de Andley Manor, la noticia se difuminó veloz y voraz, en cuestión de minutos todos en la mansión estaban enterados.

A medio camino del lago Candy y Terry se encontraron e inmediatamente se fundieron en un beso eterno.

—Te he extrañado tanto— Le dijo Candy.

—No más que yo, han sido una condena estos días sin ti— Se lamentó Terry.

Luego se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia el lago, Candy aspiró profundamente el fragante olor del pasto, los árboles, el agua y el invierno. Delgadas costras de hielo empezaban a cubrir al lago y el sol se reflejaba hermosamente en ellas.

—¿Por qué hemos veni- - -?— La voz de Candy se cortó al ver a Terry inclinándose frente a ella, apoyándose en su rodilla derecha.

Terry alzó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos tomándole la mano izquierda —Sé que no lo hice apropiadamente la primera vez, pero prefiero creer que aún hay tiempo para resarcir mi error— Candy lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos —Así que aquí estoy Candy, estaré por siempre agradecido, porque me salvaste, me hiciste ver la brillante verdad en mi vida neblinosa, porque hiciste bueno lo que estaba mal en mí. Agradezco a la vida por permitirme encontrarte— Los ojos de Terry se llenaron de lágrimas —Había perdido la fe y tú me la devolviste, soy quien soy porque te conocí, soy quien soy porque soy amado por ti— Pesadas lágrimas se resbalaron por el rostro de Candy —Sí te quedas a mi lado lo tendré todo, si tengo tu amor, lo tendré todo— Entonces extendió su mano abriéndola, allí al lado de su línea de la vida descansaba inocente un delgado aro repleto de pequeños diamantes y en medio reposaba un gran diamante en forma de lágrima, brillante y cristalino, refractando la luz de media tarde, reflejando todos los colores del arcoíris sobre la piel de los dedos de Terry —¿Candice White Andley, me harías la dicha de ser mi esposa?—

—Sí— Jadeó Candy llorosa.

Terry le besó la mano con devoción y luego deslizó lentamente el anillo en su anular izquierdo. Estaba hecho, su compromiso estaba sellado, él se incorporó jubiloso y sonriente, entonces la besó con toda la pasión que su pecho podía albergar.

* * *

—¡Oh Dios, Candy, es hermoso!— Saltó Annie emocionada al ver el anillo de Candy.

Todas rieron encantadas, exigiendo detalles de la propuesta, soltando grititos de excitación y empezando a especular sobre la planeación de la boda.

—¡Por fin!— Gritó Gisell histérica —El anillo es precioso, pero jamás más hermoso que el mío— Dijo presumiendo su diamante azul.

—No más que él mío— Siguió Patty con timidez, enseñándoles su diamante ovalado sobre un aro de brillante oro amarillo.

—El mío es el mejor— Rio Annie mostrándoles su tradicional solitario que se levantaba orgulloso y brillante.

Candy rio tontamente —El mío es el más bonito— Y lo dijo porque así lo sentía desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

El viaje no había sido en absoluto sencillo, después de desembarcar en el puerto de Altamira en el estado de Tamaulipas, había tardado más de una semana en recibir noticias de sus investigadores dándole a conocer el paradero de Nikté. Cuando finalmente supo dónde buscarla, se encontró con que tendría que atravesar tres estados, uno de ellos, Dios supiera cómo, y los otros dos en tren. Pero había llegado, se encontraba en Querétaro, y maldita sea sí había aprendido a pronunciar el bendito nombre en su arcaico español. Si bien no dominaba el idioma, su carisma le valió la paciencia y amabilidad de los mexicanos quienes lo ayudaron entre sonrisas y buen humor en cada una de sus estaciones.

Y ahora estaba allí, frente a él una gruesa reja de metal se alzaba imponente. En la parte superior en hierro forjado y en medio de dos ornamentados magueyes del mismo material, encontró a _Santa Rosa de Jáuregui_, en letras firmes y poderosas, el carro que lo llevaba se detuvo y el conductor habló en español con uno de los empleados que cuidaba la entrada, luego el hombre que lo había llevado hasta allí le pidió que se asomará por la ventana, el empleado de la hacienda asintió diciendo algo que él no consiguió entender y a caballo se perdió en el horizonte en medio de un recto camino enmarcado por altísimas palmas de aceite que se perdían sucesivas en la distancia.

La exuberancia del lugar lo entretuvo, contempló el verde especial de las tierras mexicanas, tan diferente del verde profundo y opaco de su natal Irlanda.

Casi veinte minutos después vio como se acercaban dos jinetes cabalgando velozmente, cuando las figuras estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para poder distinguirlas, se le cortó el aliento al identificar a Nikté sobre un caballo pardo, vestida con una falda de montar y una camisa ámbar que le cubría el cuello y los brazos. Sin pensarlo se bajó del carruaje se moría por tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos no quería perder un minuto más.

El empleado que les había ayudado llegó primero y desmontando rápidamente le abrió la puerta, Logan entró a toda prisa y vio como Nikté con el caballo aún en marcha tocaba el piso con habilidad, luego palmeó el caballo con afecto en el cuello y avanzó hacía él con paso veloz y certero. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Nikté completamente abierta sobre su escocida mejilla.

Anonadado inclinó el torso hacía atrás pero sus pies no se movieron un centímetro. Los ojos de Nikté refulgían furiosos, mirándolo atenta pero sin decir una sola palabra.

—También me alegra verte— Le dijo Logan sobándose la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Le preguntó Nikté con severidad.

Logan se mantuvo enmudecido, ni él mismo sabía qué estaba haciendo allí —Bueno, quería verte—

—Has llegado tarde, puedes devolverte— Le dijo Nikté indolente dando media vuelta en dirección a su caballo.

Logan apretó sus puños enfurecido, ¿_Le estaba diciendo que regresara, después de que el maldito viaje había sido un infierno_?_ No sabía de lo que él era capaz si creía que se marcharía sin más._ Así que caminó decidido, él también podría hacerlo, demonios, era irlandés, y tomándola por el brazo la hizo girar y encararlo, con asombrosa velocidad la encerró entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión contenida por más de un mes. Nikté no se resistió, no sería una hipócrita, ella se moría por besarlo también.

Cuando Logan extinguió el beso la había dejado sin aliento, así que sin hablar le hizo señales con las manos a los trabajadores y estos acercaron un caballo para Logan, él reaccionó rápidamente y corrió hasta el carro que lo había llevado hasta allí y le pagó al hombre, luego bajó su maleta que le fue arrebatada por uno de los empleados de la hacienda sin que le dieran tiempo de rechistar.

—Puedes usar este caballo— Le indicó Nikté.

Él la obedeció y montó al tiempo que ella lo hacía y los dos se sumergieron en el camino de palmeras. Luego ella lo guio hasta los establos más grandes que había visto en su vida, allí desmontaron y él la siguió en silencio hasta la enorme casa de arquitectura colonial española. Se sorprendió al entrar al recibidor y ver en medio un enorme jardín que era rodeado por varias columnas que lo separaban del resto de las salas de la casa. En medio de las plantas se alzaba una hermosa fuente labrada en piedra, arriba varios balcones de madera rodeaban los dos pisos superiores que también enmarcaban el jardín, de manera que el cielo abierto estaba expuesto en medio de la casa. Era impresionante.

Nikté se giró al verlo detenido —¡Sígueme!— Le exigió.

Él arrugó el ceño pero obedeció, ya tendría tiempo para mejorar su humor, pensó alzando una ceja con arrogancia. Ella lo vio y le dedicó una mirada glacial. Luego lo hizo entrar en una habitación enorme, un par de segundos allí le permitieron saber que estaba en la biblioteca.

Nikté cerró las puertas —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—

—Vine por ti— Respondió él ciertamente nervioso.

Nikté lo miró burlonamente —No soy el tipo de mujer que se recoge, Logan—

—Lo sé— Respondió él endureciendo su actitud —Te amo— Le soltó sin más.

Nikté sintió que el suelo a sus pies se deshacía y sin el mayor disimulo buscó a tientas una silla y se sentó —¿Qué has dicho?—

—Te amo— Repitió quedándose sin aliento y alcanzándola en tres largas zancadas. Luego se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazó por la cintura apoyando la cabeza en su vientre —Te amo, Nikté— Levantó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos —Te he esperado toda mi vida— Suspiró Logan —Lamento mucho haberme portado como un cobarde, he tenido miedo de descubrir que lo amas a él—

Nikté negó varias veces con la cabeza —No— Dijo simplemente —_Te amo_— Le susurró en español. Logan se irguió y la besó largamente en los labios.

* * *

Una semana antes de navidad Gisell recibió un estremecedor telegrama de Logan, en donde con toda la característica inarticulación de aquella correspondencia, le comunicaba que había abdicado al título, se había casado con Nikté y se había radicado en México. Gisell se sentó lentamente en su cama tras leer el telegrama y se llevó la mano a la boca sintiendo las horrorosas nauseas matutinas. Logan definitivamente estaba loco.

Aquel mismo día en la tarde, Candy logró escabullirse de la tía abuela, quien había recrudecido su vigilancia luego del anuncio de su compromiso. Ni siquiera la confirmación de que se casarían una semana después de navidad allí mismo en Escocia, había servido para relajarla. Así que en vista del bendito descuido, corrió al establo, ella misma ensilló una yegua y cabalgó hasta la casa Grandchester.

Al llegar Mark le dijo que Terry estaba en el cuarto de música, agradeció su colaboración y se encaminó sola hasta allí. Abrió las puertas y entró despacio en el salón. Las pesadas cortinas habían sido corridas y la habitación estaba sumida casi por completo en la penumbra. Su miedo a la obscuridad hizo que de inmediato su corazón se acelerara, luego el sonido de metal chirriando la erizó completa petrificándola junto al piano. Escuchó que las puertas se cerraban y luego pasos acercándose, estaba tan aterrada que girarse a inspeccionar definitivamente no era una opción.

Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura fuertemente, ella se tensó unos instantes pero enseguida se relajó al aspirar el delicioso olor de Terry junto a ella.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte— Lo regañó ella jadeando y girándose para verlo a la cara.

Terry sonrió perversamente —Lo siento— Mintió.

Ella le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria y lo abrazó por el cuello.

Terry le acarició el rostro —¿Cómo has conseguido escapar?—

—Ya me conoces, soy una chica muy hábil— Respondió Candy guiñándole un ojo.

Terry volvió a sonreírle —No puedo estar más agradecido de que lo seas— La besó en la nariz juguetonamente —Te he echado mucho de menos, pecosa—

—Y yo a ti— Le dijo Candy antes de besarlo.

—Odio tener que estar lejos de ti— Se quejó él haciendo un mohín —Te quiero entre mis brazos todo el día, todos los días—

Candy le sonrió y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con notable más ardor.

—Si sigues besándome así— La reprendió Terry —No podré seguir garantizándote mi comportamiento de correcto caballero inglés— Bromeó.

—Olvídate de toda esa basura británica— Le dijo Candy sintiéndose atrevida. Terry abrió mucho los ojos fingiéndose escandalizado —Me estoy muriendo por besarte— Retomó Candy el beso.

—Ay, señorita Andley, debería detenerse si quiere seguir contando con mi decencia— Suspiró Terry contra sus labios.

—¡Que no la quiero!— Renegó Candy.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Terry la había subido sobre el liso piano negro, ella dio un gritito cuando él la deslizó ágilmente hasta hacer que ella descansara sus pies sobre la tapa de madera lustrosa que cubría el teclado. Luego la acercó a su cuerpo rodeándole la cintura y esta vez fue él quien la besó con pasión desmedida, invadiéndola con su lengua exigente, pegándola a su torso, dejándola sin aliento y deseosa de más.

Despacio apartó sus labios de los de ella, la besó en la mejilla y luego en el cuello —Oh, Candy, quiero besarte toda, cada pequeña parte de tu cuerpo, mi alma grita de necesidad por ti—

Candy gimió sin vergüenza alguna —Hazlo Terry, por favor hazlo— Suplicó.

Terry la miró a los ojos buscando vacilación, intentando dejarle claras sus intenciones, era el momento para retractarse, porque él no volvería atrás. Pero ella no hizo más que avivar su deseo al recorrerle lascivamente los labios con su aventurera lengua. Terry respiró con fuerza y volvió a besarla en el cuello, bajó por su pecho llenándola de besos y luego por su cintura abrasando la tela de su vestido. Candy respiraba agitadamente, encantada con sus besos, pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando Terry le levantó las faldas y enaguas, él le dedicó una perversa mirada que le decía que no se detendría.

Candy sintió como suavemente él deslizaba su ropa interior por sus piernas, la boca se le secó y el corazón se le desbocó lleno de anticipación e incertidumbre, y entonces él se sentó en el banco del piano. Candy seguía observándolo profundamente atenta a sus movimientos, pero cuando él pasó las yemas de su dedos por sus pantorrillas tensas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo. Y él siguió ascendiendo con sus dedos infames, cuando llegó a la cara interna de sus muslos, ella levantó bruscamente la cabeza, él seguía mirándola de manera penetrante y sin vacilar, Candy respiraba pesadamente y él apenas la había tocado, claro que no podía olvidar que bajo la tela de su vestido se encontraba ahora completamente desnuda.

Ella vio como la cabeza de él se movía bajando entre sus piernas, sin dejar de mirarla un segundo hasta que sus labios le tocaron la piel sensible de sus muslos, Terry cerró los ojos, besándola despacio mientras con sus manos deslizaba su falda aún más arriba sobre sus piernas. No supo exactamente en qué momento toda la tela se amontonó cerca de su ombligo y debajo de ella la falda caía suave por el piano.

Estaba completamente expuesta, apretó los ojos queriendo apartar el sentimiento de vergüenza por su desnudez recién descubierta, porque en realidad estaba disfrutando de aquella tierna y torturante invasión. Él seguía sin decir nada, perdido entre sus piernas mientras ella se perdía en la relativa penumbra del salón de música de su casa. Terry subió llenándola de besos, pasó por el hueso de su cadera hasta llegar a su vientre, allí descansó su mejilla, cerrando los ojos, aspirando su delicioso y único aroma, colgado de los últimos resquicios de su autocontrol.

—Eres una mujer exquisita— Le susurró él contra el vientre haciéndole vibrar la piel con el sonido de su voz, enloqueciéndola cuando la barbilla la rozó sin reparos en su monte de venus —Me vuelves loco Candy— Le dijo retomando los besos en su vientre —He esperado toda mi vida por tenerte entre mis brazos— Sus labios descendieron un poco más, Candy se reclinó y apoyó su peso sobre sus codos —Me encanta el sabor de tu piel, me encanta como hueles justo aquí— Murmuró descendiendo por completó hasta el grupo de suaves vellos entre sus piernas, Candy jadeó al sentir sus labios besándola justo ahí —¿Me preguntó?— Colgó Terry aquellas palabras en el aire y unió sus manos a sus labios, acariciándola con ternura, luego escurrió sus dedos un poco más abajo, invadiendo por primera vez sus pliegues, un poderoso gruñido salió de entre sus pulmones al encontrarla absolutamente húmeda y suave, sin poder resistirse y queriendo acallar su voraz deseo, la mordió en su monte de venus, haciéndola contraer la pelvis en un movimiento contenido que los distrajo a los dos.

—¿Qué te preguntas?— Murmuró Candy con la voz casi apagada, temblando de placer con la visión de él entre sus piernas.

Terry la miró brevemente y luego cerró sus ojos sonriendo al tiempo que con sus dedos descubría lentamente sus pliegues mojados —Me preguntaba ¿Cómo sabes justo aquí?— Y pasó lenta y decididamente la lengua a través su sexo.

Candy amortiguo un insondable quejido perdido entre su pecho y su estómago al sentir su lengua suave y fresca sobre ella. Aquello era deliciosamente ilícito, no tenía idea que los besos podrían llegar hasta aquellos lugares, pero estaba más que feliz de haberlo descubierto.

—Hace tiempo he querido hacer esto— Suspiró Terry y volvió a lamerla con lascivia.

Esta vez Candy no pudo evitar gemir, como tampoco pudo mantener por más tiempo los ojos abiertos, se rindió al cúmulo de sensaciones que él le obsequiaba porque en realidad no tenía otra alternativa.

Terry volvió a acariciarla con su lengua, esta vez con algo más de premura, y lo hizo de nuevo, y una vez más, y otra, y otra más, entonces sus lamidas se hicieron más cortas apuntalando un lugar específico. Candy retrajo nuevamente las caderas, brevemente abrumada por la escandalosa constelación de sensaciones, pero cuando él le apretó los muslos con las manos, volvió a rendirse. Terry recrudeció sus movimientos, agitando su lengua con increíble velocidad, luego se detuvo y frunció sus labios en el amago de un beso sobre un lugar antes inexplorado y Candy soltó un grito que parecía exigente y enojado, demonios, quería más.

Y Terry volvió al ataque con aquellos movimientos salvajes y rápidos como el aleteo de una mariposa, revoloteando sobre su sexo sin darle tregua, retornó entonces al fruncido de sus labios y de nuevo a la arremetida de su hábil lengua, y lo hizo una y otra vez, dejándola sin aire, haciéndola gemir con fuerza y descaro. Candy sintió que algo crecía en algún lugar dentro de su cuerpo, algo se incrementaba dándole la sensación de vaciar la fuerza de sus piernas, destemplando sus huesos, haciéndola flaquear sobre el piano y conforme con ello, su respiración enloquecía, el aire no era suficiente y los gemidos tampoco, apretó sus manos contra la madera, haciendo chirriar sus dedos en la lisa superficie, su pecho se llenó de un tibio calor que le hacía promesas de profunda dicha y algo bajo su vientre se contrajo con fuerza presagiando la caída de todas sus contenciones. Y así, sin más avisos, convulsas sensaciones sacudieron visiblemente la piel de su abdomen, mientras ella arqueaba el cuello y con un grito rasgaba el aire, y se elevaba hasta el alto techo.

En su regreso a la tierra, apenas si sintió como Terry la llenaba de besos hasta el estómago y luego le bajaba la falda. Él continuó su ascenso y ella se dejó caer por completó sobre el piano, con los brazos lánguidos, los ojos cerrados y el corazón acelerado como si hubiese corrido sin descanso. Terry se levantó y rodeo el piano hasta recostarse con más tranquilidad de la debida sobre un lateral, observándola sonriente y satisfecho.

—¿Hola?— Le dijo él.

—Hola— Respondió Candy con voz cansada y sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Todo bien?— Le preguntó Terry con la voz plagada de burla.

Candy giró su cabeza despacio y abrió los ojos encarándolo —Todo perfectamente, señor Grandchester— Le sonrió soñolienta.

Entonces escucharon como alguien llamaba a la puerta del salón —Terry— Dijo Mark —La señoras Elroy y Gisell Andley están aquí—

Ella se irguió al instante. _Demonios, ¿acaso se le notaría lo que acababa de hacer?_ Candy lo miró con preocupación, y él infame, no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y sonreír despreocupado. Frunciéndole el ceño se bajó del piano, recompuso su vestido e intentó acomodar su cabello. _Diablos, se darían cuenta._

Como pudo salió y caminó hacia el vestíbulo con Terry pisándole los talones, él ya se había puesto una máscara de completa seriedad, y saber que Elroy Andley estaba en su casa, había desvanecido por completo su desesperada erección. Al encontrarse con las damas Andley, lo primero que Candy vio fue la perversa sonrisa de Gisell, luego el enfurruñado rostro de su tía.

Elroy la miró con desaprobación de los pies a la cabeza —Nos vamos— Dijo sin más —Señor Grandchester— Se dirigió a Terry e hizo una leve venía, él inclinó su cabeza y con pesar vio como Candy camina con ellas en dirección a la puerta. Al final Gisell se giró y le guiñó un ojo burlonamente, ni embarazada dejaba de ser insoportable.

* * *

Luego de que Elroy fuera en persona hasta la casa Grandchester, se encargó de mantener a Candy bajo estricta vigilancia en Andley Manor, abrumándola con los preparativos de la boda, inclusive la hizo viajar hasta Glasgow y pasar allí dos días enteros hasta que la hábil modista tuvo listo su vestido de bodas. Terry acudía casi todos los días a almorzar o cenar con los Andley, pero no habían conseguido volver a estar solos ni una sola vez.

Terry había escrito un telegrama para Eleanor, contándole las buenas nuevas e invitándola a la celebración de su matrimonio. Eleanor estaba eufórica y contra todo pronóstico organizó su viaje a Escocia, llegaría el treinta de diciembre, justo un día antes de la boda. También había llamado a Richard y le había extendido igualmente la invitación, pidiéndole que fuera discreto y no dejara que nadie se enterara, Richard accedió gustoso y organizó su partida, llegaría un día antes que Eleanor.

El día de navidad todo fue un revuelo feliz con los niños corriendo por todos lados y los deliciosos platos que degustaron durante todo el día. Pasadas las once de la noche, Elroy se retiró rendida, los niños le consumían toda la energía. Y sin apenas disimular, Candy y Terry aprovecharon la ocasión y volvieron a escaparse muertos de la risa hacia la mansión Grandchester.

—Oh Dios, te he echado de menos— Jadeó Terry en su cuello. Candy gimió sumida en su invasión —No voy a permitir que te vuelvan a separar de mi por tanto tiempo— Habló él ahogando la voz sobre su piel.

—Por favor no lo permitas de nuevo— Se rio Candy juguetona.

La besó tiernamente en los labios, intentando calmarse, pero ella continuaba gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo. _Dios, había despertado a un monstro._ Y él quería más, más de aquel monstro que había encerrado peligrosamente en su habitación. Estaban recostados en el sillón junto a la chimenea, pero pronto empezó a nevar, así que los dos corrieron como niños hacia la cama, refugiándose bajo las calentitas cobijas de lana.

—Humm podría quedarme así eternamente— Suspiró Candy envuelta en sus brazos.

—Más te vale porque no tienes más opción— Le dijo Terry apretándola contra su pecho.

Ella sonrió y removiéndose buscó sus labios y lo besó. Ahí estaba ella de nuevo con su recientemente experta boca, torturándolo, provocándolo, le encantaba hacerlo, irrumpir en él con sus deliciosos labios hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Era hermosa, realmente era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y aún más, allí, en su cama, sobre su pecho, con las rebeldes ondas cayéndole por todos lados, llenándolo a él de suave miel con sus rubios cabellos.

—Siempre hueles tan bien— Masculló Candy sobre sus labios —Jamás me cansaría de besarte, tus labios saben a gloria— Seguía ella desquiciándolo.

—Candy, vas a ser mi muerte— Se quejó Terry.

Ella se detuvo y le sonrió despacio —¿Debo detenerme entonces?—

Terry también le sonrió y después de inhalar profundamente asintió. Ella abrió muchos sus ojos y casi enojada se volteó y clavó su mirada en el techo, claro, aún acostada cobre Terry.

Él volvió a reírse y la encerró fuertemente entre sus brazos —Sí supieras como te deseo y cuánto debo contenerme no me provocarías de esta manera— Le dijo al oído acomodando las almohadas bajo su cabeza.

—No quiero que te contengas— Murmuró Candy enfurruñada.

—Dios Candy, no quiero, pero…— Terry volvió a tomar aire.

—¿Pero?— Le preguntó ella y movió en un perezoso circulo sus caderas sobre él.

—Oh, Candy me estás matando— Exhaló Terry al borde del desespero —No juegues con fuego—

—Terry ¿No te has dado cuenta que me muero por quemarme?— Continuó ella moviéndose, haciéndolo jadear y blasfemar con los dientes apretados.

—Quiero que sea especial para ti— Le dijo él con la voz debilitada por su creciente excitación.

—Siempre que sea contigo lo será— Insistió ella llevando sus brazos bajo la almohada, levantándole un poco más la cabeza y torturándolo un poco más con sus caderas.

_¡Al demonio el autocontrol!_ Gritó Terry en silencio —Es usted una mujer muy inquieta señorita Andley— Le dijo estirando su brazo y subiéndole la falda lentamente por las piernas.

—Tal vez señor Grandchester, pero es que han sido muchos años de observarte en la distancia— Habló ella con voz ronca y sensual.

—¿Ah sí?— Ronroneó Terry metiendo con algo de torpeza su mano por entre la bombacha de Candy.

Ella gimió, sorprendida y entusiasmada por la invasora mano, y él descendió un poco más estirando sus embriagados dedos. _Oh sí, justo ahí,_ gimoteó Candy tragándose las palabras, y Terry empezó a masajearla en sus carnes tiernas y expectantes. Siguiendo los movimientos circulares de sus caderas, pronto él también comenzó a rotar su propia pelvis mientras con su mano libre la sostenía por la cintura, sumergiéndolos en un frenesí de movimientos y caricias cada vez más desbocados y alterados. Ya no había pudor, no había reparos de ningún tipo, sólo ellos moviéndose el uno contra el otro, con fuerza, primarios, salvajes, apretándose con urgencia y descaro.

_Quería sentirla, _Terry se moría por sentirla. Sin permisos bajó un poco más y cuidadosamente introdujo su dedo medio en ella, un poderoso lamentó de placer retumbó en la habitación cuando Candy lo sintió dentro de ella, aquello iba más allá del placer, más allá de los límites de la cordura. Terry se mordió los labios anhelando ser _él_ quien estuviera alojado allí en su cálido interior. Se hundió un poco más en ella y apretó la palma de su mano contra aquella pequeña isla en medio de sus piernas, haciéndola gritar su nombre.

—Más— Suplicó Candy moviendo insolentemente sus caderas, haciéndolo maldecir entre dientes.

Y él por supuesto la complació, deslizando apretadamente su mano sobre ella mientras en sincronía extraía y volvía a sumergir su afortunado dedo en ella. Candy estaba deliciosamente húmeda, haciendo que él se deslizara con exquisita suavidad dentro y fuera de ella. Los eróticos sonidos resbaladizos hicieron que su erección doliera bajo sus pantalones, y sin más dilaciones unió el anular a su dedo medio dentro de Candy. Ella jadeó su nombre, gozando del asalto a sus sentidos, del sudor que empezaba a difuminarse por sus piernas y su frente. _Diantres, era malditamente bueno._

Prontamente los movimientos de los dos se hicieron más desesperados, y enfebrecidos empujaron uno contra otro friccionando las partes de sus cuerpos en más íntimo contacto, movidos por un instinto salvaje que les exigía, más, más y un poco más. Las contracciones en su vientre le avisaron de nuevo que la dicha estaba justo ahí para ella, y gimiendo su nombre con placentera agonía se dejó consumir por el arrollador orgasmo que la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, haciendo palpitar cada milímetro de su piel.

Y esa fue su perdición, escucharla decir su nombre en aquella sensual letanía, no pudo evitarlo más, y su propio clímax lo desbordó, convulsionando su pelvis, estrangulando lamentos en su garganta, apretándole la cintura hasta casi lastimarla. No hubo más barreras y como un dique desmoronándose sintió como el placer exacerbaba su cuerpo al tiempo que sin más voluntad eyaculaba profusamente en sus pantalones.

Con las agitadas respiraciones aún quemándole los pulmones deslizó su mano fuera de Candy, la descargó en la cama y le dio un fugaz beso en la frente.

—¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó ella sin aliento.

—Me daré una ducha— Le respondió él agitado.

—Pero está nevando— Señaló ella preocupada.

—Créeme pecosa, lo necesito— Le dijo él cerrando la puerta del baño. Y no precisamente por una urgente necesidad de higiene, no, él definitivamente necesitaba enfriarse.

CONTINUARÁ…


	27. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26 **

* * *

**Hola a todos!  
**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir la historia!**

**Abrazos!**

* * *

Recostó la cabeza sobre su cálido pecho y se permitió adormecerse con el continuo balanceo del lento andar de Teodora, la fría brisa le acariciaba las mejillas haciendo de alguna manera más suave su piel donde el viento la tocaba. Lo escuchaba respirar tras ella y sentía su aliento, sentía que podría tocar el cielo justo en aquel momento, su pecho estaba lleno de algo que la calentaba, de algo que la hacía sonreír, que le hacía desear cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquella deliciosa paz que no había sentido nunca antes. Su pecho estaba lleno de amor.

El cielo cerúleo también le sonreía y conspiraba a su favor, todavía escondiéndolos bajo el manto de la vacilante noche que le coqueteaba al amanecer. El camino estaba cubierto de blanca nieve, el campo entero lo estaba, lo sabía, pero aún no lograba ver más allá de unos cuantos metros frente a ella.

Los brazos de Terry la rodeaban mientras el llevaba con languidez las riendas y guiaba a Teodora en dirección a Andley Manor. Lo sentía a su alrededor, a su lado, suyo, completamente suyo, con ella. La felicidad no podría ser mayor, ni podría creer que hubiera momento más feliz que aquel. Era tan feliz que aún le parecía imposible, increíble, aún no daba crédito a su suerte, a su dicha de tenerlo con ella, tan cerca, tan perfectamente cerca. Todo era perfecto.

Los poderosos rayos del sol empezaron a asomarse en el horizonte, potentes, rojizos, azulando el cielo, cantándole canciones a la noche para que se retirara, seduciéndola; seguramente se encontrarían luego y se amarían como ellos habían acabado de hacerlo. Afortunado sol y afortunada noche, pero nunca tanto como ella, jamás, porque ella lo tenía a él, y no había dicha más plena, no había día más feliz.

Por alguna tonta razón agachó su rostro, repentinamente azorada sin saber por qué, y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre las manos de Terry que encerraban las correas de cuero de la montura. Allí estaban de nuevo sus preciosas manos, agarrando tan desprevenidamente los correajes, con los nudillos relajados y los pulgares escondidos bajo sus palmas, con aquel suave y masculino vello que lo cubría desde los antebrazos, pero que hacía falta estar muy cerca para poder apreciar, y si, ella lo estaba, lo suficientemente cerca para disfrutar al ver sus manos irresistiblemente masculinas conducir a Teodora con total desprevención, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y aún así dejándola sedienta de deseo. Enloquecería por él, a quién engañaba, había enloquecido por Terry hacía mucho. Se escuchó suspirar, inevitablemente, los suspiros ya no le cabían en el pecho y no podían más que escapar, y él debió escucharla porque lo sintió sonreír antes de que le besara con dulzura en la coronilla. Ella también sonrió y ya no se resistió más, sacó una de sus manos de entre su abrigo y le acarició las manos, estaban frías y suaves, entonces liberando sus dos manos cubrió las de él, calentándolo, protegiéndolo, adorándolo.

Andley Manor se dibujó frente a ellos, arrugando un poco su corazón, consciente de que debía dejarlo. Al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo. ¿Y cuán ridículo era aquello? Pero como explicar lo inexplicable, lamentaba cada segundo en que no podía estar con él, era así de simple. Una fastidiosa y tonta tristeza le cubrió el pecho, pero tan sólo un poco, sólo como una pequeña capa de parafina sobre una lisa superficie de mármol, era tan sólo un poco, porque en una semana sería su esposa, y el mundo ganaría aún más perfección en su dichoso corazón.

Terry se apeó con soltura y en silencio, luego estiró sus brazos y tomándola de la cintura ayudó a Candy descender, asegurándose de apretarla contra su cuerpo en el camino hasta el suelo. Ella sonrió tímidamente, leyendo sus intenciones y disfrutando de ellas. Lucía hermosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, y sus ojos verdes opacados por la poca luz lo miraban con insistencia, inundándolo de ternura y de tanto amor que no podía parar de sonreír. Candy lucía tan delicada entre sus brazos pero a la vez tan fuerte con su enérgico carácter brotando de todos lados, llenándolo de felicidad. Sonriendo le encerró la barbilla entre los dedos y levantándole un poco más el rostro la besó en los labios. Suspiró y pegó su frente a la de ella, riendo con incredulidad, en siete días la haría su esposa, en siete días él sería su esposo, en siete días la vida le daría todo lo que alguna vez soñó.

Queriendo buscar una prueba que le indicara que aquello era real, bajó su mano y tomó la de ella, encerrándola con afectuosa fuerza, palpando con desesperación su sueño hecho realidad.

Candy suspiró sin desprender su frente de la de él —Cuando tocas mi mano puedo tocar el cielo— Susurró —Tengo tu amor y lo tengo todo— Le dijo ella recordando sus palabras —Te amo tanto Terry— Siguió aún sin mirarlo a los ojos —Y tal vez no sé muchas cosas— Sonrió nerviosa —Pero sé que este _tanto _es mucho, sé que este _tanto _es verdad, es la cosa más real que hay en mi vida, lo es todo—

Terry le encerró el rostro entre las manos y la miró con solemnidad, agradecido con ella y con la vida por todo el amor que había entre ellos, aquel camino doloroso había valido cada lágrima y cada lamento, viviría todo aquello cien veces más de ser necesario, con tal de tenerla justo como en aquel momento —Te amo, Candy, te amo más que a mi vida, más que a nada Candy, te amo—

* * *

Su padre lo había saludado con tal animosidad y afecto, que él mismo estaba más allá de lo sorprendido. Era fácil hacer las paces definitivamente cuando se está tan enamorado, y no sólo eso, de corazón había conseguido perdonar a su padre, porque ahora sabía que no tenía derecho a ser su juez, y porque la felicidad había llegado finalmente a su vida y no había una razón verdaderamente importante como para no llenarlo todo de alegría.

Aún así, Richard había empezado a irritarlo. Había estado actuando muy extraño desde que le había dicho que su madre llegaría a la mañana siguiente y su paciencia se estaba agotando con extrema rapidez.

—¿Dónde va a hospedarse Eleanor… tu madre, quiero decir?— Le preguntó Richard cortante.

—En Andley Manor— Le contestó Terry con igual tono —Ella me dijo que se hospedaría en un hotel, pero Albert le ha ofrecido su casa—

—Comprendo— Asintió Richard con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—¿Quieres que la invite a quedarse aquí?— Le preguntó Terry moviendo la mano en el aire, Richard lo miró enmudecidamente sorprendido —Porque sabes que no va a aceptar ¿Verdad?— Finalizó Terry irónico.

Su padre guardó silencio un par de minutos —Finalizaremos los detalle de tus regalos de bodas—

—¿Regalos?— Levantó Terry una insidiosa ceja.

—Así es— Le dedicó Richard una mirada irritada mientras sacaba de entre un largo sobre de cuero un montón de papeles —Aquí están los documentos que ratifican tu abdicación, por favor pon tu firma justo al lado de la mía—

Terry le dedicó una seria mirada recibiéndole los papeles, tomó una pluma y leyó rápidamente. Al ver la firma de Richard se sorprendió al darse cuente de cuanto se parecían sus letras, era casi perturbador. Firmó rápidamente y le devolvió los documentos.

—Estos— Dijo Richard moviendo suavemente los papeles que tenía en la mano —Son cuatro de las propiedades no vinculadas al ducado— Richard lo miró a los ojos con severidad —Son tuyas—

—Claro que no— Respondió Terry aún asombrado.

—Claro que si— Le dijo Richard inflexible —Acogerás a la mujer de tu vida bajo tu cuidado, y todo esto y más, es tuyo por derecho— Terry intentó hablar pero Richard lo ignoró —Son tuyas las casas de Garden City en New York, la casa junto al río en Stratford-upon-Avon, la casa en Kensington en Londres y por supuesto esta casa, las acciones que siempre te han pertenecido y algunas acciones que compré antes de la guerra, creo que serán una buena inversión— Richard respiró tratando de mantener su carácter severo —Se trata de una ensambladora de autos, creo que tiene mucho futuro, el nombre es Aston Martin—

Terry seguía viéndolo con profunda seriedad, incómodo con sus regalos, pero aún pensando en sus palabras, "_Acogerás a la mujer de tu vida bajo tu cuidado_".

A la mañana siguiente los nervios de Richard no hacían más que empeorar, al finalizar el día habría aceptado por primera vez en su vida, que la había perdido para siempre, hacía mucho ya.

Terry sabía de qué se trataba la tristeza de su padre, y por vez primera su corazón lo compadeció. La amaba, lo supo, amaba a su madre, pero para ellos todo parecía demasiado irreversible ya, una familia entera hacía la gran diferencia. Y leyendo sus deseos más inmediatos, salió de la casa brindándole un balsámico momento a solas.

Una vez fuera, sus pies se movieron por si solos hacia la casa de los Andley, _no había otro lugar a donde quisiera ir_, pensó Terry sonriendo.

—¡Mañana!— Rio Terry —Será mañana ¡Mañana nos casaremos!—

Candy le sonrió —Sí, será mañana, y mañana nos casaremos—

Caminaron tomados de las manos alrededor de Andley Manor, dándose calor uno al otro, sonriéndose de vez en cuando pero sin decir muchas palabras, los dos estaban emocionados, e igual de nerviosos. Ansiosos por lo venidero, por lo inesperado, por las ganas de que la boda empezará ya. Candy sacudió su cabeza intentando sacudir los afanosos pensamientos de su mente, volvió su mirada al frente y un árbol atípicamente frondoso para aquella época del año llamó su atención. Con algunas hojas aún verdes, pese al cruel invierno, se empinaba orgulloso, de tronco grueso y retorcido, pero lo realmente llamativo eran las bellas y brillantes cerezas que colgaban de sus ramas, Candy le sonrió a Terry y los dos se acercaron curiosos, en el extremo izquierdo, un par de cerezas unidas por un delgado tallo reposaban congeladas dentro de una gruesa cubierta de hielo, y hacía arriba varios otros grupos de racimos de cerezas brillaban dentro de las pequeñas capsulas de congelado cristal. Era extraño y fascinante.

Y Candy lo decidió en aquel momento, no importaba qué o quién, se casaría justo bajo aquel cerezo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos preguntándose qué hora sería. Le había costado mucho quedarse dormida, al principio deseando que todo empezara cuanto antes, y al final, tiesa de miedo por no saber qué hacer cuando el momento llegara. Ahora sus ojos se habían abierto de nuevo, tal vez ya hubiera amanecido. Se estiró, suspiró y miró hacia la ventana.

Reflexionó unos segundos.

Sí, levantarse y abrir las cortinas sería un gran primer paso. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, atronadores golpes atormentaron su puerta.

—¡Candy, despiértate!— Gritaba Annie histérica.

De un solo saltó brincó de la cama y en dos más llegó hasta la puerta, con el corazón en la boca giró la cerradura —¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó alarmada.

—¿Qué pasa?— Repuso Annie indignada —¡Son casi las once de la mañana!—

Candy palideció, Annie continuó —Y hemos tenido que mandar a llamar al cerrajero porque no encontrábamos manera de cruzar tu puerta, pero el bendito hombre no ha llegado. Te hemos llamado hasta el cansancio ¿Qué demonios te pasó?—

Candy seguía confundida —¿Qué hora dijiste?—

—¡Candy!— Resopló Annie —Son las once menos veintiocho minutos ¡Y tu boda empieza a la una en punto!—

Candy volvió a palidecer —¡Diantres! ¿Qué voy a hacer?—

Y empezó a correr por la habitación, estrellándose con cada mueble, artilugio, florero y prenda que se interponía entre ella y su irremediable camino a la locura. _¿Qué haría, Cristo, qué haría?_

—¡Siéntate!— Gritó Annie —¡Siéntate de una bendita vez!—

Y Candy se sentó.

Despacio y con los ojos muy abiertos se sentó en su cama. Luego un torbellino de actividad la rodeó, las chicas y las mucamas entrando en su habitación, la bañera estuvo humeante en un parpadeo y ella misma estuvo desvestida y dentro de la tina en apenas lo que tardó un suspiro. Con la misma vertiginosidad Dorothy le envolvió el cabello entre una gruesa toalla que se sostenía como un turbante sobre su cabeza, y Patty le colgaba su grueso albornoz en los hombros.

Varias otras manos, de Dios supiera quién, la halaron de regreso a su habitación y la hicieron sentar de nuevo en su cama. Entonces Dorothy atacó despiadada su cabeza en un cruel intento por secar su melena, sacudiéndole el cerebro mismo mientras pasaba la toalla por sus cabellos, batiéndolos, apretándolos y agitándolos sin piedad. Para desventura de Candy, fue tal su esmero, que al terminar, su cabello estaba casi por completo seco. Y entonces la tortura volvió a empezar mientras Dorothy desenredaba sus rizos sumida en la maldad.

Annie revisaba las uñas de sus manos y pies, constatando que el brillante barniz que ayer habían aplicado, luciera aún reluciente y encantador, Patty por su parte sacaba de entre las cajas sus zapatos y el bellísimo vestido de novia. Una vez Annie la dejó, Greta, el ama de llaves, le limpió el rostro una vez más con un algodón repletó de agua de rosas y luego la aireó en la cara con un abanico por un minuto entero. Con absoluta rapidez tomó el pequeño cuenco de concha de nácar que contenía el delicado polvo de arroz y los dispersó con una suave poma de plumas por su piel, cubriendo su frente, sus parpados, pómulos, mejillas y cuello. El polvillo olía deliciosamente dulce, a Candy se le antojó probarlo, pero maniatada no pudo más que resoplar aún anclada a su cama.

Greta sacó de entre una caja de madera un pequeño contenedor metálico con semillas de achiote trituradas, embadurnándose la yema del dedo anular, lo disperso por la línea media de los pómulos de Candy y el inicio de sus mejillas. Ahora lucía rozagante y saludable, por alguna razón el efecto final era absolutamente encantador. Con el dedo aún con restos de achiote, repasó suavemente sobre una cajita de vaselina, y luego aplicó la combinación sobre los labios de Candy. Greta le dedicó una última mirada evaluativa y sonrió satisfecha con su, asombrosamente bello y maratónico trabajo.

Candy respiró hondo dispuesta a levantarse en cuanto Greta la dejó, aprovechando para escapar de los tirones que Dorothy sin piedad le daba torturando su cuero cabelludo. Pero antes de que siquiera lograra ver alguna ruta de escape, Gisell entró eufórica en la habitación, llegó hasta la mitad de la cuarto, luego regresó su camino y cerró la puerta con llave, y volvió a avanzar sin haber perdido en lo más mínimo el entusiasmo, llevando en sus manos una delicada caja blanca, rodeada de una bonita cinta color melocotón. Se sentó al lado de Candy y le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas, una que heló la sangre de Candy, aquellas sonrisas nunca traían consigo nada bueno.

—He traído tu ajuar para la noche de bodas— Chilló Gisell emocionada.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron de excitación, clavándose en la inocente cajita. Con una floritura Gisell deshizo la cinta y retiró la tapa —Los he mandado traer del continente— Le susurró conspiratoria, un extraño susurro que todas en la habitación escucharon —Han venido de la bellísima París— Y tomando entre sus manos dos delicadas prendas que parecían estar hechas de crema, expuso una diminuta bombacha de satén beige con orlas de encaje del mismo color que tenían un bonito efecto que hacía que a la luz brillasen doradas, como rociadas de oro. Un brassiere de los mismos materiales lucía suave y terso, con delgadas tirillas de seda, un bonito lacillo de seda también recorría el borde inferior de la prenda, con la intensión de ser apretado luego contra el torso y resaltar así la apariencia del busto.

—Póntelos— Demandó Gisell.

Y Candy no lo dudó, deshaciéndose de una irritada Dorothy, los tomó y corrió hasta su baño, luego salió descarada y sonriente luciendo su bonito conjunto. Gisell aplaudió emocionada y luego sacó de la caja un par de medias de seda melocotón y un liguero del mismo color. Se los dio a Candy y ésta siguió con la emocionada tarea de vestirse con aquellas atrevidas prendas. Annie le ayudó a ajustarse el liguero y Gisell sacó la última prenda de entre la caja, un preciosísimo chemise hecho por completo de encaje dorado. Candy lo recibió de las manos de Gisell con ánimo ceremonial.

—Gracias Gigi, es precioso— Le dijo emocionada.

Gisell le sonrió con su típica picardía —Póntelo— La animó entusiasmada.

Y Candy lo hizo inmediatamente, luego corrió hasta el largo espejo de la esquina junto a su ventana y con todo descaro y vanidad, se permitió estar feliz y complacida con su sensual apariencia. Después corrió como una niña hacía donde Gisell se encontraba y la abrazó con fuerza. Pero su entusiasmo no duró mucho, pues Dorothy parecía estar a punto de escupir fuego, así que juiciosamente volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras su leal doncella continuaba con su elaborado peinado.

Todas se pararon frente a Candy con dulces sonrisas a apreciar el artístico resultado final de la obra de Dorothy. Había llevado todos sus rizos al extremo izquierdo de su cabeza, acumulándolos y sosteniéndolos con varias pinzas y ligas justo por encima de su oreja sobre su hueso parietal, había enroscado sobre sí mismos los rizos una y otra vez, logrando al final el efecto de una gran y dorada rosa al lado de su cabeza hecha con su propio cabello, y justo arriba de esa particular flor hecha de rizos, un bellísimo aplique de plata, perlas y brillantes en forma de orquídea, le cubría la mitad de la cabeza llenándola de luz.

Después de varios suspiros de ensoñación y satisfacción, Patty se abrió paso con el vestido y lo puso ante Candy. Una belleza en blanco marfil, con una esponjosa falda de tafetán que ondulaba entre decenas de pliegues y plises con bordados dorados en cada orilla, como si cada arista de la tela estuviera cubierta de un rocío de reluciente oro. Candy metió una pierna y luego la otra, mientras Annie y Patty le subían el vestido hasta que la falda quedó alineada con su cintura, allí entonces, con paciencia ensartaron el cordón por entre el encubierto corsé interno adherido al vestido, la tarea les llevó casi diez minutos, pero ni la siguiente fila de cincuenta botoncillos en la espalda, logró desanimarlas mientras vestían a Candy con paciencia y amor.

Ahora Candy llevaba un vestido sin mangas que levantaba sus pechos con elegancia y se marcaba sensualmente a su torso, todas abrieron los ojos un tanto escandalizadas, pero luego rieron sin parar. Apresurándose, Gisell tomó la delicada blusilla hecha de encaje chantillí y con cuidado la pasó por la cabeza de Candy y la ayudó a meter los brazos en ella. La delicada prenda se ceñía a su vestido hasta su cintura y le dejaba descubiertos los hombros mientras unas delicadas mangas se adherían a sus brazos hasta la línea de sus codos.

Todas dieron un paso hacia atrás y contuvieron el aliento. Candy lucía más allá de lo que la belleza podía explicar. No obstante llegaría tarde a su propia boda, sin importar que se celebrara en su propia casa.

* * *

Afuera un radiante y brillante sol de invierno se situaba justo en el cenit, llenando el ambiente de calor pese a la extensa nieve que lo cubría todo a la vista. Apenas resaltaban en medio la blancura las largas sillas marrones que el párroco del pueblo les había prestado amablemente. En los reposabrazos a cada extremo de las bancas, colgaban elegantes, mullidos y abundantes, ramos de rojas poinsetias, salpicando de color la nieve y enmarcando el breve camino hacia el congelado cerezo en el que ahora todas y cada una de sus redondas frutas se encontraban recubiertas por escurridizos y danzantes hielos, pintando también de rojo acristalado el paisaje.

En medio del árbol, el obispo que Richard había insistido en invitar para oficiar la ceremonia, bostezaba aburrido después de veinte minutos de retraso de la novia, a su lado Terry movía su pierna temblorosa y ansiosa sin descanso, impecablemente vestido, luciendo un uniforme de la guardia inglesa del ejército británico, destilando aristocrática elegancia y gallardía; quitaba el aliento.

Pero ahora mismo eso no importaba mucho, pues había pasado media hora ya y su novia no aparecía. En cualquier momento saldría corriendo como un loco a buscarla.

En las bancas de la derecha Eleanor y Richard al frente, apenas si se miraban, aunque compartían la tierna angustia de ver a su hijo tan ansioso y nervioso en el atípico altar. Tras ellos Mark y su madre, y unos inesperados Robert, Karen y otros de los chicos de la compañía, llenaban los asientos del novio.

A la izquierda, en la primera banca, Elroy esperaba impaciente por sus acompañantes, la señorita Pony y la hermana María, mientras mentalmente zangoloteaba a Candy por su descarada tardanza. Tras ella, Archie, Stear y los niños, casi dormitaban de aburrimiento al igual que los jóvenes gaiteros, quienes lucían sospechosamente contentos pese a la falta de actividad.

En el vestíbulo junto a la puerta de entrada de la mansión Andley, una llorosa y temblorosa señorita Pony, levantaba sus brazos y con delicada firmeza, aseguraba el tocado de novia en la cabeza de Candy. Inmediatamente un largo encaje cayó hasta su cadera escurriéndose por su espalda, la hermana María dio un paso adelante y bajando el delicado velo, le cubrió el rostro a su adorada niña. La contemplaron largo rato y entre lágrimas le dieron sus bendiciones, sólo entonces salieron en compañía de Annie, Patty, Gisell, Dorothy y las otras mucamas que también llorosas se unieron a la caravana de celebración.

Albert se aclaró la garganta varias veces, profundamente conmovido y sin poder decir una sola palabra, no pudo más que ofrecerle su brazo y guiarla fuera de la casa para escoltarla hasta el resguardo de su futuro esposo.

El viento era fresco y acariciante, inclusive el clima estaba de su lado. Desde la puerta vio a Gisell indicándoles con el brazo a Annie y a Patty que podían empezar el recorrido a través del corredor de poinsetias, y en ese justo momento dos dulcísimos violines cantaron elocuentes la más dulce de las melodías, luego las gaitas hicieron un hermoso eco de apenas unos cuantos segundos, dando paso de nuevo a los violines. De nuevo las gaitas, y otra vez los violines. Albert le sonrió y los dos caminaron el corto trayecto hasta el pequeño lugar donde se oficiaría la ceremonia. Gisell se adelantó un par de pasos y le tomó la fría mano con cariño y genuino afecto, luego le sonrió y le entregó el precioso buqué de grandes rosas rojas, entonces ella misma atravesó el corredor lentamente. Candy suspiró profundo, escuchando su propia inhalación retumbar en sus oídos, _respira, sólo respira,_ se dijo una vez más al tiempo que ponía un pie en el extremo del corredor. Justo en ese momento todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie, abriendo sus ojos y sus bocas, maravillados con la asombrosa belleza de Candy.

El sonido de las telas y los cuerpos al erguirse, hicieron que Terry girara bruscamente y temblando se encontró con la más hermosa y perfecta visión de su vida.

Las gaitas cesaron por completo, la _Shenandoah _brotó conmovedora de entre los violines y Candy empezó su camino al altar. Al frente, el cerezo de cristal parecía abrazar al hombre de su vida, su amor, su todo. No apartó un segundo la mirada de su rostro, amándolo mucho, mucho más a cada paso, tan concentrada en él, que no se dio cuenta, que todos y cada uno de los asistentes la contemplaban embelesados. Sonrió con el corazón lleno de dicha, perdida en su rostro mientras una tímida voz le decía triunfante que hasta el momento había conseguido no llorar, volvió a sonreír y sintió la mano de Albert apretándola e invitándola a detenerse y encararlo. Con delicadeza, su hermano levantó su velo por un extremo y la besó en la mejilla, ella le sonrió y le dio su mano, entonces Albert la guío hasta el árbol, allí, Eleanor y Richard recibieron su mano de Albert y la unieron a la de Terry, su corazón latió desbocado, lleno de emoción y un extraño miedo, que era apenas suavizado por la melódica caricia de los violines.

Eleanor, Richard y Albert tomaron asiento y entonces Candy levantó su rostro y lo vio. Ahí estaba, mirándola atentamente, con divina y consagrada atención, adorándola, contemplándola con absoluta devoción. Y en un segundo impredecible, las cejas de Terry se arrugaron en una combinación de dulzura y melancolía, ella vio como el tragaba fuerte y los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas. Su corazón dolió conmovido en lo más profundo de su ser, sus propios ojos se llenaron también de llanto y sus labios temblaron aprensivos, dichosos, aterrados. Él le apretó la mano y ella contuvo un sollozo cuando él le sonrió y la ayudó a ubicarse a su lado, frente al obispo. Justo en ese momento los violines extendieron un delicado agudo y extinguieron su sonido.

Un solemne silencio inundó aquel sagrado espacio, y sólo la voz del obispo se escuchó, pausada, serena y compasiva, oficiando su unión, celebrando el venerable rito que los uniría para siempre.

* * *

—Yo, Terrence Greum Grandchester— Dijo con voz firme—Te prometo, Candice White Andley— Respiró hondo y le levantó el velo que le cubría el rostro —Estar a tu lado, amándote, respetándote y cuidándote, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la prosperidad y la pobreza, en la dicha y la adversidad, en la discordia y el concilio, de hoy a la eternidad, dedicando a ti, mi entera y absoluta fidelidad. Porque hoy empieza mi vida, porque desde hoy seré tu perenne compañero. Justo a tu lado es a donde pertenezco. Hoy he sido bendecido con el mayor de los dones, he sido bendecido con tu mano, he sido bendecido con la ocasión de desposarte, y viviré sólo para hacerte feliz hasta que dé mi último aliento— La miró a los ojos con intensidad —Apenas puedo esperar a vivir mi vida contigo y prometo jamás irme de tu lado— Suspiró y le apretó la mano —Mis sueños se han hecho realidad porque te tengo conmigo— Respiró hondo —Tanto como viva, prometo apoyarte y protegerte, cada día, y en cada respiro daré mi vida por ti. Prometo amarte mientras mi corazón lata, y más allá en la eternidad también. Candice, tú eres la razón por la que creo en el amor, y estaré por siempre agradecido con Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, porque fuiste mi fuerza cuando me derrumbé, y en adelante prometo serlo yo para ti. Frente a Dios te agradezco por cada día que me has dado y bendigo los que vendrán. Todo lo que necesito es tenerte a mi lado para ser el hombre más feliz, eres mi inspiración, mi motivo, mi paz, mi todo. Soy todo lo que soy, porque soy amado por ti— Volvió a tomar aire —Con este anillo— Le dijo deslizando la lisa alianza de platino en su anular izquierdo —Te tomo a ti como mi esposa, desde hoy a la eternidad—

E inclinándose la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

Toda Candy temblaba, y su voz también tembló con profundo dramatismo al iniciar sus votos —Yo, Candice White Andley— Exhaló nerviosa —Te prometo a ti, Terrence Greum Grandchester, estar por siempre a tu lado, para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte cada uno de los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la prosperidad y la pobreza, en la dicha y la adversidad, en la discordia y el concilio, desde este momento hasta la eternidad, desde este momento y para siempre, prometo serte fiel con mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón— Tomó aire una vez más y supo que no podría contener más las lágrimas que empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro, cortando su voz —Terrence— Le apretó la mano —Te entrego mi mano con _todo mi _corazón— El rostro de él también se descompuso y se unió a ella en el llanto —Tu y yo jamás nos separaremos, es mi promesa solemne— Buscó aire con un gemido conmovedor —Tu eres la respuesta a cada una de las oraciones que elevé a Dios toda mi vida, tu eres el regalo que Dios me ha dado para permitirme ser feliz, con tu presencia has cumplido cada sueño. Tú fuiste mi voz cuando no pude hablar, mi amparo cuando estuve en peligro. Tú me diste alas y me ayudaste a volar, me inspiraste a perseguir mis sueños, mi mundo es un mejor lugar porque te conocí, y no hay dicha que se comparé con la de ser tu esposa— Exhaló lentamente —Con este anillo— Le dijo deslizándole la argolla en su anular izquierdo —Te tomo a ti como mi esposo, desde este momento hasta la eternidad—

Y empinándose lo besó en la mejilla.

El obispo levantó sus manos y los roció con agua bendita —En nombre del poder que Dios y la iglesia me han concedido, yo los declaro señor y señora Terrence y Candice Grandchester, desde hoy y hasta la inmortalidad—

Y bendiciéndolos inclinó la cabeza con solemnidad. Entonces Terry la tomó por las manos y la besó castamente en los labios.

Pausados aplausos resonaron entre narices llorosas y gemidos, y dando su espalda al cerezo les sonrieron a sus acompañantes. Su dicha era absoluta.

* * *

Eran casi las cuatro cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado, y estaban todos aún frente al cerezo, cuando caprichosos copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo. Entre risas y genuina alegría el grupo entero caminó siguiendo a los novios hasta la casa.

Albert ofreció el primer brindis y luego Richard hizo el suyo. La sensible audiencia volvió a llorar conmovida, todos excepto los niños que corrían como locos, y Terry que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

Fueron servidos más de una docena de diversos platos y cinco postres que por supuesto incluían crème brûlée, todo antes del bellísimo y delicioso pastel de bodas.

—Ya son más de las nueve— Le dijo Terry al oído —Yo creo que ya es hora de irnos— Sonrió.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió en silencio.

En el fondo del salón y sin haber escuchado una palabra, Gisell dedujo perfectamente los deseos de los novios, y aplaudiendo fuerte llamó la atención de todos en la casa —Les pido a todos por favor, un fuerte aplauso para el señor y la señora Grandchester— Gisell sonrió —De nuevo les felicito en nombre de todos los aquí reunidos y no pido más que bendiciones para ustedes y su vida juntos, un aplauso por favor— Los animó de nuevo —Y con esta felicitación, los despedimos, pueden marcharse a su hogar— Se sentó de nuevo —_Y desfogarse de una vez por todas_— Susurró sin que nadie la escuchara.

* * *

Un atípicamente sonriente George, sospechaba Candy, como consecuencia del whisky, los llevó hasta la casa Grandchester, en adelante, su casa. Durante el trayecto no dijeron una palabra, ni siquiera consiguieron mirarse a los ojos, estaban demasiado nerviosos para siquiera moverse.

Terry descendió rápidamente impidiendo que George lo hiciera, y él mismo le ayudó a su esposa a bajarse del automóvil. Caminaron de la mano hasta la puerta de la mansión, y sin llamar a nadie, Terry la abrió. Candy le sonrió y levantó su pie para ingresar a _su casa._ Pero entonces la mano de Terry tomó la suya y la detuvo con firmeza. La besó en los labios y mirándola a la cara inclinó levemente sus rodillas y la levantó en sus brazos.

—Señora Grandchester— Le susurró —Soy un hombre tradicional—

Candy rio encantada y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Terry entró en la casa y dándole una patada a la puerta la cerró. Caminó despacio a través del recibidor y subió las escaleras, dio unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda una vez estuvo en la segunda planta, y allí, abierta estaba la puerta de sus habitaciones, los aposentos de los señores Grandchester. Prodigiosamente arreglados por los empleados de la casa, con algunas astillas de canela humeantes en los rincones, y un apacible olor a la lavanda que se extendía sereno.

De nuevo pateó la puerta y sonrió a ver que la chimenea estaba lista, con muchos leños y buen fuego. La besó en la nariz y le susurró que la amaba. Entonces la descargó sobre la cama.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?— Le preguntó él vacilante.

—No— Contestó Candy con absoluta seguridad mientras se levantaba de la cama y se paraba frente a él —Te quiero a ti—

Y con sumo cuidado desajustó el gancho de la banda azul que le cruzaba el pecho a Terry, descargándola sobre la otomana al final de la cama. Así mismo desabotonó con ceremonial concentración su chaqueta y se la deslizó suavemente por los hombros, mordiéndose los labios al saber que sólo aquella camisilla de lino la separaban de su piel.

Le sacó el cinturón y desabrochó la bragueta de sus pantalones. Terry estaba muy serio, respirando pesadamente, ansioso, temeroso y malditamente excitado. Candy le acarició el rostro y le sonrió al tiempo que le indicaba que levantara sus brazos, luego le sacó la camisilla y le acarició con veneración el pecho. Él cerró los ojos dispuesto a rendirse al placer del sagrado toque de su esposa. Lo miró a los ojos y metió sus dedos entre la cinturilla floja de su pantalón y empujó, la prenda cayó con facilidad y Terry sacó rápidamente sus pies de la tela. Ahora estaba frente a ella tan sólo con sus calzoncillos de lino, que caían deliciosamente desde el hueso de su pelvis, marcándole su masculina silueta con delicioso aplomo, hasta el final de sus muslos unos cuantos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas.

Terry le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó, con algo de desespero y apasionada lujuria, ella le devolvió el beso con igual ánimo. Cuando separaron sus bocas, los dos respiraban con dificultad. Sin decir una palabra, Candy se quitó la pequeña blusita de encaje. Él la abrazó y la giró entre sus brazos, le besó la base del cuello y luego volvió a apretarse contra ella, riéndose contra la piel de su espalda.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Le preguntó ella.

—¿Tenían que ser tantos?— Se rio de nuevo Terry —¿Tenían que ser tantos botones, Candy?—

Ella también sonrió —Creo que sí, era un requisito ineludible—

—Muy bien— Le dijo serio —Empecemos con la tarea señora Grandchester— Y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello la besaba y le susurraba dulces palabras de amor mientras desajustaba botoncito por botoncito —Oh, mi amada esposa… Mía, mía, mía— Volvió a besarla —Y aquí tenemos el último botón— Y retirándose un poco para gozar de la visión que sería la espalda de su mujer, abrió el vestido —¿Qué?—

Candy se rio de buena gana.

—¿Qué es esto, señora Grandchester? ¿Se supone que debe ser así?—

—Se supone que debe ser así, señor Grandchester— Le respondió ella.

Ansioso deshizo el nudo del lazo y con paciencia aflojó el corsé, entonces ella se volteó y lo besó en los labios, con un leve movimiento el vestido cayó a sus pies, y en un impulso la levantó sacandola deentre el vestido. Él contuvo la respiración al verla con su ajuar de bodas, completamente embelesado en sus delicadas medias de seda. Terry volvió a levantarla en sus brazos, llevándola nuevamente hacia la cama. La descargó despacio, clavando sus ojos en los de ella. Luego dejó que su mirada se deslizara por el cuerpo de su esposa, y a sus ojos los siguió su índice, explorándola curioso.

—Pero que linda lencería, señora Grandchester—

—¿Te gusta?— Indagó ella con ansiedad.

—Me encanta, señora Grandchester, me encanta— Le susurró él contra los labios —¿Pero qué tal si seguimos buscando algo que estoy seguro, me gustará más?—

Candy se lamió los labios, respirando con fuerza, expectante y excitada, anhelando sentir las manos de Terry sobre su piel. Él se subió a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, sostenido sobre sus rodillas y sus antebrazos, descendió y la besó, incitándola a pedirle más, a darle más.

Despacio le acarició la pierna derecha y subió por su muslo hasta encontrarse con el chemise de encaje dorado, y enredándolo entre sus dedos lo llevó hasta arriba, despacio, descubriendo sus caderas, despacio, descubriéndole el abdomen, despacio, descubriendo su busto.

—Mmm— Ronroneó Terry —Más bonitas prendas, podría acostumbrarme a esto, es como abrir el mejor de los regalos— Y bajó su mirada, barriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con cargada posesión —Buen Dios— Gimió —¿Un liguero, Candy?— Ella sonrió —Vas a ser mi muerte— Y volvió a besarla, despacio esta vez, disfrutando de su sabor, de su textura, de ella, su amada esposa.

Se irguió sonriéndole, sonrojándola, y en silencio volvió a acariciarle las piernas, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez. Mirándola a los ojos con aquella intensidad salvaje, rebelde y casi peligrosa que la había enloquecido desde el principio, desabrochó las pincillas del liguero, liberando sus medias y le dedicó una sonrisa sesgada, llena de masculina satisfacción.

—Ahora— Se inclinó y le rodeó el ombligo con la lengua —Déjame ver cómo puedo quitarte este bonito liguero— Ella cerró los ojos apretó sus labios uno contra otro —Porque te quiero desnuda, completamente desnuda, señora Grandchester, toda para mí—

—Y tú serás todo para mí— Le dijo Candy.

—Siempre mi amada esposa, siempre—

Candy estiró su mano derecha y zafó los broches del liguero, Terry aún no conseguía descifrar su funcionamiento.

—Gracias— Murmuró él con una sonrisa tímida y le deslizó la pequeña prenda hasta sacarla y lanzarla a la otomana —Que bonitas medias— Siguió sonriendo, levantándose nuevamente y alzándole la pierna izquierda, dejándola descansar en su pecho, y despacio resbaló la medía por su piel hasta sacarla por completo. Repitió el proceso con la otra pierna, y dejó las medias sobre la otomana también.

—Que hermosas piernas tiene mi mujer— Susurró cerrando los labios contra su empeine —Jamás me cansaré de contemplarte— Le besó las pantorrillas —Jamás tendré suficiente de ti— Le mordió la rodilla —¡Dios! Me muero por hacerte el amor—

El vientre de Candy se tensó de anticipación, anhelando el contacto más íntimo de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo podría elegir mi parte favorita?— Musitó llenando de besos sus muslos —¿Tal vez aquí?— La besó entre las piernas —Mmm ¿Cómo podría elegir?— Volvió a besarle el estómago —¿O tal vez aquí?— Farfulló jugueteando con las cintillas al final de su brassiere, y la tela se aflojó, colgando lánguida sobre su pecho.

Terry se arrodilló levantándola en el camino, y le quitó el bonito brassiere, contemplándola con codicia, quería más de ella, siempre quería más —¡Jesús! Candy, eres tan hermosa— Y le besó con devoción sus turgentes senos, luego subió a devorar su cuello una vez más, y finalmente se rindió al incomparable placer de sus labios.

Candy lo atrapó entre sus brazos, descendiendo de nuevo sobre la cama —Desnúdate, por favor— Le susurró ella —Quiero verte—

Terry asintió en silencio, tragando fuerte, ansioso y duro como el granito. En un rápido movimiento se bajó de la cama y soltando el lazo de sus calzoncillos los dejó caer al piso, y sin más volvió a la cama junto a ella.

Los ojos de Candy se habían abierto desmesurados, viéndolo allí por primera vez, empezando a conocerlo en aquel ancestral sentido bíblico.

—Que hermoso es mi esposo— Murmuró acariciándole el torso.

Él volvió a reír con timidez, recorriéndola de nuevo con besos, encerrando el centro de sus bragas entre sus dientes, y apoyado en sus dedos se las quitó despacio, torturantemente despacio.

—Que hermosa es mi esposa— Le sonrió.

—Déjame verte un poco más— Le pidió ella curiosa, y antes de que pudiera adivinarlo, había invertido posiciones con él, inspeccionándolo paso a paso.

Su pecho se marcaba hermosamente y sin poder resistirse lo besó allí. Volvió a retirarse y disfrutó de la vista, su abdomen bellamente esculpido y seductor, llevándola hasta a una delgada línea de vellos que la invitaba a descender y descender. Y lo hizo.

Ahí estaba, su falo orgulloso, intimidante y misterioso. Era un encuentro tan íntimo, primitivo y salvaje, de nuevo lo acarició con las puntas de sus dedos, esta vez sin prendas en medio. Terry jadeó, y sin poder evitarlo se sentó en la cama recostando su espalda contra la cabecera de madera labrada. Ella lo persiguió con la mirada curiosa y gateando avanzó hacia él.

—Me estás matando, Candy— Le dijo en un lamento.

Pero ella no hizo caso de sus palabras, en una orquesta de atrevidos movimientos, se montó a horcajadas sobre él, sin descansar su peso sobre Terry, pero asegurándose de rozarlo con su propia piel en todos los lugares en los que pudiera hacerlo. Aplanó las palmas de sus manos contra el cabezal y lo besó, incitándolo, seduciéndolo, reclamándolo suyo. Él le encerró la cintura entre los brazos y la apretó a su cuerpo, y ella se permitió ser explorada. Una lluvia de besos cayó sobre su clavícula y con lenta seguridad descendió hasta sus senos. Despacio barrió con su lengua de abajo hacia arriba sus aureolas, haciendo que sus pezones se irguieran instantáneamente, vivaces y exigentes. Los contempló por unos instantes, disfrutando de su perfecta forma, luego subió su mano derecha y acunó en ella su pecho izquierdo, _oh, Dios, le encantaba tocarla,_ y sin poder resistirse más capturó entre sus labios uno de sus rígidos pezones. Candy jadeó y él cerró los ojos, succionando, mordiendo, estirando, lamiendo. Devorándola.

Terry abrió por completó su mano libre sobre la espalda de Candy, atrapándola contra su boca, y con rapidez pasó la tortura a su pecho derecho. Sabía como el cielo, sabía a pura fantasía. La hacía gemir, una y otra vez, y entonces la caderas de Candy cobraron vida sobre su cuerpo, deslizándose sobre su erección. Ella lo miró a los ojos, suplicándole que le diera más placer, y él se lo dio sin rechistar, viviría para complacerla, y le brindó atenciones a sus senos una y otra vez, llevando además sus manos hasta el lugar entre sus piernas, frotando sus dedos contra ella, y Candy empezó ascender, más, más y más, y Terry lo sintió, empezaba a conocer su cuerpo y cómo respondía ante él, así que aceleró sus movimientos, y Candy gritó exigiéndole más y la complació gustoso. Más, más, un poco más, más. Y el mundo se llenó de luz, condensándose todo en su vientre y estallando en un montón de sensaciones que se dispersaron por su cuerpo entero.

Él no se perdió un solo segundo de su reacción, de sus gestos, de la manera en que su delicioso orgasmo le recorría el cuerpo, alimentando así el ímpetu de su endurecido pene que rogaba por poseerla. Y ella se retorció sobre él, arañando la madera, gritando incoherencias y apretando sus ojos en una súplica imposible. Más, quería más de él.

—Me muero por sentirte dentro de mí— Siseó Candy.

Terry creyó enloquecer, dividido entre la necesidad de penetrarla con desenfrenada locura y el miedo de hacerle daño. No tenía idea de qué hacer, no sabía hasta dónde debía ir o cómo proceder. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación como aquella. Y ella lo miraba con insistencia.

—Hagámoslo los dos— Le susurró Terry con la voz llena de chispeante excitación. No tenía sentido y jamás estaría dispuesto a admitirlo, pero un instinto primitivo muy dentro de él lo impulsaba a desflorarla, a hacerla suya, sólo suya.

Ella asintió nerviosa, con la respiración agitada y se quedó inmóvil esperando que él se acostara sobre ella. Al ver que él no se movía lo haló suavemente por el brazo.

—No— Le dijo Terry —Aquí— La abrazó acariciándole la espalda —Quiero que lo hagamos los dos—

—Explícame— Exhaló Candy, y él se encontró con una casi irreal versión irresistiblemente sensual de su esposa, en la que cada gesto, palabra o movimiento lo excitaban hasta la locura.

—Yo te voy a guiar ¿De acuerdo?—

Candy asintió.

—Y tú vas a descender, tanto como puedas, tanto como quieras ¿De acuerdo mi hermosa pecosa?— Le preguntó con un deje de nerviosismo. Había algo tan definitivo en su primer encuentro, que los nervios eran la regla.

Despacio Terry bajó su mano hasta encerrar en ella su demandante falo y no pudo evitar gemir al deslizarse entre los pliegues húmedos de Candy. Reprimir el instinto de su pelvis para no impulsarse y penetrarla era una tortura. Pero moriría antes que hacerle daño.

—Ahí— Suspiró dándole un beso en los labios.

Candy gimió, la enloquecía al sentirlo tan cerca, pegado a su piel, caliente y presionando contra ella.

Él seguía besándola, de aquella manera tan deliciosa que reverberaba entre sus piernas, entonces ella empujó un poco, sólo un poco, y le gustó la fuera que su dura erección hizo contra su cuerpo. Le mordió los labios y empujo otro poco, y entonces se percató de que a menos que empujara con verdadera fuerza, él jamás iba a entrar, algo le decía que el lugar estaba completamente cerrado. Sonrió para sus adentros y empujó con decidida más fuerza. Todo su cuerpo se crispó. Fue mucha presión. Respiró profundo y siguió besándolo, refugiada en su abrazo, él sólo la acariciaba, le había entregado el control por completo.

Volvió a empujar. _Demonios, no había manera de que entrara, era sencillamente imposible. _Pensó Candy confundida y preocupada. Pero el instinto le suplicaba que le permitiera alojarlo dentro de su cuerpo y ella quería más. Volvió a empujar, de nuevo se tensó. Era demasiada presión, se haría daño.

—Ayúdame— Le pidió.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?— Jadeó Terry perdido en la exquisita tortura de tenerla tan cerca y no tenerla.

—Empuja un poco contra mí… Despacio—

—Está bien— Accedió él —Pero debes guiarme—

Candy gimió una respuesta afirmativa y empujó suavemente moviéndose sobre su pene. Y él empujó, sólo fue un breve movimiento de su pelvis, y su glande entró en ella disparando un agudo dolor por todo su cuerpo. No era insoportable, pero definitivamente dolía, y la presión de su cuerpo invadiéndola hacía eco en el dolor sordo.

—Más— Suspiró Candy.

Y Terry empujó un poco más, apretando sus mandíbulas, llenándose de la suave calidez de su interior, no podía creerlo.

—Más— Volvió a pedirle.

Y él la penetró un poco más, hundiéndose en ella y gimiendo con descaro al sentir como ella lo envolvía con fuerza, agarrándose apretadamente a su alrededor.

Candy sentía como su aliento temblaba al tiempo que el dolor se amortiguaba y se hacía opaco bajo la deliciosa sensación de él llenándola —Más— Le exigió en un ronroneo excitante.

Terry elevó sus caderas sólo un poco y la mitad de su pene estuvo dentro de ella.

—¡Más!— Le pidió Candy jadeando una vez más.

—¡Sí!— Bramó Terry y de una sola estocada se sumergió por completo dentro de ella.

Ella gritó una angustiada exclamación, abriendo su boca, buscando aire y gimiendo al final, sintiéndolo, grande, duro y poderoso en su interior. Si, esto era lo que había querido durante el último mes, esto y nada más que esto.

Él la observó con gesto preocupado, apenado por su brusquedad. Pero ella no abría los ojos, por el contrario, arqueó su cuello y Dios se apiadara de él, empezó a sacudir las caderas contra su cuerpo, no deslizándose de arriba abajo por su erección, no, rotando sus caderas apretadamente contra su pelvis y torturándolo desde su interior.

—¡Más!— Gimió Candy con voz ronca.

Y él encantado empezó a moverse con ella, clavando sus manos en la piel de su cintura, disfrutando de como ella apretaba sus cabellos y le arañaba la espalda en el afán de asirse a él.

—Oh, Dios, Candy eres perfecta— Siseó dejando salir el aire entre sus dientes —Superas con creces cualquiera de mis sueños— Jadeó al sentir como se resbalaba contra su cuerpo cada vez con mayor facilidad.

—Tómame Terry, soy tuya y tú eres mío, tómame porque yo te he tomado, y tomaré todo de ti— Le susurró al oído.

—Te amo, Candy, con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, te amo preciosa esposa mía ¡Te amo!—

—Te amo, amado esposo, te amo, te amo, te amo—

Los dos volvieron a gemir y en un brevísimo instante él invirtió sus posiciones, acostándola sobre la cama y descargando su cuerpo sobre ella. Candy lo adoró con sus ojos brillantes, sintiéndose tan mujer en sus brazos, sintiéndolo tan masculino y poderoso en aquella pequeña maniobra en la que la había movido sin esfuerzo alguno, colocándose sobre ella sin cortar ni un momento el contacto que los mantenía estrechamente unidos.

Él la miró a los ojos, comunicándose con ella en silencio. Recibió su respuesta. Y empezó a moverse, a moverse de verdad, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con cadencia, acelerando e incrementando la fuerza de sus embestidas en cada nuevo asalto. Y ella ya no pudo controlar más sus gemidos, gritó su nombre y le suplicó por más placer, por más contacto, por más piel.

—Candy— Gimió Terry agitado, entregado a sus enloquecidos movimientos, penetrándola más y más y más.

—Terry, Terry, Terry— Gritó Candy sin aire cuando el poderoso orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo, contrayendo su vientre en torno a él, haciéndolo gemir y provocando irreversiblemente su inevitable clímax.

—¡Candy!— Gritó Terry extasiado mientras se venía dentro de ella, con movimientos convulsos que le nublaban la mente.

Cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos nuevamente, ella le acariciaba el cabello mientras él reposaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Se inclinó y la miró a los ojos, habían lágrimas en ellos.

—Me siento tan feliz— Habló ella antes de permitirle alarmarse —¿Podemos volver a empezar?—

—¡¿Qué?!— Chilló Terry.

Candy rio tontamente —¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar para volver a empezar?—

—Señora Grandchester, serás mi muerte— Le dijo inclinándose y besándola en los labios con ternura —Pero no puedo hacer más que complacerte— Sonrió —Te amo—

—Te amo, Terry, te amo—

FIN.

* * *

**DE NUEVO, MIL Y MIL GRACIAS POR HABERME ACOMPAÑADO EN ESTE VIAJE, POR HABERSE TOMADO SU TIEMPO PAREA LEER Y COMENTAR, POR SUS RESPETUOSAS INTERVENCIONES Y LA BONITA FORMA DE MOTIVARME A ESCRIBIR. A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE UDS. MIL Y MIL GRACIAS.  
**

**Mimi: Estoy haciendo las averiguaciones acerca de tu fic, no conozco el fic, pero he estado buscandolo, déjame una dirección de correo donde enviarte el resultado.**

**Espero traerles pronto el epílogo, una vez más, muchas gracias por ser mis complices en esta loca aventura.**


	28. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

**Hola a todos!  
**

**Una disculpa por mi ausencia. Me he tardado en traerles el epílogo, pero he de decirles que estos días he escrito más que nunca en mi vida. Me he entregado a una caótica locura de ideas e historias que se vienen de todas direcciones en mi mente. Y no he querido desaprovechar este repentino aguacero creativo que me han permitido las musas, vengan de donde vengan...**

**Pero aquí estoy, lista y ansiosa por empezar a compartirles las nuevas historias, terminar las viejas y seguir en contacto con todos ustedes.**

**Como siempre, mil y mil gracias por leer, por su tiempo y sus comentarios. Mil gracias por haber seguido D99, mi primer fic, del que hoy me despido con nostalgia, pero con una extraña alegría, pues lo dejo con la infantil impresión, de que hemos hecho a Candy y a Terry felices.**

**Un abrazo!**

* * *

El reloj de péndulo resonó por toda la habitación haciendo eco en sus huesos, y antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, él volvió a hundirse en ella con deliciosa fuerza. Él reloj sonó nuevamente y la penetró una vez más, y otra, y otra… y otra vez siguió embistiendo hasta enloquecerla.

—¡Feliz año!— Gimió Terry mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de enterrarse en ella.

Candy sonrió —Feliz año— Le dijo con la voz cortada por los jadeos, gimiendo escandalosamente al finalizar la frase.

Terry se apoyó en sus manos, estirando sus brazos y levantando su torso, disfrutando de la vista que Candy le ofrecía con su desnudez bajo su propio cuerpo. Ella también se permitió disfrutar del pecho fuerte de su esposo alzándose sobre ella, de sus esculpidos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Con el mayor de los descaros bajó sus pequeñas manos y le apretó el trasero volviéndolo frenético. Terry sonrió y recrudeció la fuerza de sus embestidas, estremeciéndola y sacudiéndola de placer. A ella y a la cama.

—Así— Gimió sensualmente Terry —Justo así es la mejor manera de empezar mi nuevo año— Retorció su pelvis con premeditada perversidad —Siendo tu esposo— Jadeó salvaje —Haciéndote mía— Gimió una vez más —Sí, así, dentro de ti, haciéndote el amor—

Candy sonrió con genuina picardía, encantada por la bizarra y sensual sensación del sudor que se deslizaba por todos lados en su cuerpo. Era la tercera vez que hacía el amor con Terry, era la tercera vez que lo hacía aquella noche, era la tercera vez que lo hacía en su vida, y demonios, como le gustaba.

—Dios, Terry, podría seguir haciendo el amor contigo el resto del año sin parar— Jadeó Candy entre sonrisas, y rápidamente invirtió sus posiciones, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, tomándolo en sus manos y deslizándolo en su interior nuevamente —Realmente podría admitir que estoy cansada, pero lejos estoy de admitir que quiera detenerme— Le susurró Candy al oído, retorciéndose sobre él.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso, porque pese a tu admisión de cansancio, no tendré más remedio que volver a empezar, y como ya te lo dije, no hay nada ahora mismo que disfrute más que enterrarme en ti— Murmuró contra su cuello —Candy, estoy loco por ti, estoy loco por hacerte mía cada minuto del día, del año, de esta nueva vida juntos— Suspiró Terry al tiempo que le capturaba los labios entre los suyos, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello enmarañado y asaltándola ferozmente con su lengua, entregandose al placer una vez más.

* * *

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti— Le susurró Terry luego de haber recuperado el aliento.

—¡¿Qué?!— Brincó Candy —¿Ahora mismo?— Gimió inquieta.

Terry asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es casi la una de la madrugada— Chilló Candy.

Terry volvió a sonreírle.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? Dime…— Suspiró Candy emocionada.

—Ven— La invitó Terry mientras abandonaba la cama y se ponía su bata de baño.

La pesada tela colgó sobre su cuerpo y luego él la ajustó con el escueto cinturón. Al lado superior izquierdo, sobre la tela estaba bordado el escudo de la casa Grandchester, en brillantes tonos escarlata y azules profundo, reposaba orgulloso en medio de la blancura de la bata.

Candy se levantó lentamente y se paró frente a él, entonces Terry tomó otra bata y la cubrió, luego él mismo ajustó el cinturón y le levantó el rostro para finalizar su labor con un dulce beso. Candy le sonrió con ternura y luego pasó su mano por los rugosos relieves del escudo que exactamente igual que en la bata de Terry, estaba bordado en la tela y descansaba sobre su pecho izquierdo. Lo observó a medida que lo recorría con sus dedos. Ahora ella era una Grandchester.

—Vamos— Le dijo Terry extendiéndole la mano.

Ella le dio su mano y juntos salieron de la habitación —¿A dónde vamos?— Preguntó Candy retorciéndose de curiosidad.

—Ya lo verás pecosa, no seas impaciente— La reprendió Terry juguetón.

Descendieron por las escaleras y luego Terry la guio hacia el ala oeste de la casa, atravesaron corredores que Candy no había visto antes ni una sola vez y unos cuantos minutos después, se detuvieron frente a unas enormes puertas acristaladas. Del bolsillo de su bata, Terry sacó un juego de llaves y abrió las puertas que daban al exterior. Hacía frío afuera y estaba nevando, Terry se detuvo y tomó a Candy en sus brazos, alzándola tal como lo había hecho horas antes al entrar en la mansión. La besó en la frente y caminando con asombrosa velocidad cruzó un breve tramo lleno de nieve que separaba la casa de una sencilla edificación rectangular, pintada toda en tonos tierra y sin una sola ventana en ella.

Terry la descargó justo frente a las puertas del curioso edificio, que se alzaban con simpleza. Al percatarse de que las puertas no estaban ajustadas, Candy no se resistió a empujarlas para descubrir cuanto antes de qué se trataba su sorpresa. Su asombro fue mayor al encontrar en el interior de lo que parecía haber sido un granero en el pasado, decenas y decenas de gruesas velas blancas dispersas por todo el lugar, encendidas y espolvoreándolo todo con un rocío dorado de luz.

Sin palabras buscó la mirada de Terry, quien le dedicó una tímida sonrisa —Quería compartir mi botín contigo— Le dijo confundiéndola.

Él extendió el índice señalándole algo al fondo del salón, entonces ella lo vio, allí, enorme e inocente, sobre fuego ardiente, se encontraba el artilugio que Terry le había ganado a Albert durante el juego de cartas. Había estado tan encantada con las danzantes de luces de las velas, que no se había percatado de la presencia de la monumental tina. Haciendo un mohín se acercó a Terry, lo besó y luego le mordió los labios.

—Eso me lo debías— Le dijo atizándolo.

—Bueno, señora Grandchester, estamos a mano ahora— Le tomó la mano y la llevó junto a la tina —Y como recordarás, te dije que cuando quisieras podrías venir a usarla ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?—

—Me parece perfecto señor Grandchester— Murmuró Candy al tiempo que desajustaba su bata y la dejaba caer a sus pies.

Terry le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, la besó y enseguida la guio hasta las escalerillas de bambú que se elevaban en una amplia rampa que se alejaba del fuego hasta el borde superior de la tina. Candy se sumergió aspirando profundamente y llenándose del refrescante olor que esparcían las flores de naranjo. Entonces, fue ahora Terry quien dejó caer su bata y la complació con su deliciosa e intimidante desnudez.

Candy suspiró, sonrosada por los aromatizados vapores y con los ojos brillantes, maravillada por la visión de su marido sin nada más que su piel encima. Terry se acurrucó, justo frente a ella, mientras Candy juguetona movía rítmicamente sus brazos sobre el agua, haciendo delicadas y amplias ondas que hacían danzar las hojas y las flores en la superficie. Él la observaba desde su lugar, con aquella mirada indescriptible, una que extrañamente la atemorizaba, era una mirada amenazante que palpitaba en su vientre y la hacía sentir tan mujer como nunca antes.

Sus labios estaban relajados, pero transmitían la misma fuerza que sus ojos, su piel reflejaba hermosamente la luz de las velas, provocándola y dejándola sedienta, y sin embargo, eran siempre sus ojos los que la seguían dejando sin palabras, aquella mirada poderosa, salvaje pero calculadora. Sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo como si diseñara una estrategia para someterlo, para conquistarlo, para apresarla y tomarla.

Y ella definitivamente quería ser tomada por su esposo nuevamente, ella quería ser el objeto de su conquista. Su respiración nuevamente había enloquecido y sus ojos verdes se habían encendido una vez más, clavados insistentemente en los de él.

Bajo el agua, los puños de Terry se apretaban con desespero. Había un torturante goce en contemplarla y no tocarla, había un inquietante placer en saberla desnuda bajo el agua, a su alcance, a su merced, y aun así obligarse a contenerse. Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, en un solo impulso se lanzó hacía ella en el extremo contrario de la tina, arrinconándola contra la pared de bambú.

Los labios de Candy se abrieron llenos de excitación, desesperados por llenar de aire sus pulmones. No hubo palabras, no fueron necesarias. Él aún no la había tocado, pero la poderosa energía que salía de su cuerpo la acariciaba en los lugares indicados. No podía moverse, sus ojos increíblemente azules la mantenían paralizada, perdida en su irises y en su presencia que lo envolvía todo.

—Mía, mi esposa… Mía, mía— Susurró Terry pegando los labios a su garganta.

Candy gimió casi con angustia, derritiéndose en su cercanía, en sus labios cálidos atormentándole el cuello. Terry volvió a mirarla a los ojos, pero esta vez se permitió deslizar su mirada hasta posarse en sus senos, contemplándolos embelesado, enfebrecido y jadeante, y sin detenerse, pensando sólo en la complacencia que el cuerpo de su mujer le representaba, le tomó entre sus manos los senos, masajeándolos con delicadeza y cadencia. Al instante Candy arqueó su cuello, descansando su cabeza sobre el borde de la tina. Con los ojos cerrados levantó sus brazos, y llevando sus manos hacía atrás apretó la línea de bambú esmaltado que suavizaba el extremo superior del artilugio lleno de agua.

Sentía sus manos enormes sobre sus pechos, llenándola de calor y haciéndola delirar. Se sentía delicada bajo sus manos, frágil y feroz al mismo tiempo, y le encantaba. Le encantaba lo que él hacía de ella al encender su cuerpo. Jadeante se arqueó acercándose más a Terry, sacando por completo sus senos del agua, y éste, sin lugar a la resistencia, rápidamente capturó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, sometiéndola a la dulce tortura de la succión y el castigo de su lengua acariciante.

—¿Estas fueron siempre tus intenciones al querer ganar la apuesta?— Le preguntó Candy sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

Terry sonrió y deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de Candy hasta aprisionar su cintura, y en un solo movimiento la levantó y la pegó a su cuerpo —No— Susurró —Sólo quería tu atención—

—Cuando hiciste tu oferta, invitándome a usarla cuando quisiera en tu casa— Le dijo Candy en un tono increíblemente sensual —Estas fueron siempre mis intenciones—

Y sin vacilar un segundo, Candy se abalanzó y le consumió los labios con desespero —Hazlo Terry— Le exigió —Hazlo de nuevo, hazlo siempre, hazme el amor ahora mismo—

Con movimientos desesperados y brutales la levantó sosteniéndola por los muslos, y apretándola contra la tina la penetró despacio, mirándola a los ojos mientras se hundía en ella. Candy gimió alto y se asió a sus hombros, impulsándose contra él cuando Terry arremetía contra ella. Aún dolía, pero demonios, como le gustaba.

* * *

Varios minutos después, Candy aún estaba recostada contra el pecho de Terry mientras el agua los cobijaba cálidamente a los dos.

—Aún no consigo creerlo, pecosa— Le dijo Terry acariciándole el abdomen.

—¿Qué cosa?— Replicó Candy.

—Que estés aquí, que estés conmigo… ¡Dios, que seas mí esposa!— Siguió Terry emocionado.

Candy sonrió en silencio —Yo tampoco termino de creerlo— Puso su mano sobre la de él en su abdomen, y lo recorrió rítmicamente con los dedos —¿Alguna vez amaste a Nikté?—

Terry se sobresaltó inmediatamente sorprendido por su pregunta —No—

Después de varios segundos Terry volvió a hablar —¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—

Candy guardó silencio un par de minutos —Por aquella carta… En la que me pedías que me alejara de ti—

—Yo no te envié ninguna carta en todos estos años, Candy— Terry la giró despacio hasta encararla —¿Qué más decía aquella carta?—

Candy pestañeó confundida —Que querías darte una oportunidad con Nikté—

—¿Acaso pedía que no te confundiera más?— Preguntó Terry incrédulo.

—Así fue— Respondió Candy incorporándose —Fue una carta breve, pero Dios, Terry, como dolió—

—Yo recibí una carta que decía algo muy parecido, Candy—

Se miraron a los ojos largo rato, confundidos y extrañados con aquella sospechosa coincidencia, pero no hablaron más de aquello. Entregarse a los besos resultaba mucho más divertido, y el pasado después de todo, era justamente eso.

Las llamas bajo la tina empezaron a menguar, y ellos, como niños jugando, salieron a cubrirse rápidamente con sus batas, corriendo por la nieve, sin pensar en las consecuencias de exponerse al frío. Frenéticos, llenos de amor y pasión.

* * *

—¿Quién trajo mis cosas?— Le preguntó Candy con una sonrisa curiosa al encontrarse con sus pertenencias en el armario junto a la cómoda.

—Mark lo hizo— Respondió Terry con simpleza mientras se metía en la cama. _Desnudo._

Candy lo estudió unos cuantos segundos —¿Vas a dormir sin nada de ropa?—

—Si— Contestó Terry acomodándose entre las cobijas.

—¿Por qué?— Lo miró ella extrañada —Quiero decir, hace frío—

—Candy, siempre duermo desnudo, ahora ya no hay nada que me obligue a vestirme… A menos que te moleste… ¿Quieres que me vista?—

—¡No!— Candy se aclaró la garganta ante la indolente sonrisa de Terry —Es decir… Duerme como prefieras—

—Ven acá— La invitó Terry a la cama.

Candy sonriente corrió hasta la enorme cama victoriana y se acurrucó a su lado bajo las cobijas —Me gustas desnudo— Le susurró jugando con el vello en su pecho.

—¿Ah sí?— Replicó Terry.

—Sí— Respondió Candy al tiempo que bajaba su mano y exploraba bajo las pesadas mantas —Me gusta— Gimió al encontrarse con su erección.

—Vas a acabar conmigo, pecosa— Se quejó Terry entre gemidos.

Y ella se dedició a constatarlo hasta el amanecer.

* * *

En tres ocasiones, durante tres días enteros, los señores Grandchester postergaron el viaje de partida a su luna de miel. Tres veces el personal de la casa llamó a sus puertas, y tres veces fueron despachados con una negativa. Comieron en su cuarto, tomaron largos baños, y sólo después del tercer día, finalmente se decidieron a salir de sus aposentos, después de todo debían partir hacia su luna de miel. Aunque pareciera que la miel ya había sido furiosamente consumida.

Risas interminables y amor profundo acompañó su viaje a Gales, Terry nunca había sido tan feliz, nunca se había sentido tan completo y en paz. Candy se sentía igual, plena, rebosante de alegría y anhelante de perseguir el feliz futuro que se dibujaba frente a ella al lado de su marido.

Cuatro días después, un verdadero castillo se alzó ante los asombradísimos ojos de Candy, dejándola por completo sin palabras. Era enorme e imponente, con una estructura medieval que la sumergía de inmediato en cuento de hadas, caballeros y dragones. El sol se adhería a las paredes de piedra caliza, haciendo brillar la antigua edificación como una joya misteriosa. Candy caminó hacia el interior del castillo Grandchester, sintiéndose como una niña que viviera un sueño, apretando la mano de Terry y sonriendo sin parar al descubrir un nuevo mundo en cada pequeño recoveco lleno de historia a su alrededor.

Al día siguiente, luego de despertar al medio día, consecuencia de una larga y candente noche, Terry la llevó de pic nic, una cita que el destino les adeudaba. Se adentraron en el frío bosque cercano, dejándose envolver por los altos árboles que los cubrían como viejos y barbudos sabios que guiaran su camino. Candy giró su cabeza rápidamente buscando el rostro de Terry y le sonrió con delicia infantil al escuchar no lejos de allí, el sonido de agua corriente, Terry le devolvió la sonrisa y la guio justo al lugar de donde provenía aquel líquido murmullo.

Un juego de cinco pequeñas cascadas de cristalinas aguas decoraban el sendero, y a su alrededor, una gruesa alfombra de verde musgo hacía juego con el espumeante y ruidoso agua. En el prado cercano pusieron su manta, y contemplando la belleza de los bosques galeses volvieron a deleitarse en la fruta, los quesos y el vino, servidos en sus bocas y en sus cuerpos, dispuestos a saciar todos sus apetitos.

* * *

_**Agosto 06 de 1921**_

_Querido diario:_

_He dejado de escribir por más de seis meses, pero han ocurrido tantas cosas que apenas he tenido tiempo de respirar. Son buenos tiempos los que corren hoy para nosotros. No hemos dejado Escocia aún. A nuestro regreso de Gales en febrero, me he encontrado con una barriga enorme, y tras de ella a Gigi. Su vientre se abultó increíblemente durante nuestra ausencia, y Albert no paraba de alardear. Gisell deseaba un varoncito, pensó en cientos de nombres y los llevaba escritos en una libreta, todos nos estábamos volviendo locos escuchándolos una y otra vez, todos excepto Albert, claro, quien parece no ser víctima del carácter obsesivo de Gisell. Él le sonreía con inmensa dulzura al escuchar su lista de nombres, aunque estoy segura que Albert deseó en realidad una niñita, lo conozco, pero no se atrevió a menguar la emoción de Gigi._

_La tía abuela, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María regresaron en Abril a América, las he echado mucho de menos, pero el próximo mes Terry y yo retornaremos también. Me mudaré a New York con, (Dios aún sigo sin dar crédito a ello), mi esposo._

_En Junio nos visitaron Logan y Nikté. Lucían felices y enamorados, todo resultaba extrañamente mágico, y ciertamente un poco incómodo al principio. Logan sigue siendo igual de encantador, ahora presume hablar español, pero debe hacerlo muy mal porque Nikté se burla de él todo el tiempo. Terry y Logan se llevan muy bien, y yo he descubierto la hermosa mujer que es Nikté, es buena y compasiva, en realidad jamás terminaré de agradecerle por el apoyo que le dio a Terry durante aquellos difíciles años. _

_Albert sigue sin tolerar mucho a Logan, sospecho que tiene celos de compartir la atención de Gigi. Pero honestamente, cualquiera debe saber que si uno comparte una sala con Logan, él siempre será el dueño de la atención._

_Patty, Stear, Annie y Archie, viajaran con nosotros pues Bennedit empezará la escuela este otoño, todos estamos muy emocionados por ello._

_La pequeña Erwin nació el 16 de Mayo, Albert estaba volviéndome loca y Terry tuvo que ayudarme para alejarlo de la habitación, mientras los médicos y yo, (sí, Albert insistió en que fueran tres), ayudábamos a Gigi durante el parto. Erwin es preciosa, es idéntica a Gisell, aunque sus ojos son iguales a los de su padre. Albert lloró y lloró luego de conocer a su pequeña hija, la contemplaba una y otra vez, y no dejaba a Gigi sola en ningún momento. Todos nos sentimos inmensamente felices por este hermoso milagro. Ágata no ha parado de escribir, se muere por conocer a su sobrina._

_Todos los pequeñitos a mi alrededor me han mantenido entretenida, soy una tía muy ocupada, pero ya quiero mis propios duendecillos saltarines._

* * *

_**Mayo 19 de 1922**_

_Hemos celebrado el primer cumpleaños de Erwin, es la bebé más hermosa de todo Chicago. Louis, está cada vez más ansioso por empezar la escuela en Septiembre, ya quiere vivir las mismas aventuras que su primo Bennedit. Arthur y Kate no dejan de pelearse, pero no logramos separarlos un segundo, tan pronto están saltando felices como volviendo a rodar peleándose por el piso._

_Terry y yo aún no hemos sido bendecidos con un bebé, pero de momento disfrutamos de nuestra vida en New York. Estoy trabajando en el Hospital San Patrick, y Terry tendrá tres obras este verano._

_Durante la fiesta de Erwin, Eliza ha venido a hablar con Terry y conmigo, nos ha confesado que fue ella quien escribió las cartas hace varios años, dijo que pensaba que merecíamos saber la verdad y luego ha desaparecido. Nadie sabe nada de ella y sus padres la buscan desesperadamente. Neal lo pasa muy mal, su esposa es la peor de las arpías y hace unos meses ella le pegó al salir de una fiesta, aquello fue todo un escándalo que nos apenó a todos._

_Terry me ha traído narcisos hoy y me hizo el amor con tanta dulzura, que mi corazón dolió dichoso e incrédulo ante mi infinita felicidad._

* * *

_**Febrero 22 de 1924**_

_Eliza al fin ha aparecido. Se ha casado con Bruce Jenkins, el chico de las palomitas de maíz. Es realmente muy simpático y es obvio que adora a Eliza, pero Sarah no lo soporta, me sorprende que ni siquiera se haya dejado deslumbrar por todo su dinero, es casi tan rico como Albert._

_Mi corazón aún duele mucho por la pérdida de mi bebé el invierno pasado, Gigi viajó desde Chicago y estuvo a mi lado por un mes entero. Aún no logro entender que pasó, todo parecía ir muy bien y de repente he perdido a mi bebé. Terry ha guardado silencio, se ha preocupado mucho por mí, pero jamás me ha dicho como se siente él al respecto. Esta tarde me ha traído narcisos, están hermosos y los he puesto en nuestra habitación, me ha dicho que me ama y me ha vuelto a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo._

* * *

_**Septiembre 28 de 1924**_

_Recién llegamos de Lakewood, han sido unas vacaciones estupendas, los niños lucen hermosos y siguen creciendo a toda velocidad. He pasado mucho tiempo con Annie, aún está distante con Archie, tras su terrible problema durante el verano las cosas permanecen algo tensas, pero creo que todo va mejorando lentamente. Me preocupa dejarlos, pero añoro mi vida y mi rutina en New York. El próximo mes nos mudaremos a la casa en Manhattan, Terry dice que será más conveniente para su trabajo y el mío. Yo he querido decirle que preferiría seguir aquí en Garden City pues esta casa es más grande y alejada del ajetreo de la ciudad, por si… En fin, no he tenido el valor de decírselo._

* * *

_**Diciembre 03 de 1924**_

_Hace dos días llegamos a Escocia. Estamos pletóricos, lo estamos pasando tan bien como siempre, las vacaciones en Escocia siempre son de lo mejor. Los niños también lo disfrutan, y todo es fiesta y celebración._

_Ayer Terry y yo hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer, como en nuestra noche de bodas, nos hemos agotado, reído y amado hasta que nuestros cuerpos han caído rendidos mientras el sol se asomaba a la ventana de nuestra habitación. Lo he amado con mis manos, con mi boca, con mi ser, lo he vuelto loco y él me ha enloquecido a mí. Jamás me cansaré de su cuerpo, de la forma en que él posee el mío. No hay mayor delicia que hacer el amor con mi esposo._

_El próximo 26 de diciembre viajaremos a Gales a celebrar nuestro aniversario, espero que noches tan hermosas y ardientes como las de nuestra luna de miel, nos esperen en el bello castillo._

* * *

_**Marzo 09 de 1925**_

_¡Dios! Apenas puedo escribir, mis manos tiemblan y las lágrimas no cesan. No he querido decir una palabra, no he querido si quiera pensar, pero hoy en el hospital lo he confirmado. ¡Estoy embarazada! Son las dos de la madrugada y no he logrado dormir, me siento inmensamente feliz, aunque el miedo aún sigue atormentándome en cada esquina._

_Terry me ha traído narcisos y yo se lo he soltado mientras los acomodaba en el florero. Él guardó silencio varios minutos, luego abandonó el sofá y me apretó en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que casi me deja sin respiración. Está tan feliz y tan asustado como yo. Por el momento, sólo me queda pedirle a Dios que nos acompañe muy de cerca en este nuevo camino, que cuide de nuestro bebé y nos ayude a conocerlo._

* * *

_**Noviembre 01 de 1925**_

_Anoche, a las siete y treinta dos minutos, nació nuestra pequeña Galia. Buen señor, es tan perfecta, tan pequeñita y llena de pecas en su naricita. Terry no deja de mirarla, no para de abrazarme y agradecerme una y otra vez por haberle dado una hija tan hermosa y hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Yo no puedo más que agradecerle a él y a Dios por esta enorme dicha. Todos están aquí en New York, Gigi y Albert están por completo enamorados de mi Galia y dicen una y otra vez que es idéntica a mí. Yo creo que no se parece a nadie, es muy pequeñita, toda sonrosada y con enormes y suaves cachetitos. La amo, Dios, la amo más que a nada en el mundo, no quiero separarme de ella, y la dicha que siento al verla hace que siempre lágrimas se escapen de mis ojos. Amo a mi pequeña hija, la amo con todo mi corazón. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo, soy la mujer más feliz._

* * *

_**Abril 14 de 1927**_

_Gigi está de visita, dice que necesitaba escapar de su casa y ha venido de compras a New York este fin de semana. No lo estamos pasando fabuloso. Erwin está con ella, preciosa y vivaz, tiene la lengua tan filosa como la de su madre. Arthur no ha querido dejar a su papá, así que no hemos podido verlo esta vez. _

_Mi Galia está preciosa, con sus rizos rubios y alborotados creciendo en todas direcciones, me mira todo el tiempo y me sonríe con su pequeña boquita en la que un solitario diente se asoma en su encía inferior. Tiene los ojos tan azules como los de Terry. Yo la encuentro muy parecida a Eleanor, pero todos insisten en que es idéntica a mí. La amo, la amo y la amo._

_Terry ha decidido no actuar esta primavera, está trabajando en un guion que le presentará a la compañía este verano. Así que divide su tiempo entre la escritura y sus atenciones a Galia. Creo que mi hija se lleva la mayoría de su tiempo, ese guion podría estar en peligro._

_La pequeña Galia lo adora, sonríe al escuchar su voz y está encantada cada vez que él la sostiene en sus brazos. Siempre está tranquila mientras Terry le lee cosas que seguramente mi pequeña hija aún no entiende, pero su voz le resulta de alguna manera relajante, porque siempre termina plácidamente dormida después de escuchar las historias que su padre le cuenta acerca del Rey Arturo, el Mago Merlín, la bruja Morgana y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda._

_Hemos llamado a Nikté esta tarde, y nos hemos quedado de piedra cuando nos ha dicho que de nuevo está embarazada, este será su quinto hijo. No sé qué comen ella y Logan en su rancho, pero han tenido un hijo casi cada año. Aquello es de locos._

* * *

_**Junio 18 de 1929**_

_Sospecho que estoy embarazada. Dios, ahí vienen las náuseas nuevamente…_

* * *

_**Enero 31 de 1930**_

_Galia no para de hacer toda clase de extrañas preguntas acerca de dónde vienen los bebés, la mayoría del tiempo no sé qué responderle, y ha cuestionado todas las fabulas acerca de la cigüeñas y las calabazas. No sé de qué manera su joven mente consigue trabajar tan rápido, creo que es influencia de Erwin, quien es igual de locuaz que su madre. Terry me mira, y con una enorme y burlona sonrisa me dice que le diga la verdad. ¿Pero cómo le voy a explicar la verdad a mí pequeña bebé?_

_Frustrada me he enojado con Terry. Un par de horas después apareció con narcisos para mí. Cada día me enamoro un poco más de él._

* * *

_**Julio 29 de 1930**_

_El verano en Lakewood es perfecto. Bennedit está enorme, y está emocionadísimo por su viaje este otoño al San Pablo. Yo le he dicho a Terry que nuestros hijos estudiaran en América, ni por todo el oro del mundo los dejaré marcharse lejos de mí. Louis está molesto, también quiere viajar a Londres, pero aún le falta un año en la escuela antes de poder marcharse al colegio._

_A Arthur todo eso le es indiferente, el pequeño sólo quiere pasársela cerca de su padre, Albert es su héroe._

_Mi pequeño Alexander está hermoso, el color de sus ojos ha cambiado, ya no son grises como cuando nació, ahora son tan verdes como los míos, por alguna tonta razón eso me hace inmensamente feliz. Alex es idéntico a su padre, Terry lo sabe y se lo presume a todo el mundo, y no exagero cuando digo, a todo el mundo._

_Tantos recuerdos se acumulan en esta casa, tantos buenos momentos. El jardín aún está lleno de Dulces Candy, y puedo sentir la dulce presencia de Anthony a través de ellas._

_Anoche estuve en mi antigua habitación. He perdido dos de mis diarios, o eso creo. No están aquí ni en New York. No los eché jamás en falta, hasta la pasada primavera cuando decidí organizarlos todos. Pero no, no están en ningún lado. Tal vez los haya perdido en Londres, son los diarios que llevé durante mi llegada y mi paso por el San Pablo. Sólo espero que nadie más los encuentre, no estoy segura de haber escrito cosas propias de una señorita en aquellos cuadernos…_

_¡Oh, Terry está aquí! Me ha traído narcisos, no sé de dónde los ha sacado, pero presiento que estaba celoso de las rosas de Anthony. Mi mocoso engreído, no cambiará jamás. Y espero que no lo haga nunca, porque justo así, es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, y yo, la mujer más feliz._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**De nuevo gracias! Hoy nos despedimos finalmente de Después del 99, de corazón, espero que al leerlo, lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. **

**De momento los invito a acompañarme en mis siguientes publicaciones =D  
**

**Mañana mismo empezaré a publicar. El orden de las publicaciones será el siguiente:**

**(Candyfics)**

**1. Desiré (Reedición)**

**2. Los Diarios Perdidos de la Señorita Candice White Andley**

**3. Miénteme**

**4. Destrozame Suavemente**

**(Greyfics)**

**1. Toxic**

**(PLQQ-Fic)**

**1. Gema y Björn**


End file.
